The true behind her eyes
by Ania Duthobloocha
Summary: Chapter 21... Fic de Oliver Wood Y por que no, si esta de moda, tmb! y un poco de Cedric... las cosas nunca pasan como uno quiere, verdad Ayla?
1. Chapter 1

The True Behind Her Eyes

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, salvo los que yo voy a inventar, son de la magnifica mente de J.K. Rowling, y creo que de haberlos inventando seria multimillonaria… o una loca esquizofrenica. En fin disfrútenlo

**--Nota--   
**Aunque parezca, no es el primer fan fic que escribo, pero si el primero de mi tercer personaje favorito en HP… y por favor, sean subsecuentes conmigo que estos en proceso de aprendizaje. Otra cosa, mi pequeña mente se alimenta de **reviews, **como quiera, dale la oportunidad a esta historia de que pueda crecer

**Chapter 1:**

_Si las rosas son rojas, _

_y las violetas moradas_

_¿Por que demonios no te puedo dejar de amar…_

…_cuando se me de la che gana?_

Ayla miro lo que acaba de escribir en su libreta y comenzó a reír… había días en los que realmente estaba inspirada, y hoy no era uno de esos días

-¿Ocurre algo Ayla?-. Le pregunto Pansy Parkinson, compañera de su casa en Slytherin

-¿Habría de ocurrirme algo?-. Replico ella confundida

-Es que siempre te quedas en esa ventana recargada, viendo como boba el campo de quidditich…-. Se burlo Gia Kirkpatrick

-Shhh Gia, quizás este viendo algo que valga la pena-. La calló Pansy, al tiempo que avanzaba hasta el alfeizar donde su compañera estaba sentada

Pansy no pudo evitar reír, al ver que lo que su compañera veía, era simplemente al equipo de quidditich de Gryffindor entrenar. Ayla intentando ser menos obvia cerró su libreta

-¿Acaso la señorita Rickman esta enamorada del pomposo Harry Potter?-. Cuestiono Pansy sin creer, -Vaya, esto no se ve todos los días-.

-Por Díos Ayla… tu eres… sangre pura ¿Acaso planeas mezclarte con esa… cosa?-. Dudo con asco Gia

Ayla decidió ignorar los comentarios de sus compañeras casa, motivo por el cual, se puso de pie, separándose del alfeizar de la ventana

-Realmente la madurez de ustedes, resalta a cada paso que dan...-.

Acto seguido avanzó hasta la biblioteca, escuchando detrás de ella, las burlas de sus compañeras

…

Ayla iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no notó cuando un grupo de chicos entraron corriendo por la gran puerta del colegio

-PUM-

-¿Estas bien?-. Le preguntaron preocupados

-Yo… yo… ¿Eh?-. Dudo ella sobándose la cabeza y poniéndose de pie

-Hay Harry, ¿por que tiras a los compañeros de otras casas?-. Quiso saber Fred Wesley intentando contener la risa

-Yo no la tire-. Se defendió el chico, -Ella fue la que se cayó-.

-¿En serio? ¿Y por eso sigues encima de ella?-. Continuó la burla George Wesley

-¡¡Yo no estoy sobre…! Ups, lo siento-. Se disculpo volteando a verla

-¡Y sin embargo sigues sin quitarte!-. Grito Ayla sintiéndose sofocada, -Y ustedes bola de mensos, en vez de observar…. ¡¡Ayúdenme!-.

De inmediato George jalo a Harry, y Fred levanto a la joven Ayla

-Lo siento-. Murmuro Harry

-¿Qué hacen todavía en el pasillo? ¿Equipo?-. Dudo una 5º voz acercándose

-Este… yo-.

-¿Tu quien eres y que haces aquí?-. Pregunto bruscamente el recién llegado

-Mi nombre es Ayla y…-. Dudo en hablar la chica

-Slytherin-. Susurró

-Si, soy de Slytherin… ¿Tiene algo de malo?-. Quiso saber Ayla retante al notar la forma tan despectiva de hablar del chico

-Pues… ¿Se puedes saber que haces aquí?-. Interrogó el chico arqueando la ceja

-El colegio es libre y yo puedo estar donde me de la gana… ¿O acaso hay una nueva regla que me impide pasar frente a chicos tontos como tu?-.

El chico la miro sumamente enfadado, acto seguido miro el suelo… un libro de pasta roja se encontraba tirado

-Harry, pásame eso-. Le indicó al chico de lentes

-¡¡Eso es mío!-. Reclamo Ayla, pero fue sostenida por Fred

-Toma Oliver-. Harry entrego el libro a su capitán

Así era… Ayla Rickman se encontraba frente al pomposo guardián y capitán del equipo de Quidditich de Gryffindor: Oliver Wood

-¿Acaso nos espías?-. Reclamo Oliver sosteniendo el libro

-Yo… yo no los espió-. Se defendió ella mientras trataba en vano de zafarse de del pelirrojo, el cual presionaba sus brazos hacia su cuerpo, impidiendo que se moviera

…pero no que tomara su varita…

Harry lo notó, pero fue muy tarde para reaccionar

-_Accio Libro_-. Grito Ayla

Y con mucha facilidad el libro se escapo de las manos de Oliver, terminando en sus manos

-Fred, suéltala-. Pidió Oliver recuperando la compostura, -No te quiero volver a ver cerca de mis entrenamientos

-Ni quien te quiera ver-. Grito ella enfurecida, -Tus estúpidas estrategias son las mismas… los 3 años que tiene de capitán… nada ha cambiado. Y creeme, hay mejores capitanes que Joshua Chasez-.

Acto seguido la chica se fue muy digna por el pasillo

-¿Joshua Chasez?-. Dudaron Fred, George y Harry

-¿Conoce a "Thunder Chasez"?-. Se pregunto a si mismo Oliver

…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, salvo los que yo voy a inventar, son de la magnifica mente de J.K. Rowling, y creo que de haberlos inventando seria multimillonaria… o una loca esquizofrenica. En fin disfrútenlo

**--Nota--   
**Gracias por sus Review… a todas gracias. En fin, continuo con otro mini capitulo, tomen en cuenta que apenas estamos presentando a los personajes. Como nota extra, "Thunder Chasez" es en realidad referencia a J.C. Chasez, integrante de N'sync… jaja, mis gustos son variados. Otra cosa, mi pequeña mente se alimenta de **reviews, **como quiera, dale la oportunidad a esta historia de que pueda crecer

**Chapter 2:**

Me gusta la pepsi

Me gusta la coca

Pero me gustaría mas saborear

Los besos de tu boca

Ayla miro su libro y comenzó a reír, en ese momento alguien golpeó su cortina

-Muévete Ayla, tenemos clases de pociones-. Golpeo su cortina una compañera

Ayla se asomo, y sonrió

-Gracias Gill-. Saludo a su amiga

La chica avanzó hasta el espejo… sus castaños cabellos caían graciosamente sobre sus hombros, ella saco un lazo mágico, y tras conjurarlo, acomodo su cabello en una coqueta media cola… sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad. Ella aliso su impecable uniforme con las manos

-_Corpus intate-. _ Grito Gillian apuntando con su varita

Al instante el uniforme de Ayla se pego a su cuerpo como si fuera mantequilla, marcando perfectamente su torneada figura, producto de sus años infantiles, en los cuales jugaba en una liga de fútbol femenil… algo que nadie debía saber

-¡¡Gillian Cox!-. Grito Ayla medio sonriendo, -_Corpus Desintate_-. Se apunto con la varita

-Hay Ayla, que aburrida-. Sonrió su rubia amiga de profundos ojos verdes

-Gill, que tu quieras verte así, no quiere decir que yo también-. Negó con la cabeza la chica al tiempo que avanzaba a tomar sus libros

-Hay Ayla, somos chicas… ¿Acaso no podemos lucir atractivas para el sexo opuesto?-. Pregunto su amiga con una sonora burla

Lejos de tomarlo como ofensa, Ayla respiro aliviada, sabia que hasta ahí había llegado el juego de su amiga… su única amiga de Slytherin

…

Gillian Cox era en muchos sentidos diferente a Ayla… ya que mientras ella era de estatura mediana, Gillian era alta y delgada… cabello rubio que caía sobre su espalda y unos ojos que siempre sonreían. Con una actitud decidida y quizás hasta un poco mandona era un contraste total con Ayla, y quizás eso ayudaba, ya que lejos de separarlas, se complementaban. Gillian era hija de Adam Cox, un famoso empresario mago, famoso por poseer el 70 de bonos mágicos de la liga nacional de Quidditich, así como un par de patentes relacionadas con las escobas mágicas… por otro lado, la madre de Gillian… Ayla no sabía mucho de ella, ya que hasta donde entendía, había muerto en una redada de _aurores _a mano de mortífagos… y su padre… trabajado. La única razón por la que Gillian estaba ahí, era para alejarse de su padre

-PUM-

El ruido al reventarse la goma de chicle de Gillian, hizo que Ayla volviera a la concentración

-Por 3º vez señorita Rickman, ¿A que temperatura se tiene que derretir la piedra ámbar para hacer la poción de "congelación corpórea"?-. Pregunto Snape acercando su ganchuda nariz hacia su cara

-Ah… ah… ah-. La impresión la había desconcertado… ella sabía la respuesta pero…

-Gracias señorita Rickman…-. Hablo Snape mientras se paseaba por las bancas,  
-¿Señorita Cox? ¿Podría ayudarme?-.

-A 350º Fahrenheit-. Contesto la chica mientras observaba sus uñas recién pintadas

-Bien…-. Dijo mirando el reloj, -De tarea… un pergamino sobre las propiedades del ámbar-. Anunció

Los alumnos salieron a tropel, y justo cuando Ania avanzaba, Snape la detuvo

-Rickman, ayúdame a limpiar el salón-. Escucho la voz de su profesor

Ayla hizo una mueca de disgusto. Gillian se acerco a ella

-Te guardo un lugar en el invernadero-. Le dijo antes de avanzar

La castaña se volteó… Snape la esperaba con un trapo. Ayla de mala gana comenzó a limpiar los residuos de algunos calderos

-Rickman, ¿Ocurre algo?-. Pregunto su profesor en un extraño gesto amable

-¿Eh? ¿Por que piensa eso?-. Replico ella extrañada

-Señorita, yo siempre estoy informado de desenvolvimiento de mis alumnos, y no me gustaría ver que una estudiante tan comprometida, deje escapar sus oportunidades por un simple… desliz-.

-¿Desliz?-. Dudo Ayla

Pero Snape ya no pudo hablar, por que en ese momento los alumnos de 7º grado de Gryffindor hicieron su aparición

-Hablamos luego… toma tus cosas Rickman-. Indico Snape tosiendo

La castaña avanzó hasta su lugar, solo para darse cuenta que alguien avanzaba hacia ella

-Ashhh… tu otra vez, ese libro estúpido se me hizo demasiado familiar-.

-Hola Wood… y esa cara tan estúpida también es familiar para mi-. Saludo ella sarcásticamente

Oliver Wood hizo una mueca de enfado antes de que la chica arrebatara sus cosas y saliera de la clase. Snape se acerco a la chica

-Señor, hágalo sufrir-. Susurro ella

-No lo dudes Rickman-. Rió Snape

…

-Llega media hora tarde señorita Rickman-.

-Lo siento profesora Sprout, pero el profesor Snape…-.

-Tienes retardo, incorpórate a la clase de una buena vez-.

Ayla de mala gana avanzó hasta el sitió donde Gillian la esperaba

-Ven, estamos trabajando con "caulepidas"-. Señalo la rubia joven

…

-¿Acaso estas a dieta? Lo siento Rickman, no creo que así Potter te haga caso… primero tendrías que ser una asquerosa sangre sucia-. Se burlo Pansy volteando a la mesa de los Gryffindor

Ellos se encontraban comiendo en el gran comedor. Habían pasado 15 minutos desde que Ayla se encontraba sentada frente a su plato de comida, y no había probado un solo bocado

-Calla _Bobarkinson_-. Llamo la atención Gillian, -Ve haber si Malfoy no necesita que le limpies los zapatos con tu lengua-.

Una ofendida Pansy avanzo junto con Gia a su lugar. Ayla seguía con la mirada perdida

-¿y a ti que te pasa?-. Le cuestiono curiosa

-Yo… yo… lo siento, solo estoy nerviosa por…-. Ayla divago con la vista unos momentos, hasta que tomo el diario "El Profeta" entre sus manos, -Estoy preocupada por los dementores, y por Black-. Mintió

-A-ja, ¿Y cuando despertaste de tu sueño?-. Se burlo Gillian mordiendo una manzana

En ese momento, la puerta del colegio se abrió, y los alumnos de 7º grado de Gryffindor entraron

-Pomposos como siempre-. Señalo la rubia, -En especial ese castaño-.

Ayla volteó y sus manos comenzaron a sudar

-¿Ayla? ¿Estas bien?-. Se acerco una preocupada Gillian a su amiga

-Si… solo un poco… ejem… ¿hace calor?- Hablo con torpeza

Gillian negó con la cabeza. Acto seguido la castaña se puso de pie y salió corriendo a toda prisa del comedor, solo que en su paso, no notó que su túnica se atoro…

-PUM-

Un ruido seco, que gracias a Díos nadie oyó debido a un plato de comida que había tirado un Ravenclow de 2º, se escucho

-¿Te gusta ver las hormigas Rickman?-. Cuestiono una voz masculina al tiempo que se inclinaba a levantarla

-Mientras no pienses que quiero lamer las suelas de tus zapatos Wood-. Replico ella haciéndose la ofendida

-Tus galas de Slytherin son obvias-. Hablo Wood soltando su cintura

Fue solo cuando dejo de sentir esa suave caricia, cuando pudo percatarse de ella

-¿Rickman?-. Dudo Oliver al ver la mirada perdida de la chica

-¿Yo? Ejem… lo siento, tengo que…-.

Oliver señalo su libro sonriendo

-¿Escribir?-.

-No es tu asunto, si me disculpas-. Y de manera arrogante se alejo


	3. Chapter 3

The True Behind Her Eyes

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, salvo los que yo voy a inventar, son de la magnifica mente de J.K. Rowling, y creo que de haberlos inventando seria multimillonaria… o una loca esquizofrenica. En fin disfrútenlo

**--Nota--   
**Aunque parezca, no es el primer fan fic que escribo, pero si el primero de mi tercer personaje favorito en HP… y por favor, sean subsecuentes conmigo que estos en proceso de aprendizaje. Otra cosa, mi pequeña mente se alimenta de **reviews, **como quiera, dale la oportunidad a esta historia de que pueda crecer

**Chapter 3:**

A la luz de la luna

Escondida tras su brillo

Preciosa e inocente

Un pequeño favor te pido

No por ser burda como una estrella

Si no por imponente y bella

Que antes del fin del curso

Ese chico al fin pueda ser mío

Los finos trazos de la pluma sobre el papel eran casi inaudibles, y a ella le encantaba. Ayla Rickman era una chica de 16 años, hija de magos autonombrados "la sangre mas limpia de toda la comunidad mágica" algo que sinceramente le daba asco… y esa noche, y con la luna llena como único testigo, ella estaba usando una pluma "muggle"

El denso aire la había obligado a ponerse su bufanda, cosa que no le agradaba mucho… ya que le asqueaba el echo usar los colores de Slytherin, pero prefería eso, a quedarse en la sala común con sus tontos compañeros de casa… chicos odiosos y pomposos con un gran delirio de grandeza –de haberle gustado eso, se hubiera quedado en su casa-. al menos Ayla tenia una salvación, su mejor amiga Gillian Cox, una agradable brujita alta y rubia… una chica "sin pelos en la lengua"… que dos días antes, había tenido que ausentarse del colegio por un problema de salud… el cual Ayla desconocía totalmente

Prefiriendo olvidarse de sus problemas, y decidida a enviarle un poco mas tarde una lechuza con un mensaje a Gillian, Ayla siguió escribiendo… cuando unos ruidos llamaron su atención

-¿Quién… quien anda ahí?-. Pregunto metiendo la mano en su bolsillo, preparada para sacar su varita ante cualquier eventualidad

Pero ella solo vio pasar a un gato patizambo a toda prisa por la oscuridad de la noche

-Hay Ayla, un día de estos te volverás loca-. Comento para si misma

-Claro, y hablando sola… vas que vuelas para eso. No te sorprenda que un día te manden a San Mungo-. Le llamo la atención una voz fría

-Marcus…-. Encogió ella los hombros al darse cuenta de quien proveía la voz, -Hola jefe, ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Pregunto a manera de burlo

Era el troglodita de Marcus Flint, estudiante de 7º semestre en Hogwarts, y a la sazón, capitán del equipo de Quidditich, un tipo odioso que se consideraba el líder de su casa

-Me di cuenta que no estabas… y te vine a buscar… al ver la luna llena, supuse que estarías aquí-.

-Vaya, me conoces muy bien-. Hablo con ironía

-¿Y como no hacerlo? Soy tu novio, ¿Lo recuerdas?-. Interrogó Marcus jalándola del brazo y atrayéndola hacia el

-Yo… no… soy… tu…novia-. Aseguro ella con dificultad, debido a la presión que el capitán de quidditch hacia en su brazo

-Ayla, Ayla… parecen haber olvidado las reglas de cualquier joven de Slytherin… y esas dicen _Aquí las reglas las hago yo_-.

Acto seguido la atrajo de la cintura para intentar besarla, solo que Ayla fue mas fuerte, y apunto con su varita, unas chispas azules salieron de la punta, ocasionando que el chico se congelara

-¡¡No soy tu novia! ¡¡Y no me gustas!-. Le grito antes de avanzar hacia el castillo

…

Ayla se encontraba sentada frente al fuego de su sala común, ella repasaba un poco de su libro "Historia de la Magia", justo en ese momento Marcus entro muy enfadado

-¿¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho?-. Le reclamo

La joven lo miro fijamente sin atreverse a responder, en sus pupilas se refleja el miedo y a la vez, el aborrecimiento que le tenía

-Estoy esperado una respuesta de tu parte Ayla-. Medio sonrió tomando su barbilla, -¿No? Bien… -.

Y el chico avanzo hasta el centro de la sala común, una fina cuerda color dorado colgaba de ahí. Este la tomo y la empezó a agitar; provocando con esto, el ruido de centeneras de campanas mágicas. De inmediato todos los chicos salieron de su habitación

-Es una lastima, pero tienes que aprender-. Sonrió Marcus con satisfacción

-¿Qué paso?-. Interrogo Malfoy avanzando sonriente

-Si, ¿por que despiertan tan tarde?-. Preguntaron otros tantos, los cuales rodeaban a Marcus

-Comité que quejas interino… me encuentro aquí con el firme propósito de exponer a nuestra compañera…. ¡Ayla Rickman!-. Señalo a la chica

Esta se encontraba ya parada al lado de su silla, y muy cerca de subir las escaleras al dormitorio de las chica

Alex Warrington, un gorila de 6º año, y cazador del equipo de Quidditich hablo

-Bien, extrañaba mucho un castigo de este tipo… creo que desde Mildred… no habíamos regañado a nadie-.

-Vamos Marcus, impón tu sentencia…-. Lo apoyó Tadeo Mcloud, un compañero de Ayla

-Que quede sentado que esto no lo hago con placer, lo hago con dolor… pero es necesario para que las chicas de Slytherin sepan comportarse como la sangre limpia y perfecta que son… -. Comenzó su discurso Marcus, -De esta manera, no solo conservamos el linaje, si no que además, enseñamos a las chicas como comportarse-.

Ayla corrió hacia las escaleras, pero unas sonrientes Pansy y Gia le bloqueaban e paso

-¡¡Momento! Exijo un juicio-. Suplico ella con miedo

-¿Un juicio? ¿Por que?-. Pregunto Matt Carusso, un chico de 6º

-Bien, bien…-. Detuvo Marcus a sus compañeros, -A la señorita Rickman se le somete a este castigo por haberse rebelado frente a mi presencia, y lo que es peor, se atrevió a lanzarme un hechizo… pueblo, juzguen ¿La joven merece juicio?-.

Los gritos de "NO" se escucharon por toda la sala común

-Bien, las reglas están escritas… _Accio Ayla_-. Y jalándola con su varita, la chica cayó a los pies de Marcus Flint, el cual sonrió amenazadoramente

…

Ayla se levanto completamente adolorida, tenia los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, y la cabeza le dolía a horrores. La joven avanzó hasta su tocador, donde pudo ver su rostro, el cual parecía limpio… observo sus adoloridos brazos esperando encontrar moretones en ellos, pero nada

-Te hicieron el hechizo _inerte potent_-. Señalo Yllen, una compañera de grupo, -Te recomiendo que bajes a desayunar antes de que quieran venirte a buscar-.

-Me siento mal-. Susurró Ayla comenzando a llorar

-Toma-. Le dio la chica una píldora azul, -Me la dio Marcus, y me ordeno que te la tomaras… con eso te sentirías un poco mejor-.

Acto seguido Yllen salió de la habitación… Ayla miro la pastilla, y con asco, la arrojo hacia el drenaje

…

La primera clase de ese día sería Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, así que si se retrasaba un poco, Lupin comprendería… de esta manera Ayla avanzó hasta la lechuceria para mandar una nota a Gillian

_Gill:_

_Espero que te encuentres mejor, yo no me siento bien, por eso seria bueno  
ver que al menos a una de las dos le va bien. Deseando  
que regreses lo más pronto posible, me despido_

_Ayla_

Quizás no era la mejor carta, pero ¿Cómo decirle a su amiga por la humillación por la que había pasado la noche anterior? Ella volteó y vio como la negra lechuza se perdía entre los rayos matinales de sol. Con la moral un poco más alta, Ayla cerró su mochila y avanzó hasta su salón de clases, en ese momento, un chico que corría a toda prisa, choco con ella

-¡Auch!-. Se quejo

-Lo siento yo…-. Intento disculparse el chico, -Ah, eres tu Rickman-.

-Eso no me hace sentir mejor, Wood-. Dijo ella poniéndose de pie

-¿no se supone que tienes clases del otro lado del salón? ¿Acaso tu meta es acosarme eternamente? Mira niña, dile a Flint que…-.

-¡¡Yo no te espió! Grito Ayla, -Y si me caí fue por que tu corrías como si un Dragón quemara tu casa-.

-Realmente no tengo la culpa de que seas tan tonta como para no ver enfrente-. Se excuso Oliver

Era mas de lo que podía soportar, y no que el insulto fuera grave, pero estaba harta de sentirse así, por lo que la chica nuevamente rompió en llanto

-¿Rickman yo…? No llores, lo siento-. Pidió disculpas tomando su hombro, -No quise…-.

-Se perfectamente lo que quisiste decir Wood, que soy una estúpida que no puede mantener su vista enfrente, lo se… gracias, y soy tan idiota que no puedo ver cuando un chico grande como tu avanza-.

La chica se soltó de el y avanzó, Oliver la alcanzó

-Tranquila, los accidentes pasan… y tienes razón, fue mi culpa-.

Pero ella ya no dijo nada mas, solo se alejo corriendo por el pasillo

…

-Media hora tarde ¿Todo bien señorita Rickman?-. Pregunto el profesor Remus Lupin sumamente preocupado

La chica miro a sus compañeros de Slytherin, los cuales esperaban la respuesta de ella, la cual los conocía perfectamente bien para saber que si decía algo, el castigo seria mucho peor al de la noche anterior

-Contratiempos menor señor, ¿puedo entrar?-. Respondió medio sonriendo

-Claro, nos encontrábamos viendo algunos hechizos repelentes… ¿Sabes alguno?-.

-Depende de lo que quiera repeler-. Contesto Ayla avanzando hasta el asiento de enfrente, ya que era el único libre, -Por que si es de duelo, seria _expeliarmus_, ahora que si habla de defensa y protección…-.

-Exacto, de esos son los que estoy buscando… hechizos que los magos tiene permitido usar cuando se encuentran en una situación de peligro, ya sea para noquear a su enemigo, detenerlo, congelarlo o incluso para su hechizo en el aire…-.

Y el resto de la clase, Lupin estuvo explicando y practicando algunos

…

No era la primera vez que Ayla recibía una "lección" de sus compañeros, pero había que admitir algo, era la primera vez que no le dejaban marca… sumamente enfada y dolida por la situación, decidió no pasar al gran comedor a comer, y mejor se dirigió a la biblioteca para encontrar ese raro hechizo que le habían hecho… Ayla entro, esperando que no hubiera mucha gente en la biblioteca, lo cual era algo real, ya que gran parte del colegio se encontraba comiendo… a lo mucho había tres o cuatro alumnos… uno de ellos se encontraba sumido en una gran cantidad de libros, ella se limito a pasar a su lado y comenzar a buscar el libro que les había recomendado Lupin: "_Supervivencia de magos: Defensa y ataque"_

-Veamos… S… soles, sorpresas, sulfatos, superpoderes, taba, tabaco… ¿Dónde esta supervivencia?-.

-Shhh-. La silenció la persona detrás de los libros

Enfada la chica volteo, y bajo el mar de libros que tenia ese estudiante, Ayla pudo encontrar el libro que buscaba. Con cautela se acerco, y con extrema delicadeza toco el golpeo el hombro del lector

-¿Disculpa? ¿Serias tan amable de permitirme por un par de segundos el libro "_Supervivencia de mago"?_-.

La persona se enderezó, y Ayla se sorprendió al darse cuenta que se trataba de una chica, una chica de no muy buen aspecto. Y no por que fuera fea, si no por que tenía cara de estar completamente agotada. Sus ojos cafés parecían no tener brillo, o quizás solo eran opacados por las grandes bolsas que había bajo ellos. Su cabello sin peinar, y su expresión somnolienta

-¿eh?-.

-Que si me podías prestar este libro-. Repitió Ayla señalando el gran tomo

-Ah claro… lo siento, es solo que…-. Intento hablar la chica mientras rebuscaba entre sus pergaminos

-Oye, toma las cosas con calma…-. Sugirió Ayla tomando el libro, -¿En que grado vas?-.

-Voy… voy en tercero-. Respondió la chica

-¿Tercero? Amiga… creeme que ni los de sexto se preocupan tanto-. Sonrió Ayla

-Pero los TIMOS, además…y luego los EXTASIS-. Comenzó a hablar con rapidez la chica

-Todo seria más fácil si te decidieras por un trabajo, esto quiere decir… que si sabes a que te vas a dedicar, o más bien, cuales son tus dones, aprovecharlos y explotarlos-. Intento tranquilizar

-Quizás ese es mi problema, aun no se que voy a hacer-. Se rasco la cabeza la chica

-Mayor razón para tranquilizarte, mira… estos años son únicos y de ti depende tener mejores recuerdos que esta plática aburrida en el colegio, o una escapada a Hogsmade con tu novio-.

Ella comenzó a reír. Ayla negó con la cabeza y comenzó a leer el largo índice del libro, sin encontrar nada convincente

-¿Disculpa? Ese libro ya lo he leído… al menos unas 5 veces, ¿Quieres que te ayude a encontrar un hechizo?-

Ayla la miro fijamente, bufanda rojo escarlata con amarillo pollo, no había duda, estaba hablando con una Gryffindor… ella dudaba si confiarle el hechizo que buscaba, aunque por un lado la chica no parecía tan mala, por el otro lado, ya no quería tener mas problemas con Marcus Flint

La chica pareció entender lo que su mirada trataba de decir, así que sonriendo con toda naturalidad, extendió su brazo

-Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, y no hay problema, no le diré a nadie-.

-Mi nombre es Ayla Rickman…-. Estrecho su mano un poco mas tranquila, -Y el hechizo que busco, no es malo, es solo que-. Ayla mordió su labio inferior

-¿Cuál es?-. Pregunto Hermione

Ayla aspiro profundamente antes de responder…

-¿¿Por Díos? Ese hechizo esta prohibido, pero aquí esta… -. Hermione pasó las páginas del libro con rapidez la chica, -El hechizo se llama _Inerte potent_, y consiste en aplicar toda clase de golpes y torturas que no sean visibles… Ayla, ¿alguien te golpeo?-.

-¿Hay alguna forma de… hacer visibles mis heridas?-. Pregunto Ayla pasando saliva

Hermione dudo, y traes echarle una mirada rápida al libro, se arremango las manos y saco su varita

-_Des…inerte mostra_-. Exclamo

Al instante los ojos de Ayla mostraron grandes moretones, su labio comenzó a sangras, sus manos se veían laceradas, y Hermione no quiso averiguar las heridas que había bajo su capa

-Tenemos que llevarte a la enfermería-. Se apresuro la chica cerrando sus libros

-No… -.Se detuvo ella, -No quiero que ellos me vean así-.

Hermione comprendió, por lo que sacando su varita, revirtió el hechizo

-Vamos, la señora Pomprey te atenderá… y no te preocupes-. Aseguro Hermione al ver la expresión de la chica, -Diremos que te tropezaste de las escaleras, y para que nadie lo notara, hicimos este hechizo-.

Una Ayla mas tranquila avanzo con su nueva amiga, Hermione, hacia la enfermería

…

Gracias a Díos era viernes, y la última clase que tenía era pociones. Ayla Rickman se encontraba intentando cortar una raíz de belladona con sus manos cubiertas de vendas y gasas. Snape se pasaba entre los calderos de sus alumnos, al notar esto, se acerco a la chica

-¿Algún problema?-. Le pregunto en voz baja

Ella volteó, todos sus compañeros estaban atentos a su respuesta

-Accidente en las escaleras-. Contesto con una fingida sonrisa

Snape noto la expresión de la chica, por lo cual no dijo nada mas, solo se limito a tomar la navaja, y cortarle las raíces a la chica

-Dos minutos mas de hervor y las aplicas-. Le indico

Media hora más tarde, el timbre de fin de clases sonó

-Quiero que todos pongan en una botella con su nombre la poción recordadora, la revisare y les daré los resultados el lunes… y antes de que salgan como vacas en tropel, creo que no es necesario recordar que mañana será el primer fin de semana en Hogsmade de este ciclo escolar, por lo cual, espero lo mejor de ustedes _Slytherins_-.

Todos asintieron con sus mochilas y empezaron a salir, todos menos Ayla, la cual batallaba para poner sus cosas en su mochila debido a la condición de sus manos

-Para eso Rickman, tiene la varita-. Apunto Snape

Y todos sus libros y objetos se posaron con suavidad en su mochila, Ayla agradeció el gesto asintiendo con la cabeza. La chica tomo su bolso y avanzó hacia la puerta del salón

-¿Rickman? ¿Acaso hay algo que deba saber?-. Pregunto Snape deteniéndola

-No, claro que no…-. Negó ella

-La señorita Pomprey me comentó tu lesión… y a menos que hubieras caído desde la torre de astronomía, y tus ojos hubieran amortiguado el golpe, y en tu rápido descenso te hubieras intentado detener con tus manos… no me explico como te pasó eso…-.

-Son accidentes profesor Snape, no se preocupe, estaré bien-. Mintió ella intentando salir

-Me dijo también que la había llevado la señorita Granger a la enfermería, ¿Acaso hay algo que deba saber? Es decir… donde esta Granger siempre están Wesley y Potter, y me atrevería a decir que…-.

-¡¡Ella solo me ayudo!-. Levanto la voz Ayla, -No se preocupe profesor, me siento bien… con permiso

Y ella salió de las mazmorras a toda prisa

…

La luz del sol brillaba en su esplendor, y una Ayla sonriente avanzaba por las calles de Hogsmade, intentando olvidarse de sus problemas y preocupaciones… ella observaba los aparadores divertida… claro, hubiera preferido que Gillian estuviera ahí, pero al parecer estaba mas enferma de lo que creía, ya que su carta no había sido respondida. Ayla avanzaba a paso lento, con total tranquilidad ella ese día se había puesto unos jeans deslavados y una coqueta blusa roja, con una capa que hacia juego. Su cabello caía graciosamente sobre sus hombros, y los rayos del sol, lo hacían ver dorado

-Vaya…-. Suspiro Ayla al quedar de frente a la tienda de artículos de Quidditich

Quizás muy pocos lo supieran, pero Ayla Rickman era toda una experta en ese deporte no muggle, sus prácticas en el fútbol soccer le habían formado reflejos rápidos y sus largas horas viendo a escondidas el fútbol americano le habían ayudado a entender mejor las estrategias de equipo. Eso, y sumado a su sentido común lo había aplicado al maravilloso mundo de quidditich, mundo que nunca había conocido realmente debido a la renuencia de Marcus Flint a aceptar mujeres en su equipo. Suspirando cansinamente, Ayla decidió dar la vuelta, y dejar la Saeta de Fuego (la más nueva y mejor escoba de todo el mundo mágico) en el aparador. Ella avanzó sin reparar en alguien que salía de la tienda

-Ah, que alegría… mi novia me visita-.

Esa voz, esa odiosa voz… Ayla negó con la cabeza y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, pero era inevitable, el ya la había visto

-Ayla, ¿Qué haces sola? Sabes que esta prohibido que una chica de Slytherin ande sola ¿Acaso quieres otro castigo como el de la otra noche?-.

-No soy tu novia-. Dijo Ayla apenas sin mover los labios

-Si lo fueras, quizás te dejaría ser un poco mas libre… es decir, no todos los días puedes salir con el capitán de quidditich de Slytherin-. Presumió Marcus mientras enredaba su dedo en el cabello de la chica

-Con permiso Marcus, tengo un par de compras extras que hacer-.

-Lo siento linda, iremos a tomarnos una cerveza de mantequilla-. Hablo Marcus

-¿Y si no quiero?-. Pregunto Ayla retante

-¿Y desde cuando te pido permiso para hacer algo?-. Sonrió el mientras la jalaba del brazo

Ayla estuvo a punto de chillar de dolor, era horrible la sensación de su mano haciendo presión contra su aun lastimado brazo

-Marcus…-. Murmuro en voz baja

Pero Marcus ya la arrastraba hacia "Las tres escobas", un pintoresco lugar para descansar después de las compras, atendido por la gentil señora _Rosmerta_

-Marcus…-. Se intento zafar ella

Al momento que movió el brazo, Ayla sin querer golpeo el hombro de un chico que estaba de espaldas. Apenada volteó par ver a quien había golpeado

-¿por que hacen eso?-. Pregunto un chico mientras giraba con lentitud para ver a su agresor, -A, eres tu, no se por que me sorprendo-.

-Hola Wood-. Saludo Ayla animadamente mientras intentaba soltarse de Marcus, que por ir volteado no había notado la escena

-¿Estas bien?-. Pregunto un confundido Oliver al ver que Ayla intentaba zafarse

-No….no realmente-. Jalo ella por última vez haciendo que Marcus volteara

-¿Pues a que estas jugando? Si te digo que vengas es por que…-. Pero este se quedo callado al ver a Oliver

-Hola Flint, ¿Problemas?-. Sonrió Oliver

-Nada que te involucre a ti Wood, ahora hazte a un lado-. Contesto mientras jalaba a la chica del brazo

Esta se quejo por el dolor, cosa que Oliver notó

-Creo que ella no te quiere acompañar-. Señalo

-¿A sí? Pues nadie pidió su opinión-.

Ayla miro suplicante a Oliver y este comprendió

-Creo que no me explique bien, la señorita no quiere estar contigo- Dijo acercándose

-Pues ella es mi novia, y yo la llevo a donde quiera-. Replico Marcus

-Una cosa es que sea tu novia, y otra que sea de tu propiedad…-. Puntualizo Oliver, -Así que, ahórrate problemas y suéltala-.

-¿Y si no que? ¿Acaso me vas a hechizar?-.

-No necesito ninguna varita para golpearte-. Levanto el puño Oliver, -Así que te lo pido por última vez… suéltala-.

Marcus miro a la asustada de Ayla, después a Oliver, así que tomo a la chica de los hombros y la lanzó contra Oliver, el cual la recibió abrazándola

-Nos vemos en la sala común-. Murmuro enfadado

Ayla temerosa se acurruco en los brazos de Oliver… Oh por Díos… que sensación, que cuerpo, que olor, que seguridad sentía…

-Este…Rickman, ¿te encuentras bien?-. Pregunto un confundido Oliver instándola a separarse

-Vaya Wood, no eres tan malo como aparentas-. Sonrió ella mirándolo, -Gracias-.

-¿Gracias? La próxima vez que tengas problemas con tu novio trata de…-.

-¡¡No es mi novio!-. Grito ella

Si había algo que odiaba era el hecho de que todo mundo la asociaba con el asqueroso Marcus Flint

-No me importa, solo te diré… buscáte algo mejor-. Aconsejo Oliver

-Huy si, ¿Cómo tu?-.

-¿Vez? Te ayudo y te portas agresiva… ¿Quién te entiende?-.

-Por lo visto tu no-. Se volteó ella

-De nada…-. Se despidió Oliver alejándose de prisa

…

Ayla avanzaba con rapidez mientras analizaba lo ocurrido, en ese momento ella se topo con alguien

-Te buscaba-. Escucho la voz de Marcus Flint, -Vuelve a ridiculizarme, y mas, enfrente de ese cara de bobo y…-.

Marcus tenía levantada la mano, dispuesto a abofetear a Ayla, esta cerró los ojos, lista para recibir el golpe, cuando…

-y tu vuelves a ponerle un dedo encima a mi amiga, y me asegurare que el linaje Flint no continué-.

Tanto Ayla como Marcus voltearon

-¡¡Gillian!-. Exclamo emocionada Ayla

-Hola niña-. Saludo Gillian mientras doblaba la mano de Marcus, y lo dejaba tirado y chillando de dolor, -Vamos a tomar algo, muero de frío…-.

Y Ayla sonrió, ella sabía que con Gillian cerca, Marcus no se atrevería a hacerle algo

Lo dejo a su consideración… ¿Qué es mejor? Capítulos cortos cada semana, o largos pero que tarde mas tiempo? Respondan


	4. Chapter 4

The True Behind Her Eyes

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, salvo los que yo voy a inventar, son de la magnifica mente de J.K. Rowling, y creo que de haberlos inventando seria multimillonaria… o una loca esquizofrenica. En fin disfrútenlo

**--Nota--   
**Gracias, realmente gracias… y espero que no les haya molestado la actitud de los de Slytherin… pero tenia que darle sabor a la historia. Aquí continuo con este capitulo que acabe ayer en la noche. Ahhh… por cierto, disculpen si me equivoco con la ortografía de los nombres, pero ustedes saben _fe de erratas_, hay disculpen… y a los amigos de Amy Black, gracias por leerme. Y a ti…

Gracias por todo! TKM

**Chapter 4**

Si puedes cruzar tormentas intensas

Si logras atravesar desiertos interminables

Si ganas mil batalles inmensas

¿Por que no puedes venir por mí?

Estoy aquí, a unos cuantos pasos

Mi corazón lo tengo en mis manos

Tómalo… te lo estoy entregando

Solo tú puedes… robarlo

Gillian golpeo el hombro de Ayla, esta levanto la vista del poema que acaba de escribir en su pergamino

-Espero señorita Rickman, que lo que acaba de redactar sea algo que tenga que ver con la transformación de objetos inanimados a seres vivos-. Dijo Minerva McGonagall seriamente

-Esto…-. Ayla bajo la vista hacia su poema, después poso los ojos en su profesora de transformaciones, -Algo así-.

-Pues si eso es cierto, ¿Cuánto segundos puede durar el hechizo?-. Interrogó cruzando los brazos

-Depende del objeto-. Respondió ella con toda seguridad, -A mayor tamaño de animal, la transformación es proporcional, pero en general, el promedio de un hechizo bien hecho es de tres minutos-.

McGonagall miro sin poder creer las palabras de su estudiante

-Bien, 10 puntos para Slytherin señorita Rickman… el resto continué con su trabajo-.

…

-Eit, me voy a poner celosa de esa tal Granger-. Guiño su ojo Gillian

-Es buena niña, estudia mucho… -. Comento Ayla antes de darle un bocado a su trozo de carne

-Ya me imagino la cara de Flint cuando se entere que tienes amigos de otras casas-

-Gill, dime si podría tener amigos aquí…-. Señalo Ayla frustrada alrededor de su mesa

Gia pintaba sus uñas de negro, Pansy alababa a un adolorido Draco, el cual todos notaban que fingía… mas allá… Mildred engullía todo lo que tenía enfrente, y en la orilla Marcus Flint y sus gorilas amigos jugaban y reían torpemente con la comida

-Buen punto amiga-. Sonrió Gillian, -Bien, termine…-.

…

La siguiente semana fue mas relajada para Ayla… en muchos sentidos Gillian no solo era su mejor amiga, ella era como su hermana mayor, como su protectora. Ella era la única chica de Slytherin que podía responderle abiertamente a Marcus… y la única que nunca dejo que siquiera intentaran tocarla. Ayla pensaba que quizás fuera algo relacionado con su "enfermedad" pero era lo único por lo que veía que Marcus Flint y compañía nunca agredían a Gillian

-¿Ya viste?-. Señalo la chica por la ventana

Ayla levanto la vista de su libro rojo solo para ver al equipo de quidditch de Huffelpuff

-¿Practicando? ¿Pues no se suponía que el primer encuentro es entre Slytherin y Gryffindor?-. Dudo confundida

-¿Acaso no viste el rol de juegos? Slytherin no jugara por que Malfoy sigue con la mano lastimada-. Comento Gillian

Ayla volteo solo para ver a Malfoy en el centro de la sala. El rubio jugaba una especie de duelo junto con Crabble y Goyle, el cual consistía en… pues al parecer brincar por toda la sala común

-Ya lo veo-. Dijo una sarcástica Ayla

-Vaya, vaya… no lo había notado…-. Hablo Gillian mientras miraba fijamente a los jugadores, -¿Dónde esta Orlando Dalton?-. Pregunto

-¿Su antiguo buscador? Era un alumno de 7º, y pues salió el año pasado… también con el salió Dominic Lucca, el era un muy buen defensa-.

-Pues ahí hay dos chicos nuevos… supongo que sus reemplazos… Mmm, me pregunto quien habrá quedado de capitán-.

-Averigüemos eso-. Sonrió Ayla al tiempo que cerraba su libro y se ponía de pie

…

10 minutos más tarde, ambas amigas se encontraban escondidas entre los asientos de los espectadores, pudiendo ver todo el campo de Quidditich, y al equipo de Huffelpuff practicar. Al término es estas, el equipo entro al colegio

-¿y bien?-. Sonrió Ayla

-Vaya, ese nuevo capitán si hace que uno se enamore del Quidditich-. Se burlo Gillian

-¿Gillian Cox?-. Dudo Ayla sin creer, -No puede ser… ¡¡¿Te gusta el capitan de Huffelpuff!-

-Huy si, como lo conozco tan bien-. Dijo mientras bajaba de los asientos donde había estado durante todo el entrenamiento

-Pues… de hecho lo conoces mejor de lo que crees… se llama Cedric Digory… creo … y va en nuestro grado, y mañana tenemos clases de Herbologia con el-.

Gillian negó con la cabeza, antes de emprender camino hacia la sala común de Slytherin

…

-Son las 10 de la noche-. Las recibió Pansy Parkinson

-¿Y?-. Hablo Gillian con total indiferencia haciendo a un lado a la chica

-Le diré a Marcus-. Amenazo una ofendida Pansy

La chica corrió a las escaleras, donde le comenzó a gritar al chico. Ayla asustada miro a Gillian

-Tranquila-. Le susurró

En ese momento un adormilado Marcus Flint bajo

-¿Qué ocurre Parkinson? ¿Podrías dejar de gritar así?-.

-Son Rickman y Cox, acaban de llegar, tú sabes que el toque de queda es a las 9 de la noche y…-.

-¿Acaso no entendiste la lección?-. Pregunto Marcus a Ayla, al tiempo que hacia a un lado a Pansy

-Oigan, aprovechando que el tema viene a colación…-. Sonrió Gillian hasta quedar frente a Marcus

Ayla sonrió… Gillian era alta, de hecho estaba de la misma altura que Marcus, y eso lo hacia verse… digamos, no tan imponente

-Gillian…-. Murmuro Marcus dando un paso hacia atrás, -Ellas tienen derecho de llegar a la hora que quieran-. Le indico a Pansy antes de regresar a su habitación

-¿Pe…pero?-. Dudo Pansy sin creer

-¡¡A la cama todos!-. Grito Marcus, -¡¡Y no quiero ninguna luz!-. Agrego

Ayla solo miro a Gillian, la cual asintió con la cabeza antes de avanzar a su habitación

…

La mañana llego mas temprano de lo que Ayla hubiera querido, aun así, se levanto, y después de su habitual pelea acerca de su forma de vestir con Gillian, ambas chicas bajaron a desayunar.

El comedor estaba lleno de ociosos estudiantes que como Ayla, odiaban los famosos "San Lunes", aun así, las amigas se abrieron paso entre un pequeño grupo de estudiantes de Ravenclaw

-Bien, otro día en el maravilloso colegio de Hogwarts-. Suspiro Gillian en tono sarcástico

Ayla negó con la cabeza. Un poco más adelante ellas se sentaron en su mesa. Todos sus compañeros las miraban seriamente

-Creo que el rumor de nuestro escape, se corrió muy rápido-. Sonrió Gillian mientras tomaba un plato de hojuelas de avena

-¿Y eso no es malo?-. Pregunto Ayla con miedo

-No, por que eso le resta credibilidad a Flint-. Señalo Gillian por lo bajo

…

La profesora Sprout los esperaba a la entrada del invernadero 7

-¡Buenos días! Y nada de caras largas que el día de hoy obtendremos las sustancias principales para hacer infusiones curativas…-.

Ella siguió hablando, al tiempo que todos las siguieron

-Bueno, bueno… pónganse en equipos de…-. Sprout se detuvo para contar con la mano a los alumnos, -¿No se supone que son 12 alumnos? ¿Quién falta?

Una pelirroja levanto la mano

-Faltan Wood y Thomas-. Indico ella

-Bien Cambell, es bueno saberlo- .Asintió la profesora Sprout, -Bien, en equipos de 3…-.

Como era lógico, Ayla y Gillian se emparejaron, no obstante quedaron dos, al igual que dos compañeros de Slytherin… Derrick y Bole

-Bien, equipos de dos… aunque se van a tardar mas-. Señalo Sprout

-Hacemos buen equipo- Aseguro Gillian sonriendo

Justo en ese momento llegaron corriendo los dos alumnos que faltaban, y Gillian de la impresión, casi tira a Ayla

-Lo siento profesora… estábamos…-.

-Lo se Digory… incorpórate a un grupo-.

Cedric Digory avanzo con paso titubeante entre los grupos de alumnos, justo en ese momento, otro chico se paro frente a Ayla y a Gillian

-Se que no es ético, pero aquellos se ven muy tontos, y arriesgo que Cedric me mate… ¿Puedo unirme a su grupo?-.

Gillian lanzó un fuerte suspiro de exasperación

…

Después de haber comido, Ayla corrió a la biblioteca, donde Hermione Granger la esperaba sonriente

-Hola Ayla, ¿Cómo te va?-. Saludo emocionada

-Bien, atrasada de tarea… pero pues ya sabes-. Encogió Ayla sus hombros

-¿Y como te fue en Herbología? El libro que te enseñe…-.

-Si, ese tema lo vimos hoy, además debo darte las gracias… ya que si no hubieras estudiado las transformaciones de objetos inanimados a vivos… digamos que McGonagall me tendría limpiando o algo así-.

Hermione sonrió

-Vaya, aquí estás-. Se escucho una tercera voz, -¿Adivina que? Noel me dijo que Cedric…-.

Era Gillian, la cual se había quedado de pie al ver a Ayla platicando con una pequeña alumna de enmarañado cabello

-Ayla, ¿ella es…?-. Dudo en preguntar

-Así es… Hermione Granger, quiero presentarte a mi mejor amiga… Gillian Cox-.

-¿Cox?-. Vacilo Hermione antes de estrechar su mano

-Así que tú eres la pequeña cosita que estas llevando a Ayla por el buen camino del estudio… ¡¡Y tanto trabajo que me había costado sacarla!-. Saludo Gillian animadamente

-Me imagino, en fin, tengo que… tengo otras clases… nos vemos Ayla. Gillian, un placer-.

Y sin decir más, Hermione tomo todos sus libros y salió de la biblioteca

-Algo me dice que se molesto-. Comento Ayla viéndola salir

-Como sea… oye, Noel Plant, me estaba diciendo que en Hufflepuff todos los jugadores son solteros-.

-Vaya, te hiciste amiga muy rápido de Noel-. Negó Ayla con mi cabeza

-No es mi amigo, solo nuestro nuevo compañero en las clases de Sprout-. Corrigió Gillian antes de ponerse de pie, -Bueno nerd, muevete que tenemos clases-.

…

Conforme la semana avanzo, el clima fue empeorando… grandes nubes negras cubrían el cielo del gran comedor

-El pronóstico me dice que será un día horrible para jugar-. Señalo Gillian

Ayla levanto la cabeza solo para ver un gran rayo caer

-¿Cuándo es el partido?-. Pregunto Gillian

-Mañana-. Contesto Ayla preocupada

-Vaya, esto se va a poner interesante… por otro lado, tanta lluvia puede causar enfermedad… ¿Crees que pueda empezar mi servicio social ayudando a Pompfrey en sus labores?-. Quiso saber Gillian

-Claro, de esa forma podrás cuidar a alguno de los jugadores si se enferma de gripa-. Sonreí yo

-Fíjate, ni se me había ocurrido eso-. Bromeo Gillian terminando su guisado de carne

-Vamos, pociones y salimos-. Apresuro Ayla

De esta forma las dos amigas se pusieron de pie y avanzaron por el gran comedor

…

Seveus Snape espero a que todo su grupo saliera para detener a Ayla

-¿Y tu heridas?-. Le pregunto

-Ya sanaron profesor, gracias-. Señalo Ayla su brazo

-Bien, tú sabes… por mínimo que sea el problema que tengas, y sin importar la índole de los mismos…-.

-¡¡Lo se! Profesor, estaré… estoy bien-. Asintió ella con la cabeza antes de avanzar a la puerta, -Aunque quizás me enferme por el juego de mañana-.

Snape también sonrió, justo en el momento en que un grupo de estudiantes de primer año pasaban, por lo cual, el maestro volvió a su porte serio

-¿Qué le pasa chiquillos? ¡¡A su sala común!-. Los regaño

Ayla solo se limito a avanzar hasta su dormitorio

…

Ayla abrió los ojos asustada cuando un rayo se sintió muy cerca del castillo. La chica miro su reloj, eran solo las 6 de la mañana, y el partido empezaba alrededor de las 9. Ella giro en su cama, dispuesta a dormir un poco mas… pero no pudo, así que se puso de pie, y tras vestirse, decidió bajar al gran comedor

Era impresionante ver que la tormenta apuntaba mas a ser un huracán, ya que pese a ser de mañana, el cielo aun seguía envuelto en una total oscuridad. Ayla se abrazo más a su capa, y avanzó por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a la puerta principal, solo que alguien se encontraba ahí…

-¿Miedo Wood?-. Pregunto

-Buenos días Rickman, es bueno ver que te levantes temprano-.

-La tormenta es demasiado fuerte como para dejarme dormir-. Comento Ayla sentándose a su lado

-Si, un poco-.

Ambos se quedaron callados, viendo las grandes gotas resbalar por los ventanales del castillo

-¿Acaso Malfoy perderá el brazo?-. Pregunto de repente el chico

-Creeme que seria beneficioso para la sociedad. Desgraciadamente su brazo esta excelente-. Contesto Ayla, -Creo que lo que mas dañado tiene es su ego-.

Oliver Wood medió sonrió. Ayla lo contemplo por un segundo, antes de seguir mirando la ventana

-No te dije antes… pero… gracias-. Hablo ella de repente

-¿Gracias? ¿Por que?-. Quiso saber un confundido Oliver

-Por lo de Hogsmade, Marcus es realmente un idiota-. Contesto Ayla

Oliver ya no dijo nada. Ambos se quedaron callados, justo en ese momento, el ajetreo habitual del colegio, les indico que no tardarían en bajar todos los estudiantes

-Será mejor irme… suerte Wood-. Se despidió ella poniéndose de pie

-Rickman-. La detuvo Oliver al llamarla, -No eres tan mala para ser de Slytherin-.

Ayla sonrió antes de avanzar al gran comedor

…

Después del desayuno, tanto jugadores como alumnado en general, avanzaron para presenciar el inicio de la temporada de Quidditch en Hogwarts

-¡¡Noel!-. Grito Gillian la cuál venía al lado de Ayla

Noel Plant se freno en seco al escuchar su nombre-. Gillian avanzo

-Solo venimos a desearte suerte-. Le dijo

-Muchas gracias Gillian-. Dijo Noel sonriendo

-¿Listo?-. Pregunto una cuarta voz que llego de repente

-Claro Cedric, solo charlaba con Gillian y Ayla-. Asintió con la cabeza

-¿Gillian y Ayla?-. Dudo Cedric Digory volteando

-Así nos pusieron nuestros padres… hola Cedric-. Se presento Gillian extendiendo su mano

-Hola… ¿Gillian? En fin, tenemos un juego que ganar… nos vemos-. Se apresuro Cedric medio sonriendo

Noel se despidió de las chicas antes de avanzar a los vestidores. Justo en ese momento Ayla volteo para ver a Oliver Wood, el cual la había visto platicar con parte del equipo de Hufflepuff

-Grandioso, cuando me empezaba a llevar bien-. Suspiro

-Vamos, hay un partido que presenciar-. Apresuro Gillian sin notar esto

…


	5. Chapter 5

The True Behind Her Eyes

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, salvo los que yo voy a inventar, son de la magnifica mente de J.K. Rowling, y creo que de haberlos inventando seria multimillonaria… o una loca esquizofrenica. En fin disfrútenlo

**--Nota--   
**Y aquí continuo, dejando como regalo de navidad el siguiente capitulo que espero disfruten… espero que todos sus deseos se hayan hecho realidad, por lo pronto yo sigo al pie del cañon escribiendo. Gracias por todo, y no dejen de darme su opinión de la historia (jaja… incluso de mis patéticos poemas) y no se preocupen, siguen muchas sorpresas mas adelante….

**Chapter 5**

_Como una snicht dorada_

_Así es mi corazón_

_Y tú llegaste, como todo un cazador_

_En menos de 5 minutos lo tomaste_

_Creeme_

_Más de 150 puntos ganaste_

-¡¡Ayla! ¡¡Deja de escribir!-.

Ayla levanto la vista solo para ver como una espesa neblina llegaba, y si de por si el ambiente durante el juego se sentía frió, ahora era mucho peor… una sensación horrible oprimió el corazón de Ayla, pesadillas horribles, algunos gritos desgarradores

-Se siente como en el tren-. Le señalo a Gillian volteando

En el rostro de los estudiantes de alrededor se veía frustración, dolor, sentimiento

-Claro, son los Dementores-. Sonrió Gillian, -Y… Oh por Díos, el buscador de Gryffindor se ha desmayado-.

Ayla volteó justo a tiempo para ver al pequeño mago de lentes descender a toda prisa, justo en el momento en que Cedric Diggory avanzaba y atrapaba la pequeña snicht

…

Nunca había entrado a la ducha… de hombres. Bueno, más bien nunca al vestidor de los hombres, motivo por el cual Ayla avanzaba sigilosamente

-Aun no me he ahogado, si les interesa saber-. Reclamo el que estaba dentro de las duchas

-Wood, ¿Estas bien?-. Pregunto ella en voz baja

-¡¡No! No estoy bien… prácticamente acabo de perder la copa-. Grito enfurecido

-Pero solo es un juego, es decir… si Hufflepuff pierde contra Slytherin…-.

-Rickman, estoy tomando un baño, en tu lugar, yo estaría celebrando la 8º copa de Quidditch de mi apestosa casa-.

-Wood…-.

-Claro, pero como su buscador estaba lastimado… apuesto a que para eso me detuviste en la escalera-. Dijo saliendo de la ducha con una gran bata rojo escarlata

-Yo no…-. Dio un paso para atrás Ayla

-Claro, solo querías ver mi seguridad… pues dile a tu estúpido novio de Flint que no te mande, y que…

-¡¡Oyéme! Si fui a hablar contigo fue por que… -. Se detuvo para evitar decir "_me gustas_"

-¿Por qué…?-.

-Porque eras el único que estabas ahí-.

-Rickman, eres de Slytherin… de ti ni de tus compañeros puedo esperar algo…-. Negó con la cabeza, -Apuesto a que por esa misma razón estabas hablando con los chicos de Hufflepuff…-. Agrego antes de salir

…

Gillian miro a su amiga recostada en el sillón, ella estaba hecha ovillo

-Este… se que es domingo, pero recuerdo bien que te quedaste de ver con…ella… en la biblioteca-. Comento Gillian acercándose sigilosamente

Pero Ayla no se movió

-Vamos Ayla, me vas a decir que paso ¿Verdad?-. Sonrió sentándose a su lado y moviéndola

-Gill, ¿Podrías ir a la biblioteca y decir que me siento mal?-. Pregunto a su amiga volteando

-Solo si me dices por que te sientes mal-. Acepto Gillian

-Por… por…-.

-Ayla Rickman, das pena ajena… son hombres… _Enervatte_-. Apunto con su varita haciendo que su amiga se pusiera de pie, -Ahora ve a la biblioteca y tráeme también mi tarea-.

-Oye-. Sonrió Ayla al tiempo que se acomodaba la capa

-Lo intente-. Encogió Gillian sus hombros, -El punto es…-.

-Lo se-.

…

-¿Hermione?-.

-Ah… lo siento-. Reacciono la chica antes de empezar a guardar sus libros, -Tengo que retirarme Ayla, nos vemos-.

Ayla miro alrededor… su amiga de Gryffindor parecía estar atorada con demasiados deberes, pero mas que eso parecía que no tenía ganas de hablar con ella

-Si es por el juego…-. Comenzó a hablar Ayla, -Que ellos sean así, no quiere decir que yo lo sea-. Finalizó antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la biblioteca dejando a Hermoine con un sentimiento de culpabilidad

…

-Tranquila, no es tu culpa-. Intento animar Gillian mientras ambas chicas avanzaban a su clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas

-Se que yo no tengo nada que ver… eso es lo que me molesta… ¿Por que a mi?-.

Ambas chicas vieron al resto de sus compañeros de Slytherin molestando a una cazadora de Gryffindor

-Mira… la negra se molesta por lo que le decimos-.

-¡¡Dejen de molestar!-. Reclamaba la otra cazadora también de 5º año

-¿Acaso quieres que a ti también te molestemos? ¿Dime que se siente saber que van a volver a perder la copa este año?-.

La primera chica enfadada apunto con su varita, por lo que Gillian y Ayla corrieron

-¡¡Deténganse!-. Intervino Ayla

-¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí? ¿Angelina?-. Pregunto un chico pelirrojo acercándose también a la pelea

-George… este idiota me llamo…-. Intento hablar ella

-Nos insulto-. Completo a frase su amiga

El chico pelirrojo volteo enfadado, topándose de inmediato con Ayla

-¿Se puede saber que le dijiste a mi amiga?… _Slytherin_-. Esto último lo dijo despectivamente

-Yo no dije nada-. Se defendió Ayla, -Yo solo-.

-Déjalos hermano-. Intervino otro pelirrojo, -Tu bien sabes que no se puede esperar nada de este tipo de gente-.

Y los gemelos pelirrojos, tomaron los brazos de sus compañeras para avanzar hacia su clase

-Pero yo…-.

Uno de los chicos de Slytherin puso su mano sobre el hombro de Ayla

-Solo te falta insultarlos-. Sonrió, -Pero creo que el castigo si te sirvió-.

-Eit, eit-. Intervino Gillian, -Ella no hizo nada… vamos a clases Ayla-. La jalo

…

Ese día Ayla se encontraba recargada en uno de los balcones de la torre de astronomía… aun recordaba su _pelea_ de hacia varios días con la mitad del equipo de Quidditich de Gryffindor; por una parte Gillian tenía razón, ella no había hecho nada… ni para bien ni para mal… odiaba su casa con mas fuerza que nada, y aun no se podía explicar por que el sombrero la había colocado ahí. Enojada consigo misma dio media vuelta y avanzó hasta la puerta… solo que alguien la abrió antes que ella

-¡¡Auch!-. Se quejo al tiempo que sobaba su nariz

-Rickman, ten mas cuidado ¿no?-.

-Hola Wood, adoro ver la amabilidad de la que presumen los _Gryffindors_-. Respondió ella de mala gana avanzando hacia la puerta

-Espera… antes de que te vayas…-. La detuvo Oliver, -Tengo que pedirte algo-.

El corazón de Ayla palpito con rapidez al tiempo que se volteo para observar al chico

-No te acerques a mi equipo… y vuelves a insultar a Angelina y…-.

-¿Y que Wood? ¿Me vas a pegar?-. Pregunto ella enojada volviendo a su realidad

-¡¡Claro que no! Solo te voy a pedir que te mantengas al margen de mis jugadores-.

-Si hubieras estado ahí te habrías dado cuenta que el idiota que la insulto fue Derrick, yo solo evite que la pelea llegara a mayores-.

-No me importa, solo aléjate de mi equipo ¿Si?-.

-¿Acaso alguien quiere estar con el? Son patéticos… son…-. Ella se quedo callada meditando sus palabras, -Wood, sus estrategias siempre son muy previsibles-.

Y sin decir mas, salió por la puerta, azotándola con fuerza

…

-Eit, te estaba buscando Ayla, ¿Dónde estabas?-. Pregunto Gillian

-En la torre de astronomía-. Contesto ella de manera cortante

-Pero hoy no teníamos clases… ¿O si?-.

-No-.

Justo en ese momento, unos alumnos de Gryffindor pasaron a su lado

-Vamos Hermione, la clase no es tan mala-. Decía un pelirrojo

-Comparada con artimancia…-.

Ellos se frenaron en seco al ver a Ayla y a Gillian, Hermione miraba a Ayla a los ojos, esta solo atino a medio sonreír

-Vamos chicos, tenemos que llegar a la biblioteca-. Apresuro ella a sus hermanos

Ayla giro la cabeza para verlos alejarse… el otro amigo de ella, uno de lentes las observaba, pero más que verla a ella… tenía sus ojos verdes posados en los ojos de igual color de Gillian

-¿Gill?-. Llamo Ayla moviendo el hombro de su amiga

-En fin, quería decirte… vi a Noel-.

-¿y que te dijo?-. Cuestiono una más tranquila Ayla

-Solo me paso los deberes de herbología… los de mañana… y ya tengo un plan-.

-¿Plan?-.

-No te preocupes Ayla, cuando te empiecen a gustar los chicos, entenderás-. Sonrió Gillian avanzando a prisa

…

La noche se fue muy pronto para Ayla, de igual manera el día… por que cuando menos acordó, la chica ya se encontraba trabajando en una planta cetácea con Noel Plant

-Oye Ayla… ¿Y Gillian habla mucho de mí?-.

-Pues…-.

Ayla solo volteó para ver a Gillian pelear con Cedric Diggory, su compañero

-…bien niños, las plantas cetáceas son híbridos de células vegetales y mamíferos pisciformes. Estas plantas, que tienen las aberturas nasales en lo alto de la cabeza, por las cuales sale el aire espirado, cuyo vapor acuoso, cuando el ambiente es frío, suele condensarse en forma de nubecillas que simulan chorros de agua. ¿Alguien me pude decir de que otra manera se les llama a esta planta?-.

Ayla miro a una Gillian sonriente la cual levantaba la mano

-¡¡Branquialgas!

-Correcto, así que atiéndalas con sumo cuidado-.

-Diggory… así no-. Se quejaba Gillian

-Mira princesita, no se a que estas jugando… solo enfócate en realizar tu trabajo-. Respondió Cedric serio

-Me llamo Gillian-. Reclamo ella

-Y sigues sin servir de mucha ayuda ¿Sabes cual es el trabajo de dos?-. Pregunto

-Si… tú me atiendes y te callas-. Contesto sonriendo

-¿Eres de Slytherin verdad?-.

-¿Acaso te molesta? ¿O es solo que me temes?-. Reto ella

-Es que no me cabe en la cabeza como una chica tan linda puede ser tan gruñona-. Sonrió el, -Y por cierto… Puedes decirme Cedric-.

…

-¿Gillian?-.

-Hay Ayla… ¿Sabes cuanto falta para ir a Hogsmade?-. Pregunto al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos

-Este… no… ¿Te sientes bien?-.

-Mas que bien-. Asintió con la cabeza, -Trucos sin tratos-.

El cuadro que cuidaba la morada de los alumnos de Slytherin se abrió. De inmediato Gillian entro, y deslizándose por la sala común se sentó en su sillón preferido… el que daba directo al fuego

-Catrall… mueve tu trasero para que Ayla se siente ahí-. Corrió ella a un alumno de 2º

El chico enfado se fue, por lo que una confundida Ayla se sentó frente a ella

-¿Todo bien Gill?-.

-Ayla, eres mi mejor amiga ¿Cierto?-. Pregunto Gillian

-Así es, pero no entiendo que tenga que ver eso con el hecho de que parece que tomaste más hidromiel de la que deberías-.

-Jaja… es que ese tal…-. Gillian se acerco a Ayla y susurró en su oído, -Diggory…-.

-¿El cazador de Hufflepuff?-.

-Si, es todo un amor… y pues, veremos que pasa-. Arqueo la ceja Gillian

-Gill... le gustas a Noe-. Confesó Gillian

-Lo se, he intento hablar con el, pero no me escucha… supongo que cuando me vea con su capitán, lo comprenderá-.

-Definitivamente estas loca-. Comento Ayla negando con la cabeza

-No loca… digamos que… no, enamorada tampoco… solo, me gusta alguien-. Sonrió

-¿Y se puede saber quien?-. Interrogó una tercera voz

-No fastidies Marcus, esto es plática de niñas-. Lo cayó Gillian

-Como quiera no venía a hablar contigo…-. Dijo volteando a ver a Ayla, -Hola preciosa Ayla-.

Ayla lo ignoro

-Solo venía a decirte que me platicaron de su pelea con los chicos de Gryffindor… ese es el tipo de novia que quiero-.

-Lastima Flint, yo no soy esa-. Aseguro Ayla

-Pero más pronto de lo que crees lo serás-. Afirmo mirando de reojo a Gillian, -En cuanto tú protectora parta-.

-Lastima, planeo quedarme mucho tiempo aquí-. Dijo Gillian, -Vamos Ayla, era un buen lugar, hasta que las malas compañías lo arruinaron-.

Y tomando del brazo a su amiga se la llevo

…

-…bien, eso es todo por el día de hoy… y no se preocupen en recoger… en seguida vienen los de 7º de Gryffindor-. Sonrió Snape con satisfacción

Gillian negó con la cabeza al tiempo que tomaba sus cosas

-Rickman, espera-. La detuvo su maestro

Ella obedeció parándose en la puerta

-Quería… ¿Se encuentra todo bien?-. Pregunto el maestro

-Eso creo profesor-. Contesto Ayla

-No había tenido la oportunidad de comentarte, por que hasta hace dos días hable con Hagrid, ¿Hay algún problema?-.

-Discusiones de casa, usted sabe… esa copa vale mas de lo parece-.

-Es cierto, respecto a la copa de Quidditich… Sabes bien que Flint sale este año ¿Cierto?-.

-Gracias a Díos-. Suspiro Ayla, -Es decir… si, es una lastima-.

En el rostro de Snape se dibujo una sonrisa

-Eso significa al menos dos vacantes en el equipo… es algo adelantado, pero quizás podríamos flexibilizarnos en eso de que Slytherin solo tiene a hombres-.

-¿Profesor? ¿No hablara en…?-. Dijo una emocionada Ayla

Justo en ese momento la puerta fue abierta por un pomposo pelirrrojo de nombre Percy Wesley

-En fin, hablaremos de eso mañana Rickman-. Volvió Snape a su semblante serio

-Si profesor, gracias-.

…

Ayla se alejo no pudieron evitar contener su felicidad

-¡¡Grandioso!-. Brinco… cuando

-¡¡Mis libros!-. Oyó que gritaron

Ella solo volteó para ver los libros tirados de Oliver Wood

-Lo siento-. Se disculpo Ayla ayudando a levantarlos

-No me preocuparía si no supiera que tengo pociones-. Sonrió Oliver, .Y Rickman… creo que tenemos que hablar-.

-¿Hablar?-. Dudo Ayla levantando la cabeza y mirando al chico a los ojos

-Así es, ¿te molestaría charlar conmigo este sábado en la torre de astronomía?-.

-Para… para… nada-. Contesto ella

-Bien niña, deséame suerte… por que Snape me va a cortar la cabeza-. Dijo antes de alejarse corriendo

Ayla miro el suelo, algo brillaba… era un pequeño llavero estilo muggle, solo que este tenía una pequeña y dorada snitch. Ella sonriente lo guardo, sin pensar que tardaría un poco antes de volver a tener una sonrisa tan grata…

…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, salvo los que yo voy a inventar, son de la magnifica mente de J.K. Rowling, y creo que de haberlos inventando seria multimillonaria… o una loca esquizofrenica. En fin disfrútenlo

**--Nota--   
**No podia despedir el año si un capitulo mas, así que… ¿Qué mejor manera de decir adios al año viejo que con otro chapter? Espero que les guste, y sigan dejando sus comentarios. En breve muchas dudas serán respondidas ¿o solo acarrearan mas?

Feliz Año Nuevo

**Chapter 6**

De que me sirve respirar

Si a mi lado tu no estas

De que me sirve vivir

Si de lo esencial no dispongo

¿Es que acaso no me puedes notar?

¿No vez que eres mi luz vital?

-Ayla… apaga la luz, no puedo dormir-. Se quejo Gillian desde su cama

Al darse cuenta que era la tercera queja por parte de su amiga, Ayla apago la luz de su cama y se dispuso a dormir un poco mas…

…

-No… padre…no quiero hacerlo… ¡¡NO!-.

-Tranquila Gillian, ¿Te encuentras bien?-. Pregunto una preocupada Ayla corriendo la cortina de su compañera

-¿el? ¿Dónde demonios esta el? Ayla… tengo que… y si no lo hago yo…-.

-Respira profundamente y habla para que te pueda entender-. Pidió Ayla

Gillian aspiro profundamente… en su rostro se veían lágrimas, y su cabello que tan pulcramente ella cepillaba todas las noches, ahora solo se encontraba completamente enredado

-¿Gillian?-. Dudo Ayla mirando sus ojos verdes

-Tengo, necesito ir a la enfermería-. Hablo al tiempo que se ponía de pie y tomaba su bata

-¿No quieres que te acompañe?-. Pregunto Ayla siguiéndola

-No te preocupes Ayla-. Sonrió Gillian acomodando un mechón de cabello de ella detrás de sus orejas, -Es mi visita mensual, iré por una pastilla y te aseguro que para la hora de la comida te veré ¿Bien?-.

-¿segura?-. Quiso saber Ayla aun preocupada

-En serio estoy bien-. Intento tranquilizar Ayla

…

La clase de transformaciones nunca habían sido tan largas para Ayla, y si de por si esas clases eran súper aburridas, ahora eran mucho mas por que estaba esperando el momento justo para salir e ir corriendo a la enfermería por su amiga

-Bien estudiantes, con dos pergaminos que me traigan de este tema será suficiente-. Finalizo McGonagall la clase

De inmediato todos los estudiantes comenzaron a guardar sus libros

…

Ayla fue la primera en salir corriendo a tropel rumbo a la enfermería. Y una vez dentro, solo encontró a la enfermera Pompfrey acomodando los historiales médicos de los estudiantes

-Buenas tardes señorita Pompfrey, no quiero parecer grosera pero…-.

-¿Qué te duele?-. La interrumpió ella

-¿Doler? Nada-. Contesto Ayla confundida

-Señorita Rickman, esta conciente que cuando un estudiantes viene a la enfermería es por que se siente mal ¿Cierto?-.

-Lo se, pero yo venía por otra razón-.

Intrigada la enfermera dejo los papeles sobre su escritorio y miro fijamente a la chica

-Vengo por que mi compañera, Gillian Cox…-.

-¿Cox? ¿Esta bien?-.

-Es lo que quería saber-. Hablo Ayla confundida, -Se supone que vino en la mañana a reportarse con usted-.

-Lo siento querida, esto ha estado solo toda la mañana… quizás se retiro a su casa, tu sabes que eso es lo que pasa cuando ella… se siente mal-. Sonrió Pompfrey

-Tal vez… bueno, me retiro-.

…

Sentada debajo de un árbol, Ayla meditaba preocupada acerca del probable paradero de su mejor amiga… justo en ese momento dos alumnos de 2º año pasaron corriendo

-¿Leíste el diario?-. Preguntaba un chico

-No ¿Qué ocurrió?-. Negó el otro

-Reportes de que vieron a Black a unos 50 kilómetros al norte de Hogsmade-. Platico su amigo, -Eso quiere decir que muy cerca de aquí-.

-Dame eso-. Arrebato un chico mayor que venía caminando, -¿Escuchaste eso Ayla?-.

Ayla ni siquiera se tomo la molestia en levantar la vista, ya que sus ojos seguían paseándose por un libro negro que Hermione le había recomendado antes de su… problema

-Te estoy hablando-. Dijo Marcus tomando su barbilla y obligándola a mirarla

-Ah, no te oí-. Hablo ella con mucha calma

-Pues ahora que me escuchas te diré… es un problema que Black este por aquí, por que eso quiere decir que no podremos ir a Hogsmade… novia mía-

Ayla se quedo callada, ella ya no estaba respuesta a retar a Marcus, no quería mas dolor, ella lo único que quería era averiguar que le había pasado a su amiga

-¿no vas a hablar?-. Sonrió Marcos con satisfacción, -Entonces no te importara que te haga esto…-. Acerco a la chica a sus labios

Eso era mas de lo que ella podía aceptar… evitando todo contacto con el, Ayla lo aventó antes de correr hacia el castillo

…

-¿Estas bien?-. Le preguntaron cuando alguien detuvo su correr

-Yo… lo siento profesor Lupin-. Se disculpo ella

-No es bueno correr dentro del castillo… no si no quieres que Filch te sermonee-.

Ayla se separo de su maestro muy apenada

-Lo tomare en cuenta profesor-.

Fue hasta que lo miro a los ojos cuando pudo ver el mal estado de su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras… esos ojos… se parecían un poco a los de Gillian

-Profesor, ¿Se siente bien?-. Pregunto preocupada

-Nada que la señorita Pompfrey no pueda curar-. Sonrió el maestro, -Bueno, regrese a sus actividades ¿señorita…?-.

-Rickman-. Contesto ella, -Nos vemos profesor-.

…

Las clases continuaron, así como los días avanzaban, y su preocupación por su amiga aumentaba… Decidida a quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza, la chica espero al final de su clase de pociones habitual de los viernes

-Bien, eso es todo por hoy… pueden retirarse-. Dijo su profesor apuntando con la varita el pizarrón, -_Erase totally_-. Y todo lo que había escrito en el pizarrón se borro

Una vez que hubieron salido todos los alumnos, Ayla se acerco a su maestro

-Profesor Snape, quisiera hablar con usted-.

-¿Ocurre algo Ayla?-. Pregunto volteando a ver a su joven pupila

-Tengo… bueno, no es problema… es solo que estoy preocupada por Gillian, es decir, el martes me dijo que iría a la enfermería por que se sentía mal… es viernes y no se nada de ella-. Explico la chica

-¿Gillian… Gillian?-. Medito Snape, -Ah… te refieres a Cox… lo siento Ayla, pero ese mismo martes su padre tuvo que venir por ella, pero no te preocupes, en cuanto se sienta mejor regresara-.

Ayla miro sumamente confundida a su profesor… cosa que Snape noto

-Mira Ayla, no me corresponde a mí decirte eso-. Finalizo el tema

Ella comprendió, así que tomando su mochila avanzo hacia su habitación

-Por cierto, mañana en la noche tenemos un asunto pendiente-. Guiño su ojo

Ayla comprendió por lo cual sonrió

…

Después de haber pasado toda la tarde en la biblioteca… Ayla tuvo que salir al darse cuenta que ya la iban a cerrar, así que tomando algunos libros, avanzo hacia la salida, para llegar a su dormitorio

-Te estaba esperando… amor-. Le dijo Marcus en cuento atravesó la puerta

-¿Si? ¿Para que?-. Pregunto con una leve nota de temor en su voz

-Tenemos un asunto pendiente-. Sonrió Marcus avanzando hacia ella

-Este…Marcus… tengo mucho sueño-. Hablo Ayla al tiempo que se pego a la pared para caminar lentamente a su dormitorio

-Me debes un castigo que cancele, por que pensé que esta noche quizás pudieras pagar ese error-.

Ayla no dijo nada, solo mantuvo el contacto visual mientras avanzaba con pasos lentos

-¿Ayla?-. Sonrió Marcus acercándose

Ella miro el espacio que faltaba para llegar a su dormitorio, dándose cuenta que irónicamente era lo mismo que la separaba de Marcus… ella solo tenía pocos segundos para actuar…

…

El ruido general del colegio la hizo reaccionar… Ayla abrió sus ojos y miro su reloj, eran las 10 de la mañana de un hermoso sábado. La chica se puso de pie, y tras vestirse avanzo hacia la cama de su amiga Gillian… esta seguía vacía

-¿Dónde esta Gill?-. Pregunto muy preocupada para si misma

En ese momento su estomago se quejo, ella necesitaba comida, así que tras ponerse sus zapatos, salió de su dormitorio

-¿dormiste bien?-. Le pregunto una voz proveniente de la silla que daba directamente al fuego de la chimenea

Ayla se quedo de pie, sin decir una palabra, cuando de la silla se paro alguien

-Ayla, Ayla, Ayla… mi preciosa niña, ¿Entiendes la frase _obedece a tu líder_?-. Le cuestionaron

-Por supuesto Marcus, solo que hay un detalle… tu no eres mi líder. Ahora si me disculpas, voy a desayunar-. Contesto antes de dar la vuelta

Marcus Flint la jalo de su hombro obligándola a voltear

-Quiero que sepas _Rickman_ que no te castigue anoche como se debe, pero eso solo fue por esto…-. Señalo levantando la manga de su túnica mostrando algunos pequeños moretones, -Pero eso no quiere decir que eres libre-. Agrego acercándola y besando su mejilla

Ayla se separo asqueada

-Adiós amor-. Se despidió Marcus saliendo por el marco de la ventan

…

El resto del día, Ayla se la pasó sentada cerca del gran lago, mirando alrededor, repentinamente el batir de unas alas se escucharon, y la confundida chica volteo solo para ver a Hagrid llevar a un hipogrifo rumbo a su cabaña

-Con que aquí estás-. Dijo repentinamente una voz masculina detrás de ella

Ayla asustada brinco, el chico comenzó a reír

-Oye, veo que tu conciencia es muy mala-. Hablo el chico una vez que Ayla volteó

-¿Diggory?-. Dudo Ayla

-Si, así me llamo… oye, quería hacerte una pregunta capciosa-

-Hazla-. Dijo ella al tiempo que se ponía de pie

-Quería… mas bien… ¿Has visto a Gillian? Quedamos de vernos a la hora de la comida del día de hoy pero nunca llego, y ahora que lo medito, no la he visto-.

-Gillian no esta aquí-. Contesto Ayla avanzando hacia el castillo

-¿Cómo que no está aquí?-.

-Se enfermo y su padre se la llevo a su hospital privado… y lo siento Diggory, pero es todo lo que te puedo responder-.

-Oh, ya veo… bien-. Se rasco la cabeza, -Si regresa pronto, dile que me busque-.

Ayla asintió con la cabeza antes de emprender su marcha hacia el castillo

…

Eran como las 7 de la noche cuando Ayla salió de la biblioteca, ella iba rumbo al gran comedor cuando fue detenida por el profesor Snape

-¿Lista?-. Le pregunto

Ayla dudo… hasta que recordó su _plática pendiente_. La chica siguió a su profesor hasta que avanzaron hacia su despacho

-Bien Ayla… el motivo de esta reunión es obvio-. Comenzó a hablar Snape, -Yo siempre tiendo a reconocer cuando hay dones por así decirlo en mis estudiantes…-.

Ayla lo miraba atenta

-… y me he dado cuenta que tu tienes una habilidad innata, aunque muy poco desarrollada, y lo se por que Madame Hooch me lo dijo…-.

…

1 hora mas tarde, Ayla salió muy sonriente del despacho del profesor Snape… no podía entender como tantos alumnos lo odiaban, en lo que a ella respectaba era un maestro excelente que exigía demasiado pero eso era bueno… además, después de 15 minutos de pláticas de Quidditch, ella se divirtió hablando con su profesor de otras tantas cosas, así como de muchas dudas que tenía… Ella no sabia por que, pero desde que había entrado a Hogwarts, el profesor Snape siempre se había preocupado por "protegerla"

-¡¡Cuidado!-.

Ayla solo se hizo a un lado para ver como varios pesados volúmenes de los libros de la biblioteca caían al suelo

-¿Hermione?-. Dudo Ayla mirando a la chica en el suelo

- _Jalajala_-. Exclamo la chica levantando todos los libros, -Discúlpeme-. Dijo antes de avanzar por el pasillo

Ayla la miro alejarse sin poder entender por que la chica se ponía en ese plan. Ella negó con la cabeza y avanzo hacia su sala común, cuando unos pasos provenientes de la escalera le indicaron que alguien se acercaba

-Hola Rickman… buenas noches-.

-Wood…-. Susurró Ayla al verlo acercarse a el, -¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Me preguntaba, solamente… tú sabes, si de pura casualidad no olvidaste nada-. Ayla medito cuando repentinamente reacciono, recordando lo que le había dicho el chico

­_-¿te molestaría charlar conmigo este sábado en la torre de astronomía?-._Esashabían sido sus palabras y ella las había olvidado

-Oh Wood, lo siento mucho… yo, lo que pasa es que…-.

-Ahorrate tus disculpas-. La interrumpió el bruscamente, -Y la próxima vez, mejor ve directamente con Diggory y convéncelo de tus estrategias-.

-¿Diggory?-. Pregunto Ayla, -¿Qué…? Ahhh… oye, pues para tu mayor información, estaba ocupada por que estaba hablando con el profesor Snape-.

-Rickman, si no querías hablar conmigo, solo lo hubieras dicho-. Dijo Wood, -En vez de estar jugando-.

Y sin más se alejo caminando, mientras murmuraba en voz alta

-Debí haberle hecho caso a Percy… un Slytherin, siempre será un Slytherin-.

-¡¡Y un Gryffindor estúpido siempre será un Gryffindor estúpido!-.

…


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, salvo los que yo voy a inventar, son de la magnifica mente de J.K. Rowling, y creo que de haberlos inventando seria multimillonaria… o una loca esquizofrenica. En fin disfrútenlo

**--Nota--   
**Regalo de reyes atrasado, y lo siento, pero se me apago el foco de la inspiración… jaja, la ventaja de escribir historias a las 4 de la madrugada, es que te duermes con la idea en la cabeza y se me ocurrieron nuevas ideas. En fin... Amy, lo mejor… Alexa… espero que te guste, y el resto, súper gracias por sus comentarios, y espero que les guste este capitulo… Cargado con un poco de sadismo _slytheriano_

Chapter 7

_Si, soy yo_

_Yo, y he estado mucho tiempo aquí_

_A veces me pongo a pensar_

_Creo que mi soledad…_

…_compañía empieza a necesitar_

-Felicidades-.

-¿Eh?-. Dudo una confundida Ayla volteando

-Veo que eres toda una Slytherin… sabia que mi novia no me podía decepcionar…-.

-¿De que demonios hablas Marcus?-. Pregunto ella enojada volteando

-Vi la forma en que trataste a ese tal Wood… ¿Acaso es una estrategia para que ganemos la copa de Quidditch?-.

Ayla seguía sin comprender de lo que Marcus hablaba, la chica se limito simplemente a cerrar su libro y ponerse de pie

-¿no vas a terminar tu desayuno?-. Pregunto confundido señalando las hojuelas que la chica había dejado

Ella no respondió, solo avanzo hacia su salón de clases

…

-Es muy temprano para que una alumna este aquí, ¿no?

-Profesor Snape…-. Se sorprendio la chica

-Así es, ¿tienes algún problema con que este en este salón?-.

Ayla se limitó a avanzar y sentarse en su habitual lugar

-No, es solo que uno no espera encontrar a su maestro de pociones en el salón de su maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras-.

-Pues así son las cosas-. Sonrió el profesor Snape

-Profesor, sabe que no me molesta tenerlo aquí, pero puedo preguntar ¿Por qué?-.

Severus Snape sonrió con satisfacción al tiempo que se paseaba entre los banco y observaba todos los rincones del salón

-Digamos que el profesor Lupin se encuentra indispuesto-.

-Profesor, ¿El esta bien?-. Pregunto Ayla con un tono de miedo en su voz

-¿Acaso insinúas que le hice algo al profesor?-. Se volteó el maestro sonriendo

-¡¡Claro que no! Es solo que…-.

Y en ese momento la puerta del despacho fue abierta a tropel por el resto de estudiantes que tomarían clases

…

Después de una comida rápida, Ayla avanzo hacia la biblioteca con la esperanza de terminar su tarea de Historia de la Magia, solo que para su sorpresa la biblioteca no se encontraba sola… frustrada y desesperada Ayla decidió actuar

-Deberías de comer, hoy hicieron el especial del mes-. Comento sentándose a su lado

La joven Granger, la cual estaba sentada en la otra silla se limito a ignorarla antes de seguir escribiendo sobre su pergamino, la castaña solo dejaba de escribir, si acaso para confirmar algún dato

-Ejem-. Tosió Ayla, -Si ya no me piensas hablar, ¿al menos puedo saber el porque?-. Interrogó poniéndose de pie y avanzando hasta la letra "H"

Hermione ni siquiera volteo a verla, por lo cual Ayla tomo el pesado volumen que decia "Hombres-Lobos: La verdad acerca de la licantropía"

-En fin, lo mejor será irnos y hablar luego…-. Se puso de pie la chica

-Harry-. Susurró la chica

-¿Eh?-. Volteo una Ayla confundida regresando sobre su paso

-Y Ron-. Negó con la cabeza, -En fin, adiós-. Se despidió Hermione corriendo

…

-…es por eso que el cuidado de estas plantas es vital en el mundo mágico, porque…-. Hablaba la profesora Sprout animadamente

Pese a que la mayoría de los alumnos consideraban muy amena esa clase, Ayla verdaderamente se estaba durmiendo en vez de tomar nota. La chica no reacciono hasta que fue jalada del hombro por Cedric Diggory

-¿Quieres ser mi compañera?-. Le pregunto sonriente

-¿Tengo opción?-. Contesto ella cortante mirando alrededor

-Solo tus estúpidos compañeros de casa-.

-Bien, acepto-. Asintió Ayla con la cabeza despabilándose, -¿Y que tenemos que hacer?-.

-Esta bien, yo haré todo, solo por que se que estas desvelada por que cuidas a Gillian-.

-¿Cuidar a Gillian?-. Dudo Ayla

-¿No es esa la razón? Es decir, me dijo Noe que ella se había enfermado, por lo tanto supuse que siendo su mejor amiga, la cuidarías-. Comento Cedric al tiempo que transplantaba una extraña planta

-Esta enferma, pero no esta en el colegio-. Dijo Ayla muy confundida

-Que extraño-. Murmuro Cedric bajando la mirada para poder hacer el trabajo bien, -Ayer me llegó una lechuza suya diciendo que las cosas se ponían… ¿Cuál fue la palabra? A. si, interesantes, aunque no se si se refiera a que las cosas están bien o mal-.

-Es Gillian… así que quien sabe-. Rió Ayla

Cedric también lo hizo. Ellos continuaron trabajando en silencio hasta que un rato después, Ayla hablo

-Disculpa Cedric, la carta… ¿no tenia remitente?-.

El negó con la cabeza

…

Casi dos semanas sin saber de Gillian, tenía a Ayla al borde del colapso. Ese día la chica se encontraba sentada en su sillón favorito de la sala común de Slytherin, el que daba a la ventada, desde donde podía ver a los chicos de otros equipos entrenar. Ella medio sonrió, sabía que si Marcus Flint era lo suficientemente listo, solo tenía que sentarse ahí, y observar los juegos. A esa hora, Oliver Wood se encontraba entrenando con su equipo de Quidditich… la joven no pudo evitar ponerse un poco sonrojada

-Tus sabias que dice el dicho que el que se ríe solo, es por que se acuerda de sus travesuras-. Le hablaron

Ayla ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de voltear, sabia que se trataba de el insoportable hijo de los Malfoy

-… el problema es que eres tan patética que no se que travesura podrías haber hecho-. Siguió burlándose

-¿Qué quieres?-. Pregunto Ayla fastidiada volteando a verlo

-Ah si, aquí esta mi tarea-. Le entrego a la chica un trozo de pergamino

-Es muy bonita-. Señalo Ayla sarcásticamente

-Imbécil, lo que quiero es que la hagas-. Le lanzó la hoja en la cara

-¿Y que te hace pensar que lo voy a hacer?-. Rechazó ella el papel

-¿¿no?-. Sonrió Draco con tal satisfacción que hasta daba asco

El rubio chico al no ver cooperación por parte de la chica, avanzo hasta la campana del centro de la sala y la comenzó a tocar

-¿¿Ahora que?-. Grito Marcus enfadado

El chico se quedo callado al ver a Malfoy sonreír en dirección a Ayla

-Veamos-. Dijo mirando al resto de sus compañeros de Slytherin, -Parece ser que todo el tiempo que llevo aquí, esta campana a repicado sus campanas mas veces de las que podía esperar, y en la mayoría de los casos, la culpable siempre es la misma-.

-Si…claro-. Gritaron los hombres

-En fin, querido Malfoy, ¿Qué paso ahora?-. Se acerco hacia ellos

-Le pedí que hiciera mi tarea y se negó- .Contesto el con tranquilidad

-¡Es tu tarea! La tienes que hacer tú-. Hablo de repente Ayla

-Pero mi querida novia, tan linda pero tan tonta… si Malfoy te pide que hagas su tarea…-.

-¡¡La haces!-. Gritaron todos

-Si Warrington le pide que le laves la ropa…-.

-¡¡Lo haces!-.

- Si Montague te pide que le lamas los zapatos…-.

-¡¡Lo haces!-.

-¿Y sabes por que preciosa? ¿Sabes por que?-. Jalo su barbilla para que la mirara a los ojos

En ese momento alguien entro a la sala común. Ayla sonrió al pensar que sería Gillian, pero no, solo eran Gia y Pansy las cuales de inmediato se acomodaron para ver el "espectáculo"

-¿Sabes por que Ayla?-. Repitió Marcus gritando

Ella se zafo de el… de inmediato Marcus Flint miro a todos

-¿Por qué chicos? Quiero la respuesta-. Pidió

-¡¡Por que las mujeres son sumisas!-. Contestaron todos

Ayla se sintió mas mal al ver a las chicas sonreír divertidas, y un nudo en su garganta se formo

-Así es, ella son nuestras sirvientas, nuestras amantes, nuestras… y si el hombre le pide un beso…-. La jalo un poco más

-¡Ella lo hace!-. Se acerco Pansy

…

Nunca supo como, pero Ayla logro salir corriendo de la sala común con su libro de hombres lobos… la chica temblaba de miedo, pero no sabia que hacer. Lo que era seguro es que no regresaría, pero tenía que hacerlo. Ella comenzó a caminar pensando donde podía dormir, cuando de la nada apareció una puerta nunca antes vista. Ayla entro

…

Después de uno de los mejores descansos que había tenido en su vida, Ayla despertó… no sabia como había encontrado ese magnifico cuarto, pero afortunadamente lo había encontrado. La cama más suave y grande donde hubiera dormido, un hermoso tocador con un uniforme a su talla para ponerse. El desayuno servido y un humor renovado, la chica salió feliz de la habitación cuando se topo con alguien que hecho todo a perder

-¿Dónde dormiste?-.

-No te importa-. Contesto ella cortante

-Verás me importa por que eres mi novia y por que siempre me haces quedar como un idiota-.

-Flint, es por que lo eres… ahora piérdete-. Pidió apartándose

-Bien, me pierdo ¿y tu? Durmiendo en los pasillos del colegio, sola… sin tus cosas, libros. Te doy una oportunidad-.

Ayla no pudo resistir, sabia que tenía razón, pero no le iba a dar el lujo de que lo supiera

-Escucho-.

-¿Lo vez? No eres una novia mal… en fin, harás la tarea de todo el equipo de Quidditch para mañana-.

-¿Mañana? Flint, son 7… y de grados superiores al mío y…-.

-Querida, dime Marcus, y lo tomas o lo dejas-.

Ahora la mueca de disgusto salió de los labios de Ayla

…

Eran poco mas de las 12 de la media noche cuando Ayla avanzó hacia sala común cargada de toda la tarea de su equipo de Quidditich… la espalda le dolía, la mano también de tanto escribir, y no decir nada de las ojeras que tenía

-Me siento como Granger-. Se dijo para si misma antes de dar la vuelta por un pasillo…

-…excelente entrenamiento Oliver, nos vemos mañana-. Escucho Ayla una voz femenina hablar

¿Oliver? ¿Qué Oliver? ¿Acaso era _SU _Oliver? Ayla avanzó para poder observar mejor

-Luego mejoramos las estrategias defensivas-. Dijo un chico… que no cabía la menor duda, era Oliver Wood

-¡Gracias! Es decir, tus cazadoras son lo mejor-.

-Lo se Alexa, recuerda que yo las entrene-. Presumió Oliver

Ayla hizo una mueca de disgusto, no había duda que era Wood

-Bueno, me tengo que ir… si notan mi ausencia habrá problemas-. Finalizo la chica

-Si, igual yo… lo mas seguro es que Percy me cuelgue o algo parecido-.

-Bien, yo…-. Tartamudeo la chica antes de acercarse

-Nos vemos Alexa-. Finalizó Oliver acercándose y ¿¿Besándola?

Eso fue más de lo que pudo soportar Ayla, no era solo no tener a Gillian, si no que nadie le hablar y encima ¡¡eso! Ayla solo avanzo a prisa para llegar a su sala común cuando

¡¡PAZ!

Ella había chocado con alguien, y el golpe ocasiono que un tintero se rompiera, manchando la tarea de los chicos de Slytherin

-No puede ser…-.

-¿Rickman? ¿Se puede saber que haces a las 12 de la noche corriendo por los pasillos?-.

-Obviamente no esperándote-. Dijo ella poniéndose de pie

-Si, como que tu canelas las citar… espera, ese no es el problema. Nunca llegas-.

-Muy gracioso Wood-. Hablo Ayla levantando los pergaminos, -¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?-. Se pregunto

-¿Volverlos a hacer?-. Sonrió Oliver Wood burlándose

-¿Volverlos a hacer? Es decir… no voy a dormir toda la noche solo por que un idiota me tiro ¿Te parece justo?-.

-Rickman, si tuvieras cuidado…-.

-Wood, parecer ser que tu eres el que no mira enfrente… a no si, cuando los labios de Alexa Gallagher se interponen en tu camino-.

-¿Cómo sabes? Además, ¡¡A ti que!-.

-No lo entenderías-. Levanto sus cosas rápidamente

-_Accio Cosas de Ayla_-. Apunto Oliver con la varita

-Grandioso, ahora vendrá Filch-. Se quejo Ayla

-Solo intentaba…-.

-Lo mejor será que te largues antes de que te castiguen-. Lo corrió ella

-Gracias al menos, pero lo olvidaba… eres tu-.

Y un sumamente enfadado Oliver Wood se fue

…

-¡¡Idiota! ¡¡Estúpido!-. Murmuro entre dientes una enfadada Ayla al tiempo que entraba y ponía todos los trabajos manchados sobre la mesa de centro

-Y si no les sirve, por mi mejor-.

Acto seguido la chica subió a su habitación y tras ponerse su pijama se acostó… pero no tenía sueño… alguien apellido Wood se lo había robado. Aun sintiéndose mal, abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche, extrayendo un pequeño llavero de una snitch dorada

-Te odio-. Aseguro antes de presionarlo sobre su mano y comenzar a llorar… venciéndola al final el cansancio de tanto llorar y por fin, dejándola dormir

…


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, salvo los que yo voy a inventar, son de la magnifica mente de J.K. Rowling, y creo que de haberlos inventando seria multimillonaria… o una loca esquizofrenica. En fin disfrútenlo

**--Nota--   
**Se que me he tardado mucho, pero creo que lo largo de este capitulo lo vale… espero que les guste, y no se preocupen, pronto verán mas acción entre los personajes… y si, Snape me encanta… jajaja, y respecto a la teoría de los hombres lobos… ya veremos, aunque no creo que Gillian tenga la paciencia para depilarse toda después de cada luna llena… jeje

**Chapter 8**

Cuando el mundo se cae

Y todo alrededor de ti se derrumba

Y cuando no queda ni la más mínima esperanza

Verte sirve de gran aliciente

…A mi adolorida alma

Las largas pestañas de abrieron sobre los almendrados ojos de Ayla justo para ver a alguien parado al lado de su cama

-¡¡Ahh!-.Grito asustada

-Que mala conciencia tienes, y que sueño tan pesado… floja, levántate-. Le indico una Gillian completamente vestida

Ayla se tallo los ojos antes de avanzar

-¿Gillian?-. Dudo ella

-Si Gillian Cox, así me llamo-. Contesto ella confundida

-¡¡Gillian!-. Grito Ayla abrazándola emocionado, -¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Estas bien?-.

-Tranquila, tranquila… obviamente te caíste de la cama y te golpeaste la cabeza muy fuerte-.

-¿Por que lo dices?-.

-Por tus preguntas, es decir… me acabo de levantar y tengo un cólico horrible, que Pompfrey debe de tranquilizar y…-.

-¿Hablas como si…? Gillian, ¿Acaso no recuerdas que te ausentaste dos semanas por la misma razón?-.

-Ayla, me estas asustando-. Confeso Gillian, -Es decir… ayer tuvimos clase con Snape, si eso fuera cierto, ¿Cómo pude haberme ausentado con Snape?-.

-¿Estas diciendo que nada de eso pasó?-. Interrogó Ayla abriendo los ojos como plato

-Salvo que tu extraña plática con Snape cuente como algo, por cierto, quiero que me la cuentes… solo te diré que me dormí y me despertaron tus gritos-.

La cabeza de Ayla dio vuelta ¿Acaso todo había sido un sueño? Si, un horrible sueño, una pesadilla… eso quería decir que aun podía arreglar las cosas con Oliver no faltando a su cita, y que la tinta derramada…

-…nunca paso…-. Suspiro ella

-¿Ayla? ¿Ayla?-. La llamo Gillian por 6º vez

-Ah lo siento, yo… deja me cambio para bajar a desayunar-.

…

Ayla bajo los escalones con cuidado, sintiendo que algo no cuadraba, y sus mayores temores se hicieron reales al ver unas hojas de pergamino complemente entintadas en la mesita de centro

-¿¿¡A esto llamas tarea?-. Reclamaron algunos jugadores de Quidditch

-¡¡Mira!-. Agito Malfoy las hojas en su cara, -Esto lo sabrá Flint-.

-¿Saber que?-. Pregunto el chico bajando, -Ah Ayla, ¿mi tarea esta lista?-.

Ella no se movió, por lo cual los chicos le pasaron sus pergaminos

-¿Qué demonios significa esto?-. Agito los papeles en su cara

Las hojas se encontraban llenas de tintas que daban formas raras

-Un accidente-. Contesto Ayla temerosa

-¿Un accidente? ¿¡UN ACCIDENTE? -. Le grito fuertemente

-No, yo le veo forma de un auto muggle, a no… es tu cabeza en una trituradora-.

Todos voltearon para ver a Gillian en las escaleras

-Gillian, volviste-. Cambio Marcus el tono de su voz

-Así es mi querido Marcus, ahora… has el favor de dejar de molestar a Ayla, si no quieres quedarte sin equipo de Quidditch para el próximo juego-.

De inmediato todos los jugadores se alejaron de Ayla

-Vamos, muero de hambre-. Apresuro Gillian sacando a Ayla de la sala común de Slytherin

…

-…y por estar con Snape, llegué tarde a la cita con Oliver, y para acabarla, Hermione no me habla y…-.

-Espera, espera-. La detuvo Gillian poniendo su jugo de calabaza en la mesa, -¿Me estas diciendo que ibas a tener una cita con Oliver Wood sin decirme?-.

Ayla al instante se ruborizo todo y jalo el brazo de su amiga

-No hables tan fuerte, no quiero hacer un rumor de todo esto-.

-Pero esto es grande Ayla, te gusta un chico… vaya, ya me empezaba a preocupar por ti-. Sonrió Gillian

Ayla hizo una mueca de disgusto antes de tomar el cuchillo y untar un poco sobre su pan tostado

-Bien, solo bromeo… el caso, es que soy tu mejor amiga y no me dijiste que te gusta Oliver Wood-.

-¡¡No me gusta!-. Aseguro Ayla casi gritando

Acto seguido la chica se puso de pie, y tras tomar sus libros se alejo

…

Las clases de Historia de la magia ya habían comenzado cuando Ayla entro corriendo, solo para darse cuenta que el único sitio vació era al lado de Gillian

-Señorita Rickman-. Le llamo la atención su fantasmagórico maestro, -Tiene 15 minutos de retraso-.

-Lo se profesor, y lo siento, tuve una dificultad técnica-.

-Bien, entre y siéntese. 5 puntos serán restados a Slytherin y tendrá tarea extra-.

Ayla no dijo nada, solo avanzo hasta el asiento vació… de inmediato Gillian comenzó a verla sonriendo

-¿Qué?-. Pregunto Ayla enojada fingiendo atención en las clases de historia

-Nada, es que a veces actúas tan inmadura-. Contesto Gillian

-¿yo? Creo que la inmadura es otra-. Se defendió Ayla

-A-ja, entonces dime amiguita, si eso fuera cierto ¿por que te pusiste roja ante la mención de su nombre? Si realmente no te gustará, no creo que mis comentarios te importarán-. Señalo Gillian acertadamente

Ayla no contesto, solo volteo al pizarrón, para ver la varita del profesor Binns formar una especie de árbol en el pizarrón

-…es así como las familias de brujos siempre han tenido relación. De hecho las revueltas del 68, es decir, de 1568 entre los estudiantes fueron a causa de un altercado familiar entre los asiáticos _May-ling_ y los orientales _Harless…-._

-Te conozco amiga, pero bien, si eso quieres no diré nada-. Agrego Gillian antes de comenzar a fingir que tomaba notas

-…si revisan se darán cuenta que esos altercados siguen latentes, quizás los apellidos hayan cambiado pero la sangre sigue tan espesa como en ese entonces-.

…

Tras la salida de su clase, y con una sensación mas relajada… Gillian y Ayla avanzaban por los pasillos de su escuela, cuando de la nada Noel Plant salió

-¡¡Gillian! Volviste-. Se emociono el chico

-Ah, hola Noel- .Se rascó ella la cabeza

-Este... te importa si hablamos en privado-. Pidió mirando de reojo a Ayla

Gillian miro suplicante a su amiga, y esta sonrió

-Claro que no… nos vemos en la siguiente clase Gill-. Se despidió Ayla sonriente

-Maldita-. Susurró entre dientes Gillian al ver a su amiga alejarse

-¿Dijiste algo Gillian?-. Pregunto Noel

Gillian negó con la cabeza

…

Ayla caminaba sonriente por los pasillos. Al menos por el momento se la "había regresado" a su amiga. La chica avanzaba tarareando una canción familiar cuando una imagen la dejo fría

-Bien Jason, me tengo que retirar-. Sonrió una chica dándole un beso en los labios a ese tal _Jason_

-Esta bien Alexa, nos vemos en el comedor-.

Grandioso, lo que faltaba, que esa tal Alexa Gallagher, la cazadora de Hufflepuff, saliera con Jason Dorval, su otro cazador. La tal Alexa paso sonriente al lado de Ayla sin siquiera reparar en su presencia

…

Ya era tarde, y Gillian se encontraba peinándose frente al espejo y cantando…

.-_Y ahora estoy frente a ti... amándote… Mi corazón no puede esconder… Que yo sin ti, no se querer… Vuelvo a vivir... a tu lado...el amor que soñé_-.

-Vaya, creo que te fue bien en tu platica con Noel-. Se sentó Ayla en su cama

Gillian la ignoro, simplemente siguió desenredando su cabello, que lucía un tono más rubio del que traía antes

-_Sola en mí cuarto…-. _Siguió cantando ella,_ -…sin tu calor…fui conociendo el temor…te quise tanto…mi alma perdí…Hoy que regresas en mi…Se llena el vació… Se apaga el dolor…Hoy tengo tu amor_-.

Ayla sonriente se acerco al espejo, respiro profundamente y continuó la canción con su amiga

-_Y ahora estoy frente a ti... amándote... Mi corazón no puede esconder... Que yo sin ti, no se querer... Vuelvo a vivir... a tu lado...el amor que soñé_-.

-Estas loca-. Volteó Gillian a ver a su amiga

-¿Qué hice?-. Pregunto esta confundida

-Esa canción tiene notas muy altas, si sigues cantando sin calentar, puedes lastimar tus cuerdas vocales-. La regaño

-Lo siento maestra, pero te vi tan inspirada cantando… ¿Acaso tiene problemas amorosos?-.

Gillian miro su reflejo antes de poner su cepillo sobre el tocador, acto seguido avanzo hasta la cama donde estaba Ayla sentada

-No problemas, bueno… creo, es Noel… Ayla, no me gusta, a mi el que me gusta es Cedric-.

-¿Y por que no se lo dices?-.

-No quiero ser la culpable de que dos buenos amigos se dejen de hablar-. Contesto Gillian

-Pero si no lo haces, el problema se hará cada vez mas grande, ¿y si primero se lo dices a Oliver…?-.

-Tienes razón… momento ¿Cómo que a Oliver? -.

-Dije Cedric-. Se corrigió rápidamente

-No es cierto, dijiste Oliver… hay amiga, ya dime que te gusta y deja que tu alma descanse-.

-Esta bien, si dije Oliver, pero la razón es que estoy preocupada-.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?-.

-Mira, casi no me llevo con Oliver… aun así se que es buen chico-.

-Y guapo, ¿tienes idea de cuantas chicas andan detrás de el?-. Pregunto Gillian sonriente

-¿en serio? No sabia que era tan codiciado-.

-Mira, te diré… esta en 7º, así que es mayor, es capitán de Quidditch, esta en Gryffindor, es guapo… Ayla, serias muy ciega si no te atrajera-.

-No había notado nada de eso-. Aseguro Ayla meditando en las palabras de su amiga

-En fin, pero dime… ¿que problema tienes con el? ¿Acaso necesitas que le parta la cabeza a golpes?-. Se trono los dedos la chica

-Mas bien un consejo-. Hablo Ayla, -Es que el otro día vi a Alexa Gallagher…-.

-¿La pomposa cazadora de Hufflepuff? ¿La cosa esa que siempre le coquetea a Cedric?-. Interrumpió Gillian

-Si, esa cosa… el punto es que hace un par de días la vi besándose con Oliver, y ahora la vi burlándose de eso con…-.

-Jason Dorval ¿No?-. Pregunto Gillian, -Díos, soy grandiosa-.

-¿A que te refieres?-.

-Lo sospeche, cuando los vi juntos en los vestidores y los vi jugando… además en los entrenamientos Cedric siempre los regaña por estar de tontos-.

-Pues creo que Alexa solo utiliza a Oliver para que le diga las estrategias que emplea con las cazadoras de Gryffindor-.

-Insisto esta escuela es una mafia-. Sonrió Gillian, -Bien, y que harás ¿Le dirás?-.

-¿A quien?-.

-Pues al tal Wood, le dirás que su conquista solo quiere _darle en la torre_-.

-Pensé que tú podrías decirle por mí-. Susurró Ayla

-A no jovencita, es su responsabilidad… tu los viste, así que… -.

-…es mí deber decirle-. Completo la frase Ayla

…

-Las cortezas se cortan más pequeñas-. Regañaba Snape

Después de una pesada noche y una aburrida mañana, Ayla se encontraba en clase de pociones

-Es lo que no entiendo ¿Acaso tengo alumnos o animales? Todo tiene que ser exacto, ya que un gramo mas o un gramo menos pueden ser la diferencia entre una poción bien echa y una fallida-.

Todos los alumnos se pusieron nerviosos y siguieron preparando la poción… todos menos Ayla, la cual andaba… creo que por la hora, llegando a Plutón

-¿Rickman?-. La llamo Snape

-Ah, lo siento profesor ¿Decía?-.

-Que termines tu poción-. Le indico e profesor

La chica un poco apenada continuo con su trabajo, un poco después el timbre sonó

-Rickman, espera un poco-. La detuvo su maestro

Todos salieron dejando a Ayla en el salón

-Ayla, veo que la señorita Cox volvió-

-Así es-. Contesto ella al tiempo que terminaba de guardar sus cosas

-Una pregunta… Me tienes confianza ¿Cierto?-. Se acerco el profesor hacia su escritorio

-Profesor Snape, de todos los maestro que he tenido, usted es el mejor… eso quiere decir que mi respuesta es si-.

-Ya veo-. Se puso de pie y el profesor y comenzó a avanzar por todo el salón recogiendo los calderos sucios

-¿La señorita Cox no le dijo el motivo de su larga ausencia?-. Quiso saber el maestro

-A decir verdad, no he hablado con ella de eso, pero tiene razón, no me ha dicho nada-. Contesto una confundida Ayla

-Bien Ayla, hablaremos luego-. Negó Snape con la cabeza

La chica se puso de pie, y tras cargarse la mochila al hombro avanzo hacia la puerta

-Gracias profesor, por preocuparse por mi-. Agradeció sonriendo

…

Ayla iba avanzando cuando vio a Gillian detenida

-¿Y ahora que?-.

-Esta es tu oportunidad perfecta, los de 7º de Gryffindor van a tomar clase con Snape-. Le indicó su rubia amiga

-¿Y?-. Pregunto Ayla sin entender

-¿Acaso no le dirás a Wood acerca de la resbalosa?-.

Y Ayla recordó el asunto "Gallagher Gate"

-¿Ahora le tengo que decir? ¿Ya?-. Se puso nerviosa Ayla

-Bueno, si quieres… pero como va a clase, lo mejor seria que solo se pongan de acuerdo para hablar-. Le indico Gillian antes de que unos pasos se escucharan

Eran los estudiantes de 7º de Gryffindor, los cuales avanzaban… Gillian solo miro a Ayla y sonrió antes de alejarse corriendo

-Traidora-. Le grito Ayla sonriendo también

La chica dio media vuelta, pero un fuerte torso le impidió pasar

-Ups…-.

-Hola Rickman, ¿se puede saber por que nunca miras hacia arriba? Es decir, eres de Slytherin, ¿no deberías de erguir tu largo cuello con orgullo?-.

Ayla miro enfadada al chico

-Y Wood… ¿Tú no deberías de estar concentrado en tus cazadoras en vez de ayudar las de otros equipos?-.

El rostro de Oliver palideció

-¿De que hablas?-.

-Yo lo se, tu lo sabes… Alexa lo sabe-. Golpeo Ayla su hombro, -En fin, si te interesa saber lo que se, te veo el jueves en la torre de astronomía a las 8-.

-¿Irás?-. Se burlo Oliver

-Claro que si-. Aseguro ella, -Ahora vete por que si no Snape te va a matar-. Señalo al darse cuenta que ninguno de su salón se veía

-Trato-. Se alejo corriendo Oliver

…

Ayla iba llegando a la biblioteca, cuando se topo con Gillian

-Te buscan-. Le indico su rubia amiga señalando un pasillo hacia el fondo

La chica confundida avanzó… y justo en una mesa de trabajo del fondo y bajo montones de libros, supo quien se encontraba

-Hola Granger-. Saludo Ayla muy secamente

-Yo quería… yo-. Comenzó a hablar ella haciendo a un lado los libros para que su cara se pudiera notar

-¿Pedir disculpas?-. Sugirió Ayla

-¿Por que habría de pedirte disculpas?-. Replico Hermione

-¿Por tu trato hacia mi? Es decir… no te hice nada y ve como te portas de cortante conmigo-.

-Yo… hable con la señorita Pince-. Comenzó a contestar Hermione

-¿Y?-.

-Ella me dijo que tu eras la que tenías la edición mas actualizada de "Hombres-Lobos: La verdad acerca de la licantropía" y quería saber si la ibas a devolver pronto-.

-Pues si te interesa tanto…-.

Ayla miro a Hermione, y supo que tenía que cambiar su actitud hacia ella, ya que comportándose así, solo le demostraba que tenía razón

-Tengo que hacer un trabajo, pero te lo traigo mañana, ¿Si?-.

-Esta bien. Gracias-.

…

-Ayla, apaga la luz-. Pidió Gillian fastidiada

-Lo siento, tengo que entregarle una tarea a Snape mañana y no quiero fallarle-.

De inmediato una confundida Gillian se descubrió de sus cobijas y miro a su amiga

-Aylita preciosa… mañana no hay clase con Snape, solo tenemos transformaciones y defensa contra las artes oscuras-.

-Por eso, que no te acuerdas de… ah, tu no estuviste. Lo siento peor el profesor Lupin esta enfermo y Snape dio clase por el-.

Gillian confundida avanzo hasta la cama de su amiga

-¿Enfermo?-. Dudo

-Si, mas o menos el mismo tiempo que tu faltaste el falto… a todo esto, ¿Por qué faltaste?-. Pregunto volteando a ver a su amiga

Los ojos de Gillian solo se posaron sobre el libro que Ayla tenía sobre su cama

-Estaba enferma y papá pensó que en San Mungo me tratarían mejor-. Contesto con rapidez notándose cierto nerviosismo en el tono de su voz

-A-ja, enferma de que-. Siguió insistiendo Ayla

-¿Sabes que? Lo mejor será que me duerma por que mañana tenemos clases-.

Y la rubia regreso a su cama. Ayla negó con la cabeza al tiempo que tomo su varita y apunto hacia el libro que había sobre la cama

-_¡Lumus!_-.

Un halo delgado de una luz brillante salió de la punta de Ayla, dándole la oportunidad de leer las pequeñas y curveadas letras de las páginas de su libro

-Bien veamos… ¿Cómo identificar un hombre-lobo?-. Comenzó a susurrar lentamente, -Características principales y rasgos distintivos… ¡Oh por Díos!-.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Ayla se encontraba comiendo en el gran comedor, preparándose para su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras… sola

-¿Se puede saber por que no me hablaste en transformaciones y por que no estuviste conmigo en el desayuno?-. Cuestiono Gillian sentándose a su lado

-Yo… yo tengo que irme-. Se apresuro Ayla a levantarse de la mesa

-¿Sin acabarte tu estofado?-. Señalo Gillian

-Lo siento Gill, es solo que…-.

Ayla volvió a sentarse, y después saco un pergamino de entre sus cosas, el cual se lo entrego a su amiga

-¿Hombres-lobo?-. Pregunto Gillian, -¿Estas enojada conmigo por que no hice la tarea de Snape?-.

-No es la tarea de Snape-. Negó Ayla, -Es solo que… Gill, sabes que soy tu mejor amiga… ¿tienes algo que decirme?-.

La mente de Gillian comenzó a conectar ideas viendo el pergamino y después la mirada preocupada de su amiga… acto seguido ella comenzó a reír

-Ayla, realmente tú pensabas que yo… no puedo creerlo-. Intento contenerse

-Pero cuando te enfermaste coincidió con luna llena y tu cabello y…-.

-…lo se, creeme que depilarme es un fastidio…-. Siguió riendo Gillian, -En fin, nos vemos en la clase-.

-¿Entonces no lo eres?-. Grito Ayla

Pero Gillian no respondió

…

Ayla abrió la puerta del salón de clases, solo que para su sorpresa, no era Snape el que estaba dentro, si no…

-¿Profesor Lupin?-. Dudo la chica

-Hola Ayla, pasa, la clase ya va a comenzar-.

-Pero… ¿Y el profesor Snape?-. Pregunto al tiempo que avanzaba para sentarse en el banco del frente

-Pues como ya me siento mucho mejor, puedo prescindir de la ayuda del profesor-.

En ese momento el resto de los alumnos entro

-Bienvenidos… en esta clase veremos-.

En eso, una mano fue extendida

-Dime Ayla-.

-Profesor, íbamos a ver a los hombres-lobos-. Señalo Ayla su pergamino

-¿El profesor Snape les encargo que hicieran eso?-. Le cuestiono a la clase

Los alumnos de Slytherin se miraron confundidos entre si… a decir verdad, nadie se había tomado la molestia de cumplir con el trabajo

-Por sus caras… bien señorita Rickman, entréguemelo para darle puntos extras-.

…

Ayla y Gillian salieron de la clase platicando animadamente, cuando se toparon con una pequña brujita parada al pie de las escaleras

-¿Lo tienes?-. Pregunto esta

-Hola Granger, y lo bueno es que somos los de Slytherin los que no tenemos modales-. Hablo Gillian

-Tranquila-. La detuvo Ayla con su brazo, -Si Hermione, aquí esta… ojála te sirva a ti más que a mí-.

-No tengo la menor duda de eso… es decir, claro, esperemos que si-. Se corrigió hacia misma Hermione irguiéndose para dar la impresión de más seguridad

Gillian y Ayla solo vieron a la chica alejarse con rapidez por los pasillos… Gillian miraba enfadada a la chica, a diferencia de Ayla, la cual sonreía

-¿De que te ríes?-. Pidió saber Gillian, -Digo, si es un chiste, a mi también cuéntamelo-.

-Olvídalo, es solo que deje una nota en el libro… Hermione se sorprenderá-.

Gillian negó con la cabeza, de verás que su amiga estaba loca

…

El jueves había llegado demasiado rápido para Ayla… demasiado. Eran las 7:30 de la noche, justo cuando el sol se estaba poniendo, cuando ella llegó a la torre de astronomía

-No quiero que vuelva a decir que falle-. Pensó la inocente chica para si misma

La joven se sentó en el suelo, y tras sacar su libreta roja y su pluma, se puso a repasar en todo lo que había escrito a lo largo de ese año, todo… sonriendo por sus frases melosas y sus bobos poemas

…el tiempo paso y cuando menos acordó, las 8:00 habían dado… las 8:05… las 8:20… y ni la mas mínima señal de Oliver… 8:40… 9:00… 9:15… Ayla se estaba quedando dormida cuando una… ¿mariposa? Se poso en su nariz… la chica reacciono y al ver su reloj se dio cuenta que era muy tarde… dolida por la falla de Oliver en su cita, se puso de pie y con mirada taciturna avanzo hacia su sala común, atravesando las puertas de Hogwarts en su lento andar…

…puertas que repentinamente fueron abiertas dando paso al enlodado equipo de Gryffindor, los cuales venían de una ardua sesión de entrenamiento

El corazón de Ayla se congelo al ver quien cerraba la gran puerta tras el paso de sus amigos

-Vaya, la basura Slytherin se desvela-. Comento George despectivamente al ver a la chica parada al pie de las escaleras

-Supongo que sus pesadillas no la dejan dormir-. Lo secundo George

Las cazadoras rieron antes los cometarios de los gemelos, no obstante Harry y Oliver permanecían serios

-Chicos… silencio- Les ordeno Oliver Wood mirando serio a su equipo

-Huy, huy… Wood defiendo a Rickman-.

Acto seguido todo el equipo subio por las escaleras mirando de reojo a Ayla… la chica los ignoro olímpicamente. Una vez que casi todo el equipo paso, Ayla bajo las escaleras, Oliver la miro serio

-Lo siento Rickman, pero…-. El le rasco la cabeza, meditando sus palabras

-¿…lo olvidaste?-. Pregunto ella en tono de obvio

Oliver se quito sus guantes y los puso sobre el pasamanos, después extrajo un pañuelo de sus pantalones y limpio sus manos

-No lo olvide, de hecho olvide que tenía práctica con el equipo-. Comenzó a contestar el chico

-¿y por que no me lo dijiste? Quizás lo hubiera comprendido y no hubiera estado como idiota esperándote-.

-Ayla-. Bajo la cabeza el chico, -¿De que querías hablar conmigo?-.

La pregunta había tomado desprevenida a la chica, la cual de inmediato comenzó a balbucear

-Es por Alexa, ¿Verdad?-. Interrumpió Oliver

Ayla asintió con la cabeza

-Wood, ella… yo te quería decir que ella no es buena persona porque…-.

-Alexa me advirtió todo. Me dijo que tu vendrías con ese cuento pero no me dijo la razón ¿Acaso estas celosa de ella?-.

-Wood, ¿por que habría de estar celosa de ella?-. Reclamo Ayla, -¿Por ser una tonta? ¿O por tener la raíz negra a pesar de ser "pelirroja natural"?-.

-¿Es envidia Rickman?-. Siguió preguntando Oliver, -Por que ella me advirtió muy bien que tu eras…-.

-Mira Wood, me importa muy poco lo que me haya dicho esa chica… yo solo te quería decir que eres un bobo por que ella te esta usando, pero si le crees mas a ella… ¡¡Bien! Se el otro, por que mientras ella "esta" contigo, su mente esta con Jason Dorval-.

-¿Jason Dorval? ¿Su cazador? ¿Estas loca?-.

-Si, si y ¡¡no!-. Respondió Ayla aun mas enfadada, -Además, al menos pudiste haber cancelado la cita-.

Y sin decir mas, enfadada bajo corriendo para poder entrar a su sala común, dejando a Oliver Wood parado al pie de las escaleras

…

Gillian la esperaba en la sala, sentada dormitaba la rubia con un libro abierto en las piernas

-¡¡Gillian!-. Le grito Ayla sacándola de su concentración

-¿Eh?-. Reacciono ella, -Por las barbas de Merlín, ¿Qué forma de despertar es  
esa?-. Se quejo un poco antes de estirarse

-Gill, ¿le dijiste a alguien mas acerca del caso "_Gallagher Gate"_?-.

-No creo… ¿por que lo dices?-. Observo Gillian somnolienta a Ayla

-Escúchame bien amiga, ¿le dijiste a alguien más acerca de lo que vi con Alexa y Jason?-. Repitió la pregunta más claramente

-Mmm… no lo creo-. Contesto Gillian parándose de la silla y sonriendo

-¿Segura?-.

-Ayla, ¿ocurre algo malo?-. Quiso saber Gillian al ver a su amiga tan insistente

-Iba a hablar con Wood cuando me dijo que Alexa le había advertido que mi-. Respondió Ayla, -Y si mal no recuerdo, a la única persona que le conté esto, es a  
ti-.

-¿Me estas acusando de ser una soplona?-. Rió Gillian

-Solo estoy rectificando los hechos y estos me dicen que no confié en ti-.

-¿¿Y a quien demonios le pude haber dicho?-. Levanto Gillian la voz sintiéndose ofendida

-No se, quizás se te salió decirle a… ¡¡A Cedric! Y pues su mejor amiga es Alexa, ¿acaso crees que no la defendería?-.

Gillian se quedo callada ¿Acaso le había comentado algo a Cedric?

-Independientemente de eso, no tienes por que culparme-.

-Pues si te culpo, ya que Wood no fue a hablar conmigo y esa fue la razón-.

-¡¡Ayla! No tienes 5 años, en vez de andar buscando pretextos tontos, ¡¡dile que te gusta!-. Empezaron a gritar ambas chicas

-Por última vez… ¡¡no me gusta!-.

-Bien, entonces… no quiero que vengas llorando… creo que si puedes culpar a los demás por tus problemas… te puedes hacer cargo de ellos-.

Y sin decir mas, avanzo muy enfada hacia su dormitorio

…

Al día siguiente, las chicas no se dirigieron la palabra en todo el día… después de ser consideradas unas de las mejores amigas de todo el colegio, ahora se veían… separadas… tanto que el profesor Snape lo notó

-¿Se encuentra bien Ayla?-. Le pregunto al finalizar su clase

-Si-.

-¿Algo que quiera decirme acerca de la señorita Cox?-.

-No-.

-Puede irse señorita Rickman-.

Ayla obedeció, saliendo del salón y topándose con Oliver Wood

-Rickman, yo…-. Intento detener el

Pero la chica lo ignoro y avanzó hasta la biblioteca

…

Ya era tarde, y Ayla se encontraba sentada cerca de la ventana leyendo… el ambiente se sentía demasiado pesado… Gillian se encontraba sentada del otro lado, absorta en un juego de "Solitario mágico" Eran una especia de solitario automatizado como los que había usado en las computadoras muggles, solo que aquí las cartas se movían con magia… Frustrada Ayla decidió ignorar este juego y salir a su lugar preferido de todo el colegio…

…

Sentada y con su libreta roja en piernas, Ayla se dispuso a comenzar a escribir… el aire frío del campo de Quidditch se colaba un poco por debajo de su capa, pero ella se sentía tranquila, o al menos un poco mas relajada… repentinamente una fuerte ráfaga de aire se escucho en el suelo…La joven de Slytherin agudizo la vista para ver… ¿A alguien montado sobre su escoba? Era demasiado tarde para que alguien estuviera entrenando… aunque a decir verdad, era demasiado tarde para que alguien estuviera fuera del castillo

-¿Acaso es…?-.

En ese momento, el joven volador… dio un giro doble en el aire, antes de decidirse y caer en picada, y justo cuando el suelo iba a tocar… giro el palo y se elevo en un perfecto ángulo de 90º… para después bajar en círculos y…

-La montaña rusa-Chasez-. Susurró Ayla en voz baja

… justo en ese momento, el conductor de la escoba… llego a la parte mas difícil, regresar e inclinarse hacia atrás… todo iba bien, solo que en el último momento una brisa lo desvió y el chico se impacto directo contra el suelo…

En la oscuridad de la noche, Ayla saco su varita y corrió hacia el chico malherido

-_Lumus_-. Susurró

Una vez que llegó a su lado… ella preocupada se inclino para ver al chico

-¿Wood? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí y entrenando solo?-. Pregunto preocupada

-No Rickman… no me digas que morí…-. Hablo con dificultad

-¿Eh?-.

-No me engañas… y aunque quizás parezcas un ángel, eres tú… y lo mas probable es que este en el infierno…-. Agrego antes de desvanecerse en los brazos de Ayla

-¡¡¿Wood!-. Lo movió preocupada

Pero de los labios del capitán de Gryffindor, no hubo respuesta ni señal de reacción

…

(N/A: Sacasmo alusivo al caso "Water Gate… Pemex Gate… son casos que deben de revisarse… en fin, humor negro… sorry)

**Nota Extra: **Gracias a todos los que se toman un minuto (o será mas?) de sus ocupados momentos en la computadora para leer este fic… realmente es bueno ver que mis desveladas valen la pena… y respecto a los errores, espero que no sean muy duros… ¿Imagen escribir historias a las 3 de la madrugada?

**Saludos: ** A mis amigullas Matty y Alexia.. .cueras! Gracias por apoyarme en mis locuras, desde N'sync hasta esta nueva faceta… Nsync Rules! Y a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer… eugenia malfoy, lina, flor-black, sacralo, paRv, keka, luthienlove, tefy potter, flor black, princesa wich, sabrina evans, deora, lunatica… jajaj Lina me encanto tu review, ojala no te hayan atrapado leyendo

See ya soon a todos

God Bless u


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, salvo los que yo voy a inventar, son de la magnifica mente de J.K. Rowling, y creo que de haberlos inventando seria multimillonaria… o una loca esquizofrenica. En fin disfrútenlo

-Nota-

Les pido una disculpa por la tardanza de este capitulo, quizás lo pueda compensar con el contenido… Y como nota extra les pido una super disculpa si me tardo un poco mas con los capitulos pero es que como acabo de entrar a clases, pues ahora no tendre tanto tiempo para esribir, asi que sean un poquito mas pacientes. Sin mas que decir… See ya soon

**Chapter 9**

_Pide un deseo_

_Y lo haré realidad_

_Y así al fin_

_Podré alejar tu soledad_

Ayla levanto la vista de su libreta roja solo para ver si había algún cambio de su parte, pero no, el seguía dormido

-Esta inconsciente-. Le informo la señorita Pompfrey entrado a la enfermería con una bandeja con medicina

-¿Eh?-.

-El golpe en la cabeza lo dejo así… pero no te preocupes, después de que le de esta medicina, será cuestión de tiempo para que reaccione y pueda volver en si-.

Ayla miro como al pálido capitán de Gryffindor le administraban la medicina por un catéter mágico que pendía de un hilo, y repentinamente se sintió mareada

-Adivino, no te gusta la sangre-. Sonrió Pompfrey

-No… lo que no me gustan son las inyecciones-. Contesto Ayla

-Si te hace sentir mejor, te diré que no te duele-. Comento ella tomando la bandeja y llevándosela, -A todo esto… no me explicaste como paso este accidente…-.

Ahora realmente Ayla se sintió mareada, ella sabia que si decía la verdad, no solo ella seria castigada, si no que corría el riesgo de que a Oliver lo destituyeran del puesto de capitán del equipo

-Ah… lo que pasa es que… Gillian se sintió mal, y baje por una pastilla con usted, y Wood me acompañaba por que le tengo miedo a la oscuridad y se tropezó por error en las escaleras-. Contesto con rapidez la chica

-Bien, aunque eso no explica el lodo en su ropa-. Avanzó Pompfrey

Ayla suspiro aliviada

…

Tic, tac, tic, tac

El ruido del reloj despertó de sobresalto a Ayla, esta lo observo, y se dio cuenta con horror que casi era la hora de la cena, y Oliver Wood seguían sin despertar

-Regresa…-. Susurró Ayla acercándose a el

La chica se arremango su túnica, acto seguido levanto su dedo índice de su mano derecha y con mucho cuidado rozó las pálidas mejillas del chico… logrando que este se sobresaltara

-¿Wood?-. Dudo Ayla el movimiento

La chica apenas iba a volverlo a tocar cuando de la nada la puerta de la enfermería fue abierta

-Con que aquí estás Oliver… muchos son los rumores de tú…-.

Era un pelirrojo, el cual se freno en seco al ver a Ayla

-¿Se puede saber que hace una chica de Slytherin aquí?-. Pregunto con frialdad

No hacia falta ser un genio para saber quien era, su insignia de premio anual que brillaba en su pecho lo decía todo

-Wesley-. Saludo Ayla asintiendo con su cabeza

-Así es, ¿Qué haces aquí tú?-.

-¿no es obvio que le estoy haciendo compañía?-. Cuestiono en tono de obvio

-¿Y por que tu?-.

-Quizás por que sus amigos no se han dignado a venir en todo el día, y soy la única persona que se preocupa por el-. Contesto la chica

-El hecho de que hasta esta hora me haya presentado no quiere decir que… olvídalo y mejor dime que le hiciste-.

-¡¡Yo no le hice nada!-.Grito Ayla enfada

-Shhh-. Se escucho un susurró

Tanto Percy como Ayla voltearon para ver entrar a la señorita Pompfrey con un ramo de begonias las cuales coloco en un mueble de la orilla, después volteo y con toda naturalidad le sonrió a los chicos

-Las visitas son en silencio, de otra manera molestan a los demás pacientes-. Indico, -Así que considero que es momento justo para que ambos se retiren a cenar, y regresen en cuanto terminen-.

-Lo siento madame Pompfrey-. Se disculpo Percy, -Me retiro-.

Y el chico salió con aire pomposo de la enfermería. Ayla lo miro asqueada

-¿Y tú no irás a comer?-. Pregunto Pompfrey a Ayla

-Si no le es molesto, preferiría quedarme con el… no me gustaría que reaccionara y no supiera donde esta-.

-Como quiera, solo procura no hacer ruido-. Sonrió la mujer antes de alejarse

…

Era muy tarde cuando Ayla regreso a su sala común, y eso solo por que la enfermera Pompfrey prácticamente la había obligado. La chica entro y para su sorpresa, alguien al parecer la esperaba

-¿Gillian?-. Dudo Ayla acercándose

Gillian reacciono brincando al llamado de su amiga

-Ayla… es decir-. Negó con la cabeza, -Ni creas que te estoy esperando, es mas, ya me voy a la cama-. Y dicho esto, la chica subió hacia su habitación

Ayla negó con la cabeza, ella aun se sentía dolida por la traición de Gillian, por lo cual espero un poco antes de subir también ella a la habitación. Una vez dentro y tras asegurarse que Gillian "durmiera" ella también se acostó en su cama

…

Madame Pompfrey por lo regular era una de las primeras personas en levantarse de todo el colegio Hogwarts, solo que ese domingo, alguien… le había ganado

-¿Señorita Rickman? ¿Qué hace aquí?-.

-Lo siento madame Pompfrey, es solo que estaba preocupada por…-.

La enfermera sonrió al darse cuenta que la chica en cuestión se encontraba al lado de la cama donde el galante capitán de Gryffindor yacía aun inconsciente

-¿Quieres ser lo primero que sus ojos vean al despertar?-. Le pregunto con dulzura avanzando hacia ella

-¿Eh?-. Volteo confundida Ayla

Pompfrey negó con la cabeza, acto seguido avanzo hacia el chico en cuestión y reviso sus signos vitales, hizo una mueca y después miro a Ayla

-¿Ya desayunaste?-.

-No…-. Contesto Ayla viendo a Oliver, -Desperté muy temprano, y el comedor aun no abría sus puertas-.

-Ya veo, bueno… voy a revisar algunos pendientes y regreso más al rato

Ayla asintió con su cabeza, y una vez que se hubo ido ella, saco un pesado libro de su mochila "Memorias de un capitán" decía en la portada con finas letras doradas

-Bueno, veamos… me quede en el capitulo tres… "Mi primer partido de Quidditich"-.

Y la chica empezó a leer el libro… deteniéndose por ratos para ver si veía alguna reacción en el rostro de Oliver Wood, pero este seguía igual: sumido en un profundo sueño. Al cabo de un rato, la señorita Pompfrey entro con una bandeja con comida

-Pensé que querrías almorzar-. Dijo al tiempo que ponía el alimento en una mesita y la acercaba a Ayla

-Gracias-. Se sonrojo Ayla

-Por cierto, el profesor Snape me dijo que en cuanto terminaras de comer, pasaras a su despacho-.

Ayla detuvo el tenedor en el aire, antes de girar la cabeza y mirar a la señorita Pompfrey, acto seguido miro a Oliver

-No te preocupes, yo lo cuidare-. Anunció ella sonriendo

…

-Cierra la puerta-. Pidió el profesor Snape una vez que Ayla hubo entrado

La chica obedeció y avanzó hasta su escritorio, sentándose en una de las sillas… mientras tanto el profesor se encontraba de espaldas, al parecer revisando algunos archivos… este al cabo de unos segundos cerró el cajón y avanzó con un fólder hacia su escritorio

-Bien, veo que comes rápido-. Comento a manera de broma al tiempo que se sentaba

-Eso creo…-. Dijo Ayla confundida

-Mmm… Ayla, ¿sabes la razón por la que te hice venir?-. Pregunto abriendo el archivo

Ayla negó con la cabeza

-Veras, la profesora McGonagall esta preocupada… su capitán de Quidditich esta en la enfermería inconsciente, y tu lo encontraste-.

El profesor Snape se detuvo para ver si Ayla decía algo, pero no, ella se mantenía expectante

-Bien…-. Prosiguió el maestro, -El problema es que piensa que tú tuviste algo que ver con su lesión e insistió en tomar las medidas pertinentes, por esa razón yo tuve que intervenir… pero no puedo actuar sin saber _realmente_ que fue lo que pasó-. Dijo el profesor, -La razón que dio Madame Pompfrey me resulta un poco ilógica de comprender y mas si tomamos en cuenta los recientes hechos-.

-¿Cuáles hechos?-. Pregunto Ayla

-Se que tu y la señorita Cox tuvieron una fuerte discusión y no se hablan… ¿Hay algo que deba saber?-.

Por la mente de Ayla rodaron millones de ideas, podía decirle al profesor de Alexa, podía decirle que desconfío de la única persona en la que confiaba, podía decirle de sus confusos sentimientos hacia Oliver, podía decirle que odiaba estar en Slytherin y podía hablarle de los castigos, pero en vez de eso, ella prefirió callar

-No profesor-.

-Entonces, ¿me vas a decir como se lesiono Wood?-.

-Si le digo, pondría en riesgo su desempeño en el equipo de Gryffindor, lo siento profesor, pero yo me hago responsable…-.

El profesor Snape miro a Ayla sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos acaban de escuchar

-¿Me estas diciendo que quieres que siga con la farsa de que se cayó de las escaleras?-.

-Profesor, haga lo que considere apropiado, incluso puede decir que yo lo lance-.

El profesor Snape se recargo en su silla, entrelazando los dedos frente a su ganchuda nariz, probablemente meditando, un poco después se inclino

-Bien… entonces este es el plan, diremos que te sentiste mal y bajaste a la enfermería, digamos que ese tal Wood también, de esa manera coincidieron en las escaleras, repentinamente este tropezó y por eso cayó-.

-Pero, ¿y el lodo? ¿Y si las lesiones que…?-.

-Tranquila Ayla, es mi palabra… yo diré que eso tu me dijiste y por extraño que les parezca, yo te creí-.

Ella se quedo callada, desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts, la fama del terrible profesor Snape ya eran muy comentadas, y sin embargo, ahí se encontraba, frente a su maestro, maestro que se había convertido en su favorito, maestro que ahora la estaba encubriendo

-Profesor, estábamos afuera-. Hablo de repente sorprendiéndose a si misma

-Lo se-. Dijo el profesor Snape para su total sorpresa, -Mira Ayla, no se que ocurrió entre la señorita Cox y tu, pero… un mejor amigo es muy dificil de encontrar y ella lo es verdaderamente-.

-Pero traiciono mi confianza-.

-¿Estas completamente segura de eso? Creeme, rumores y hombres van y vienen, pero los mejores amigos son para siempre-. Aseguro el profesor sonriendo

-¿rumores y hombres van y vienen, pero los mejores amigos son para siempre?- Dudo Ayla tratando de contener la risa

-Bueno, bueno… de hecho yo me la sabía así: "rumores y mujeres van y vienen, pero los mejores amigos son para siempre", la tenía que adaptar a ti-.

Ayla miro a su profesor y comenzó a reír

-¿Acaso te estas burlando de mi?-. Pregunto fingiendo enojo

-Claro que no profesor-. Aseguro ella fingiendo una imagen seria, -Sabias palabras provenientes de un sabio hombre-.

-Mucho mejor… se puede retirar señorita Rickman-.

Ayla asintió con la cabeza, acto seguido se puso de pie y avanzó hacia la puerta

-Espere-. La detuvo Snape, -Aun no le he dicho su castigo-.

-Rayos, pensé que lo iba a olvidar-. Se giro lentamente Ayla

-Durante dos semanas, después de clases me ayudara con mis labores pendientes… ahora puede irse-. Hablo guiñando su ojo

Y Ayla salió de su despacho

…

La chica regreso con nuevos bríos a la enfermería, y para su sorpresa Oliver no estaba solo

-Con que lo que me dijo Percy es cierto… estas casi muerto-. Dijo la chica casi con asco

-¿Alexa?-. Dudo Ayla entrando

-La misma y en persona, ¿y tu quien eres? ¿Otra admiradora?-. Se burlo la chica volteando

Ayla observo a Oliver, este seguía inconsciente… Alexa por su parte se encontraba sentada a su lado con una expresión de arrogancia y fastidio

-La persona que lo trajo aquí…-. Contesto Ayla irguiéndose

-¿O sea que tú fuiste la que lo arrojo de las escaleras? Vaya, y yo pensé que eso solo era un rumor…-.

-¡¡Yo no lo arroje!-. Se quejo Ayla

-A, tienes razón…-. Se puso de pie Alexa, -Tu lo amas, ¿o no? Es decir… ¿Por qué otro motivo estarías aquí pegada? A menos que sea culpabilidad…-.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-. Hablo Ayla mas tranquila

Alexa se acerco, y beso los labios inertes de Oliver Wood, acto seguido avanzo hasta donde estaba la chica

-Has fila… por que después de mí, este chico tiene una lista de espera muy larga y creeme que no lo voy a soltar tan fácilmente-.

-¿Y quien dice que yo te lo estoy pidiendo?-.

-Abre los ojos… _Slytherin_…el no tiene tiempo para niñas estúpidas como tu, el lo que necesita es una mujer…como yo-.

Y sin decir más, salió caminando arrogantemente de la enfermería, y para contribuir aun más al enojo de Ayla, Jason Dorval ya la esperaba en la puerta

-Esas son las chicas que me desagradan-. Comento la señorita Pompfrey acercándose con una bandeja, -Por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue con el profesor Snape?-.

-Creo que le molesto el hecho de que estuviera afuera de mi cama a altas horas de la noche, por lo pronto estaré castigada durante dos semanas-. Mintió Ayla

-No te fue tan mal, pero bueno… ¿quiere ayudarme a darle los medicamentos a Wood?-.

-¿Puedo?-.

-No, pero me ayudarás… digo, ya que te la has pasado casi todo el fin de semana aquí-.

Ayla sonrió… ella junto con Pompfrey cambiaron el catéter del chico y le administro su siguiente medicamento, y una vez que hubo terminando, pese a sus quejar, Pompfrey la mando a comer al gran comedor

…

Ayla iba de camino a la enfermería, cuando se topo de frente con Gillian

-Yo…-. Intento hablar Ayla

Pero Gillian ni siquiera volteo a verla, simplemente la rodeo y se fue… Ayla confundida siguió avanzando, cuando se topo con Hermione Granger

-Ayla, te estaba buscado-. La detuvo la chica

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-. Pregunto una confundida Ayla

-No, para nada… es solo que…-. Hermione se detuvo y al instante sus mejillas se ruborizaron, -Gracias-.

-De nada… es decir, ¿por que?-.

-Leí la nota que dejaste en el libro… y realmente gracias por comprenderme pero es que a veces-.

-Descuida, se mejor de lo que tu crees lo que es estar bajo presión-.

-¿Entonces… amigas de nuevo?-. Extendió la mano Hermione

-¿Alguna vez dejamos de serlo?-. Sonrió Ayla

Hermione ya no dijo nada, solo se limito a alejarse caminando por el pasillo. Ayla la observo alejarse, antes de ella también correr a la enfermería

…

-Shhh, están haciendo mucho ruido-.

-¿A poco Oliver siempre ha estado tan pálido?-.

-Pobre, me pregunto como habrá pasado…-.

-¿No es obvio Alicia? Lo mas seguro es que esa chica yo haya arrojado-.

-No creo que ella halla hecho eso…-.

-Hay Harry, ¿ahora la defiendes?-.

-¡¡Claro que no Fred! Solo digo lo que pudo haber pasado…-.

Ayla giro la cortina, solo para ver a todo el equipo de Quidditich de Gryffindor rodeando la cama de Oliver Wood

-Ejem-. Tosió logrando que todos voltearan

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-. Pregunto Angelina enfadada

-Es cierto-. La secundo Katie, -Si por tu culpa el esta así-. Señalo a Oliver

-¿Por mi culpa? ¡¡Yo lo salve!-. Se defendió Ayla

-¿Lo salvaste? Mmm… adivino… en vez de dejarlo caer desde el primer escalón, lo dejaste caer desde mediación de las escaleras-. Dijo George

-chicos…-. Susurró Harry al ver que se estaban sobrepasando con Ayla

-Sabes que, mejor vete de aquí… tu no tienes ningún derecho de estar en este sitió-. Prácticamente ordeno Angelina

-Tengo más derecho que cualquiera de ustedes

-A si, ¿Y por que?-. Pregunto Alicia

-… por que ella casi no se ha separado de mi lado…-. Hablo con dificultad Oliver

-¿¿Oliver?-.

-A un lado…-. Corrió Ayla hacia el chico en cuestión, -¿Cómo te sientes?-.

-Me duele la cabeza…-. Dijo mirando a todos los que estaban alrededor de su cama, -¿Sabían que gritan mucho?-. Agrego

-Lo se, pero son tus amigos y estaban preocupados por ti-. Sonrió Ayla volteando a verlos, -¿alguno de ustedes podría hacer algo productivo e ir por Pompfrey?

De inmediato Harry salió corriendo, regresando casi de inmediato con la enfermera

-Ya ni puede uno comer con tran… ¿Wood?-. Dudo al ver al chico, -¿Despertaste?-.

-Hola señorita Pompfrey… me duele la cabeza-.

La enfermera de inmediato avanzo hacia la cama para revisar los signos vitales del chico

-Haber, quiero a todo el equipo de Quidditch fuera… no me sirven aquí-.

Todos salieron incluso Ayla

-Señorita Rickman, ¿A dónde rayos cree que va? Pásame mejor el _aouscurador_ para revisar los signos vitales del chico

Y frente a la enfadada mirada de los amigos de Oliver, Ayla se quedo con el

-Bien, al parecer volviste en si… mucho mejor que la primera vez, si me permites decírtelo-. Le indico la señorita Pompfrey

-Aun así me siento igual que la otra vez…-. Informo Oliver tocándose su cabeza

-No te preocupes, te administrare un poco de morfina mágica para que te relajes y descanses esta noche… si te sientes mejor, mañana podrás asistir a tus clases regulares

-Gracias-.

-No hay de que tesoro, es mi labor… a quien deberías de agradecer es a tu compañera, ella se quedo a tu lado casi todo el tiempo… en fin, tengo que ir por la morfina… Rickman, cuida a Wood-.

Y sin decir mas, salió dejando a los chicos solos

-¿Eras tu la que estuviste conmigo todo el tiempo?-. Pregunto Oliver un tanto apenado

-Algo así-. Contesto una apenada Ayla avanzando para tomar sus cosas

-¿Por qué? Es decir, después de que te trate tan mal… estas aquí-.

-No recuerdas como paso, ¿cierto?-. Sonrió Ayla

Oliver negó con la cabeza

-Bien, hay dos versiones… la verdadera y la que debemos mantener si no quieres que te saquen del equipo de Quidditich

-equipo de Quidditich… creo recordar… hacia aire y yo estaba en los campos… yo practicaba la _Montaña Rusa-Chasez_…-.

-Una técnica muy complicada, si me permites decirlo…que incluso a _Thunder Chasez _solo le salió en contadas ocasiones…-.

-Iba bien, aunque me arriesgue mucho al hacerla con viento… iba bien, pero algo me distrajo, algo me hizo voltear a punto de hacer la última voltereta-.

Ayla lo miro intrigada

-¿Qué te distrajo?-.

-Tú…-. Contesto Oliver, -Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que pensé que había muerto o algo así… frente a mi tenía a una criatura bella que se encontraba preocupada por mi estado-.

-Era yo-. Se sonrojo Ayla

-Rickman, no lo entiendo… otro en tu lugar se habría ido-.

-Pero no lo hice… supongo que no tuve corazón para dejarte ahí-.

-Por otro lado-. Se acostó de nueva cuenta, -Quizás hubiera sido lo mejor que me dejarás tirado, ahora no tengo equipo…-.

-¿No me escuchaste al principio? Tengo la coartada perfecta-.

-¿Coartada perfecta? ¿Pues que vas a decir?-.

-Dirás que dije, bueno, esto "paso el viernes" yo dije que me sentía mal y baje a la enfermería, de igual manera tu y coincidimos en las escaleras, cuando tropezaste y caíste…-.

-Espera-. Interrumpió Oliver, -¿Eso no te convierte a ti en una posible responsable?-.

-Técnicamente, por eso gane dos semanas de castigo con Snape y que el resto del colegio piense que te arroje-.

-Vaya… eso es… demasiado noble de tu parte-.

Ayla encogió los hombros, justo en ese momento, Pompfrey entro, y tras insertar la medicina en el catéter, miro a Ayla

-El se ira quedando lentamente dormido… si quieres quedarte con el, yo estaré en la oficina-.

-Gracias-.

Una vez que Pompfrey se fue y, los dejo solos, Ayla miro a Oliver… este se estaba quedando dormido

-No te preocupes Rickman… tú y yo sabemos la verdad de esa noche…-. Dijo tomando su mano

Ayla bajo la cabeza, por lo que Oliver tomo su barbilla obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos

-No… quiero que tu rostro sea lo último que mis ojos vean antes de quedarme dormido, quiero que vean a mi angelito salvador-.

Ese comentario fue lo suficiente para encender el rostro de Ayla al máximo, la chica apenada solo atino a sonreír

-Gracias Rickman…-. Susurró antes de sumergirse en un profundo sueño

…


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, salvo los que yo voy a inventar, son de la magnifica mente de J.K. Rowling, y creo que de haberlos inventando seria multimillonaria… o una loca esquizofrenica. En fin disfrútenlo

**--Nota--   
**Continuamos con las desventuras de Ayla Rickman, una chica que… nahh, mejor leanla ustedes… ¿Algo mas que agregar? Si, se que me tarde mucho pero mucha tarea me obligo a eso… but im back… espero que les guste… jajaj…

**Chapter 10**

_Una ilusión, un deseo_

_Yo solo quiero un corazón sincero_

_Uno que me sepa comprender y amar_

_Y así todos los males poder alejar_

_Uno que me de fuerzas para seguir adelante _

_Para poder avanzar triunfante sin sentirme errante _

_Encontré un lugar, un nuevo sueño_

_Y es que eres lo que mas anhelo_

-Señorita Rickman, ¿Sería tan amable de repetir el hechizo que acabo de decir?-.

Ayla apenada levanto la vista, ella no había puesto nada de atención a la clase de encantamientos de Binns

-Yo… es decir…-. La chica miro alrededor, -Lo siento, me concentre tanto en los apuntes que no puse la atención debida profesor-.

-Me di cuenta… en fin, bueno… señorita Cox, ¿sería tan amable de repetir el hechizo para su compañera?-.

Gillian con un gesto de satisfacción, se arremango la túnica antes de obedecer a su maestro…

…

-Tranquila, ese hechizo es dificil, creo que yo lo practique toda una semana antes de que me saliera perfecto

Ayla levanto la vista del montón de libros que tenía enfrente, y Hermione solo esbozo una sonrisita

-¿En serio?-.

-Bueno, no tanto… el caso es que no pusiste atención a las explicaciones del profesor-. Señalo Hermione, -Quizás si dejaras de estar concentrada en esa libreta roja tuya-.

-Es mi manera de escapar un poco de la realidad-. Se disculpo Ayla

-Mira Ayla, me llevo muy poco con Gillian, pero se que es tu mejor amiga… ¿has intentando hablar con ella?-.

-No funcionaria Hermione-. Se puso de pie la chica y tomo sus libros

-¿Y si no es así? Es decir… a mi tenias a lo mucho un par de meses de hablar, pero intentaste hablar conmigo, tu amistad con Ayla son 5 años-. Hizo notar la chica

-Quizás, y eso hace que su traición haya dolido mas-.

-Es que no se que te pudo haber hecho para que te enfadarás tanto-.

-Nos vemos Hermione-. Se despidió Ayla tomando sus cosas y saliendo de la biblioteca

-No olvides que al salir de clases tienes castigo con Snape….-. Grito Hermione

…

Ayla iba sumida en sus pensamientos… sola… que ni siquiera oyó lo que le había dicho Hermione, es decir, no podía decirle a ella la razón por la que se había enojado con Gillian, por que eso evidenciaría la atracción que sentía por Wood… y hablando de el… ¿Dónde estaría? Ya que en la mañana que había ido a buscarlo a la enfermería, la señorita Pompfrey le indico que estaba bien, y que el chico se había ido a clases… repentinamente la chica se freno en seco, y levantando la vista pudo ver a Gillian charlando animadamente con Noel y con Cedric

-Vaya, veo que estas muy arrepentida-. Pensó para si misma Ayla

…

Después de la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas donde los _escarbutos_… o algo así se llamaban, realmente Ayla tampoco puso mucha atención

-No te preocupes-. La tranquilizo Hermione curando sus pequeñas heridas con fuego, -Esos animales no son muy importantes que digamos-.

-Gracias-.

-Un placer… en fin, lo mejor será irme a comer, por que tengo mucho que hacer en las siguientes clases-.

-Oye Hermione… ¿de casualidad no sabes como… se siente el capitán de Quidditich de tu casa?-.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-. Se volteo curiosa Hermione

-Nada… es que me entere que se había lesionado o algo así-.

-Debe de estar mejor de lo que crees… -. Señalo Hermione afuera de la biblioteca

Ayla confundida salió, solo para descubrir a Oliver besando apasionadamente a Alexa Gallagher

-Me imagino que si-. Dijo Ayla sintiendo como su corazón se encogía

…

-¿Por que la cara?-.

Ayla no contesto nada, la chica solo entro y tras poner sus cosas en el escritorio de su profesor, se sentó con expresión de enfado

-¿Todo bien? ¿Problemas con algún maestro? ¿Con la señorita Cox?-.

-Profesor, agradezco su interés, pero me siento genial… gracias

-Es obvio que te sientes bien-. Sonrió Snape

Ayla levanto la vista y lo miro enfadada… Snape se acerco a ella

-Vamos, solo es un chico… mejor empecemos con su castigo-.

-¿Castigo?-. Dudo ella levantando la vista

-Pensé que iba a preguntar por el chico… en fin Ayla, necesito clasificar mi lista de estudiantes…-.

Ayla de inmediato saco las cosas del archivo del profesor y se puso a acomodar las cosas en total silenció… al cabo de un rato… el profesor Snape la interrumpió

-Ya es tarde… cena-. Dijo apuntando con la varita y apareciendo una bandeja con su cena, -Y en cuanto termines… te retiras-.

-Gracias profesor-.

El profesor Snape avanzo hacia la puerta, cuando…

-Profesor… quería… ¿Qué le dijo la profesora McGonagall?-. Lo detuvo Ayla

Snape giro sobre sus talones y se sentó frente a la chica

-Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías-. Sonrió antes de también tomar comida de la bandeja de la chica

…

El miércoles era el día favorito de Ayla, después de todo… Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras no era tan mala clase, y lo mejor es que ya estaba a la mitad de semana escolar

-Bien, investíguenme un poco acerca de los _"Sombreros Rojos"_ por que es lo que veremos la siguiente clase-. Fue lo que pidió el profesor Lupin

Ayla se limito a guardar sus libros y salir apresurada de la clase… al menos de esa asignatura no tenía tarea, ya que la semana pasada había repasado esas criaturas con Hermione… Ayla iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando alguien la freno en seco

-Rickman, quedamos en que mirarías hacia arriba… ¿no?-.

-Wood… una pregunta… ¿te lastimaste muy fuerte la cabeza?-. Pregunto ella sin siquiera voltearlo a ver

El chico tuvo que correr detrás de ella para alcanzarla

-Si…-.

-¿Y eso causo pérdida de memoria o algo?-.

-No… ¡Oye! Por que preguntas todo eso si tú estuviste conmigo todo el tiempo-. Dijo atravesándose frente a ella para detenerla

-Es bueno ver que lo recuerdas-.

-A decir verdad la señora Pompfrey me lo dijo-. Rascó su cabeza

-Ah, bueno… tengo que ir a cenar-. Hizo a un lado al chico

-Espera…-. La detuvo de nueva cuenta, -Quiero… no, prefiero hablar contigo el jueves en la torre de astronomía-.

-¿No faltaras?-. Sonrió ella sarcásticamente

-Esa pregunta te la podría hacer a ti primero-.

-Mira Wood… depende más de ti que de mí… es decir… si no estas ocupado, pegado a los labios de Gallagher…-.

-Prometo que no… nos vemos Wood-.

Y sin decir mas se alejo corriendo. Ayla un poco sonrojada volteó, solo para darse cuenta que Pansy la miraba sonriendo

-Hola Rickman… ¿Qué haces?-.

-Nada de tu incumbencia-. Contesto avanzando con rapidez

-Oye, me entere que Cox y tu ya no eran amigas-.

-¿Adivino? Y tú quieres ser mi amiga… olvídalo-.

-No solo me preguntaba… ahora que Cox no es tu amiga, ¿Quién te defenderá cuando le diga a Flint que tienes un nuevo amigo y es Wood?-.

-No te atreverías-.

-Mírame…-. Sonrió Pansy al tiempo que se alejaba

…

-Bien… ya casi terminamos… vamos a la mitad de Hufflepuff-. Señalo Snape los papeles que tenían casi toda la semana de estar acomodando

Ayla no contesto nada, solo comenzó a revisar con rapidez

-Profesor…-.

-¿Ocurre algo?-.

-Algo… si… algo… quería saber si cabría la posibilidad de que mañana me dejara salir un poco mas temprano-. Bajo la cabeza la chica

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-. Se extraño el profesor Snape

-Mucha tarea… usted sabe… tenemos un profesor de pociones que es muy malo y nos encarga mucha cosas que hacer-. Bromeo Ayla

-Si, me han contado… pero también me han dicho que es el mejor en su materia-. Le siguió el juego

-¿Usted cree que si le pido algo el profesor de pociones se negará?-.

-Todo depende… ¿Podrán acabar hoy con la casa de Hufflepuff?-.

-Claro…-. Abrió Ayla la primera carpeta, -Estas son las calificaciones de… ¡¡Ahh!-. Lanzo el fólder

Un confundido Snape se asomo, acto seguido apunto con su varita

-_Accio File_-. Y el fólder regreso a la mesa, -Pues veamos a quien le tienes tanto miedo-.

-¡¡Yo no le tengo miedo a esa… esa!-.

-¿Gallagher? Mmm… ¿Te desagrada?-.

-Algo-. Se sonrojo toda Ayla

-¿No es ella la que sale con su bobo compañero de Quidditich y se ve a escondidas con el guardameta de Gryffindor?-.

-¿Usted sabe eso?-. Se sorprendió Ayla

Snape sonrió… el hombre solo guiño su ojo antes de apuntar con su varita

-Alguien tendrá que limpiar los calderos después de hacer la infusión _enderte_-.

Ayla sonrió también

-¿Qué esa no es una de las pociones mas asquerosas que existen?-.

-Precisamente…-.

Ayla negó con la cabeza antes de pasarle el siguiente archivo

-Una duda profesor… ¿Cómo supo todo eso de Gallagher?-.

-Por que aunque no lo creas… aquí, más tarde que temprano, uno se entera de todo-. Hablo Snape con su enigmática voz

…

Al día siguiente y después de sus clases, Ayla se encontraba en su biblioteca terminado unos deberes pendientes… 5 minutos antes de las 9, la chica guardo sus cosas y se dispuso a salir… Oliver Wood la esperaba en el pasillo

-¿Lista?-.

-Vaya… ¿Cómo sabías que iba a estar aquí?-.

-Desde que ya no te veo con tu otra amiga… siempre estas aquí-.

Ayla medito sus palabras… "_Desde que ya no te veo…"_ pues… ¿Cuándo la había empezado a ver?

-¿Wood?-. La llamo Oliver por tercera vez

-Lo siento, yo…-.

-¿alguien te había dicho que siempre vives en la luna?-. Pregunto Oliver sonriendo

-Pues si hubiera algo bueno en la tierra, quizás me quedaría a vivir aquí-. Contesto ella la broma

Oliver negó con la cabeza y junto con la chica avanzaron a las torres de astronomía. Ambos iban serios, solo escuchando el sonido de su propia respiración, y evitando mirarse… una vez que llegaron, Oliver miro a Ayla

-Puede sentarse señorita Rickman-.

-Gracias señor Wood, después de todo los chicos de Gryffindor pueden no ser tan odiosos-.

Una vez que ambos se sentaron, ellos se dedicaron a observar el cielo estrellado por espacio de unos minutos

-Adivino… no te gustan las estrellas-. Comento Oliver sin dejar de contemplar el cielo

-¿Por qué dices eso?-. Quiso saber Ayla volteando a verlo

-Por que la mejor capitana de Quidditich de todos los tiempos es…-.

-…Ania Moonlight-. Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Así es, la capitana del desaparecido equipo "The Silver Moon"-. Continúo Oliver

-Era muy buen equipo, lastima que con los cambios de la liga y todo eso… desaparecieron cuando el equipo estaba en su máxima gloria… A todo esto, yo pensé que era la única que conocía a _Thunder Chasez_-.

-¿Bromeas? El fue mi inspiración… antes de Hogwarts, encontré una vieja revista que hablaban de el, y comencé a investigarlo… es genial…-. El se quedo callado por unos segundos, -…tu me leíste un libro de el en la enfermería ¿O acaso lo soñé?-.

-No… mi madre es amiga del dueño de las librerías mágicas, ella me consiguió esa biografía-.

-La única en existencia… Chasez es un jugador demasiado devaluado, la gente no sabe que el fue el que abrió las reglas para el nuevo Quidditich-.

-La gente no sabe muchas cosas… aunque velo por el lado positivo, si ganas la copa, podrás decir que el es tu inspiración y así volverle a dar fa…-.

-Gracias-. Hablo de repente Oliver interrumpiéndola

-¿Eh?-.

-Creo que te trate un poco mal la otra noche… ni siquiera pude escucharte y mucho menos tuve el valor para al menos cancelar la cita-.

-Debió haber sido el amor-. Comento Ayla con amargura

-Puede ser… Alexa es una chica increíble, es decir… es jugadora de Quidditich, podemos hablar de muchas cosas y…-.

-¡¡Ella te esta engañando!-. Grito Ayla frustrada

-¿Eh?-.

-Lo siento Wood, por esa razón quería hablar contigo-.

-¿Solo por eso?-.

Ayla se quedo confundida ante la pregunta del chico

-Es decir… ¿solo querías hablar conmigo para decirme que mi novia me es infiel?-.

-Wood, tu no eres tan malo después de todo, y yo solo quería decirte que la vi a ella besando a Jason Dorval-.

-¿a su compañero de equipo?-.

-Así es, y burlándose de ti… diciendo que con las estrategias que le estabas dando este año tenían la victoria segura-.

-Pero no creo que Diggory…-.

-Diggory no tiene nada que ver en eso, esto es un plan que ellos tienen-

-¿Y por que ayudas a Diggory? A decir verdad… veo que con el te llevas muy bien ¿Acaso vas por todos los capitanes de Quidditich de Hogwarts?-.

-¿Cómo que voy…? Wood, yo solo trataba de prevenirte, pero si esa arpía te tiene en sus redes… bien por mí… te veré cuando Slytherin levante la copa de Quidditich por que un buen equipo perdió por los errores de su capitán-.

Y sin decir más, la chica se puso de pie y avanzo hacia las escaleras

-Por cierto… de nada por haber pasado dos días en vela a tu lado, y de nada por haber aceptado un castigo que te correspondía a ti solo para salvar tu estúpido trasero-.

Oliver Wood la miro muy confundido

…

Ayla entro echando humos a su sala común solo para darse cuenta que todos los varones se encontraban congregados alrededor

-Vaya Rickman, llegas a tiempo para la junta-. Hablo Bob Derrick, su compañero de 5º año

-¿Junta?-. Dudo ella confundida

-Así es-. Sonrió con satisfacción Draco Malfoy

El grupo de los chicos se abrió… dejado mostrar en medio de la sala a Marcus Flint, el cual se encontraba sentado en un elegante sillón rojo… y a su lado, como fiel perro faldero, Pansy Parkinson se burlaba de Ayla

-Llegas justo a tiempo, mi pequeña Ayla… ven-. Pidió Marcus fingiendo dulzura

Ayla no dio ni un paso, la chica solo se quedo mirando retante al jefe de su casa… pero ella no necesito moverse, por que de inmediato dos chicos la tomaron de sus hombros y la presentaron frente a este

-Tu compañera Parkinson, me acaba de informar que se te vio charlando con el capitán de Quidditich de Gryffindor… ¿Eso es cierto?-.

Pero ella no respondió, su rostro seguía serio e impasivo

-¿Rickman?-. Dudo Marcus esperando ver una reacción en la chica, -¡¡Que hables te digo!-. Grito lanzando una bofetada

La chica solo agacho la cabeza al sentir la fría mano de su agresor, pero ella siguió igual

-¿No vas a hablar?-.

-De que habría de querría hablar contigo-. Contesto

Eso hizo reaccionar aun mas al encolerizado chico, el cual tomo su varia y apunto hacia el techo

-Esta noche… habrá castigo general…-.

Acto seguido apunto hacia el frágil cuerpo de la joven

-_Cru…-._

-_Expelliarmus…_-. Grito alguien antes de el, haciendo que su varita cayera ante los pies de Ayla

Ella solo se limito a girar con lentitud para poder observar a su redentor

…


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, salvo los que yo voy a inventar, son de la magnifica mente de J.K. Rowling, y creo que de haberlos inventando seria multimillonaria… o una loca esquizofrenica. En fin disfrútenlo

**--Nota--   
**Se que me tarde… pero un foco se apago en mi cabeza y me quede sin inspiración… y si a eso le sumamos los problemas para subir nuevo documente, pero en fin… espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, y ahí me dicen que tal… trate de hacerlo un poco mas largo para que al menos valiera la pena la espera… y no se preocupen, ya empecé a escribir el siguiente capitulo… que no es por nada pero esta quedando genial… quizás podremos averiguar un poco mas de Snape y el cariño que siente por Ayla… y probablemente veamos un besillo… haber que onda… se cuidan. Y gracias a todos por leer

**Chapter 11**

_Tú eres la llama que alumbra mi corazón_

_Tú eres la luz en mi oscuridad_

_La última estrella que deseo mirar_

_La esperanza que me hace desear_

_Es ese incondicional amor_

_Con el que sueño llegar al paraíso_

…_por que yo pertenezco a ti_

_¿Y tú?_

_Tú también perteneces a mí_

-Un solo cabello que le toques y me asegurare que mueras-.

Todos los alumnos de la sala de Slytherin voltearon, solo para descubrir a Gillian Cox parada en el marco de la entrada de la sala común, con su varita firmemente sostenida con su mano izquierda

-Gillian, Gillian, Gillian… siempre metiendo tus narices donde no debes ¿Verdad?

Ella no respondió… Marcus por su parte se limito a extender su mano, al tiempo que Billy Montague le entregaba su varita

-¿Le estas salvando la vida a tú amiga?-. Dudo Marcus sin poder contener la risa

-No-. Respondió Gillian fríamente, -Solo estoy impidiendo que sigas haciendo estupideces-.

-¿Estupideces? ¿Consideras mis técnicas estúpidas? Por si no lo sabias… señorita… esta costumbre… ha existido desde el momento en que la casa de Slytherin se creo. No es solo un estúpido habito, es una tradición que ha mantenido a Slytherin en el sitio en el que esta…-.

-Así es, en este hoyo-.

Marcus enfadado, extendió su varita apuntando hacia Gillian, motivo por el cual, Ayla intervino deteniéndolo

-Flint, no tienes por que hacer eso… estoy lista para mi castigo-.

Marcus bajo su varita, la seguridad en las miradas de las chicas era impresionante

-Bien, bien… si eso quieres-. Dijo tomando del brazo a la chica

-Flint, te di una ordén… ¿No la vas a acatar?-. Pregunto Gillian sin dejar de apuntar

-Ahora resulta que los elfos juegan con varitas mágicas... Cox, ella es una chica subordinada, y como tal, comprende las reglas de la casa… espero que si tu te consideras superior a estas reglas, al menos te mantengas al margen de esto-. Pidió Marcus con claridad

-Wow… yo nunca pensé que los chimpancés tuvieran tanta facilidad de articulación… supongo que te deben de haber entrenado muy bien, y ahora déjate de juegos y aléjate de Rickman-.

-Por última vez…-. Se desespero Ayla, -Tu no tienes nada que ver en esto, mejor vete a dormir y… Oye, ¿Qué hacías afuera?-. Reacciono Ayla

-No es de tu incumbencia-.

-Claro que lo es, tu nunca faltas a tu sueño reparador de belleza… 8 horas exactas, ni una más ni una menos-. Señalo Ayla sorprendida

-No es tu asunto ¿si? Y mejor cállate que me desconcentras y no podré darle bien el hechizo a Marcus-.

-Huy si… ¿y que hechizo le harás? ¿Más grande? ¿Más feo? ¿O simplemente mas estúpido?-.

-Pues yo…-. Apunto firmemente Gillian, -Momento, tienes razón… ¿Cuál? Es decir todo eso ya lo tiene-. Bajo la varita

-¿Lo vez? ¿Ahora entiendes por que no tengo nada de que preocuparme? No tiene el valor de hacerme nada…-.

-Huy si, como la última vez… si te dejaron toda mal… me debes esa Flint-. Le grito Gillian a Marcus

-¿Y como demonios sabes eso si tu no estabas?-. Se pregunto Ayla

-Por que aunque no lo creas… aquí, más tarde que temprano, uno se entera de todo-. Hablo Gillian con su enigmática voz

-¿Eh?-.

-Ya… muevete niña, no tengo tiempo de estar hablando, esta es entre Marcus y yo-

-A no, esta es mía-. Se volteó Ayla y le arrebato su varita a un confundido Marcus

-No hagas eso… ¿por que siempre eres tan inmadura?-. Le interrogo Gillian fastidiada

-Huy si, hablo la que se cae del árbol de madurez, si realmente fueras así… no hubieras ido de chismosa-.

-¡¡Yo no dije nada! ¿Por que demonios no puedes entender eso?-. Reclamo Gillian enfadada, -¿Cómo puedes pedir algo que tu misma no das? Tu les pides a ellos que no te juzguen, y es lo mismo que me haces a mi… quizás eso conote que realmente eres una Slytherin-.

-¡¡Retráctate!-. Grito Ayla como si la hubieran ofendido mortalmente

-S-L-Y-T-H-E-R-I-N… Slytherin… lo que tu eres-. Se rió Gillian

-Bien, y si yo soy eso… tu eres una…-. Ayla se quedo callada, ahora ella era la que sonreía

El resto de los presentes se mantenía a la expectativa, ya que nadie había esperado que lo iba a ser un castigo a Ayla por parte de Marcus, se convirtiera ahora en una pelea personal entre Ayla y su antigua mejor amiga: Gillian

-No te atreverás a decirlo…-. Apenas si pudo susurrar Gillian

-¿Es un reto?-. Arqueo su ceja Ayla apuntando con la varita de Marcus

-No…-.

Ayla se quedo calada, la chica solo sonrió lánguidamente, antes de girar su cabeza hacia atrás

-Pues bien…eso quieres-.

-¿Acaso puedes ser capaz?-. Dudo Gillian

Ambas se quedaron calladas por espacio de 5 minutos, con las miradas fijas al igual que las varitas

-Bien, dilo…-. Se rindió Gillian

-¿Eso quieres? Esta bien… ella es…-.

Pero no pudo decir nada, era un secreto que tenía entre Gillian y ella… no podía, no lo haría. Sin importar que pasara, su lazo de amistad era mas fuerte que e…

-¡Habla ya!-. Pidió un desesperado Draco Malfoy

-No tiene caso… tu no tienes caso…-. Negó Ayla con la cabeza

Gillian no dijo nada, solo bajo su varita… Ayla por su parte se volteó y le entrego la suya a Marcus y acto seguido avanzo rumbo a los dormitorios, igual que Gillian

-¿Podrías ser más original?-. Pregunto fastidiada

-Huy si Gill… cállate y mejor duérmete-.

Y ambas chicas se metieron a sus respectivas camas, dejando expectantes a todos sus compañeros de Slytherin

…

A la mañana siguiente, Ayla despertó… su mente estaba revuelta con todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, repentinamente un leve rayo se filtro por su cortina, como una señal de esperanza, motivo por el cual la chica se puso de pie

-¿Gill?-. Llamo confundida a su rubia amiga antes de abrir las cortinas de su cama

Pero nada… esta se encontraba vacía, y sin rastros de Gillian… confundida miro su reloj, aun era temprano pero su sueño había desaparecido… Un rato después la chica se encontraba pulcramente vestida y lista para entrar al gran comedor, dispuesta a desayunar cuando una figura familiar se puso de pie detrás de ella

-Hola Ayla, es bueno verte tan temprano por aquí…-.

-¿¿Hermione?-. Se sorprendió Ayla volteando

La castaña chica de Gryffindor medio sonrió… su aspecto era bastante preocupante

-Hermione… ¿te has desvelado últimamente?-.

-No…no… ¿Alguien te dijo algo?-. Pregunto ella muy nerviosa

-Nadie, pero es que te vez… no se… ¿Cansada?-.

-Estoy perfectamente bien… Gracias… ahora si me disculpas iré a la biblioteca a…-.

-¿Estudiar?-. Completo Ayla la frase, -¿No vas a desayunar primero?-.

Justo en ese momento, cierto chico pelirrojo paso a su lado comiéndose una tostada con mermelada de naranja, tostada que Hermione arrebato

-Con esto tengo… nos vemos…-. Dijo antes de darle una mordida, -Y gracias Ron-. Alcazo a gritar antes de alejarse

-¡Oye!-. Se quejo e susodicho

-Creo que tu amiga no esta muy bien que digamos-. Señalo Ayla

-¿En serio? Creo que esta mas loca… pero bueno… ah Harry, vamos por otra tostada ya que Hermione me quito la mía-.

Y el pelirrojo avanzo seguido de su amigo de cabellos oscuros, el cual no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Ayla

-Que mañana-. Murmuro Ayla entre dientes antes de avanzar por fin hacia su mesa, donde encontró sentada a Gillian

-Solo llevo media hora de este precioso viernes y ya lo odio-. Comento Ayla con fastidio

…pero Gillian no respondió

-¿y como te ha ido a ti?-. Intento hacer plática Ayla al notar la seca actitud por parte de su amiga

…Gillian se limpio la boca con su servilleta antes de ponerse de pie… Era evidente que seguía enojada con Ayla, y eso no iba a cambiar… así que a Ayla no le quedo otro remedio que ver alejarse a su rubia amiga del lugar … en ese momento Draco Malfoy ocupo su lugar

-Buenos días novia de Flint-. La saludo.

La castaña lo ignoro limitándose a terminar de un sorbo el café que tenía frente a ella, para después intentar ponerse de pie… o al menos tratar por que las manos de Crabble y Goyle sobre sus hombros lo impidieron

-Rickman, creo que estamos hablando ¿O no?-.

Ayla no respondió, ella solo se limito a observar un punto perdido en el horizonte

-Rickman, te estoy hablando… ¿Acaso estas sorda? Mmm… quizás esa sea la razón de tu estupidez-.

-Parecida a la razón por la que tu eres un idiota Malfoy… ahora con permiso-. Dijo Ayla quitándose de sus hombros las manos de Crabble y Goyle

-¿Y?-. Trono los dedos Malfoy, -¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a dejar ir…?-.

-Buenos días jóvenes… ¿Todo bien?-. Les cuestiono una gruesa voz

-Excelente profesor-. Se puso de pie Ayla, -Excelente…-.

-Bien señorita, acompáñeme-.

Y Malfoy solo observo sumamente enfadado con Ayla se alejaba junto con el profesor Snape

…

Viernes… la semana casi acaba… con excepción del horrible fin de semana que seguía… aun así Ayla se encontraba divertida escuchando las explicaciones del profesor Snape… una vez que la clase hubo terminando y que todas las pociones estaban debidamente etiquetadas la chica salió… cuando repentinamente un impulso la hizo volver, solo para descubrir a su profesor sentando en su escritorio y revisando algunas lista

-Así es señorita Rickman… su castigo concluye hoy…-.

-¿Misma hora mismo lugar?-. Sonrió Ayla

El profesor Snape asintió

…

Un fin de semana larga que al menos sirvió a Ayla para ponerse al corriente con sus tareas… pero de todo el año por que junto con Hermione… bueno… esa chica era agradable, solo que se presionaba demasiado

-Hermione… son las 9:30… ¿no irás a la cama?-. Pregunto Ayla cerrando sus libros

-En un momento mas… solo me falta traducir estas runas y…-.

-No te presiones tanto, en… serio-. No pudo Ayla evitar contener un bostezo

Hermione no dijo nada, por lo que Ayla salió de la biblioteca… la chica iba tan cansada…. Y aun así la visión llegó a sus ojos

-¿Wood?-. Susurraron sus labios

Y era verdad, sus ojos no le podían mentir… ahí frente a ella… bueno a escasos 5 metros se encontraba Oliver Wood… y Alexa Gallagher… los dos se encontraban abrazados… a decir verdad parecía que Alexa aprisionaba a Oliver contra la pared pero eso no importaba… el punto era que… ah… Malfoy tenía razón, ella era muy idiota…

…

El azotar de su puerta fue tan fuerte… que Gillian reacciono de inmediato

-¿Estas bien?-. Pregunto al ver tan exaltada a su _ex amiga_

-Yo… yo-. Ayla se detuvo

En el rostro de Gillian se notaba la verdadera preocupación… y aun así Ayla no sabia como actuar ¿Acaso iba a pretender que nada había pasado? ¿Iba a correr a llorar en sus brazos como siempre? ¿Le iba a mostrar lo débil persona que era?

-Estoy perfectamente… además no te debería de importar-. Dijo Ayla de manera grosera

-Tienes razón… no se por que lo pregunte-. Se cubrió Gillian con sus cobijas

-Yo si… pero no te lo diré… Hasta mañana-. Apago Ayla las luces

Y ambas se sintieron mal consigo mismas…

…

Ese día había sido demasiado raro para Ayla… ella sabía que algo no cuadraba pero no sabia que era… si todo había sido igual… Gillian ignorándola, Oliver también… Hermione y su carga de libros… aun así había algo que no cuadraba… y en clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas lo iba a averiguar…

-Bien chicos, los quiero por parejas-. Solicito su maestro Hagrid

_Hagrid_, Ayla sonrió… quizás no fuera un buen maestro pero al menos era un tipo genial… en fin, Ayla se volteó para ver quien iba a sobrar para estar con ella… ya que esa materia también le tocaba con Hufflepuff y lo mas seguro era que Gillian se fuera con Cedric…

-¿Cedric?-. Dudo Ayla al ver al chico extenderle la mano

-¿quieres ser parte de mi equipo?-. Pregunto Cedric sonriendo

-Yo… este… ¿Y Gillian?-.

-Gilly y yo… no importa… mejor veamos que quiere Hagrid…-.

…

Al termino de la clase… la cual para Ayla fue muy rápida… la mayoría de chicos avanzaron rumbo al gran comedor… no obstante Ayla se quedo parada… al igual que Cedric

-¿De que querías hablar?-. Pregunto la castaña

-Solo quería decirte que eres una persona muy egoísta-.

-¿Egoísta?-. Dudo Ayla

-Si… tú sabes… esas personas que no se preocupan por nadie mas que por uno mismo-. Explico Cedric

-¡¡Eso si lo se!-. Grito Ayla, -Es solo que no entiendo que tiene que ver eso conmigo-.

-Vaya… nunca pensé que a ti te haría esta pregunta… pero bueno… ¿Acaso te gusto?-.

-¿EH?-.

-Si Ayla… si te gusto, si me consideras guapo… tu sabes… si prefirieras que tu y yo saliéramos en lugar que Gilly y yo-.

-No-. Contesto rápido y con sinceridad Ayla, -¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-.

-Es que no entiendo…-. Se enfado Cedric, -Yo aprecio mucho a Gilly, ella es una buena chica… la mejor… y desde que peleo contigo… la noto muy distante-.

-Así es ella-. Intento explicar Ayla

-No… ella puede ser una persona muy hermética… pero cuando conoce a alguien… es la persona más dulce, alegre, bondadosa…-.

-Lo se… es mi mejor amiga ¿Lo recuerdas?-. Señalo Ayla

-Aparentemente no-. Negó Cedric, -El viernes pasado Gillian llegó conmigo… diciendo que debíamos de terminar… dijo que le importabas mas tu como amiga que otras cosas… supongo que se refería a mi… por eso quería saber si te gustaba o algo… por que no encuentro otra razón para que…-.

-Gill-. Se dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro de Ayla, -Creo que comprendí todo Cedric…-.

-Espera-. La detuvo el susodicho del hombro, -Yo no y quisiera hacerlo-.

-Es complicado-. Se excuso Ayla

-En serio quiero entenderlo… -.

-Bien… yo me enfade con ella por que pensé que te había dicho algo que no quería que nadie supiera-. Se mordió Ayla el labio inferior, -Pero esto no tiene que ver contigo… es mas bien…-.

Ayla se detuvo… estaba a punto de confesarle al gran Cedric Diggory algo que ni siquiera le había podido decir a Gillian Cox… su mejor amiga

-…no importa… el punto es que yo pensé que te lo había dicho… y como eso me hizo quedar mal con otra persona…-.

-¿Bromeas? Lo último que diría Gilly es algo malo de ti… desde que la conozco todas han sido frases de alabanza hacia ti… _Ayla hace eso, Ayla es grandiosa, recuerdo la vez que Ayla y yo…_-.

-Esa es mi Gillian-.

-Oye… ¿y si son tan buenas amigas por que no se reconcilian?-.

Ayla volteó… Cedric tenía razón… Oliver no lo valía… ningún chico lo valía… Gillian era su mejor amiga… y eso era más importante

-Gracias-. Abrazó Ayla a Cedric, -Iré a buscarla-.

Y sin decir mas se separo del chico… justo en el momento en que cierto grupo de 7º venía saliendo de los invernaderos…

-¿Rickman?-.

-Wood... hola-. Saludo Ayla

Oliver Wood solo miro de reojo a Cedric antes de volver la vista hacia Ayla

-Tenias razón… ella es una mentirosa… igual que tu… nos vemos Diggory-. Se despidió Oliver dando fuertes zancadas rumbo al castillo

-¿Ocurre algo malo aquí?-. Pegunto Cedric confundido

-Que te hace pensar eso-. Contesto Ayla en el tono más sarcástico que pudo

-¿Algo que pueda hacer?-.

-Esperar a que hable con Gillian…-.

Y Ayla corrió rumbo al castillo

…


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, salvo los que yo voy a inventar, son de la magnifica mente de J.K. Rowling, y creo que de haberlos inventando seria multimillonaria… o una loca esquizofrenica. En fin disfrútenlo

-Nota-

Y aquí continuamos con este fic… espero que les este gustando y se diviertan con este capitulo, tanto como yo me divertí escribiéndolo. Un saludo para mi amiga Amy Black… si tienen oportunidad chequen sus fics, son geniales. En fin, sin mas preámbulos, disfruten la lectura

**Chapter 12**

_Cuantas veces tengo que gritarlo_

_Cuantas veces tienes que escucharlo_

_Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado_

_Y aun así no lo puedes notar_

_No pretendo molestar_

_Pero este sentimiento me empieza a desesperar_

_Y lo único que vamos a lograr_

… _es que desaparezca… _

Ayla cerró su libreta fastidiada… la chica miro su reloj, pasaban de las dos se la mañana… y aun recordaba su plática con Cedric… si estúpida discusión con Oliver… le preocupaba Hermione… y el hecho de que Gillian siguiera ignorándola… Realmente el sentimiento que tenia en esos momentos no se lo deseaba a nadie… pero sin embargo ahí estaba… latente… toda la rabia, frustración, desesperación por no poder hacer nada… sintiéndose mal giro de nueva cuenta en su cama… la cortina de Gillian estaba corrida y al parecer ella dormía profundamente… al parecer… Ayla se puso de pie y decidió despertarla… pero no podía… conocía lo suficientemente a Gillian para saber que si hacia eso, solo lograría hacer que se enfadara mas consigo… negando con la cabeza se puso de pie y decidió dar una vuelta por lo pasillos escolares…

…

Las pocas luces que quedaban encendidas se iban consumiendo… o apagando a medida que el frío invernal se acercaba… Ayla suspiro cansinamente al tiempo que se abrazaba mas a su bata… la castaña se paro frente a uno de los grandes ventanales… ella observo el patio del castillo… inmenso como siempre… a lo lejos distinguió una gato patizambo… y el mismo perro oscuro que había visto anteriormente…

-¿Ayla?-.

Ella se sobresalto al escuchar su voz. La chica giro lentamente para encontrarse frente a la aguda mirada de su profesor de pociones

-Profesor… yo-.

-¿Le apetece un poco de té?-. La interrumpió el sin darle importancia al hecho de que una alumna estuviera fuera de su habitación a altas horas de la noche

Ayla asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió…

-Es una fría noche ¿Verdad?-. Pregunto el profesor una vez que se hubo servido el líquido caliente a la chica

-Un poco…-. Dudo Ayla e responder

La chica se limito a darle un sorbo a la infusión… sintiendo de inmediato como sus huesos se calentaban

-Gracias-. Sonrió ella

Pero Snape no respondió… el hombre se encontraba contemplando una vieja fotografía que tenia sobre su escritorio…

-¿Profesor?-. Lo llamo Ayla, -¿Se puede saber por que no me regaño por estar afuera de mi habitación?-. Se atavió a cuestionar Ayla

-Sabes… en todos mis años que tengo de maestro… eres el primer alumno que me pide un castigo-. Comento Snape antes de darle un trago a su bebida

Ayla no supo que responder

-…supongo que no te castigue por que se que a veces uno tiene tantos problemas que necesita estar solo para meditarlos… además te conozco y se que no harías nada malo como robar objetos de mi alacena o meterte a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca ¿Verdad?-.

A la chica le sorprendieron las palabras de Snape, aun así negó con la cabeza

-¿Has resuelto alguno?-. Quiso saber Snape dejando la fotografía sobre su escritorio

-A decir verdad-. Ayla suspiro profundamente, -No… ni siquiera se por donde empezar… mi cabeza me da vueltas y lo único que se es que no quiero saber nada…-.

Snape se quedo callado antes de tomar la fotografía… y tras dudarlo unos segundos se la paso a Ayla

-Ella… su nombre no importa… solo te diré que de haber tenido la oportunidad… las cosas hubieran sido muy distintas

-¿Ella fue su…?-. Quiso saber al tiempo que miraba la fotográfica

-Así es Ayla… fue el amor de mi vida… Mira pequeña… esta vida siempre nos traerá problemas, pero de nosotros depende superarlos o dejarlos estancados… no dejes que cosas simples te quiten las mejores cosas de la vida ¿Si?-.

Una fotografía demasiado particular… era una muggle… una chica de cabellos castaños y grandes ojos color almendra sonreía… ella se encontraba en lo que parecían ser una ruinas… la chica parecía contenta

-Lo intentare profesor… y… nunca es tarde para arreglar las cosas-.

Snape ya no dijo nada, por lo que Ayla comprendió que el momento de regresar a su habitación había llegado, por lo que dejo la taza sobre la mesa y se puso de pie

-Gracias profesor-.

Y la chica se fue

…

-…y esa es toda la tarea de esta semana… sean tan amables de no faltar en ella… y por favor…-.

La profesora McGonagall se detuvo al ver la cara de desconcierto por parte de sus alumnos de 5º grado de la casa de Slytherin

-¿Acaso el profesor Snape no les ha hablado de los TIMOS?

Varios alumnos asintieron con la cabeza, por que McGonagall respiro mas aliviada

-Bien, necesito por favor que se apliquen mucho, por que aunque en esta clase hay estudiantes cuyo desempeño académico no me preocupa, hay otros que… solo les pido que estudien-.

De inmediato sonó la campana por lo que los estudiantes corrieron a la puerta. No obstante Gillian fue detenía, acto que Ayla notó… la castaña observo el frío rostro de su amiga pensando el motivo por el que podría estar ahí… y 5 minutos mas tarde, Gillian salió… su misma inexpresividad, su total indiferencia

-¿Todo bien?-. Interrogo Ayla

Gillian giro su cabeza en un elegante gesto de arrogancia, y sin decir mas siguió avanzando… ignorando por completo a su amiga, la cual se quedo parada en medio del pasillo sin poder creer lo que había pasado…

-¡¡Ayla!-. De repente se escucho que gritaron

Tanto Ayla como Gillian voltearon para ver a una Hermione venir corriendo desde el otro lado del pasillo

-Antes de que lo olvide… aquí están los libros que me pediste. Como quiera en la hora de la comida nos vemos para hablar ¿Si?-.

-¿Libros? Ah si… creo. Gracias Hermione-.

Y la castaña se alejo corriendo… no obstante Gillian se quedo de pie, observando a Ayla

-Yo…-. Intento hablar Ayla

-No tienes nada por que preocuparte-. Hablo con tranquilidad antes de alejarse caminado por los pasillos

…

-¿Escuchaste eso?-.

-Es imposible…-.

-Pero lo fue-.

-¿Y que dijeron?-.

-¿Cuántos los vieron?-.

Ayla se detuvo en medio del comedor… todos murmuraban, susurraban algo… y a ella simplemente le mataba el dolor de cabeza que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos… demasiadas presiones, demasiado… ella sintió un frió sudor recorrer su espalda, los mareos e incluso las nauseas. Repentinamente la castaña se fue desvaneciendo, y habría caído… de no ser por la oportuna intervención de alguien

…

-Vaya, definitivamente el colegio esta hecho un caos… primero los dementotes, y ahora, una nueva aparición de _el_… -.

Las voces lejanas resbalan en la cabeza de Ayla, la cual se tardaba en procesar toda la información, repentinamente y para su alivio sintió como una humedecida toalla descansaba sobre su cabeza… y recordando los viejos tiempos, se imagino a su muggle madre cuidándola… ya que de pequeña ella enfermaba con mucha frecuencia, pero por bizarro que parecía a ella le encantaban esos días, por que esos significaban –a parte de no asistir a clases-. Los cuidado de sus amorosa madre. Sus cariños, sus mimos, su compañía que tanto necesitaba

-¿Ayla?-. La llamaron repentinamente

Ella presiono sus ojos con fuerza antes de abrirlos lentamente

-¿Señorita Rickman? ¿Se encuentra bien?-. Le cuestiono una dulce voz femenina

-Quiero… quiero creer que si-. Contesto ella tratando de incorporarse

-Por favor, quédese tranquila-. La recostó la enfermera del colegio

-Pero…-.

-Shhh-. Susurro poniendo un dedo sobre su boca

-Señorita Pompfrey, ¿Ella esta bien?-. Quiso saber una voz masculina proveniente del pasillo

-Debes de sentirte muy complacida-. Guiño el ojo la enfermera, -Tu flamante caballero te salvo de un fuerte golpe-.

Y sin agregar nada mas, salió de la habitación, dando oportunidad a que el chico entrase

-Yo-.

-¿Tu?-. Se sorprendió Ayla al ver a cierta figura masculina avanzar dando grandes zancadas hasta su lado

-¿Y te sorprende por? Rickman… ¿Sabes que siempre me he preocupado por los demás?-.

-No es que no lo aprecie, es que realmente tenia la esperanza que fuera alguien mas…-.

_Alguien más… _ _El_, en sus sueños mas profundos había deseado que fuera el, pero en vez de eso, otro chico igual de dulce la había ayudado… no cabía la menor duda, Cedric Diggory realmente quería a Gillian

-¿No vas a decir nada?-. Interrogo el chico

-¿Qué puedo decir Cedric? Es decir… ¿Qué quieres que diga?-.

-Tal vez un gracias por haberte salvado del ridículo mas grande que pudiste haber hecho-.

-Si al menos recordara lo que pasó…-. Hablo Ayla sintiéndose desesperada por la situación

-Veamos… entraste al gran Comedor, cuando de repente te quedaste para a mediación, giraste la cabeza para todos lados… confundido mire a Gillian, y ella con la mirada me indico que te auxiliara, en ese momento te desvaneciste…-.

-¿Me desvanecí?-.

-De desmayaste querida… ¿Se puede saber cuantos días tienes sin comer?-. Interrogo Pompfrey entrando

-¿No estas comiendo?-.

-Cedric… cállate… y señorita Pompfrey yo…-.

-Además esos ojos revelan que te has estado desvelando mucho. ¿Tienes problemas Ayla?-.

-¿Problemas? Señorita Pompfrey, yo-. Intento responder la chica

-Cedric me dijo que peleaste con Gillian, ¿no se supone que es tu mejor amiga? Aun así… eso no es lo que me preocupa, tus grandes ojeras connotan que no has dormido muy bien, y si a eso le sumamos tus caídas y golpes que has sufrido últimamente-. Leyó la enfermera el historial médico de la chica

-Señorita Pompfrey, yo, no entiendo-.

-Te quedaras esta noche en observación. Pero creo que será necesario llamar a tus padres-.

-No, a mis padres no-. Suplico la chica evitando cualquier contacto con los ojos de Cedric

-¿Rickman? ¿Hay algún problema que deba saber?-.

Ayla bajo la cabeza, por lo que Cedric comprendió

-Lo mejor será retirarme, le avisare a Gillian que…-.

-Cedric, espera-. Lo detuvo ella, -No le digas nada a Gillian, dile que la señorita Pompfrey no te dejo pasar o que se yo, por favor…-.

-Rickman, esto es tonto… ella esta preocupada por ti y…-.

-Y si lo esta-. Ella volteo y lo miro a los ojos, -Quiero que ella venga y me lo demuestre. Quizás no lo entiendas, pero no tienes que hacerlo, esto tiene que ver con nostras-.

Cedric no muy convencido asintió con la cabeza antes de salir, Pompfrey por su parte siguió revisando a la chica

-Muy bien, no quieres que vengan tus padres, estas peleada con tu mejor amiga y no estas comiendo… ¿Qué ocurre?-.

-¿Demasiados problemas?-. Probó Ayla

-Mmm, quizás, pero aun así hablare con el director Dumbledore de tu situación

Y sin hablar más, salió de la habitación

…

Era tarde. Ayla intentaba dormitar en su cama. Los exámenes que le había practicado la enfermera habían sido un poco dolorosos, motivo por el cual la chica aun no se recuperaba por completo, repentinamente un fuerte sopor invadió su cuerpo, la sensación de sentirse terriblemente pesada… era algo que comenzaba con sus brazos hasta llegar a sus piernas… sus ojos se entrecerraban involuntariamente; la chica se asusto y mas cuando para su sorpresa, alguien entro a la habitación, y tras contemplarla unos segundos se acerco, susurro algo que Ayla nunca alcanzo a escuchar, rozo con delicadeza su brazo y salió

…

Ayla despertó sobresaltada, y para su sorpresa, un alcatraz blanco descansaba sobre la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama. Confundida la tomo, pero esta no tenia nota ni nada, así que volvió a dejarla en su lugar. Repentinamente las ventanas… repentinamente las ventanas se abrieron de par en par, dando paso a un par de lechuzas las cuales probablemente se encontraban llevando algunas cartas al gran comedor. Pero ella estaba equivocada, estas dos lechuzas llevaban un gran paquete entre las dos, Ayla supuso que era el suministro de medicando provenientes de San Mungo para el colegio

-Vaya, veo que llegaron puntuales como siempre-. Sonrió la señorita Pompfrey entrando de repente, -Buenos días Rickman, ¿Te sientes mejor?-.

La enfermera sonrió, y tras darle un vistazo rápido a los artículos traídos por las lechuzas, avanzo hacia ella para revisar su temperatura

-Muy bien… creo que para mañana podrás retomar tus actividades comunes-.

Y tras ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación dejo a la chica sola

…

-Vaya… dos flores… supongo que por ahí debes de tener un admirador-. Hablo una áspera voz que Ayla reconoció de inmediato

-¡¡Profesor Snape!-. Exclamo la chica emocionada

-No te muevas-. La regaño el maestro, -Estas delicada todavía-.

-Lo siento profesor, es solo que aquí me aburro como ostra-. Cruzo los brazos la chica

-Me imagino… pero a todo puedes verle el lado divertido. Cuando era joven siempre terminaba aquí…-.

-¿Era muy inquieto profesor?-. Quiso saber la chica curiosa

-Digamos que los compañeros de clase que tenía, eran unas bestias. Pero eso no es lo importante, lo que quería saber es por que no seguiste mi consejo-.

-Profesor, como seguirlo si la gente es tan terca que…-.

-Demostrándole que tu puedes mas que ellos-. La interrumpió el profesor, -Ahora si me disculpas, tengo mucho trabajo… nos vemos-.

…

-Rickman, alguien vino a verte… ¿Puede pasar?-.

Era demasiado temprano cuando Ayla fue despertada, la chica volteo para descubrir su ya acostumbrada flor. Ella ya tenia 5 alcatraces y seguía sin poder averiguar quien se los enviaba

-Por lo pronto no esperes que sean del idiota de Flint, ese tipo ni siquiera sabe lo que es una flor-. Le señalo una voz

… voz que sus oídos no podían engañar… ¡¡Era…!

-¿¿Gillian?-.

-La misma que viste y hablas… tan bonita como siempre y quizás mas perfecta que de costumbre-. Sonrió la rubia avanzando hacia la cama de su amiga, -¿Cómo te sientes?-.

-Rara…-. Dijo Ayla con sinceridad, -Pero no por mi… es por ti-.

Al instante la expresión de Gillian cambio a una mas seria

-Tenia que hacerlo, recibí esto ayer… y dude todo el día si valía la pena venir a dártelo, pero una plática con alguien que al parecer te aprecia mucho me hizo darme cuenta que era importante-.

Ayla no entendía lo que su amiga le acaba de decir, por lo que se limito a recibir el trozo de pergamino que su amiga le daba, y tras leerlo sonrió

-¿Tu papa quiere que pasemos navidad juntas?-.

-¿Acaso es novedad?-. Replico Gillian tomando una silla y sentándose a su lado

-Bueno, corrigió la pregunta ¿realmente quieres que pasemos navidad juntas?-. Repitió Ayla

-Ayla, aun eres mi mejor amiga… y creo que eso no va a cambiar-.

La castaña se quedo callada, al igual que Gillian… las dos chicas se limitaron a observarse sin decir nada…

-Yo…-. Intento romper Ayla el silencio

-Creo que igual yo-.

-Gillian, realmente lo siento… es solo que… en serio pensé que tú… momento-. Se detuvo Ayla, -¿Por que peleábamos?-.

-Por la culpa de Alexa Gallagher y Oliver Wood ¿Acaso valen la pena?-.

-Mas que tu no. Lo siento Gillian, deberás-.

-Yo también lo siento. Debí de haber intentando…-.

-Si lo intentaste. Gillian, tu tienes a alguien que te quiere mucho-.

-Adivino, y es alguien a parte de ti-. Sonrió la chica

-Solo espero que no volvamos a pelear por una idiotez como los chicos-.

-Bien, prometido…-. Gillian se quedo callada y tras meditarlo un segundo levanto la mano, -¿Amigas?-.

-Para siempre-. Estrecho Ayla su mano

-Te extrañe enana-. La abrazó Gillian, -Me tenías muy preocupada, ¿Cómo es eso de que no estas comiendo?-.

-Y que hay de ti… tú que te pierdes-.

Y ambas amigas siguieron platicando como si nada hubiera pasado

…

-No entiendo por que te tenemos que acompañar-.

-Por que son mis amigos, y solo vamos rápido-.

-¿Y si te esperamos en la sala común?-.

-¿¿Se quieren callar? Podría estar dormida-.

Gillian dejo la lectura de su libro. Ella se encontraba sentada al lado de una Ayla, la cual jugaba con un PSP Muggle

-¿Esperas visitas?-. Le cuestiono

Ayla separo la vista de su juego y miro confundida a Gillian. Repentinamente las puertas se abrieron para dejar pasar a tres jóvenes brujos

-¡¡Ayla!-. Exclamo una de ellos, -Yo… a lo siento, no sabia que Gillian estaba aquí-.

-Hola Hermione, no te preocupes… ya me voy… -. Se puso de pie la rubia

Tanto Ron Wesley como Harry Potter (Los cuales acompañaban a Hermione) se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar a la chica. Ayla los observo, repentinamente Gillian volteo, y tras observa a Harry… una mueca de disgusto se noto en el rostro del joven de Gryffindor

-¿Harry?-.

-Chicos ¿Se pueden callar?-. Pidió una impaciente Hermione, -En fin, aquí esta toda tu tarea y todos los libros. El hecho que estés enferma no justifica que no hagas la tarea. Te traje unos bocadillos para que comas bien, y creo que eso es todo-.

-A pesar de todo… no entiendo como no eres tu la que estas aquí-.

-Creo que por que ellos fingen que me cuidan-. Se burlo la chica de sus confundidos amigos

-Hermione, tenemos que irnos-. Se adelanto Ron, -Este… ¿Ania? Fue un placer…-.

-Me llamo Ayla, y gracias… ¿Ronald?-.

-Si… pero me puedes llamar Ron-. Sonrió el chico, -Y aquel es Harry Potter-.

Ayla solo asintió con la cabeza. Harry medio le sonrió. Era la primera vez que su presencia causaba tanta indiferencia para alguien, y Ayla noto eso

-¿Estas bien?-.

-Si… solo… ¿Hermione?-. Llamo el chico desesperado

-Bien, bien… nos vemos Ayla. Cuidate-.

Y Hermione junto con sus amigos salió

…

-Señorita Pompfrey, usted se queda todo el día aquí ¿Cierto? Es decir… usted sabe quien entra y sale-.

-Por supuesto-. Se sintió ofendida la enfermera

-Lo siento, no quise decir eso… es que me refiero a…-.

La chica miro de reojo su flor… con la última que había encontrado esa mañana, ya eran por lo menos 5 alcatraces. Pompfrey lo noto, por lo que de inmediato sonrió

-Ah, ya comprendí tesoro… por cierto, en cuanto Cox venga a recogerte, podrás regresar a tus actividades diarias siempre y cuando prometas comer bien y no presionarte demasiado-.

-¿Podría decirle lo mismo a Hermione?-. Comento Ayla tratando de incorporarse

-¿A Granger? Pues si la veo… se lo recomendare-.

La joven asintió con la cabeza y tras avanzar hacia el sitio donde estaban sus flores se quedo de pie

-Solo una persona sabe que me gustan este tipo de flores…-. Medito en voz baja

-Tienes razón ¿Quién?-. Cuestiono Gillian llegando de repente

-¡¡Gillian! ¡¡Me asustaste!-.

-Pues que mala conciencia tienes… ¿Estas lista?-.

Ayla miro alrededor… sus cosas se encontraban acomodadas en la orilla de la mesa. Ella asintió con la cabeza

-Bien, vamonos… Gracias por todo, señora Pompfrey-.

-De nada Cox… Rickman… espero no verlas por aquí en un buen tiempo-. Les guiño el ojo la mujer

-Trataremos, trataremos-.

Las chicas comenzaron a avanzar cuando Pompfrey las llamo

-Querida, ¿Y tus flores?-.

Tanto Gillian como Ayla voltearon para ver el ramo que se había formado con tantas flores, el cual se encontraba envuelto en una hoja de papel

-Alguien te debe de querer mucho… esa flores son muy raras-. Comento Pompfrey entregándolas

Ayla no dijo nada, solo salió muy confundida con su amiga

-Tu eres la única que sabia que me gustaban estas flores ¿Cierto?-.

Gillian volteo confundida

-¿En serio te gustan? Son muy pálidas y sin chiste…-.

-Entonces, si no fuiste tu… ¿Quién me mando estas flores?-.

…

Nota Extra

Gracias, mil gracias por todos sus post… jajaja… sigamos así para llegar al 100… en fin… por lo pronto les puedo decir que en el próximo capitulo este fic llegara a la mitad… y decidí hacerlo mas largo de costumbre por compensación a todos quienes me dicen que lo siguen fielmente… y aun asi, hay muchos misterios que develar, y el principal, es la rara enfermedad de Gillian… ¿Acaso ya la habian olvidado? Espero poder abordar el tema en el proximo capitlo… por lo pronto… peace and love… y feliz dia internacional de la mujer

Lovely, me


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, salvo los que yo voy a inventar, son de la magnifica mente de J.K. Rowling, y creo que de haberlos inventando seria multimillonaria… o una loca esquizofrenia. En fin disfrútenlo

-Nota-

Lo siento, lo siento… me tarde mucho… pero es que no encontraba una forma correcta de cerrar el capitulo, y pues no quería dejárselos al "ahí se va" espero que les convenza este chapter, y si es así… nada les cuesta mandarme una opinión… por cierto… aunque no lo crean los poemas son algo importante para la historia, así que revísenlos, y si les gustan… me dicen… jajaja

**Chapter 13**

_Los días se van_

_Y los cielos se vuelven grises_

_Mi alma se queda vacía_

_Y los rayos de esperanza desaparecen_

_Aun así… una sonrisa basta para alegrarme_

_Un comentario, una palabra, una caricia_

_Eres tú el causante de todos mis desvelos_

…_¡y demonios!…_

_También de mis anhelos_

_¿Será ese el motivo por el que te quiero?_

_Y es que en e fondo eres mi dulce tormento_

Ayla cerró su libreta roja satisfecha. Eran un sábado tranquilo en la sala común de Slytherin, y como Gillian aun no había despertado, la chica había decidido esperarla en ese lugar

-Vaya, vaya, veo que mi amor ya se recupero-. La saludo Marcus Flint el cual venia bajando las escaleras

-Un solo dedo que le pongas encima y juro que te lo romperé-. Advirtió Gillian avanzando sigilosamente detrás de ellos

-Oye, es mi novia-. Se quejo Marcus, -Tengo derecho a preocuparme por ella… ¿o no?-.

-¿Tu novia?-. Dudo Gillian volteando a ver a Ayla

-¡¡No es cierto!-. Se defendió Ayla

-Además, si al menos quisieras acercarte a ella o algo, creo que al menos te hubieras tomado la molestia de ir a visitarla-.

-No quise presionarla-. Mintió el, -Aun así de una forma u otra siempre estuve con ella-. Guiño el capitán el ojo antes de salir

Las amigas lo vieron alejarse, y una vez que se cerro la entrada de la casa, pudieron respirar tranquilas… repentinamente Ayla reacciono

-¡¡Gillian!-.

-No me grites… estoy a tu lado-.

-Lo siento, es que…-.

-Mira, tengo hambre… que te parece si en el desayuno me preguntas todo lo que quieras saber-.

…

-¿Entonces?-.

Gillian se quedo callada, la chica simplemente se limito a cortar otro bocado de carne antes de llevarlo a su boca

-¡¡Gill!-. Reclamo Ayla

La rubia chica señalo su boca dando a entender que era completamente inapropiado hablar con la boca llena, por lo que Ayla espero pacientemente a que su amiga terminara

-Bien, puedes hablar…-. Sonrió Gillian al tiempo que limpiaba su boca con una servilleta

-Es que… tú dices que no me diste esas flores, y tú eres la única que saben que me gustan-.

-Si claro… ¿Las lilas?-.

-¡¡Eran alcatraces!-. Señalo Ayla, -El punto es que… ¿Y si el que me las envió fue Marcus?-.

-¿El idiota de Marcus? No lo creo Ayla… la señora Pompfrey lo dijo, las lilas…-.

-Alcatraces-. Corrigió Ayla

-Lo que sea, el caso es que no creo que ese mono pueda distinguir una hierba mala de una flor-.

-Esta bien, estoy desde el principio… no tengo la menor idea de quien me envió esas flores-.

-Mmm… podríamos hacer una lista-. Sugirió Gillian apartando los platos frente a ella, -Veamos… ¿algún ex novio, amigo o algo?-.

-Creo que la lista se reduce mucho Gill-. Confesó Ayla con pena

-¿Cómo que la lista se reduce?-.

-Bien… creo que el único chico con el que me llevo… es Cedirc, tal vez Noel… no se… no tengo idea de quien pudo haber sido-.

-¿Y algún novio?-.

Ayla hizo una mueca de disgusto… Gillian se quedo seria

-¿Algún amigo secreto que tengas por ahí?-.

…la mente de Ayla se quedo en blanco…

-Querida amiga…. ¿No me digas que tú nunca has tenido novio?-.

-Eres mi mejor amiga, tu me conoces de toda la vida ¿Cierto?-. Contesto Ayla sintiendo el calor de sus mejillas brotar

-Pero… bueno… ¿ni antes de Hogwarts?-.

El rostro de la chica bajo al suelo. Gillian realmente no podía creerlo

-Al menos has besado… ¿Verdad?-. Hizo un último intento

El silencio de Ayla fue suficiente para responder la interrogante

-Ayla, ¿es que acaso?... no lo puedo creer-.

-No te burles Gill-. Pidió una apenada Ayla

Gillian comenzó a reír, lo que logro enfadar a una sumamente colorada Ayla, era patético pero era la verdad, ella aun esperaba a su príncipe azul

-No es que me burle, es solo que...-.

Y Gillian comenzó a reír con fuerza, lo que ocasiono que Ayla enfadada se pusiera de pie y saliera del gran comedor

-Espera amiga, no fue mi intención-. La alcanzó Gillian en los patios de la escuela

-...y aun así me lastimaste-.

-Bueno, bueno, es que tienes 15 años y se me hace imposible que nunca hayas hecho nada... bien, bien-. Se detuvo al ver la cara de su amiga

-¿A poco tú has hecho mucho?-. Pregunto una curiosa Ayla

-Mas de lo que te imaginas-.

-¿Y si soy tu mejor amiga? ¿Por que nunca me lo contaste?-.

-Por que eres muy pequeña e inocente para saber de esas cosas-. Contesto Gillian sentándose a su lado

-¿Cuando hablas de "cosas" te refieres a...?-. Intento hablar Ayla

Gillian se recargo en el árbol donde ambas descansaban antes de continuar riendo

-Hay Ayla, es solo que no pensé que fueras tan peque en ese aspecto-. Acto seguido se enderezo, -Cuando digo cosas me refiero a... bien, tarde o temprano lo debías saber... yo no soy tan pura y casta como muchos creen-.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tu has hecho el... eso?-.

-Te oyes tan tierna... hay Ayla, a veces pienso que actúas como si tuvieras 10 años-.

-No se si sentirme alagada por eso, o simplemente ofendida-. Refunfuño Ayla, -En fin, ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que Cedric y tú?-.

-Cedric es todo un caballero, y los caballeros nunca recuerdan nada... yo si, y el chico es bueno-.

Ayla negó con la cabeza

-Esta bien Ayla, ha llegado el momento que crezcas-. Se puso de pie Gillian al tiempo que alisaba su uniforme

-¿A que te refieres?-. Tembló Ayla

Y como no, ella conocía lo suficientemente bien a su amiga para saber que esa cara la ponía Gillian cuando tenía ideas, las cuales por lo regular resultaban desastrosas

-Te voy a retar-.

-¿A retar?-. Intento comprender Ayla

-Yep, antes de que te subas al tren para irnos a casa por navidades tus labios ya deben de haber sido tocados por un chico-.

-¿Mis labios? Pero Gill... es decir... yo-. Se puso muy nerviosa Ayla

-...y si no lo haces, harás mi tarea el resto del curso ¿Hecho?-.

-Pero...-.

-Perfecto, nos vemos en clases amiga. Adiós-.

Y sin decir mas, Gillian se alejo, dejando a una expectante Ayla confundida, sumamente confundida

…

Lunes, y el estomago de Ayla se encogía a cada paso que daba… ella sabia que Gillian la había retado, y no es que le tuviera miedo a los retos, si no que simplemente no estaba segura de poder cumplirlo… La chica de cabellera castaña se puso de pie y avanzo hasta la sala común de su _adorada casa _Slytherin

-Mi querida chica, ¿adivina que?-. Se acerco Marcus Flint a saludarla

Ayla lo miro fijamente, por lo que el chico dio un rápido vistazo alrededor, y tras asegurarse que nadie estuviera cerca, la tomo de los hombros

-Ayla hermosa, el próximo fin se semana iremos a Hogsmade…-.

-¿y?-. Dudo ella quitándose el brazo del chico

-Pues como mi novia que eres, espero que me compres un regalo… tú sabes… un gran regalo, acorde a lo que un capitán de quidditich necesita-.

-Huy si, apuesto a que la Saeta de Fuego iría perfecta con tu colección-.

-En efecto mi linda niña… claro que si tu presupuesto económico es menor, cualquier cosa de la tienda de Quidditch estaría perfecta-.

-Flint-. Se quito ella la mano del chico, -No eres mi novio, y ni siquiera mi amigo, así que te agradecería que…-.

Marcus fue rápido, y al momento que su mano fue quitada por la mano femenina, esta la tomo y la apretó fuertemente ocasionando dolor en la mano de Ayla

-…y yo te agradecería que reconsideraras tu posición en esta casa… tu bien sabes las reglas, y aunque tu adorada Gillian te salve cada 5 minutos, no siempre estará cuidándote la espalda-.

La chica solo hizo una mueca de dolor, antes de que Marcus apretara su mano un poco mas, antes de finalmente soltarla

-Adiós preciosa, nos vemos en la comida-.

Y sin decir más salió de la sala, justo en el momento en que Gillian bajaba las escaleras

-¿Segura que no quieres que te maquille?-. Pregunto Gillian apuntando con su varita

-¿Podemos mejor ir a clases?-.

Gillian de inmediato noto el humor de su amiga, pero prefirió no decir nada y seguirla hacia el Gran Comedor

…

-No lo puedo creer… -.

-Tranquilo Harry, no es el fin del mundo-.

-Así es, prometemos traerte todo tipo de cosas divertidas… tal como la última vez-.

Harry Potter asintió con la cabeza antes de dar la vuelta por el pasillo y toparse de frente con Ayla Rickman. La chica arqueo la ceja antes de posar su mirada sobre Hermione

-Ha hola Ayla, bueno chicos… nos vemos-.

Y las chicas caminaron en sentido opuesto

-Buenos días Hermione-.

--Ni tanto, tengo muchas clases el día de hoy…-. Hablo la chica mientras intentaba acomodar los libros en su mochila

-Haber, te ayudo-. Se adelanto Ayla, -¡¡_Congéllate!_!-. Señalo los libros, -_Accio libros_-.

Y aun asi, Hermione sufrió un poco para cerrar su mochila, pero al final de todo, ella pudo hacerlo

-En fin, gracias Ayla… me voy a clases… ¿o querías decirme algo?-.

-Hermione, es solo que… Tu y ellos son grandes amigos ¿Verdad?-.

-¿Quién? ¿Harry y Ron? Si, supongo que si… son mis mejores amigos-.

-Ahhh-.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-.

-Es que tenía la duda… si tu y alguno de ellos nunca… como decirlo, si…-.

Hermione miro curiosa a Ayla, sin realmente entender que quería decirle

-No te entiendo, pero me dices después… adiós…-.

…

-Transformación de seres vivos… ustedes ya son un grupo de 5º año, a punto de presentar los TIMOS, por eso es muy importante que dominen muy bien esta rama… recordaremos lo visto con anterioridad al transformar de cosas pequeñas a animales pequeños, y espero que antes de salir de vacaciones puedan transformar un animal decente de mediano tamaño-.

La clase de Slytherin observaba atenta a la profesora McGonagall

-Bien, adelante-.

Ayla bajo la cabeza, frente a ella tenía lo que parecía ser un viejo portarretratos. La chico volteo solo para darse cuenta como Gillian jugaba con su pequeño caldero

-¿Ya sabes que harás?-. Le pregunto a su amiga

Gillian no dijo nada, solo se acomoda las mangas, y tras apuntar con su varita

- transformatĭo _marmotte_-. Apunto

Una luz doraba salio de su varita, la cual se impacto contra el frío caldero, el cual de inmediato le empecé a salir pelo, después se alargo, patas comenzó a tener… realmente se estaba convirtiendo en una…

-marmota-. Contesto Gillian la pregunta de Ayla, -El truco mi querida amiga, es saber decir las palabras correctas-

Y Ayla continuó intentándolo

…

El timbre anunció la hora de la comida, por lo que todos los chicos avanzaron hacia el Gran Comedor Ayla platicaba tranquilamente con Gillian, cuando unos chicos avanzaron corriendo, empujándola ligeramente

-Lo siento hermano, es lo justo-.

-¡¡Fred!-. Paso su gemelo corriendo

-Como pueden ser tan detestables, y aun así la gente se ríe de ellos-.

-Tranquila chica de Slytherin, solo están jugando-. Le susurro alguien

Ayla volteo con cuidado al reconocer la voz

-¿Wood?-.

-Nos vemos luego-. Se despidió el chico… dejando una marca de su masculino perfume a su paso

-Creo que el tiene razón-. Le corto la inspiración Gillian, -En el fondo esos chicos son divertidos. No seas una Slytherin-. Sonrió

-No soy una Slytherin-. Reclamo Ayla

-Pues que mal-. Hablo una chillona voz… -Por que tu bufanda verde indica lo contrario-.

Pansy Parkinson había pasado a su lado

-¿No deberías de estar besando el trasero de Malfoy?-. Pregunto Gillian

-Mejor no digo lo que tú deberías de estar haciendo-. Hizo una mueca la chica antes de alejarse caminando

-Ups, ¿tu crees que se molesto?-. Pregunto Gillian fingiendo preocupación

Ayla negó con la cabeza

-¿Tienes hambre?-. Giro la cabeza, -Es que preferiría tomar algo ligero e irnos al patio-.

-Adelante-.

…

Un Hagrid preocupado pasó frente a las chicas justo al tiempo que estas se sentaban a la sombra de un viejo árbol cercano al gran lago

-Hola chicas…-. Murmuro de prisa

-Hola Hagrid-. Respondieron ellas

Una vez que lo vieron alejarse, las chicas acomodaron su comida

-Lo noto muy preocupado, ¿Qué será?-. Quiso saber Ayla

-¿No es obvio? Esta así por que el querido señor Malfoy se molesto por la herida de su querido tesoro-.

-¿Herida? Hablas de la… pero si Malfoy…-.

-Lo se Ayla, pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer…-.

-¿Respecto a que?-. Pregunto una voz masculina

Ayla volteo par ver como Cedric Diggory llegaba hacia el sitio donde ellos estaban

-Olvídalo Diggory… asuntos personales-.

-¿Me excluyes de tu plática?-. Se fingió ofendido, -En fin, se nota cuando no me quieren… Ayla, me alegra ver que te sientas mejor-.

-Gracias Cedric-. Se puso de pie la chica, -En fin, me adelantare a mis clases de pociones-.

-¿Ayla?-. Dudo Gillian

-Estoy bien, ustedes disfruten el panorama-.

Y de esta forma, la chica tomo sus cosas y se alejo… no sin antes voltear de reojo solo para ver como Gillian jugueteaba tiernamente con Cedric Diggory

…

-Vaya, muy temprano… me encanta ver el empeño de algunos alumnos en mi clase-. Sonrió Snape

-Hola profesor, ¿Qué tal?-. Saludo Ayla sin muchas ganas

-¿Todo bien?-. Dudo el arqueando la ceja

-Si… casi… bueno… es que esto es raro-.

-¿Problemas con alguna clase…?-.

-Creame que si fuera algo tan simple ya lo hubiera resulto-.

El profesor Snape se freno en seco

-¿No me digas que es un problema de niñas?-.

-Bueno-. Suspiro ella profundamente, -Supongo que si es un problema de niñas-.

-Ayla, por mas que te aprecie y te valore como estudiante… esas temáticas… podrías hablar con la profesora Sprout, se que ella es una maestra muy comprensiva, o si prefieres de llevo con la enfermera…-.

-Profesor, ¿alguna vez se ha enamorado?-.

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron como platos al momento que examinaron la soñadora mirada de su pupila

-¿Enamorado?-.

-Si, usted sabe… esa cosa que se llama amor-.

-¿Amor?-.

-No se ni por que le estoy preguntando esto, es decir… usted… es hombre-.

-Pareciera que hablaras como si lo acabaras de descubrir-. Se enderezo el profesor, -Quiero decir, ¿a que viene todo eso?-. Negó con la cabeza

-Es un problema creo que moral… ¿Qué opina de los besos?-.

-Ayla querida, realmente no entiendo, o no pretendo entender lo que me tratas de decir-.

-¿Es malo que a mis casi 16 años nunca haya besado a nadie?-. Se aventuro a interrogar

-¿Malo?-. Sonrió el, -Ayla, eres una chica hermosa, realmente no creo que te quedes sola, si a eso es lo que te refieres-.

-Pues al paso que voy…-.

-Mi niña, es solo que… a veces para encontrar a la persona correcta… digamos que es un poco dificil-.

-Esto es el momento donde pregunto, ¿y para que demonios me sirve tanta magia?-.

-Por que la magia no esta para resolverte la vida-.

El profesor tomo una silla y se sentó al lado de la chica

-…quizás haya hechizos, filtros amorosos y toda clase de cosas y chucherias, pero nada vale si eso no es real-.

-¿Usted se ha enamorado?-. Giro la cabeza la chica

-Depende del ángulo de la pregunta… ¿enamorarme? Muchas veces… amar a alguien, solo una vez-.

-¿Acaso usted es casado?-. Se sorprendió la chica

-No… quizás eso lo haga más doloroso. Como bien dije, solo he amado una vez, y creeme que esa vez sirvió para borrar todos mis fracasos anteriores-.

-¿y si la amaba tanto? ¿Por qué no se caso con ella?-.

-Por que ella era libre… hay un viejo adagio muggle que dice… "si amas a algo atalo, si no regresa era tuyo"… o algo así-.

-Mas bien es "Si amas algo déjalo ir, si regresa es tuyo, y si no… es que nunca lo fue"-.

-Entonces supongo que nunca lo fue…-. Medio sonrió el hombre

-También hay otro adagio muggle que dice "Hay mas tiempo que vida", quizás algún día regrese-.

-¿Y sabes que es lo peor Ayla?-.

Ayla miro atenta a su maestro

-Que yo la recibirá con los brazos abiertos. El amor es un sentimiento muy traicionero. Puede mover montañas, destruir imperios completos… o hacerte la persona más feliz… aun así, no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con el beso-.

-lo que quería preguntarle era…-.

En ese momento la puerta fue abierta. La hora de la comida había terminando y los alumnos regresaban a clases…

…

El fin de semana continuaba, y las insinuaciones de Gillian hacia Ayla también seguían. Pero el punto culminante llego ese viernes, cuando las chicas se preparaban para dormir…

-Ahhh, tengo tanto sueño… ¿Lista para mañana?-.

-¿Mañana? A… la visita a Hogsmade… si claro, ¿por que no?-.

-Ya se que te voy a regalar. Así que como siempre, nos daremos el par de horas reglamentarias para conseguir el presente. ¿De acuerdo?-.

-Muy bien-.

Gillian le sonrió a Ayla antes de quitarse su bata de Hogwarts… la chica se quito todo su uniforme quedando únicamente en una ligera camisetita de tirantes y unos shorts pequeños… Ayla giro la cabeza, cuando noto una marca morada en su amiga

-¿Gill?-. Dudo acercándose, -¿No me digas que Flint?-.

-¿Qué?-. Pregunto ella avanzando hacia el espejo, -Ahh… ¡Demonios!-. Exclamo al ver la marca en su cuello

-¿Qué es eso?-.

-Pequeña Ayla, esto se llama chupeton-. Señalo la marca morada en su cuello

-¿acaso fue…?-.

-Fue Cedric… digamos que la pasión le gano a la cordura por un momento-. Sonrió antes de apuntar con su varita, -_crée le cou_-.

Y de su varita, humo rozado salio, el cual cubrió perfectamente la marca morada del cuello de su amiga

-Me pregunto por que sabes tantos hechizos de ese estilo-. Destendió sus sábanas Ayla

-Fácil, todo viene de las técnicas francesas de magia. Hace dos años compre un libro, luego te lo presto… desde maquillaje hasta pedicura, te aseguro que encontraras todo para lucir perfecta-.

-Ahhh… ¿Y ese chupeton?-.

-Ayla, tranquila… no es nada malo… bueno, siempre y cuando nadie se de cuenta-. Le guiño el ojo antes de también acomodarse en su cama.

…

Hogsmade… su lugar favorito para hacer las compras navideñas. No era solo la algarabía del lugar ni los colores… eran los rostros de las personas, felices por esas fechas… felicidad que siempre deseo compartir

-¿Ayla?-. Le grito Gillian por tercera vez

-Ahh...yo lo siento-. Negó ella con la cabeza volviendo a la realidad

-¿Estas bien?-.

-Si… yo solo… iré a dar una vuelta-. Levanto la cara, -Es decir… iré a buscar tu regalo. Nos vemos a las 3 donde Rosmerta para tomar un par de cervezas de mantequilla ¿De acuerdo?-.

-¿Segura que estas bien? ¿Y si el idiota de Flint?-.

-Deja de preocuparte. Lo mas seguro es que Cedric te este buscando-.

-Tienes razón… nos vemos amiga-.

Y sin decir más, Gillian avanzó hacia el lado contrario. Ayla por su parte se quedo de pie en medio de la calle, decidiendo donde podía encontrar el regalo perfecto para su amiga… repentinamente una tienda llamo su atención, así que decidió que sería el primer sitio que visitaría

-Buenos días-. Saludo a la dependienta

Una mujer de aspecto rechoncho, y muy parecida a la profesora Sprout salió detrás de lo que parecían unos invernaderos. Una sonrisa en su rostro le dio tranquilidad a Ayla

-Esas mandrágoras… están en la época de la rebelión-. Rió entre dientes, -Pero bueno, ¿Qué se le ofrece señorita?-.

-¿Esta es una florería?-.

-Así es… "The long shaft" La florería mejor surtida del mundo mágico, y con cierto egocentrismo, presumiré de ser la única en Inglaterra-.

-Tal y como dice su letrero afuera-.

-Así es-. Asintió la mujer, -¿y que se le ofrece a una linda niña como tu? De hecho tú no deberías de estar aquí, tus admiradores deberían de estar aquí…-.

-Pues…-. Ella se mordió el labio inferior, -Ese es el motivo de mi visita. Hace poco me regalaron una flor muy extraña y quería averiguar si sabía algo-.

-Mmm… ¿Recuerdas el nombre de la flor?-.

-Eran unos alcatraces blancos-.

-¿Alcatraces? ¿Alcatraces? Ahh… una flor muggle… muy rara y bella por cierto. ¿Acaso alguien te regalo una?-. Sonrió la encargada

-Si, el problema es que no se quien…-.

-Si tu admirador secreto se oculta es por algo ¿No crees?-.

-Quizás, pero como no tengo la menor idea de quien se trate… quería ver si me podía ayudar-.

-Pequeña, la relación que tengo con mis clientes es magnifica ¿Y sabes porque? Por que ellos me tienen confianza. Siento no poder ayudarte, solo te diré que eres una chica afortunada-.

-Bueno, muchas gracias-.

Ayla salió de la tienda no muy convencida, cuando choco con algo… que no estaba ahí…

-¿Qué fue eso?-.

-Este… no lo se… hola Ayla-. Le sonrió Hermione nerviosamente

-Hola Hermione… ¿Vienes sola?-.

-No, viene Ron conmigo ¿Verdad?-. Jalo a su pelirrojo amigo

-Ah si… hola-. Saludo con torpeza

-Y tu otro amigo, ese que siempre esta con ustedes ¿no vino?-.

-Si… digo no… Ayla, tengo prisa… nos vemos después ¿Si?-.

-Claro…-.

Ayla siguió avanzando. La tienda de artículos de Quidditich estaba ahí, y aunque sabía que en ese lugar no iba a encontrar nada para Gillian un impulso la motivo a entrar… ella apenas iba a empujar la puerta cuando esta fue empujada desde adentro

-Ups, lo siento…-.

-¿Lo sientes? La que lo sintió fue mi nariz-. Se sobo ella la cara

-Ahhh Rickman, eres tú-.

… y el… era el…

-¿Wood?-. Levanto la cara a chica

-¿Vas a comprar algún regalo?-.

-A decir verdad… cosa que no te importa… solo estaba curioseando-.

-Mmm, que interesante… no de hecho no… ¿viniste sola?-.

-No, con Gillian, pero como estamos buscando nuestros regalos… eit, ¿por que te tengo que dar una explicación de lo que hago?-.

-No importa, es decir, realmente no te estoy escuchando-. Bromeo el

Ayla frunció el ceño, y el chico sonrió

-Veo que te reconciliaste con tu amiga-.

-Desde hace mucho-.

-En fin, lo mejor será continuar mi marcha, aun tengo que buscar el regalo de navidad de mi madre ¿Alguna idea?-. Cuestiono Oliver

-¿saleros mágicos?-. Probó ella

-Quizás, en fin… nos vemos luego Rickman-. Se despidió antes de avanzar

Ayla lo miro alejarse, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro

-Esto te va a costar mucho querida-. Le susurraron

Ella volteo para ver el asqueroso rostro de Marcus sonreírle

-¿Qué hacías con ese papanatas?-. Cuestiono Flint

-Algo que nunca haría contigo, así que con permiso, tengo compras que hacer-.

-¿Mi princesita sigue enojada por que no la fui a visitar en todos estos días? Que te parece si para compensarte dejo que me escojas mi regalo de esta tienda y estamos a mano-.

-¿tu regalo?-. Se quito la mano Ayla

-Así es, ¿o que? ¿Acaso no me vas a dar regalo de navidad?-.

-El día que el trineo de Papa Noel sea arrastrado por chimpancés, quizás ese día… ahora, me tengo que ir-.

La chica avanzo, pero Marcus le sujeto la mano con fuerza

-No lo creo preciosa-. Sonrió

-Eit Rickman, antes de que lo olvide…-. Era Oliver, el cual había regresado, -¿Estas ocupada?-.

-No, definitivamente no-. Lanzó el brazo de Marcus, -¿Me decías Wood?-.

-Ah, yo… a sí-. Reacciono y comenzó a avanzar con la chica, -Nunca te pregunte de donde eres…-.

-¿de donde soy?-.

-Bueno, ¿a donde vas…?-.

-¿A dónde voy? ¿Cómo?-.

A decir verdad Ayla no entendía lo que Oliver Wood trataba de decirle. Un poco mas adelante, el chico se detuvo y la miro fijamente, en su rostro se notaba un poco de nerviosismo

-Lo siento, creo que no soy muy bueno en esto… ¿Vas a quedarte en Hogwarts esta Navidad?-. Pudo por fin preguntar

-No, tengo planes-.

-Ahhh… ¿Y esos planes? Odio esto… en fin, si no te queda muy lejos, tengo unos pases de cortesía para ir a ver entrenar a los _Carrots Cass_, es un equipo de Quidditich de división baja, pero al parecer es uno de los equipos más prometedores de este año-.

-Suena interesante… ¿y donde sería?-.

-En los límites de Escocia e Inglaterra, mi madre es de descendencia escocesa y mi padre ingles, así que el sitio es perfecto-.

-Imagino que si, y me encantaría ir, pero yo voy a estar en Gales con la familia Gillian-.

-Que mal, hubiera sido divertido…-.

-Lo se-.

Ambos se quedaron callados sin saber que decir…

-Yo…-. Comenzó Ayla, -Es decir, ¿Qué te parece si te ayudo con el presente de tu madre y tu me ayudas con el de Gillian?-.

-¿No se enojan tus compañeros de Slytherin?-. Interrogo Oliver

-Quizás… ¿importa?-.

-Buen punto. Vamos-.

…

-…vaya, eso saleros mágicos resultaron mas interesantes de lo que yo pensé-. Sonrió el observándolos

-Te juro que en mi vida imagine que existían-.

-Yo opino que a mi madre le van a gustar-. Los guardo Oliver de nuevo en la bolsa

-Muy bien, y luego tu me dirás si le gustaron o no-.

-Claro que si, no vez que si no le gustan, ya tengo a quien culpar-. Bromeo el

-Huy si, todo lo malo para mi-. Arqueo ella la ceja

-Bien, bien… si a tu amiga no le gusta el regalo que escogimos, cúlpame a mi-.

-Trato-. Estrecho ella su mano

…cálida mano, que a pesar del guante grueso, podía sentir las palpitaciones del chico. Ambos se quedaron así, por espacio de 3 minutos, simplemente sujetados de las manos, sin saber que decir. Justo en ese momento, pasaron ciertos viejos amigos de Oliver

-Con que aquí estabas hermano- Golpeo su hombro uno, -¿estas ocupado?-.

-¿Cómo podría estar ocupado si esta con esa Slytherin…? ¿Acaso te esta acosando?-.

-Fred, George-. Llamo Oliver a sus amigos en tono de advertencia

Las manos de Ayla y de Oliver ya se habían soltado. La chica simplemente se limito a dar un paso hacia atrás, e inclinar su cabeza

-Pero si es la traidora… ¿Qué no siempre nos dices que no tratemos con el enemigo?-.

-George, ella no es ningún enemigo-.

-Eso no es lo que tu decías cuando ella estaba con Cedric-. Sonrió el otro pelirrojo

-Chicos…-.

-No, esta bien Wood, será mejor retirarme. Nos vemos después-. Se despidió Ayla sacándoles la vuelta a los gemelos Wesley

-Rickman, espera… ellos ya se iban ¿Verdad?-. Les pregunto a sus amigos volteando

-Ahhh… si-. Comenzó a caminar George

-Momento, lo tengo… ¿Ella es Ayla? ¿Eres Ayla?-. Interrogó a la chica

-Si, ¿por?-. Contesto a la defensiva

-¿Entonces ella es la de las flores?-.

-¿Las flores?-.

Oliver simplemente negó con la cabeza, y los gemelos comprendieron

-Este… me habla… adiós-.

-Y yo… voy con el-. Lo siguió Fred

Ayla levanto la mirada, el rostro de Oliver Wood estaba completamente sonrojado

-¿Qué flores?-. Quiso saber

-Este… lo mismo digo… ¿Qué flores?-. Fingió demencia

-Las que mandaste a pedir… esas flores blancas raras… alcapullos o algo así-.

-En serio, ¿se pueden largar?-. Sonó la desesperada voz de Oliver

-Huy, vamonos hermano-.

-Es obvio cuando no somos queridos-.

Y los dos pelirrojos se alejaron sumamente ofendidos, o al menos eso pretendieron. Por su parte Ayla se quedo seria, tratando de asimilar la información recibida ¿Realmente las flores se las había dado la persona que mas deseaba que fueran? ¿Por que el nunca dijo nada? La chica giro la cabeza… Oliver no la miraba, parecía estar muy apenado por la situación

-Oliver, ¿yo?-.

-Este… me tengo que ir…-.

-Claro, comprendo… supongo que nos vemos luego-.

-A menos que…-. El se detuvo y observo a Ayla, como tratando de interpretar sus expresiones, -¿Quieres ir por una cerveza de mantequilla?-.

La alarma del reloj de la chica le informo que Gillian la estaba esperando

-Realmente quiero, pero…-.

-Bien, comprendo. Nos vemos… Ayla-. Dijo antes de alejarse

Ayla lo miro avanzar, justo en el momento en que una mano se poso sobre su hombro

-Te encontré el regalo perfecto-. Le dijeron

-Que bien-. Contesto Ayla sin muchas ganas

-¿Ayla?-. La giro la rubia chica, -¿Ahora que paso? ¿No me digas que el idiota de Flint te hizo algo?-.

-Fue Wood… Oliver Wood-. Respondió

…


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, salvo los que yo voy a inventar, son de la magnifica mente de J.K. Rowling, y creo que de haberlos inventando seria multimillonaria… o una loca esquizofrenia. En fin disfrútenlo

-Nota-

Bien, estoy de vuelta. Y lo siento por los retrasos. Tanta tarea me va a volver loca, aun así, intento no fallar y no dejarle de dedicar un poco de tiempo a esta historia. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me encanta que esta historia, a pesar de no poner como principales a los actores conocidos, tenga tanta aceptación. Por lo pronto los dejo con el siguiente capitulo. Por cierto, esta historia influye mas de lo que muchos piensan, por que desde un punto de vista muy frío, es un antecesor de la historia de mi gran amiga escritora Amy-Black-Nilrem (Girl, gracias por todo!) Así que no dejen de leer su fic:

The sun in the darkness El sol en la oscuridad

Les prometo que no se van a arrepentir. Bueno, los dejo, y no olviden de dejarme sus comentarios. Gracias!

**Chapter 14**

_Las oscuras noches_

_Solo sirven para acentuar mi soledad_

_La fría nieve_

_Me recuerda que no tengo a nadie a quien abrazar_

_Pero lo cálido de mi bufanda_

_Lo caliente de mi habitación_

_Y lo reconfortante de mi café _

_Hacen que observe alrededor_

_Quizás no este tan sola_

_Quizás, ya te encontré _

Su mente aun no lo podía creer… incluso ese lunes, el brillo en su sonrisa aun se mantenía…

-¿Ahora si te puedes dignar a contarme bien que paso?-. Le trono los dedos Gillian

Ayla reacciono del sopor donde se encontraba, agitando la cabeza

-Lo siento Gill, tenemos que ir a clases…-. Apresuro a su amiga

Gillian la observo no muy convencida, así que solo se limito a seguirla

…

Encantamientos, algo relajante considerando lo aburridos que resultaban los lunes. A pesar de todo el profesor parecía no esforzarse por que la distraída Ayla se concentrara… cosa que si no paso en esa clase, mucho menos pasaría en historia de la magia

-Bien señorita… ¿Qué tienes?-. Golpeo la mesa de la comida Gillian una vez que salieron de clases

Ayla miro a su amiga con una coqueta sonrisa, por que lo que la rubia chica se desespero mas

-¿Acaso estoy empezando a pensar que lograste cumplir la apuesta?-.

…la apuesta…

…la bendita apuesta…

-¿Apuesta?-.

-Así es pequeña… solo tienes una semana para besar a alguien-. Tomo una manzana Gillian y la mordió, -Y el reloj sigue corriendo-.

-¿Eh?-.

-¿acaso ya lo habías olvidado?-.

-No, claro que no-. Mintió Ayla negando con la cabeza, -Así que con tu permiso…-.

…

El… si, el famoso beso que tenía que dar… a decir verdad Ayla había estado mas concentrada en su encuentro con Oliver Wood que había olvidado la pequeña apuesta por el beso… una fuerte nausea sintió al pensar a quien podía besar… _A Oliver_… le dijo su mente y su corazón latió con fuerza. Claro, Oliver podía parecer a opción mas viable, pero… ¿realmente estaba pensando en besarlo? Y a todo esto… ¿Cómo se lo diría?

Pack 

El choque con… ¿una montaña de libro?... la había sacado de su concentración

-Auch-. Se quejo la chica al tiempo que sobaba su frente

-¡Demonios!-. Escucho una voz femenina quejarse

-¿Hermione?-. Dudo al tiempo que apartaba unos pesados tomos de "Transformaciones: 3º Nivel"

-Si, soy yo… y… ¡Ash! Tenías que ser tú-. Se puso de pie la joven de Gryffindor

-Si, ¿ocurre algo malo?-. Le pregunto mientras comenzaba a juntar los pesados tomos

-Claro, todos los de Slytherin son iguales, todos son iguales…-.

-Insito, ¿Qué ocurre?-.

-Es Hagrid, y es tu culpa-.

-¿Mi culpa?-.

-Van a matar al hipogrifo de Hagrid por culpa del idiota de Malfoy… supongo que debe de ser divertido ¿Verdad? Apuesto lo que quieras a que ese imbécil alardeo de eso en la sala común… ¿Cómo me dices que no lo sabes? ¿Cómo puedes creerte mi amiga si a el lo apoyas? Y lo que es peor… ¿Cómo pude acaso pensar en confiar en ti si eres una Slytherin?-.

Ayla se quedo seria, cosa que al parecer solo logro desesperar más a la pequeña bruja

-Es obvio, el que calla otorga… es su culpa… Hagrid será juzgado, como si de por si no tuviera cosas por las cuales preocuparme, primero esta el hecho de que tengo que cuidar a Harry y a Ron para evitar que hagan idioteces, luego tengo que ayudar a Hagrid… no puedo dejarlo solo… y por último están mis materias… son muchas, lo único que quiero es descansar… y… es su culpa-.

-¿terminaste?-. Arqueo la ceja Ayla

-¿Eh?-.

-Que si por fin lograste desahogarte…-.

Hermione miro sin poder creer lo que Ayla acaba de decir, y al parecer por la expresión que tenía, no le había gustado mucho la actitud que había tomado

-¿Qué mas quieres que te diga…?-.

-Que te calmes… en primera, claro que soy tu amiga y claro que puedes confiar en mi, en segunda… pertenezco a la casa de Slytherin, lo sabes… pero creo que ya te habías dado cuenta que no estoy muy a gusto en ese lugar… y creeme, ¿acaso crees que le presto atención a la sarta de idioteces que Malfoy siempre dice?-.

-No… pero-.

-Hermione, ¿tienes 5 segundos de conocerme? Creeme que si hubiera sabido que Malfoy quería dañar a Hagrid, yo misma habría ido a acusarlo con Dumbledore… pero ya es tarde… quizás si nuestra comunicación fuera mas abierta… todo hubiera sido mas fácil-.

La chica de Gryffinddor ya no dijo nada, solo miro atenta a Ayla

-Hay, es solo que…-.

-Tranquila, en una semana saldrás de vacaciones y creeme que todo será mas fácil… tendrás tiempo para descansar, relajarte y yo te ayudare a buscar la forma de ayudar a Hagrid ¿correcto?-.

-Mmm… algo así-.

-Muy bien, ahora si me disculpas… tengo clases-. Mintió Ayla para darle tiempo a Hermione a que se calmara más

-Correcto, supongo que yo también… nos vemos Ayla-.

Ayla asintió con la cabeza antes de comenzar a avanzar en dirección opuesta. La chica llevaba medio pasillo cuando alguien tiro de su túnica

-…yo… lo siento Ayla…-.

Y Ayla sonrió satisfecha

…

-Grandioso, ¿Sabías que adoro dar clase… y mas si es la dulce profesora McGonagall?-. Frunció el seño Gillian

-No te preocupes, tienes muy buena memoria, no creo que haya problemas…-.

Gillian miro no muy convencida a su amiga

-Como sea, eso no evita que tenga que prepararme bien... así que iré a la biblioteca a sacar los libros ¿Quieres alguno?-.

-No, así esta bien… yo iré a la sala común a adelantarme con los deberes-.

-Apártame una silla-. Pidió Gillian antes de avanzar rumbo a la biblioteca

Ayla asintió con la cabeza para después avanzar a la sala común de Slytherin, donde para su sorpresa… ya la estaba esperando

-Rickman querida… siéntate por aquí-. Le sonrieron con hipocresía

-No lo creo Parkinson, prefiero… no gracias-. Se alejo Ayla

-Lastima querida, que no te estoy invitando a sentarte, te lo estoy ordenando-.

-¿Y si no lo hago? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso me vas a golpear como hacen aquellos?-.

-Tu bien sabes que no te necesito golpear para lastimarte… simplemente… podría… no se… comentarle a Flint que delataste a Malfoy con esa sangre sucia-.

Ayla miro fijamente a Pansy, su sonrisa de satisfacción la hacia verse mas grotesca de lo habitual

-Dile…-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Si Pansy, dile… por mi no hay ningún inconveniente-. Aseguro Ayla

-Bien, bien… le diré… disfruta tu última semana, por que quizás te vayas a tu casa con un pequeño premio-.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes-. Se sentó Ayla

Justo en ese momento, entro Gillian a la sala común

-Parkinson, esfumate-. Le dijo quitándola, -Bueno Ayla, listo…-.

-¿Y los libros para tu clase?-.

-Hable con McGonagall, y nos dimos cuenta que mi clase la tengo que dar hasta que regresemos de vacaciones de navidad, así que todo esta semana… solo nos queda una preocupación…-.

-¿Una preocupación?-.

-Así es, tu beso-.

…

-Rickman, por lo regular los contrahechizos te salen muy bien, ¿ocurre algo malo?-.

-Este… ¿mande?-.

El profesor Lupin se acerco a donde estaba su alumna

-Hay algún problema… es que hace poco hable con el profesor Snape y…-.

-Claro que no profesor-. Negó con la cabeza

-¿Estas segura? Es decir… como tu profesor puedes tenerme toda la confianza del mundo y te aseguro que yo no diré nada-.

-Estoy bien, es en serio…-.

-Muy bien Rickman-. Se alejo el profesor, -La clase termino… felices vacaciones-.

Ayla salio tan consternada de la clase, bueno… mas bien apenada que no escucho que Gillian la llamaba

-¿Escuchaste?-.

-¿Eh?-. Se giro para ver a su amiga la cual traía una copia del diario "El Profeta"

-Volvieron a ver a Sirius Black-. Mostró la nota

-¿Y?-.

¿No lo entiendes?-. Pregunto Gillian sin creer, -Es decir… es Black… esta muy cerca de aquí…-.

-¿Eso no debería de ser malo?-. Dudo Ayla

-Depende de la perspectiva… es decir… mira sus ojos… ese hombre no es culpable-.

Ayla miro la fotografía no muy convencida

-Tiene cara de malo…-.

-No Ayla, no lo veas como el resto de las personas… no se… para ser mortifago… no me convence-.

-Gill, ¿estas loca? Ese hombre mato a muchos muggles y después traiciono a los Potter-.

-Lo siento, pero para ser mortifago… no le veo madera… es mas, ni siquiera me convence-.

-¿Entonces dices que es inocente?-.

-Solo digo que Voldemort… es decir… el que no debe ser nombrado… sabe escoger mejor a sus aleados-. Arqueo la ceja la chica, -En fin, iré al comedor-.

Y Ayla miro a su rubia amiga alejarse, la verdad es que eran momentos como estos cuando no entendía a su amiga, y su extraña fascinación por el mundo oscuro… y por… Vol… por… por el que no debe ser nombrado

-Hay Gilly-. Avanzó Ayla en dirección opuesta, cuando alguien cerro su camina

-Lo siento-. Escucho una voz ponerse de pie

-Descuida, mi costumbre es vivir en el piso-. Dijo Ayla al tiempo que se incorporaba

-Entonces la mía será hacer que las personas se caigan, el hecho de que yo me vaya con ellos es un efecto secundario-.

Ayla observo con detenimiento a su "agresor" y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Se le acababa de ocurrir una gran idea

-Tu eres el amigo de Hermione, ¿cierto?-.

-Este… si-.

-Harry… ¿Verdad?-.

-Así es-. Se acomodo el chico su cabello y comenzó a levantar sus cosas

-Oye, ¿no ha hablado Hermione contigo?-. Le pregunto en un tono misterioso de voz

-¿hablar? ¿De que?-.

-Claro que no... Es decir… esa plática fue secreta… aunque a decir verdad, nunca pensé que diría nada-.

-Ah… no entendí-. Confeso Harry

-Cariño, es lógico… eres niño y es platica de niñas-.

-Entonces… ¿Me puedo ir?-.

-Es que es platica de niñas, que incumbe a los niños, no se si me entiendes-.

-¿quieres la verdad? No-. Se contesto el mismo

-Verá, Hermione ya no es una niña… y sin embargo… bien, directo al grano… apostamos a que una de las dos los besaría a ustedes-.

-¿a nosotros?-.

-Así es… eit, no e pongas así ¿Acaso nunca has besado?-.

Harry miro serio a Ayla, en primera ninguno de los dos se conocía muy bien, y sin embargo, ahora ambos se encontraban en medio del pasillo teniendo esa extraña conversación

-Bien, bien-. Compendió Ayla la mirada de Harry, -El punto es que yo te tengo que besar a ti, y ella a Ron-.

-¿Por que ella a Ron? Es decir… ¿Cómo?-.

-Esta bien, cambiemos los lugares si tanto te incomoda… igual y solo será un roce de labios-.

-¿Al revés?-.

-No lo se… tu escoges… es decir… como a ti te preguntamos primero…-.

-¿Segura que Hermione dijo Ron primero?-. Quiso saber el chico

-Si, ¿no es curioso? Algo me dice que hay algo entre esos dos…-.

-No tengo la menor idea-. Cruzó los brazos Harry, -Me pregunto por que no me escogió primero a mí-.

-Si quieres le pregunto-. Sonrió Ayla

-No, no creo que sea necesario… entonces ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-.

-¿Besarme?-. Dudo Ayla

-Correcto… ¿Cuándo?-.

-Hay Harry… solo te falta el como… bien… saldrás con tu familia a pasar navidad-.

El rostro de Harry se torno serio

-Lo siento, lo olvide… es decir-.

-No hay problema-. Negó el chico con la cabeza, -El punto es que…-.

-Si… nos vemos saliendo del castillo… el día en que nos vayamos… solo un beso rápido y sin compromiso ¿Correcto?-.

-Si-. Dijo un Harry no muy seguro, -En fin, recuerda que solo lo hago por Hermione-.

-Lo se… creeme que yo también-. Aseguro Ayla, -Eit, y Harry… no le digas nada a Ron, no se si Hermione ya le dijo… no quiero hacerle mas traumática la experiencia-.

-De acuerdo… nos vemos-.

Ayla sonrió satisfecha

…

-Excelente poción señorita Rickman, parece que lo lleva en la sangre-.

A decir verdad lo que resto de la semana, Ayla se sintió mas relajada… el hecho de saber que ya tenía a quien besar la hacia sentirse mas tranquila, un peso menos… y aunque Harry Potter no era su tipo de chico (Por extraño que parezca lo veía como su hermanito menor) al menos ya tenía con quien hacerlo…

-Gracias profesor-. Reacciono ella justo a tiempo

-¿Lo ven? Esta es la forma en que debió de haber quedado la poción-. Señalo el caldero de Ayla, -Esta bien, como la clase ya va a terminar… limpien su desastre, no olvidando dejarme una muestra de la poción en mi escritorio… y de tarea…-.

El rostro de sus alumnos se volvió consternado

-¿Acaso creían que los iba a dejar sin deberes? Que sus otros maestros no se preocupen por ustedes, no quiere decir que yo no lo haré…-.

Y tras apuntar con su varita hacia el pizarrón, dejo una larga lista de deberes que incluían la descomposición de un par de pociones para descubrir sus elementos, así como otro par de ensayos

-No quiero que olviden nada-. Aviso antes de que los alumnos se pusieran de pie y comenzaran a salir de la fría mazmorra

El profesor Snape se entretuvo un poco revisando un viejo tomo que tenía sobre su escritorio. Un par de minutos después levanto la vista; solo quedaba una alumna en el salón

-¿Ocurre algo señorita Rickman?-.

-Si… bueno… no… una duda-.

-¿Relacionada con la clase?-. Le sonrió Snape

Ayla solo se limito a levantarse de su asiento y avanzar hasta el escritorio de su maestro

-Como no tengo la menor idea de donde o con quien pase navidad… además que no quisiera importunarlo… -.

El profesor Snape observo a la chica con curiosidad, esta solo se limito a poner una pequeña cajita en su escritorio

-Que tenga unas felices vacaciones…-. Susurro antes de salir de la mazmorra…

-¿Tarea extra?-. Oyó que le preguntaban

Ayla levanto la vista, un sonriente Oliver Wood la observaba

-De hecho, si… esperemos que a ustedes no les encargue tantos deberes vacacionales como a nosotros-.

-Cruzare los dedos-. Avanzó Oliver a su salón

…

-¿Por que?-.

Ayla se freno en seco al darse cuenta que la sala común se encontraba casi sola…

-Flint…-.

-Querida… tengo 5 años de conocerte y aun me llamas por mi apellido, ¿no crees que es demasiada formalidad?

-Considerando que no te conozco, a mí me parece algo normal-. Contesto Ayla avanzando, -Ahora si me disculpas… iré a la cama-.

-No irás querida ¿Y sabes por que? Por que tus compañeras tienen orden estricta que no dejarte pasar a tu dormitorio-.

Ayla seguía mirando fijamente a Marcus Flint, tratando de entender que le pasaría

-Muy bien querida Ayla-. Se puso de pie Marcus y se acerco a ella, -¿sabes que es lo que me encanta de ti?-.

…ella no hablo…

-Pues si, adoro tu mirada de terror… Te da un aire de inocencia-. Le sonrió Marcus pasando su dedo índice por su mejilla

Ayla dio un paso hacia atrás

-¿Dónde esta Gillian?-. Quiso saber con firmeza

-No te preocupes por ella, preocúpate por ti-. Le dijo Marcus

Ella no dijo nada, solo observo la sala común de reojo, tratando de buscar posibles puntos de escape

-Por cierto, me entere que por ahí, tú tenías una apuesta con Gillian. En el fondo siempre supe que esa inútil iba a tener un uso práctico…-.

-¿Apuesta?-. Interrumpió Ayla

-Así es querida, un simple beso en tus labios-. Marcus se quedo callado, dudando por unos segundos, -Esta bien, no tan simple, pero servirá. ¿Lo vez? No soy tan malo… siempre me preocupo por tu bienestar…-.

Y sin agregar nada mas, sus gruesos brazos apresaron la cintura de Ayla, atrayéndola hacia el. La chica miro con horror sus horribles dientes… su horrible expresión… ella cerro los ojos tratando de imaginar que era alguien mas, pero el olor a putrefacción proveniente de su boca, lo hacia algo imposible

-No-. Negó ella cerrando su boca al igual que sus ojos

-Oh querida Ayla, he esperado tanto por esto-.

… su horrible y fétido aliento se acercaba a ella…

-_Jalajala…_-.

Repentinamente, y tras escuchar ese conjuro… Ayla se sintió librada de las manos de su opresor, el cual fue a parar hacia el otro lado del salón. La joven volteo solo para ver a su rubia amiga sostener su varita con fuerza. Warringtong y Montague entraron unos segundos después

-Ayla, ¿te hizo algo malo?-.

-Gracias Gill-. Sonrió Ayla

…

-¿Te intento besar? ¿Cómo se atreve? Ahora mismo verá…-.

-Tranquila Gillian, creo que con el encantamiento fue suficiente-.

-Debería de buscar el hechizo para hacerlo impotente o algo así-. Medito entre dientes

-Gillian, no te rebajes a su nivel… y mejor cuéntame como supiste lo que pasaba-.

-Había quedado de verme con Cedric, para… despedirnos… y pues así era. Sin embargo tenía un mal presentimiento de todo, motivo por el cual decidí regresar más temprano, pero cuando estos dos trogloditas intentaron detenerme… supe que algo malo pasaba… un hechizo aturdidor basto…-.

-De nuevo, muchas gracias-.

-Eit, eres mi mejor amiga… no te podía dejar sola-.

-Tienes razón, aunque lo que me preocupa es como se entero de la apuesta-.

-No lo se, ¿y sabes algo? Mejor olvidemos eso… tu primer beso tiene que ser especial… no obligado-.

-No Gill, lo voy a hacer… lo prometí-.

-Pero…-.

-Confía en mí-.

Gillian intrigada avanzó y se sentó en la cama de su amiga

-¿acaso ya tienes a quien besar?-.

-Hasta mañana…-.

-Como sea… solo recuerda que papá pasará a recogernos a la estación… ¿tienes todo listo ya?-.

-Si, así como tu…-.

Gillian solo se lanzó una almohada en la cara, antes de apagar la luz

…

El desayuno estaba terminando. Y el pasillo para salir de la escuela se estaba llenando. Parecía que ese año, nadie… o casi nadie se iban a quedar en Hogwarts a pasar las fechas

-Bien Ayla, ya casi salimos… ¿Estas segura del beso?-.

-Claro… solo deja…-.

Ayla observo por el pasillo… pero a decir verdad no había ni la más mínima señal de Harry Potter, o de Ron Wesley… ni siquiera Hermione se veía… En vano trato de recordar donde habían quedado de verse… _saliendo del castillo_… le susurro su mente; así que sus pies se apresuraron y ella fue la primera en salir del castillo. Estaba completamente segura que Harry no tardaría en salir. Un simple roce de labios bastaría para dejar satisfecha a Gillian… la cual por cierto, estaba vigilando para asegurarse que su amiga, diera el beso… Una simple señal de la rubia le indico que el chico en cuestión ya venía, por lo que tras dar un profundo suspiro y tras cerrar los ojos… dio un paso, topando con el, esta lo tomo de la cara y lo condujo hacia sus labios… ¡¡momento! ¿Y los lentes? Espera… Harry era un poco mas bajo que ella ¿O no?... Ayla comprendió… el chico que Gillian había mandado, no era Harry Potter… era… ¡¡Alguien mas! Asustada, trato de romper el beso, pero unas seguras manos sobre su cintura, la atrajeron a la calidez de su cuerpo. El sabor de su boca era tan freso, menta o algo parecido… nada que ver con Marcus… y su piel era suave y tersa, al igual que sus labios… los cuales se rozaban erráticamente sobre los suyos… esta bien… estaba besando… pero la pregunta era ¿A quien? Ayla los rozó una última vez antes de armarse de valor y abrir sus ojos…

…

………

…

-¿Wood?-. Dudo separándose

-Rickman… yo solo venía a despedirme… yo no pensé que…-.

El rostro de Ayla… bien… ¿han visto los tomates rojos? Esta bien, ellos no eran ni la mitad de rojos de lo que Ayla estaba en esos momentos

-Yo… ¿te bese?-.

-Así es… ¿Por qué?-. Sonrió con tranquilidad Oliver

-Yo… es que… yo… a decir verdad…-.

-Tranquila… besas bien-. Aseguro el, -Solo te falto algo-.

Ayla confundida miro como el chico sacaba algo de su bolsillo. Era un pequeño muerdago, el cual puso sobre su cabeza. Y ahora la iniciativa fue de Oliver, el cual se acerco, y tras darle un suave beso en sus labios se alejo

-Yo…-

-Feliz navidad… y prospero año nuevo-. Se despidió Oliver a toda prisa al darse cuenta que el resto de los estudiantes comenzaban a salir del castillo

-Yo…-. Ella aun seguía estática con el muerdago en su mano

-Vaya… escogiste bien… de hecho no se por que, pero en el fondo sabia que era el…-.

-yo…-.

-¿Ayla?-. Se acerco Gillian, -¡¡Reacciona!-.

-¿Podemos hablar después?-.

Y Gillian asintió con la cabeza


	15. Chapter 15

The True Behind Her Eyes

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, salvo los que yo voy a inventar, son de la magnifica mente de J.K. Rowling, y creo que de haberlos inventando seria multimillonaria… o una loca esquizofrenica. En fin disfrútenlo

**--Nota--   
**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… ¿dije lo siento? Es que he tenido tanto trabajo, con decirles que este fin de semana me voy a un congreso a Puebla ¿Alguien de aquí es de Puebla? En fin, ese no es el punto, el caso es que me atrase demasiado con esta historia… quizás esta sea la razón por la que este capitulo quedo tan largo… en fin, prometo actualizar mas rápido y no dejarlos olvídalos tantos tiempos. Y no se preocupen, prometo acabar todas mis historias. Mejor dejo de echar rollo, y disfruten la lectura… y me dicen si les gusto, eh?

**Capitulo 15**

_Si el tiempo yo pudiera embotellar _

_Guardaría las mejores cosas para mí_

_Es ese momento especial que vivimos_

_Una botella a la cual acudir_

_Un momento para poder compartir_

…_Un tesoro…_

_Un recuerdo que nunca podré olvidar _

_Un instante mágico que rescatar _

-Bien chicas, hemos llegado-.

El pequeño sedan azul se estaciono frente a las grandes puertas blancas de la pequeña quinta propiedad de la familia Cox. Elegante casa ubicada al noroeste del centro urbano de Cardiff, principal ciudad Galesa…

-¿Ayla?-.

La chica reacciono cerrando su libreta roja

-Lo siento señor Cox, yo solo…-.

-Hemos llegado. Lo mejor será bajar las cosas-. Le sonrió el padre de su mejor amiga al tiempo que tomando la varita, enviaba las cosas directo a los dormitorios de las chicas, -Y ahora… espero que tengan hambre… por que yo espere todo este tiempo para una cena casera, hecha por ustedes-.

Gillian miro a su padre con cara de fastidio

-Bien… las esperare adentro-. Noto el gesto de su hija

Una vez que el señor Cox se fue, y que Ayla por fin bajo del auto… las chicas avanzaron hasta sentarse sobre la cerca. Las imponentes montañas nevadas se veían alrededor, los enormes pastizales, y las pocas flores que aun se alcanzaban a notar. Ayla siempre había adorado ese lugar, ese lugar que era prácticamente su hogar

-Nunca te cansas, ¿Verdad?-. Interrumpió Gillian sus pensamientos

-¿Cansarme?-.

-Si, siempre que venimos haces la observación del panorama en general, y tras respirar profundamente te pones a escribir…-.

-Es que este lugar me encanta-.

-Lo se, y mi padre adora que te quedes con nosotros-.

-El adora que ambas estemos con el. Supongo que no le gusta quedarse solo aquí, es decir, el terreno es muy grande-.

Gillian encogió los hombros

-Gill, ¿Acaso estas molesta con tu padre?-.

-No, es solo que… olvídalo, no creo que entiendas-.

-Eit, soy tu mejor amiga ¿Lo recuerdas?-.

-Huy si, mi mejor amiga-. Sonrió Gillian, -Mi mejor amiga que aun no me ha explicado por que beso a Oliver Wood-.

-Este, creo que tu padre nos llama-.

-Ayla Rickman, no seas cobarde y ven a decirme que paso-.

-Tu lo viste ¿O no?-. Bajo de la cerca Ayla

-Si, pero quiero que me cuentes como se dio. Es decir, tú fuiste la que robaste el beso…-.

-¿en serio no oyes que tu padre nos llama?-.

-…Rickman…-.

-Si, definitivamente es el. Lo mejor será ver en que le puedo ayudar-.

Y sin agregar nada mas, la chica emprendió la carrera hacia la casa. Gillian frustrada la tuvo que seguir

…

La cena fue mejor de lo que ambas pensaron. Gillian nunca había sido muy afecta a hacer las cosas a la usanza muggle, sin embargo… la extraña habilidad y fascinación de Ayla por ese mundo, la hacían un poco más tolerante

-Excelente comida-. Sonrió el señor Cox, -Bien chicas… ya que ustedes cocinaron, yo lavare los trastes-.

-No es ninguna molestia-. Se puso de pie Ayla de inmediato

-Ayla, insisto. Vayan a su habitación y nos vemos mañana-.

-Muy bien señor Cox, hasta mañana-. Dijo Ayla a manera de despido

Las chicas subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al 3º piso. El cuarto de Gillian ocupaba todo el ático. Era un lugar realmente adorable, de hecho, lo más impresionante era el pequeño ventanal redondo, porque por ese lugar se colaban los rayos lunares de la fresca noche. Gillian acostumbrada a eso, no reparo en ese detalle. Ella simplemente avanzó y se acostó sobre una de las dos camas que había al fondo

-Supongo que querrás dormir temprano-. Le indico a su amiga

-Algo así ¿Hay algún problema con eso?-.

-No lo creo…-. Contesto mirando el techo de su habitación, -Por cierto, mañana saldremos con papa, iremos a comprar las cosas para decorar la casa… tu sabes, el pino y todo eso-.

-¿no es más fácil conjurarlo?-. Arqueo su ceja Ayla

-Ayla, desde que entraste en nuestra vida… mi papa adora todas las usanzas muggles…-.

-En fin, bueno… solo deja me cambio, y me iré a dormir ¿De acuerdo?-.

-Claro-.

…

-…no… no puedo… ¡¡Ya no!-.

La rubia chica reacciono tocando al sentir el toque de su hombro, confundida volteo. Ayla la miraba expectante

-¿Estas bien?-.

Los ojos de Gillian se abrieron con rapidez. La chica miro hacia ambos lados sintiéndose totalmente contrariada

-¿Ayla?-. Dudo

-Tranquila, aquí estoy… creo que tuviste una pesadilla

-¿Pesadilla?-.

-Si, esas cosas en los sueños que son malas ¿Las conoces?-.

Gillian negó con la cabeza antes de extender su mano y prender la luz de su mesita de noche

-¿Qué horas son?-. Quiso saber

-Las 3:30 de la mañana. Aun falta demasiado para que amanezca-.

-No me siento muy bien-. Confeso la chica llevándose su mano a su boca, -no, definitivamente no-.

-tranquila, iré por agua para que tomes-.

-Espera Ayla-. Detuvo la rubia a su amiga, -Antes que salgas quiero pedirte un favor…-.

Ayla miro intrigada a su amiga

-No dejes que papa se entere que me siento mal…-.

Ayla la miro no muy convencida

…

Los leves rayos matinales se empezaban a colar por la ventana que tanto ella adoraba… la rubia chica sonrió al percatarse de ese detalle, y mas que en efecto, su mejor amiga se encontraba sentada frente a esa misma ventana contemplando el perfecto amanecer. Era la magia de los rayos, los cuales libraban una pequeña batalla contra las nevadas puntas de las montañas, intentando salir, luchando por verse… dando a este panorama, una majestuosa visión

-¿Ayla?-. La llamo con voz ronca

La chica de cabellos castaños levanto su cabeza y se dirigió hacia el punto donde Gillian se encontraba

-¿Dormiste bien?-. Pregunto esta sonriendo

-Veamos… ¿Cuál es tu definición de dormir?-. Medito Ayla sentándose en la cama de su amiga, -Es decir… toda la noche te la pasaste con fiebre, y yo cuidadote por que no querías que le informara a tu padre… ¿por que?-.

-Ayla, sabes bien que mi papa tiende a… no reaccionar muy bien que digamos. No quería que pasáramos navidad en San Mungo-.

Ambas chicas se quedaron calladas por espacio de unos segundos

-…además-. Continuó Gillian como si nada, -No te quejes por no dormir, era yo o tus horribles ronquidos-.

-¡¡Oye! Yo no ronco-. Se quejo Ayla sonriendo

-Bien, para que veas que no soy mala, olvidemos esto y yo preparo el desayuno ¿Qué te parece?-.

-Paso-.

-¿Pasas? ¿Cómo que pasas?-.

-Lo siento Gill, pero es que si con magia cocinas raro, ahora imagínate sin ella-.

-Eso no es NADA gracioso Rickman-. Fingió enojo, -Claro que si quieres pasarte todo el día sin probar bocado… será tu problema

-Bien, bien… me arriesgare-.

Y ambas chicas se vistieron, y bajaron a la cocina

…

Lo primero que ambas percibieron al bajar por la escaleras era un dulce olor… era la combinación de miel caliente sobre panqueques las que hizo que aceleran su andar. El señor Adam Cox las recibió con una gran sonrisa

-Buenos días niñas, ¿Cómo amanecieron?-.

-Bien-. Contesto Gillian con frialdad

-Este, ¿Cuántos panqueques vas a querer?-. Pregunto su padre acercando el sartén

-Solo dos-.

-¿Y tú Ayla?-.

-Igual señor Rickman-. Intento sonreír ella, -Disculpe, ¿hay algo en lo que la pueda ayudar?-.

-No Ayla. Muchas gracias-. Volvió la sonrisa al hombre, antes de apuntar con su varita y aparecer todo el desayuno en la mesa

-Provecho chicas-. Dijo sentándose

Todos comenzaron a comer con tranquilidad y silencio, hasta que un rato después, una voz se escucho

-Chicas, hoy iremos al pueblo-. Indico levantando un poco la voz

-¿Iremos ver a los muggles?-. Pregunto Gillian con asco

-Probablemente nos topemos con unos cuantos en el camino, pero ellos no importan, nosotros iremos a comprar los adornos navideños-.

-¿No pudiste ordenar la casa tú solo antes de que llegáramos?-. Replico Gillian

-Gillian-. Le llamo la atención su padre

-Es la verdad ¿no pudiste? ¿Tuviste que esperar a que nosotros llegáramos para ponernos a hacer el trabajo?-.

-Si lo hice fue por que quería que conviviéramos tiempo como familia-.

-Huy si, sobre todo por que somos una familia-. Se puso de pie Gillian y avanzó hacia su cuarto

Ayla se quedo de una pieza, realmente no sabia que decir, lo único que sabia era que desde que habían llegado, Gillian se había portado demasiado cortante y grosera con su padre

-¿terminaste?-. Pregunto el señor Cox

-¿Eh?-.

-Que si terminaste tu desayuno, si es así… puedo limpiar así-. Apunto con su varita, y tal como ocurría en Hogwarts, la mesa quedo limpia

-Señor Cox, yo…-.

-Ayla, sube a la habitación de Gillian, y arréglense. Nos iremos en una hora-.

Ella asintió con la cabeza

…

Ayla entro con cautela al cuarto de su amiga. Esta se encontraba peinándose frente a su espejo

-¿Gill?-.

-Pasa Ayla-. Dijo ella sin moverse

-Este… Gill, ¿esta todo bien? Es decir…-.

-Si, todo esta bien-. Contesto ella poniéndose de pie

-¿Iremos de compras?-. Dudo Ayla en preguntar, -Es decir… a ti no te gusta el contacto muggle, pero debo recordarte que…-.

-Ayla, ¿tiene algo de malo odiar a un padre?-. Interrumpió la chica

-Debe de tenerlo-. Contesto ella, -Tu tienes a tu padre contigo, yo no… tu aun puedes abrazarlo, yo no; tu aun tienes la oportunidad de decirle que lo amas, yo no-.

Gillian miro seria a su amiga, había olvidado que los padres de Ayla habían muerto… un secreto que solo ella y quizás Dumbledore sabían

-Ayla, yo-.

-Me iré a cambiar amiga-. Aviso una seria Ayla

…

Después de las tranquilas compras, y digo tranquilas por que Gillian se comporto un poco mas flexible con su padre, a pesar de que Ayla la ignoraba

-Muy bien… yo pongo todas las bases con magia, y ustedes se dedican al resto ¿de acuerdo?-. Apunto con su varia

-De acuerdo-. Contesto Ayla

El señor Cox sonrió, y tras hacer un ligero movimiento con su varita todas las cosas quedaron en su lugar… desde clavos para las medias, hasta el pino… perfectamente colocado cerca de la chimenea

-Listo niñas. Ahora si me disculpan, iré a preparar chocolate-.

Ayla miro al hombre alejarse, y un eco de nostalgia apretó su corazón. El señor Adam Cox era un hombre realmente dulce y amable, y aun así el único parecido que le encontraba con Gillian era el físico, ambos eran delgados y altos… con un largo cabello rubio platinado, bueno… el señor Cox lo tenía un poco mas corto que Gillian (a la altura de sus hombros) pero aun así la apariencia era similar, incluso tenían el mismo perfil… y aun así, los impresionantes ojos azules de el señor Cox, nada tenían que ver con los ojos verdes chispeantes de Gillian

-¿Ayla?-. Llamo la chica a su amiga

-¿eh?-.

-Lo siento, creo que no debí de haber dicho esas cosas de los muggles…-.

-No importa Gill, eres de Slytherin… esa es tu opinión-. Contesto la chica comenzando a acomodar los adornos en el árbol

-No, si importa… eres mi mejor amiga, y tienes razón-.

-No importa, en serio. Mejor terminemos de arreglar aquí-.

Al ver el estado de Ayla, Gillian decidió no decir nada más, y mejor comenzó a sacar las cosas que habían comprado; Ayla por su parte se dirigió hacia la orilla del cuarto, una caja roja se encontraba, y pensando que eran también adornos la abrió…

-¿Gillian?-. Llamo a su amiga

Gillian estaba terminando de colgar las medias cuando la voz de su amiga la atrajo

-¿Ocurre algo?-.

-¿Qué es esto?-. Señalo la caja abierta

-Es…-. Gillian no podía hablar, sus ojos simplemente se pusieron rojos, -Son… eran… son-. Intento hablar al tiempo que comenzaba a sacar las cosas, -Es la caja navideña de mama-.

-¿La caja navideña de tu madre?-. Dudo Ayla sacando

-Chicas… ¿Cómo van?-. Quiso saber el señor Cox entrando a la sala, pero este se quedo callado al ver los objetos que Gillian tenía en sus manos, -¿Cómo llego esto aquí?-.

-Lo mismo te puedo preguntar-. Hablo Gillian tomando unas largas cadenas de plata brillante, -¿Qué es esto?-.

-Son unos… adornos viejos-. Contesto su padre con rapidez

-Por su puesto que no. Son las viejas cosas de mama. Cada año, mama las sacaba, y juntas nos poníamos a decorar la casa-.

-Gillian…-.

-… pero tu nunca estabas. Tu siempre te ibas, siempre tenias trabajo o algo que hacer… ¡¡Tu nunca estuviste presente en nuestras vidas!-.

El padre de Gillian solo se quedo callado, observando a su hija y el odio que su mirada reflejaba

-¡¡Tu fuiste la razón por la que mama muriera! ¡¡Tú fuiste! ¡¡Fue tu culpa! ¡¡Tú nunca la quisiste! La prueba es que escondes sus cosas… no quieres que tenga nada que ver con ella, nada que ver con su pasado… ¿por que no hay ninguna fotografía en casa? ¿Por que no se nada de ella?-.

-Por que ella se fue-. Contesto con tranquilidad

-¡¡Si! ¡¡Por tu culpa!-. Arrojo las cosas al suelo y salio corriendo

Y por segunda vez en el día, Ayla se quedo de pie sin saber que hacer… conocía a su amiga de toda la vida, o bueno, al menos de toda su vida en Hogwarts, y realmente no entendía el por que de su actitud hacia su padre

-Ayla, lamento que hayas presenciado esto-. Hablo el señor Cox sacándola de concentración

-¿eh?-.

-Que lamento que hayas visto esto-. Repitió al tiempo que con su varita apuntaba todos los adornos y los acomodaba en su lugar, -Creo que es muy tarde para decirles que la cena esta servida-.

-Algo…-. Se sonrojo ella

El señor Cox miro los adornos con detenimiento. Ayla sabia que si se quería ir, sería mejor aprovechar ese momento, así que comenzó a caminar rumbo a la escalera

-Gillian es lo único que tengo…-. Comenzó a hablar con tranquilidad

Ayla se quedo de pie mirando sumamente confundida al padre de su mejor amiga

-… desde que perdí a su madre, es todo lo que tengo-. Continúo como si nada, -Gill siempre ha sido una chica fuerte y rebelde, como su madre, y aun así capaz de ocultar toda la ternura y fragilidad que lleva dentro. Esa niña es todo lo que me queda, y realmente temo perderla-.

-Las cosas no tienen por que ser así, señor Cox-. Hablo Ayla sorprendiéndose a si misma

-¿tú crees?-. Dudo el girando la cabeza y mirando fijamente a la chica

-Ella esta enfadada. Esta herida… supongo que debe de ser dificil estar atravesando la adolescencia sin tu madre…-.

-¿Cómo esta ocurriendo contigo Gillian?-.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver en esto-. Negó Ayla con la cabeza

-Claro que si. Eres su mejor amiga, prácticamente la hermana que nunca tuvo. Aya, se que no lo digo a menudo… a decir verdad nunca lo he dicho… pero gracias-.

-¿Gracias?-.

-Salvo yo, la única cosa a la que Gillian se puede aferrar es a ti. Quiero darte las gracias, ya que todos estos años tú has cuidado de ella, siempre has estado al pendiente, siempre la has apoyado…-.

-…creo señor, que por el contrario, yo le tengo que agradecer a ella eso-.

-Ayla… eres una chica de buen corazón y nobles sentimientos. Yo solo quiero pedirte algo…-.

Ayla escucho atenta al padre de su mejor amiga hablar…

-Quiero que la cuides, que nunca la dejes caer… muéstrale el camino correcto ¿De acuerdo?-.

-No hace falta que me lo pida señor Cox-. Aseguro Ayla

-Lo se Ayla. Ahora…-. Se alejo de la chica, -A la cama, ya que mañana es navidad-.

Ayla negó con la cabeza antes de correr rumbo a su habitación

…

-¿nieve? ¡¡Si! ¡¡Es nieve!-. Gritaron, -¡¡Despierta Ayla! Esta nevando…-.

-Vaya… que emocionante-. Se puso de pie Ayla

-No seas sarcástica y ponte a ver por la ventana los copos de nieve-.

-Gillian… son las…-. Observo el reloj de la mesita de noche de su amiga, -¡¡Las 5 de la mañana!-.

-Lo se… ¿Segura que no quieres venir a ver?-. Insistió Gillian

-¿Tengo otra opción?-. Se levanto Ayla de su cama sumamente enfadada

Gillian negó con la cabeza, y se hizo a un lado para que Ayla también pudiera sentarse y observar juntas la nieve caer

-Tenías razón, este sitio es…-.

-Gill-. Interrumpió Ayla a su amiga, -Es Navidad, estamos en una época donde el valor mas importante es el perdón. No entiendo, y no se que te hizo tu padre, pero ¿consideras justo tratarlo así?-.

-Ayla, tu no sabes lo que…-.

-Quizás no lo se, quizás es por que tu no has tenido la confianza de contármelo. Lo cierto es que tu padre te quiere mas que nada en este mundo, y no creo que seria capaz de dañarte, quizás solo pretende protegerte… lo cual es algo lógico-.

Gillian ya no dijo nada, por lo que Ayla se recargo en su hombro, quedándose profundamente dormida en ese sitio

…

-¿Chicas…?-.

-Shhh-. Silencio Gillian a su padre

El señor Cox sonrió al darse cuenta que Ayla se encontraba dormida en el hombro de su hija. Gillian medio le sonrió también

-El desayuno esta servido-. Le dijo en voz baja

-Iremos en seguida, pa…pa-. Indico Gillian moviéndose con lentitud, -¿Escuchaste Ayla?-.

-¿Eh?-. Abrió los ojos intentando contener un bostezo, -¿Qué día? ¿Qué hora?-.

-Vamos niñas-. Las apresuro

A como pudo, Gillian se puso su bata, y arrastro a Ayla hacia la planta baja de la casa. Ambas chicas avanzaron a paso normal, cuando un particular brillo las hizo detenerse en la sala

-Feliz navidad niñas-. Señalo la decoración

Ayla noto ciertos elementos particulares que la hicieron sonreír… el señor Cox había rescatado los viejos objetos de la madre de Gillian, y los había unido a la decoración

-A abrir sus regalos niñas-. Indico

No tuvieron que repetirlo

-Vaya, este año Ayla tiene muchos regalos-. Señalo el señor Cox

-Mmm, me pregunto que serán-. Dijo la chica tomando un gran paquete, -Gillian, no me digas que…-.

-Así es, te regale el libro de hechizos para arreglarse y maquillarse. Directamente de Francia… y por cierto, gracias por mis artes, y collar de luna. Es genial-.

-Supuse que te gustaría… además, yo no lo escogí-. Sonrió Ayla con complicidad

-¿Wood?-.

-Eit, yo no dije nada-. Enrojeció Ayla, -Mira, regalo de Marcus… una foto de el ¿Por que no me sorprende?-.

-_"Para mi adorada novia de mua"_-. Leyó Gillian la tarjeta, -Que dulce… oye, ¿y ese regalo guinda?-.

-Es de Hermione, me mando un organizador de tareas…-. Señalo Ayla, -Momento… ¿Y ese negro?-.

-Solo lo sabrás si lo abres-. Se lo entrego Gillian

Ayla quito con cuidado la envoltura, solo para descubrir un brazalete plateado, el cual estaba incrustado de pequeñas piedras de jade… un objeto prehispánico azteca por excelencia

-¿Y ese te lo envió?-.

-El profesor Snape-. Contesto Ayla, -_"Las mejores fechas, son en las que puedes compartir con las personas que amas. SS"_-.

-¿Snape? Vaya… bueno, mi papa no abre los suyos hasta en la noche, así que termínanos-.

-¡¡Momento Gillian! Quiero saber que te mando Cedric-.

-No te puedo decir-. Se enrojeció la chica, -Además, a ti te falta algo-. Le entrego un pequeño paquete rojo

Ayla lo miro con detenimiento antes de abrirlo. La chica observo con cuidado la pequeña caja, y tras desenvolverla, miro su contenido… era un pequeño dije en forma de una flor… no cualquiera, si no…

-¿Una lila?-. Dudo Gillian

-Es un alcatraz…-.

Gillian arrebato la caja y tomo la nota que había en su interior

-_"Para una chica adorable, que logro hacer feliz a mi mama. Un poco de sal en la vida es todo lo que se necesita ¿no crees?_-. Leyó en voz alta

-¿Sal?-.

-¡¡Los saleros mágicos!-. Reacciono Ayla no pudiendo contener la risa, y es que ese regalo había sido de Oliver Wood

Gillian no entendió. La chica apenas iba a hablar, cuando su padre se acerco a ellas

-¿Terminaron? No lo creo Gillian, por que falta un pequeño regalo…-.

Gillian confundida recibió de manos de su padre, una bolsita roja la cual abrió… un precioso relicario de plata cayó en sus manos

-Era de tu madre, y creo que es justo que tu lo tengas… representaba el amor que existía entre nosotros…-.

-Vaya papa, esto es…-.

-Tuyo-.

Ayla negó con la cabeza, por lo que se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar. Su mejor amiga y su padre tendrían mucho de que hablar

…

Los siguientes días fueron mucho mas relajados para la familia Cox… y por su puesto Ayla. Los tres se divirtieron de lo grande en Gales. El señor Cox llevo a conocer a las chicas todo tipo de lugares inimaginables de su cuidad, y todos siempre con un toque mágico. Aun así, la cena de año nuevo fue lo mejor, ya que entre los deseos pedidos, resalto el amor y la unión. Con todo, las chicas se despidieron de _su_ padre (por que Adam Cox, _adopto_ a Ayla…) y se dispusieron para regresar a Hogwarts

-Vaya vacaciones…-. Señalo Gillian

-Lo se, fueron una de las mejores-. Sonrió Ayla

-¿Por qué estas enamorada?-. Se burlo la rubia chica señalando el dije que le habían regalado

-Este…-.

-¿Algún día me dirás por que lo besaste?-. Interrogó Gillian, -Momento, eso es obvio, mas bien… ¿Por qué? ¿O como?-.

-Si te dijera que yo tampoco lo se, ¿me creerías?-.

-No lo se amiga-. Negó Gillian, -pero en fin, lo mejor será apresúranos-.

Y ambas chicas bajaron a la sala, donde Adam Cox las esperaba para llevarlas a la estación de trenes, ya que su próxima parada, era su escuela

…

-¡¡Preciosa!-.

Ayla solo se pudo hacer a un lado, para evitar ser golpeada. Ambas chicas acaban de llegar a Hogwarts, y en ese momento, ella estaba presenciando el "rencuentro" entre Gillian y Cedric

-Cedric, ¿Cuándo llegaste?-.

-Hace tres días-. Contesto el, -Hola Ayla, que tal las vacaciones-.

-Geniales, iré a mi habitación-. Medio sonrió sin detenerse a saludar

A decir verdad, no es que no le agradara Cedric, es solo que no le gustaba mucho estar cuando ambos estaban… aunque a quien engañaba, aun recordaba como se ponía Oliver cuando la veía con el… ¡¡momento! ¡¡Oliver! Tenía que encontrarlo, tenía que…

-¿Ayla?-.

-Hermione… hola-. Saludo Ayla con torpeza, -Que tal las…-.

-Pudieron haber sido mejores-. La interrumpió con brusquedad, -Ayla, ¿Por qué los hombres pueden ser a veces tan estúpidos?-.

-¿Por qué son hombres?-. Intento responder Ayla

-Claro, será por eso… es que le ponen mas atención a una maldita saeta de fuego que…-.

-¿Saeta de fuego?-.

-¿No me digas que tu también?-. Negó Hermione con la cabeza, -Que gente-.

Y sin agregar más, avanzo muy enfadada por los pasillos del colegio. Una confundida Ayla la observo alejarse, y tras dudar unos segundos siguió su camino

…

-Mi linda novia-. Corrió Marcus a su encuentro

Ayla miro hacia ambos lados, antes de esquivar al chico

-¿Te refieres a mí?-. Cuestiono ella

-¿Vez a alguien mas?-. Respondió enojado, -Rickman, ¿y mi regalo?-.

-¿Regalo de que?-. Dudo

-¡¡Navidad! Yo te envié un regalo y tu no-. La jalo del brazo, -¿O te olvidaste de tu novio?-.

-Claro que no, lo que pasa es que… mi lechuga murió…-. Mintió Ayla

-¿Tu lechuga?-. Repitió Marcus, -Si esa fue la forma en que la mandaste, no me extraña que nunca haya llegado…-.

-¿Verdad que si Flint? En fin, tengo sueño y lo mejor será irme a dormir-.

Y sin agregar más, la chica huyo con dirección hacia su habitación

…

Las clases empezaron, y para desgracia de Ayla con los exámenes y todo el trabajo que tenían encima, apenas si podía descansar

-Odio esto…-.

-Vamos, solo es McGonagall, y un par de deberes-. Intento tranquilizar Gillian a su amiga

-¿Solo McGonagall? ¿Solo McGonagall? Ojala solo fuera ella, pero incluso Snape y Lupin no están colmando de deberes-.

-Tranquila, y mejor arréglate el cabello, ya que mira quien viene ahí…-.

Ayla solo levanto la cabeza para ver como Oliver Wood avanzaba por el pasillo, seguido muy de cerca de Percy Wesley, el cual hablaba mucho y a juzgar por la expresión de Oliver, ya lo tenía aturdido

-¿No lo vas a saludar?-. Empujo Gillian a Ayla

La castaña entorno los ojos, y Oliver la miro… repentinamente y como si hubiera visto a un fantasma, el chico interrumpió a Percy, y salió corriendo en dirección opuesta…

…

-¿Y ahora que?-. Se sentó Hermione frente a Ayla

Ambas se encontraban en la biblioteca, cada un haciendo su tarea

-¿ahora que de que?-. Pregunto Ayla no entendiendo a su amiga

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-.

-Nada… ¿Y a ti?-. Desvió Ayla la pregunta, -¿Ya te volvieron a hablar tus bobos amigos?-.

-Me tienen sin cuidado. Tu sabes que lo que hice, lo hice por su bien… y ellos no lo aprecian…-.

-Pues también. Hay Hermione, te complicas demasiado, tal parece que te gustara…-.

Pero Ayla no hablo mas, al darse cuenta que Oliver Wood acaba de entrar a la biblioteca, el chico obviamente la noto… tanto que incluso enrojeció y sin decir más, salio a toda prisa de la biblioteca. Definitivamente Ayla no entendía nada

…

-¡¡No lo entiendo!-.

-Son hombres, no hace falta que los entiendas-.

-¿Entonces?-.

-Mmm, Ayla… ¿Cómo pides mi opinión? Yo ni siquiera se en que consiste tu _relación_ con Oliver Wood… empezando por que ni siquiera se si tienen una relación-.

-No entiendo por que siempre que nos vemos, huye de mí-.

-¿No seria mejor ahorrarte de problemas y peguntarle?-.

-Perfecto, ¿Cuándo?-.

-Después de la clase de Pociones, es la única manera de saber que no escapara-.

Ayla le sonrió a Gillian, era el plan perfecto

…

-Y bien, con eso concluimos la clase de hoy-. Borró el pizarrón Snape con su varita, -Por favor, no olviden de dejar sus muestras-.

Los alumnos comenzaron a salir con rapidez del salón. Snape miro a Ayla, y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa

-Ayla, es bueno verte por aquí-.

-Es mi clase favorita, no podía pasarla de largo-. Afirmo Ayla

-Y…acerca del regalo…-.

Ayla simplemente levanto la manga de su capa, mostrando un el brazalete de color jade. En el rostro de Snape se mostró una cara de satisfacción

-Excelente. Bueno señorita Rickman-.

-Nos vemos profesor-. Salió ella del salón

…

Ayla avanzaba a paso lento, con la esperanza de encontrar a Oliver… y en efecto, lo encontró…

-¿Oliver?-.

-Ayla, yo…-. Dudo el chico

-Oliver, muévete… es Snape-. Apresuraron sus compañeros de clases

-Adivino, tienes que ir a clases-. Bajo Ayla la cabeza

-Si, pero…-. El paso saliva y miro el salón de clases del profesor, -…pero no-.

-¿Pero no?-.

-Ayla, tenemos que hablar-.

-¿Tenemos?-. Fue el turno de ella de dudar

-Si, así que vamos-.

Y sin decir nada mas, comenzó a avanzar con la chica

…


	16. Chapter 16

**The True Behind Her Eyes**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, salvo los que yo voy a inventar, son de la magnifica mente de J.K. Rowling, y creo que de haberlos inventando seria multimillonaria… o una loca esquizofrenica. En fin disfrútenlo

**--Nota--   
**¡¡Cubo de escritora! ¿Nadie de por aquí llego a ver un programa de los Muppet Babies… un capitulo donde Gonzo narra una historia y a la mitad del capitulo aparece un cubo de juguete… Gonzo lo describió como el síndrome del cubo de escritor, dicho de otra forma… cuando el escritor pierde inspiración… y así me paso… al principio, por que después de tanto tiempo de no escribir este capituló lo termine en 2 días… En fin, gracias a todos por sus comentarios… fueron la principal píldora contra este temido mal. Disfruten leyendo y espero opiniones. Babay

**Capitulo 16**

_Te quiero_

_Es todo lo que puedo decir_

_Pero las palabras no salen fácilmente_

_Sin embargo ahí están_

_Y son tan simples_

_Como decir, te quiero_

_Lo que si puedo decir_

_Es que quiero estar contigo_

_Quizás si las acciones son correctas_

_Y el momento perfecto_

_Tú podrás ser mío_

_Y al fin podré decir_

_Decir todo eso que siento_

-Es por aquí-.

Ayla reacciono ante la voz masculina de Oliver Wood

-Ahhh… ¿Hacia donde vamos?-. Pregunto ella justo cuando el chico doblaba por un pasillo

-Es sorpresa, y si te lo digo, va a dejar de serlo ¿No crees?-.

-Probablemente-. Contesto ella no muy segura

Un poco mas adelante, ambos chicos se detuvieron frente a un retrato, el cual Ayla reconoció perfectamente

-¡¡Sir Cadogan!-. Saludo la chica con familiaridad

-Oh, mi querida damisela, a que debo el honor de su honrosa visita… ¿Acaso este vil bellaco la esta molestando y requiere de mis servicios?-.

-Por el contrario, Sir Cadogan, todo esta en perfecto orden-. Aseguro ella

-_Escamoles_-. Hablo Wood con una gran sonrisa

-Correcto-. Aplaudió el peculiar personaje antes de hacerse a un lado para que los jóvenes pudieran pasar

Ayla se quedo de pie, en el marco de la entrada, dudando si debía, o podía entrar

-Vamos-. La ánimo Oliver regresando hacia ella y tomando su mano la adentro al lugar

-¿Estamos donde creo que es?-. Pregunto Ayla mirando alrededor

-Así es, bienvenida a la sala común de Gryffindor-. Contesto el chico orgulloso

La castaña miro alrededor. Había algo en ese lugar que le resultaba extraño, y no es que el sitio fuera feo, al contrario, era lindo a su manera, claro que comparado con el barroquismo y ostentación de Slytherin se quedaba corto, sin embargo ese sitió tenía algo que su casa no tenía… Ayla aspiro profundamente y comprendió, era el olor a tranquilidad. La sala común de Gryffindor se sentía tan acogedora, tan amigable… algo que la suya jamás, jamás poseería

-¿Y bien?-. Dudo Oliver al ver a la chica tan callada

-Es hermosa realmente-. Contesto ella volviendo a la realidad, -Pero no entiendo por que me trajiste aquí-.

-Supongo que quería un sitio tranquilo para conversar, donde supiera que nadie nos podría interrumpir en un largo rato…-.

-Ahhh-. Exclamo Ayla avanzando hasta detenerse justo frente a la chimenea

Los pocos trozos de madera que aun quedaban, crujían graciosamente, y el sonido era un tanto embriagante

-El punto aquí es… Ayla… Rickman, es decir… yo-.

-Puedes decirme Ayla-. Interrumpió esta girando la cabeza y mirando al chico, -Y creo que aun estas a tiempo de regresar a clase de Snape, solo van 10 minutos, quizás aun te perdone-.

-¿Estamos hablando del mismo Snape?-. Comenzó a reír Oliver, -Lo siento, pero yo ya no voy a asistir a su clase, a menos que tu clase de estos momentos sea importante y quieras ir-.

-Confío en que se las arreglaran sin mí-.

Oliver se quedo callado. Ayla se encontraba de frente a la chimenea. La ligera corriente de aire que se encontraba en la sala, movía sus cabellos graciosamente, y el débil alumbramiento del fuego, le daba un aspecto muy interesante a trasluz, la hacia lucir mas enigmática, mas…

-¿Wood?-. Llamo Ayla al chico al notar su mirada perdida, -¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Lo siento, yo…-. El negó con la cabeza

-Este… ¿Se puede saber de que querías hablar? Es decir, si mal no recuerdo, desde que regresamos de vacaciones, pues… como que tu me has evitado constantemente-.

-Ayla, siento si mi actitud te lastimo, es solo que… realmente… después de todo lo que ha pasado, realmente no supe como reaccionar-.

-¿Te refieres a…?-. Ella se quedo callada

-Espera aquí, tengo algo que darte-. Dijo haciendo que la chica se sentara en un sillón cercano

Ayla obedeció solo para ver a un confundido Oliver atravesar corriendo las escaleras que ella supuso conducían a los cuartos de los chicos. Un poco después, el regreso con una caja negra

-Antes de que abras esto, espero realmente que no lo tomes a mal, no es la intención, el punto es que… ábrelo-. Pidió al tiempo que se sentaba en el pis frente a la chica y ponía un paquete sobre sus piernas

Ayla miro a Oliver confundida, bueno, mas de lo normal. Acto seguido abrió el paquete y lo que vio la dejo helada

…

-¿se puede saber por que estas tan enojada?-.

-Es que es lo tenía derecho… es que…-.

-¿Es un _el_?-. Sonrió Gillian

Las dos chicas se dirigían al gran comedor, ellas iban a cenar, y en el trayecto Gillian aprovecho para interrogar a su mejor amiga y averiguar la razón por la que había desaparecido de la última clase, solo que por mas extraño que pareciera, Ayla se encontraba mas hermética de lo normal…

-¿Ayla?-.

La chica se detuvo al darse cuenta que tenía que pasar por la mesa de Gryffindor, en la cual se encontraba sentada un Oliver Wood muy serio. Haciendo que esto la enfadara aun más, la chica giro sobre sus talones

-Perdí el apetito-. Aseguro

Y sin decir más, salió del gran comedor

…

La chica de cabellos castaños empapo la pluma en la tinta negra que tenía frente, justo antes de realizar unos perfectos trazos en lo poco que le quedaba de pergamino. Ella releyó lo escrito antes de poner el punto final, para después mirar complacida su redacción

-Perfecto-. Sonrió ella

-Como siempre…-. La secundo alguien más, sin mucho ánimo en su voz

-Ayla Rickman, ¿acaso no vas a hacer tus deberes?-. Se volteo la aludida a observarla

Ayla miro con ojos cansinos a la chica que tenía enfrente. Simplemente de ver la pila de libros que tenía a su lado, y que no eran nada comparados con los que la propia Ayla tenía, le dio mas sueño

-Hermione…-. Se quejo la chica, -No fastidies-.

-Me desespera eso de ti Ayla. El hecho que estés enojada no te da derecho a desquitarte con los demás-.

-Tú podrías aplicar lo mismo-.

La cara de Hermione lo había dicho todo, el comentario de Ayla se había extralimitado… claro que lo que Hermione había dicho tampoco se quedaba atrás

-No empiecen-. Las calló Gillian la cual estaba sentada frente a ellas

Las tres chicas ese día se habían reunido para terminar sus deberes en la biblioteca. Y a pesar de la extrañeza de Hermione y de la propia Ayla, Gillian habia decidido acompañarlas. La joven alumna de Gryffindor apreciaba mucho a su amiga Ayla, pero le divertía mucho estudiar con Gillian… la joven fría de los ojos verdes, la cual simplemente llegaba, tomaba los libros adecuados y comenzaba sus deberes sin detenerse, ni siquiera hablaba, excepto en algunas situaciones, como la anterior, en la cual habia intervenido para evitar una discusión mayor…

-Listo-. Finalizo Gillian su tarea, -Termine todo lo que me faltaba…-.

-¿En serio?-. Dudo Ayla asustada, -¿todo? Incluso lo de artimancia, y lo de transformaciones y…-.

-Incluso lo de Historia de la Magia, así es Ayla-. Asintió Gillian con su cabeza

-Demonios…-.

-Shhh-. Indico Gillian con su dedo, -No queremos que nos corran de la biblioteca. Lo mejor será irme para no desconcentrar a Hermione. Toma mis notas de DCAO, y nos vemos afuera-.

La chica tomo sus libros y con una gran sonrisa salió de la biblioteca. Para Ayla no fue sorpresa, pero como siempre, Cedric la esperaba en la puerta…

-Así que Gillian es la misteriosa rubia con la que Cedric sale-. Observo Hermione la escena

-Si, no… hay, no lo se… y no me importa…-. Se volvió Ayla a su pergamino para seguir trabajando

-Mmm, parece que los capitanes de quidditich son muy solicitados aquí. Cedric sale con Gillian, Flint contigo…-.

-¡¡Hermione!-. Se quejo Ayla

-Solo bromeo, en fin… Davies sale con una chica de su casa cuyo nombre no recuerdo, y Wood… uff, mejor no digo nada de el…-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Si… Oliver Wood tiene un _pegué_ con las mujeres. Digo, el chico es simpático, pero de eso a que tantas chicas del colegio les guste…-.

-¿en serio?-. Arqueo Ayla su ceja

-Si, mira… en teoría sale con una tal Gallagher o no se que, luego están las cazadoras del equipo a las cual nunca desaira… ¿sabes algo? Ahora que lo medito para salir con el es necesario pertenecer algún equipo de Quidditch-.

-Supongo…-.

-Solo hay algo que me gustaría saber… Ayer en la noche que me quede hasta tarde en la sala común, oí a Wood platicar con Fred ¿O seria George? Pues no se, el caso es que menciono a una chica que quería y un regalo, Fred al parecer no le pareció lo que Wood hizo, no supe bien, pero creo que la chica le interesa-.

Un nudo se formo en la garganta de Ayla

-¿Y como vas con lo de Hagrid?-. Cambio de rapidez el tema

-¿Hagrid? Ah Hagrid… deja te cuento…-.

Ayla suspiro aliviada, al menos el tema del Quidditch, habia quedado de lado

…

-Y con ese simple hechizo, ustedes podrán hacerse cargo de estos simpáticos, pero problemáticos amiguitos-. Levanto el profesor Lupin una especie de _gnomo_ con su varita

-Profesor-. Levanto la mano Gillian

Ayla reacciono de repente al escuchar la voz de su amiga

-¿Dígame señorita Cox?-.

-Bien, ese ejemplo se aplica cuando el gnomo es dócil, ¿pero que pasa cuando el individuo se niega a cooperar?-.

-Buena pegunta señorita Cox, y esa será su tarea para mañana. ¿Qué harían en caso de que el agente en cuestión no fuera dócil?-.

El timbre indico que las clases habían llegado a su fin, por lo que los molestos alumnos de Slytherin se pusieron de pie, no sin antes observar enfadados a una sonriente Gillian

-Adoro esto-. Le dijo la chica a Ayla

-Yo no, lo que me faltaba… mas tarea-. Se quejo la chica

Y juntas avanzaron hacia la salida. Repentinamente el profesor Lupin hablo

-Este… Rickman, ¿Podríamos hablar unos minutos… a solas?-.

Ayla miro a Gillian, la cual solo encogió sus hombros

-Claro profesor-. Acepto Ayla por lo que Gillian salió

-Te veo en la sala común-. Susurro la rubia antes de marcharse

Ayla por su parte entro a la oficina. Su maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras le daba la espalda en esos momentos. Este se encontraba ocupado guardando los materiales de la clase que habían tenido. Viéndolo de espaldas, Ayla pensó que el hombre tenía un aspecto normal, es decir, un delgado hombre cuya ropa raída era producto del tiempo

-Rickman-. Volteo el profesor de improvisto, ocasionado que la chica saltara, el sonrió, -¿Todo esta en orden?-.

-¿En orden?-. Dudo ella, -Creo que si… aunque no se a que se refiere…-.

-Faltaste a la última clase, pero según la enfermera, no estuviste enferma… como mi estudiante y por el hecho de haber faltado mi clase, quería saber si te había ocurrido algo malo-.

-Yo… un problema menor… nada serio… en serio-.

Lupin escudriño a su alumna. Ayla sintió su pesada mirada, había algo en ella que no la convencía. Se sentía como si su padre la estuviera regañando o algo así. Ella supuso que Lupin sintió su incomodidad por que en seguida la dejo ir

-Nos vemos Rickman…-.

…

Era tarde cuando Gillian y Ayla entraron en la sala común, para ellas no fue ninguna sorpresa ver reunido a todo el equipo de Slytherin

-…entonces atacamos por la lateral, y si es necesario… los golpeadores y cazadores serán castigados ¿De acuerdo?-.

La bola de trogloditas asintió con la cabeza. Ayla los miro con asco, la mayoría de sus estrategias se basaban en un juego sucio, en derribar al oponente, en jalar sus escobas, y sin embargo tenían una gran habilidad, ya que nadie notaba sus sucias jugarretas

-Pero que tenemos aquí-. Se percato Flint de Ayla, -Mi linda novia viene a ver mis estrategias ¿No es linda?-.

Ayla dio un paso hacia atrás, Gillian la detuvo

-¿Qué quieres Flint?-. Grito Gillian

-De ti nada, pero de Ayla… Querida ¿no quieres relajar a tu novio antes de nuestro juego de mañana?-.

-Prefiero comer escorbutos de cola de fuego… o esas cosas de Hagrid-. Contesto Ayla

Marcus Flint noto como el resto de sus compañeros se reían por el comentario, por lo que se acerco a ambas chicas

-Algún día… no tendrás a tu amiga contigo, y te vas arrepentir-.

-Claro Flint, vete con tu equipo, nosotros nos vamos a dormir…-. Lo ignoro Gillian tomando a Ayla del brazo y llevándola al dormitorio

…

La expectación total… el ruido, los murmullos, la presión… definitivamente era un día de juego de Quidditich. Contrario a lo que pareciera, la mesa de Ravenclaw era las mas nerviosa. El equipo liderado por Johnny Davies estaba completamente nervioso, pese a la aparente calma de su capitán. Ayla miro a su propio equipo, como siempre, alardeando de ellos mismos y pensando cuales eran las mejores formas para noquear a los oponentes…

-Vamos por nuestros lugares-. Indico Gillian a su amiga tomándola del hombro

-¿Gillian? ¿En serio quieres ir?-. Dudo Ayla volteando a verla

-Claro… si no dime de que voy a hablar con Cedric lo que me resta de semana-. Sonrió la rubia

Ayla negó con la cabeza, antes de seguir a su compañera hasta las gradas

-Son los mejores lugares-. Señalo la chica, -¿Cómo los conseguiste?-.

Gillian miro hacia ambos lados… cerca de ellas se encontraba Cedric sonriéndoles

-Digamos que conozco a un chico, que conoce a otro… y este a su vez nos aparto los lugares-.

El ruido del silbato indico el inició del juego, eso y los gritos de ambos equipos. Para Ayla era bastante divertido, ya que salvo ella y Gillian, eran las únicas de Slytherin que no apoyaban a su equipo, y abiertamente vitoreaba al equipo contrario…

-¡¡La snitch!-. Señalo Ayla, -No creo que el gaznápiro de Malfoy la vea-. Comento al tiempo que tomaba los binoculares mágicos y recorría el estadio en su búsqueda

-¡¡Ahí!-. Grito Gillian golpeando por error el codo de Ayla

La vista que tenía Ayla fue desviada por completo ocasionado que fijara su vista en las gradas. Ella trato de enfocar bien, cuando noto que alguien la veía… ¿Acaso era posible que alguien prestara atención en ella en vez de estar observando tan interesante juego? No, no se equivocaba, del otro lado del estadio, alguien había fijado su atención por completo en ella.

-¿Qué demo…?-.

-¡¡Y MALFOY… AUNQUE NADIE LO QUIERA CREER… ATRAPO LA SNICH… SLYTHERIN APENAS SI LOGRO GANARLE A RAVENCLAW…!-. Anunció Lee Jordan

-Ganaron…-. Suspiro Gillian frustrada

Ayla bajo la vista consternada antes de entregarle los binoculares a Gillian y salir corriendo del estadio

…

-¡¡PAFF!-.

Siempre pasaba, no había forma de evitarlo, siempre alguien se metía en su camino tirándola al piso

-¿Wood?-. Dudo ella al darse cuenta que no la levantaban

-Debes de estar orgullosa, tu equipo casi esta en las finales…-. Hablo Oliver Wood con desprecio

-A decir verdad, no-. Se puso de pie y sacudió su uniforme

-¿Estas consiente que no te daré el gusto de ver a tu casa derrotar a la mía?-.

-No, pero estoy consiente de que eres un perfecto imbécil. ¿Sirve de algo?-. Reclamo con furia

-Oye, si sigues enfadada por eso… no pensé que fuera tan importante-.

-Pues lo fue ¿sabes? Y aprovechando esto, quisiera pedirte un favor… ¡¡Deja de mirarme!-.

-Bien, bien… si eso quieres… además… yo no te miraba… yo solo… ¡¡Analizaba estrategias! Que por lo que veo tu equipo no tiene-.

-¿Acaso he dicho que las tiene? No verdad ¿Entonces?-.

-Yo… yo…-. Oliver se desespero, -¡¡Me voy!-. Grito

Y Ayla hizo lo mismo

…

La noche cayó bajo una ligera llovizna que oscureció aun más el cielo. Ayla seguía enfadada, tanto que decidió olvidar los cantos de victoria de su equipo, y salió furtivamente de la sala común. Avanzando sin rumbo claro, la joven llego a uno de los balcones… la lluvia seguía, pero el cielo comenzaba a despejarse, dando paso a una majestuosa luna llena. Ayla sonrió, si había algo que adoraba eran las lunas

-_Brilla, brilla con fuerza, que en el basto firmamento, nadie es capaz de poseer tal belleza…-._ Susurró

-PUM-.

Un frío golpe hizo que ella reaccionara, y tomando su varita, la sujeto con fuerza y apunto

…nada…

Apenada, decidió volver a su sala común, cuando un ruido ensordecedor, la hizo reaccionar… eran una especie de gruñidos, de gemidos… alguien sufría… alguien…

-¿Ayla?-.

…El alma se le fue a los pies…

…

-Vaya, veo que estas despertando… toma esto-.

Ayla cerró sus ojos y los volvió a abrir. Ella se encontraba en el despacho de Snape, y este le ofrecía una humeante taza de… algo

-¿Profesor?-. Se asusto ella

-Tranquila, te pusiste nerviosa por los ruidos y te desmayaste-. Le explico su profesor de pociones

Ayla miro alrededor, había algo de eso que no la convencía del todo

-¿y por que no me llevo directo a la enfermería?-.

-Por que si ese fuera el caso, tendría que explicar que hacía una alumna de mi casa, deambulando por los pasillos a media noche-. Contesto al tiempo que le entregaba una taza de humeante te verde

-Yo… no me sentía bien-. Mintió antes de darle un gran sorbo a su taza

Snape arqueo su ceja

-¿Eso es todo lo que te pasa? Ayla… últimamente te he notado muy retraída. Incluso tus profesores me lo han comentado-.

-No es nada profesor-.

-Muy bien-. Se puso de pie Snape, -Si no tienes nada mas que decir, te puedes retirar a tu sala común-.

-Yo…-. Ayla dudo mucho si hablar o no, -¿Puedo preguntarle algo?-.

-¿Alguna vez te he detenido?-. Replico el maestro volviendo a tomar asiento

-Supongo que no… en fin. Profesor, no es que no valore todo el apoyo que me ha dado, realmente lo apreció, y desde que mis padres… murieron… usted y Gillian han sido lo mas cercano que tengo a familia…-.

El profesor Snape abrió con discreción el cajón de su escritorio… y tras contemplar dentro de el por un breve momento, lo cerró

-…yo… solo quería darle las gracias-.

-¿¿Gracias?-. Dudo Snape

-Así es, gracias por cuidarme y protegerme, tal como lo esta haciendo esta noche-.

-Ayla… es decir Rickman, es la obligación de todo profesor y…-.

-¿¿Profesor Snape? Lo conozco… se lo que todos dicen de usted… no creo que todos los estudiantes de Slytherin tengan el trato preferencial que yo-. Sonrió la chica mostrando el brazalete de jade que el maestro le había regalado en navidad

-No entiendo a que punto quieres llegar Ayla-.

-Pues… tenia la duda. Se que es jade, una piedra preciosa del imperio azteca, pero no entiendo por que-.

-Según una persona a la cual quise… quiero mucho… el jade tenía propiedades mágicas. Era amuleto para los antiguos pueblos prehispánicos, arma e incluso se consideraba como protección divina. El jade era fácil de conseguir pero dificil de poseer, este solo podía ser utilizado por figuras de gran poder, como los reyes o la nobleza-.

-¿En serio?-. Dudo Ayla mirando el brazalete

-Ella tenía uno exactamente igual al que tú tienes-. Hablo Snape sin pensar

-¿¿Ella? ¿¿Quién es ella profesor Snape?-.

-Yo…-. Negó con la cabeza, -Lo siento Ayla, no quise decir eso… en todo caso, no me corresponde a mi. Algún día, ahora vamos… te acompañare a la sala común de Slytherin-.

Y Ayla para nada segura, lo termino su te antes de seguirlo por los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts

…

La habitación de las chicas de 5º grado se encontraba en total oscuridad. Ayla avanzó sigilosamente hasta pararse cerca de la cama de Gillian. Esta estaba apunto de abrir las cortinas, cuando algo la hizo desistir

-Odias que te despierten… entonces no lo haré-. Susurró para si misma antes de avanzar hacia su cama, y dormir…

…

Sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud. La luz de sol era fuerte por lo que asustada miro su reloj… ¡¡Ya era muy tarde! Confundida se puse pie, y tras abrir el regalo que Gillian le había dado de Navidad (Un libro con hechizos franceses para el cuidado personal), leyó el índice para después pasar por unas páginas. Acto seguido tomo su varita mágica…

-_Lavez-moi, peignez-moi-vous, est habillé… Arrangez-moi-._

Y al instante, Ayla estuvo lista para asistir a clases, por lo que comenzó a correr… con un poco de suerte y tan solo llegaría 10 minutos tarde a clase de encantamientos, y en efecto

-Lo siento profesor-.

-No hay problema Rickman, toma asiento e intégrate a la clase-. Le indico el profesor Flitwick

Ayla obedeció, no sin antes dar un vistazo alrededor, y darse cuenta que Gillian no estaba en el salón

…

Las clases terminaron, sin la mas mínima señal del lugar donde Gillian podía estar, preocupada, Ayla avanzo hacia la enfermería con la esperanza que le pudieran informar del paradero… o estado de su amiga

-Alto-.

El cuerpo de Ayla se congelo

-Rickman, ¿Se puede saber a donde vas?-.

-Ahhh… ¿La biblioteca?-. Mintió ella

-¿Acaso crees que soy idiota?-.

-Depende Parkinson, ¿es una pregunta capciosa?-.

El rostro de Pansy Parkinson mostró la evidente molestia que le causo el comentario de la chica, motivo por el cual solo se irguió y siguió hablando

-Flint quiere verte en la sala común… ahora-.

-Lastima, tengo cosas que hacer-. Dijo Ayla avanzando

-Dijo… que ahora-. La detuvo Pansy del brazo

…

Tortura psicológica, a veces dolía mucho mas que la física… y así era como Ayla se sentía

-¿Entonces Gillian volvió a enfermar?-.

-Eso fue lo que me dijeron en la enfermería-. Contesto Ayla la pregunta echa por Hermione

-¿Tan grave que la llevaron a San Mungo?-.

-Siempre pasa lo mismo Hermione, no tienes por que preocuparte-.

-No es ella la que me preocupa… me preocupas tu-. Bajo la voz Hermione

-Tres días… van tres días-.

-Ejem, interrumpo tu cita de estudio con esta sangre sucia-. Escucharon una voz masculina

-Largate Malfoy-. Ordeno Hermione

-Lo haría, pero ella me acompaña-.

-Ella no irá si no quiere-. Objeto la castaña

-¿Rickman?-. La llamo Draco Malfoy

-Lo siento-. Bajo la cabeza la occisa antes de seguir a Malfoy

…

Cinco días y Gillian no regresaba. Ya le había mandado una lechuza y la respuesta no llegaba. Afortunadamente toda la semana había visto al profesor Snape, ya que para variar… Remus Lupin se encontraba enfermo y ausente. Al menos las clase de Snape eran buenas, y aunque Ayla no pudiera contarle las cosas que estaban pasando, estar con el profesor la hacia sentirse mejor

-Bien, con eso concluimos la clase…-. Anunció el profesor Snape

De inmediato todos los alumnos se pusieron de pie

-Por cierto, tienen suerte… la profesora McGonagall me pidió que les informara que esta noche no tendrán clase con ella, sin embargo-. Y con su varita apunto hacia el pizarrón, -He aquí sus deberes para con ella, y…-. Volvió a apuntar –Estos son los míos. Buenas noches-.

Ayla comenzó a guardar sus cosas con tranquilidad cuando Derrick y Bole, los golpeadores de su equipo se acercaron a ella

-¿Acaso piensas que tendrás un momento de paz?-. Le susurró Derrick a su oído

-Tenemos órdenes… saliendo de aquí, cenas algo ligero y personalmente te escoltaremos hacia la sala común… esta noche Flint te preparo algo muy especial-.

Ayla apenas si pudo asentir con la cabeza. Snape noto el nerviosismo en su mirada por lo que se acerco

-Jóvenes, a menos que se quieran quedar para la clase de 7º con Gryffindor, les pido que se retiren-.

Y de inmediato los nerviosos jóvenes se fueron. Ayla sin embargo, continuo guardando sus cosas con mucha calma

-¿Algún problema Ayla?-.

-No-. Mintió ella, -Profesor, ¿Ya saben algo de Gillian?-.

-Lo siento Ayla, sabes que su padre a veces puede ser una persona muy hermética cuando se trata de su hija-.

-Lo se-. Suspiro frustrada antes de ponerse de pie, -En fin, ¿Nos vemos luego?-.

-A menos que tu también quieras quedarte a la clase-.

-Gracias profesor, pero creo que lo mejor será ir a la biblioteca y empezar todos los deberes que tengo-. Fingió una sonrisa

Y Snape solo la miro alejarse

…

¿Comer? ¿Acaso podía comer sabiendo que ya la estaban esperando? La joven nerviosa avanzo hacia la biblioteca cuando diviso a unos alumnos de 2º grado de Slytherin, inmiscuirse en ella. No definitivamente no entraría ahí… ¿Entonces? ¿Qué opciones le quedaban? ¿Regresar con Snape y tomarse con el otro tonto? Ayla suspiro frustrada… odiaba eso, y mas odiaba sentirse tan sola en medio de tanta gente… repentinamente una idea surgió de lo mas profundo de su mente. La chica reviso entre sus cosas y tras asegurarse de traer lo necesario, emprendió la marcha en sentido contrario…

Fueron sus pies ¿o su corazón? Ella no lo sabía, lo cierto es que bajo las oscuras gradas del campo de Quidditch se sentía segura… mas por que sabia que nadie la buscaría ahí… _no son tan inteligentes como parecen, lo son mucho menos_. Era lo que Gillian siempre decía de sus compañeros. La joven sonrió al recordar a su amiga, y una conocida sensación de dolor en su estomago le recordó lo preocupada que estaba. Sabía que Gillian estaría bien al lado de su padre, pero la incertidumbre de no saber que le ocurría y si regresaría hacia que su estomago se contrajera cada vez mas seguido… ¿y si realmente era algo malo? Su rápida mente comenzó a fraguar ideas cada vez mas descabelladas, desde una Gillian con una postulas horribles, hasta ella en un quirófano muggle con una horrible sonda atravesándole la espina dorsal tal y como le había ocurrido a su madre

-No…-. Susurro ella

Y tras tomar la decisión de alejarse de esa clase de pensamientos, saco su viejo libro rojo, y comenzó a escribir…

Escribió muchas ideas, pensamientos, cartas… ideas vagas que por su mente se paseaban quedaban impresas en su libro… alumbrada bajo la débil luz de su varita, la joven se dejaba llevar por ella misma

…

-Es por ahí…-.

-¿Estas segura?-.

-Claro que si Fred, si no lo hubiera estado… no lo hubiera dicho-.

-Vamos Angelina-.

-¿Podrían dejar de gritar?-. Se escucho una voz por encima de todas las otras, -Si es un espía lo único que van a lograr es que huya con sus gritos-.

-¿Espía? Ayla reacciono… ¡¡Se había quedado dormida! Asustada miro su reloj… solo eran las 11 de la noche… ¡¡Las 11! Eso no podía ser bueno

-Shhh-. Susurró alguien, -Creo que ya no estamos solos-.

Todas las voces cesaron al tiempo que un par de pisadas fuertes se escucharon

-¿Se puede saber que quieren aquí?-.

-Hola Wood, ¿acaso entrenas tan tarde?-.

-Eso a ti no te importa Flint-. Contesto este de mala gana

¿Wood? ¿Flint? Ahora si estaba en graves problemas…

-A decir verdad, si me importa-.

-¿¿Qué? ¿Acaso Snape les autorizo entrenamientos a la media noche?-. Pregunto una voz femenina

-Déjalos Katie, si ni con luz su buscador puede encontrar la snitch, no creo que de noche sea diferente-.

Y todos comenzaron a reír

-Que podrían saber ustedes de eso-.

No había duda, ese era Montague

-Solo se que las ratas tienden a ver mejor en la noche-.

-Potter, te crees tan gallardo solo por que tienes a todo tu equipo alrededor para protegerte ¿Cierto? Apuesto a que si un dementor se presentara… no sentirías lo mismo-.

-Pues aquí no hay ninguno… y ahora ¡¡Fuera!-.

Ayla agudizo sus oídos, pero al cabo de un rato ya no escucho nada mas, ella dedujo que se habían ido… y el ruido de las bludgers al golpearse entre si le confirmo que el entrenamiento había continuado… Un cuarto de hora mas tarde, ruido de los golpes ceso, solo para dar paso al sonido de las fuertes pisada al avanzar rumbo hacia los vestidores, o al menos eso fue lo que ella dedujo…

…silencio…

…silencio al fin…

Ayla respiro aliviada, dispuesta a salir de su escondite… ¿Y regresar? Claro… si quería recibir el castigo de Flint por ocultarse, por que ella lo sabia muy bien, _ellos_ la estaba buscando. Asustada la chica se abrazó así misma con fuerza

-Como me lo temía-. Dijo alguien de repente, -Tenemos un espía aquí…-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Rickman, ¿se puede saber que haces en mi entrenamiento de Quidditch?-.

-Yo…-. Ayla reacciono poniéndose de pie y acomodando su ropa, -…nada Wood…-. Mintió ella recogiendo su libro rojo y sus plumas

-Pero si es tu libro… siempre que te encuentro espiándonos, lo traes… ¿No crees que es coincidencia?-.

Ayla no dijo nada, solo bajo la cabeza… Oliver simplemente tomo el libro

-Será mejor revisarlo para estar seguros que no sea nada malo-.

-¡¡No!- Suplico ella levantando la vista, con los ojos a punto de reventar de lágrimas, -No…-.

El gesto tan infantil y lastimero sorprendió a Oliver Wood… ya que después de su última discusión, el esperaba que la chica lo tratara con total odio y desprecio… no así

-¿Rickman? ¿Estas bien?-.

-No-. Negó ella con la cabeza, -Ahora, ¿me regresas mi libro?-.

La mente de Wood comenzó a maquilar con rapidez… Ayla escondida en medio de la noche, Flint y sus estúpidos amigos en el campo a media noche… algo malo debía de estar pasando… y las lágrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas femeninas, se lo confirmaban

-Ayla…-. Susurró intentando acercarse

-¡¡Eit Wood!-. Oyó que le gritaron, -¿Confirmaste tus sospechas? ¿Encontraste algo?-.

Oliver Wood guardo silencio, Ayla solo se limitaba a dejar correr sus lágrimas, sin hacer el menor intento de contenerlas

-Yo…-. El se giro y dejo a Ayla sola, -No, nada. Tienen razón, la presión a veces hace ver cosas George-.

-Si yo lo decía… eres un completo lunático-.

-Más respeto para nuestro capitán-. Pidió una voz femenina, -En fin… nos vamos ¿Esperamos a que te cambies o…?-.

-En seguida voy-. Sonrió Wood

Motivo por el cual el equipo avanzo hacia el castillo. De inmediato Wood regreso a las gradas, Ayla seguía llorando

-Lo siento…-. Susurró acercándose a ella e hincándose a su lado

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente lanzo un gran suspiro y continúo llorando. Oliver simplemente levanto la mano y con su pulgar, limpio la mejilla izquierda de la chica

-¿Sabes? Te vez mas linda cuando no lloras-. Comento

-¿Eh?-.

-¿Ocurre algo malo? Es decir… evidentemente, pero… ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?-.

Ayla negó con la cabeza. Oliver extendió sus manos y tomo la cara de la chica con cuidado al tiempo que secó con los pulgares los rastros de lágrimas en corrían por sus mejillas

-Shhh, tranquila, tranquila-. Pidió Oliver

Pero parecía que sus palabras surtían un efecto adverso, por que la joven siguió llorando… llorando… por ella, por el, por Gilllian, por Marcus, por todo, quizás se sintiera estúpida, pero la verdad era que tenía tanto miedo…

…y Oliver lo sintió. El pudo entenderla, pudo ver a través de su mirada, comprendió los temblores de su cuerpo se dio cuenta de lo especial que se había convertido esa chica para el. Las peleas, las caídas… y ahora la tenía frente a sí… tan frágil, como si pudiera romperse en cualquier segundo

-Estoy aquí-. Fue lo único que atino a decir, antes de estrecharla con fuerza en sus brazos y ponerse de pie

El era fuerte, aun así el delgado cuerpo de Ayla se acomodo a la perfección entre sus brazos, este la presiono con fuerza, volvió a limpiar sus mejillas… el frío nocturno comenzaba a sentirse por lo cual la cubrió con su capa de Quidditch… rojo escarlata que se mancho con las lágrimas de la chica

-Tranquila-. Repitió presionando con delicadeza su espalda

-Yo… gracias Oliver-. Alcanzo a susurrar ella

-¿te sientes mejor?-. Dudo el separándose un poco

Ayla lo miro, sus ojos aun estaban rojos… pero una fina sonrisa le indicaba su cambio de ánimo

-Lo siento-.

-¿sentirlo? Tu sentirlo… Ayla… creo que si aquí alguien debe de pedir perdón soy yo-.

-¿Perdón? ¿Por qué?-.

-Tu regalo de navidad fue excelente, el mejor que he recibido en años… pero no podía aceptarlo…-.

-Pero…-.

-Eit, _Thunder Chasez_ es tuyo, ¿no?-.

-Yo me lo se de memoria. Quería que tú lo conservaras. Sabría que lo harías-. Dijo ella

-¿Cómo puede llegar una chica a ser tan encantadora?-.

Una enrojecida Ayla no contesto, limitándose a volverlo a abrazar con más fuerza

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para resarcir los daños hechos?-. Quiso saber Oliver

-Solo… no te vayas…-.

Y el no lo hizo…

…


	17. Chapter 17

**The True Behind Her Eyes**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, salvo los que yo voy a inventar, son de la magnifica mente de J.K. Rowling, y creo que de haberlos inventando seria multimillonaria… o una loca esquizofrenica. En fin disfrútenlo

**--Nota--   
**Entre el cubo de escritora, y un accidente con mi estúpida memoria (el puerto USB, no piensen que yo) y un poco de diferencias creativas… en fin, ya falta poco para el final –calculo que de 5 a 8 capítulos… espero-. En fin, mejor dejo que me acribillen con el resultado de este capitulo, y pues… me animan muchos los reviews aunque sean para amenazarme de muerte por tardarme tanto, ah y espero haber cuidado la ortografía y sintaxis al máximo, si no… recuerden, soy humana y no tengo varita mágica. Enjoy it!!

**Chapter 17**

_Como si no pudiera respirar_

_Como si nada pudiera observar_

_Nadie más excepto tu _

_Adicta a ti soy_

_Como si no pudiera pensar…_

…_Sin ti interrumpiéndome _

_En mis pensamientos, en mis sueños, _

_Tú has llegado_

_Y es como si no fuera yo_

Ayla cerró su libro rojo y sonrió satisfecha. Guardo sus cosas con cuidado y regreso a su perfecto escondite… el mejor lugar del mundo para ella… los fuertes brazos de Oliver Wood. Y ella se acomodo sobre el, dispuesta a descansar un rato mas; de inmediato los inconscientes brazos de Wood rodearon la cintura de Ayla, acercándola mas a ella. Ayla sonreía, tratando de imaginar lo que Marcus Flint podría decir si averiguaba donde estaba… ¿y que había de la expresión de Gillian? Ella negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a descansar

…

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a asomarse tras las espesas nubes que cubrían el cielo, era evidente que pronto amanecería. Ayla reacciono al darse cuenta que su compañero nocturno despertaba…

-¿Do… donde?-. Dudo este

Ayla giro y lo miro fijamente. El comprendió, ya que le regalo una brillante sonrisa. Su cabello despeinado, su cara de somnoliento, aun así, seguía siendo el chico más perfecto para ella

-¿te sientes mejor?-. Le pregunto con dulzura

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Oliver levanto la mano y despeino aun más los cabellos de Ayla

-Eit, tarde mucho en peinarme-. Se quejo ella

-¿En serio? ¿Acaso es el último grito de la moda en Francia?-.

-No… creo que en Estados Unido. Deja lo averiguo-.

Y la sonrisa de Oliver se hizo más amplia aun. Acto seguido el chico reacciono y miro su reloj

-Son las 5:30, no creo que nadie este levantado en el castillo, así que podremos entrar sin contratiempos… ¿Te parece?-.

Ayla mordió su labio inferior ¿Acaso Marcus seria capaz de esperarla despierta toda la noche?

-¿algún problema Ayla?-.

-No… regresemos al castillo-. Contesto ella

Oliver se puse de pie, después ayudo a Ayla…

-Espera-. La detuvo el, -No puedo regresar con mi uniforme de Quidditch, tengo que cambiarme. Vamos a los vestidores-.

Ayla lo siguió

…

Ayla extendió su mano izquierda, Oliver la recibió para que ambos pudieran entrar por el pequeño hueco que se encontraba al lado oeste del castillo. Una vez que Oliver se aseguro que el camino estuviera despejado, acompaño a Ayla hasta su sala común

-No tenía la menor idea que existía ese pasaje oculto para entrar al castillo-.

-Eit, ¿Acaso olvidas que soy amigo de los gemelos Wesley?-.

-Buen punto. En fin, gracias por todo…-.

-Si… no hay problema… es decir… cuando me necesites… sabes donde buscarme…-.

Y ambos se quedaron unos segundos en completa calma, sin saber que hacer… Ayla solo levanto la mirada, y Oliver se fue acercando…

… cuando un ruido se escucho, nerviosos los jóvenes se separaron

Nos vemos…-.

-…en un rato más-. Completo Oliver su frase antes de volver a tomarla de la cintura, y tras darle un beso en la mejilla, se alejo corriendo

…

Silencio. No había nadie en la sala común por lo que Ayla pudo avanzar hacia su habitación. Todos dormían. Ella suspiro aliviada y avanzo hacia su cama, cuando se detuvo y camino hacia la de Gillian

-…vacía…-. Suspiro con enfado

Dicho esto, regreso a su cama y se dispuso a dormir… a vagar entre horribles pesadillas… una bestia que gruñía e intentaba comerla, Marcus y el resto de Slytherin molestándola,

-¡¡Rickman!!-.

La joven reacciono de sobresalto. Su espalda se encontraba empapada en sudor, al igual que su frente. Asustada miro alrededor, tratando de recordar donde estaba

-Yo…-.

-Tú estabas dormida-. La miro con una gran sonrisa

-Y… ¿Por que me despertaste?-. Dudo Ayla al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se calzaba

-Flint se la paso toda la noche buscándote. El esta sumamente enfadado, me pregunto que excusa le darás-.

-¿Me busco toda la noche?-.

-Así es, y hoy salió temprano; el no sabía si habías llegado a dormir o no-. Explico la joven de mirada sombría y rasgos maquiavélicos, -La noche será interesante, tú sabes… cuando Flint te castigue enfrente de todos-.

Ayla no dijo nada, solo se limito a pasar saliva. Gia la observaba con su fría sonrisa. La joven decidió ignorarla y bajo hacia la sala común, afortunadamente esta se encontraba vacía por lo cual avanzó y se sentó en lo que era su sillón favorito, cuando un cartel en el tablero de avisos llamo su atención

"Baile de los Enamorados

En Hogsmade"

Aya leyó el aviso y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios

…

-Vaya, me sorprende que aun no haya regresado-. Medito una montaña de libros, es decir, Hermione la cual estaba detrás de esos libros

-Lo se, ya me esta preocupando… digo… esto no es normal ¿Me pregunto que será lo que le ocurrirá?-.

Hermione comenzó a reír entre dientes, cosa que Ayla noto

-Ahhh ¿Hermione? ¿Todo bien?

-Ayla, tu que adoras a Snape… ¿Llegaste a hacer la tarea que encargo sobre Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?-.

-Pues, de hecho si… es al único maestro al cual le cumplo con toda la tarea…-. Confesó Ayla

-¿Y aun no sabes que le ocurre a tu amiga?-. Rió entre dientes, -Bueno, cada quien. Y como a mi no me corresponde…-.

-¿No te corresponde que? ¡¡Hermione!! ¿¿Podrías dejar de hablar en clave??-. Pidió una frustrada Ayla

Hermione apenas iba a responder pero justo en ese momento paso Percy Wesley, seguido de su compañero Oliver Wood

-…todavía tenemos mucho que investigar. Aun así el material que necesitamos está aquí-. Se detuvo el pelirrojo frente a ambas chicas

-¿¿Aquí??-. Dudo Hermione

Tanta Ayla como Oliver se vieron sumamente apenados, y de inmediato giraron sus rostros

-Así es señorita Granger. La señorita Prince me acaba de informar que usted tiene el libro que nosotros necesitamos consultar-.

-¿Cuál de todos?-. Observo Hermione la montaña de libros

-Este-. Señalo Percy el segundo libro… de abajo hasta arriba que tenía la joven castaña apilado, -¿Me lo permite?-. Lo tomo sin esperar respuesta

Y como era de esperarse, las grandes torres de libros se vinieron hacia abajo, causando un gran alboroto entre la biblioteca

-¡¡Mis libros!!-. Grito la señorita Prince con enfado…

10 minutos después, el cuartero se encontraba fuera de la biblioteca

-¡¡Nunca!! ¡¡Nunca me habían expulsado de la biblioteca!! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¿Confiar en que Ron y Harry me lleven los libros?-.

-Es tu culpa por acaparar todos los libros-. Se defendía Percy

Ajenos a la pelea, Oliver y Ayla se encontraban sentados a una distancia un tanto considerable de sus amigos

-Ayla… yo… Mmm… ¿Viste el aviso de la mañana?-.

-¿El del baile?-. Dudo Ayla sintiendo el rubor de sus mejillas comenzar a subir

-Si, ese. Yo quería saber, es decir… si nadie te ha invitado… no se…-.

-¡Oliver!-. Lo interrumpió Percy, -Vamonos-. Se alejo el pelirrojo llevándose a su amigo por el hombro

-Hombres-. Suspiro Hermione con enfado antes de también tomar a Ayla

-Adiós…-. Alcanzó a susurrar Ayla

-¡Los odio! En fin…-. Lanzó un gran suspiro Hermione, -Iré a la sala común a buscar a Harry y a Ron. ¿Vienes?-.

Ayla miro extrañada a su amiga

-Lo siento… lo mejor será vernos después-. Se despidió la joven

…

La sombra del árbol la hacia sentir mejor, eso y el releer su viejo _anecdotario_ rojo, eran los elementos perfectos para hacerla sentir mucho mejor…

-¿Disfrutas de tus momentos de calma?

La joven levanto la vista al darse cuenta que "algo" obstruía los rayos de sol que con ternura acariciaban su piel

-¿Muy ocupada Rickman?-.

-No es de tu incumbencia Parkinson-. Contesto la joven volviendo la vista hacia su libro

-Pues lo es desde el momento en que Flint me mando por ti-.

-En ese caso, la respuesta es si. Si estoy muy ocupada-. Aseguro la joven sin siquiera mirar a Pansy Parkinson

-Rickman-. Comenzó a reír la joven de Slytherin, -Hay dos formas de hacer esto, la fácil o la dificil-. Y dicho esto, trono sus dedos

Ayla levanto la vista, solo para ver como varios chicos de Slytherin rondaban por los alrededores, y con lentitud se acercaban. Ella simplemente cerró su libro y se puso de pie. Pansy sonrió y se limito a seguir a la joven

…

-Rickman, que bueno que te veo-.

-¡¡Profesor Snape!!-. Exclamo Ania aliviada

-¿Hay algún problema aquí?-. Dudo Snape al notar la mirada de la chica, -¿Señorita Parkinson?-.

-Ninguno profesor-. Se adelanto a contestar la occisa, -Rickman, es decir… Ayla y yo nos dirigíamos a la sala común para poder terminar algunos deberes que tenemos pendientes-

-Pues me temo que tendrá que esperar. Rickman, sígame-. Ordeno

La joven de inmediato corrió hasta emparejarse con su maestro que ya avanzaba. Pansy miro con odio la escena, sin poder hacer nada. Ayla por su pare se sentía tan aliviada; ella sonrió… "Y aun así hay gente que me duda de que Snape sea el mejor maestro de todo Hogwarts…" Pensó para si misma

-¿Decías?-.

-Yo… nada profesor. ¿Qué era lo que necesitaba?-. Interrogo una vez que llegaron a su despacho

-Un par de detalles. El primero… ¿Estas entrenando quidditich?-.

-A decir verdad, no… pero sigo estudiando y eso-. Se apresuro a agregar

-Supongo que Flint y sus amigos son demasiado machistas como para dejarte entrenar con ellos-. Suspiro Snape, -No te preocupes, encontraremos la forma-.

Ayla asintió

-Y lo otro ¿Has recibido noticia alguna de la salud de la señorita Cox?-.

-¿Noticias de Gillian? Dudo Ayla, -Pues no, a menos que… ¿Usted sabe algo?-.

-Pues si hubiera pasado algo grave, en San Mungo no los hubieran echo saber de inmediato. Por eso te cuestiono; ya bastante irregular me parece este asunto-.

-¿Y si ella?-. Le tembló la voz a la joven

-Tranquila Ayla, estoy seguro que si algo grave le hubiera pasado, ya nos hubiéramos enterado. Ahora vuelve a tu sala común, a menos claro esta, que quieras decirme algo más

Ayla sintió sobre si misma, la mirada inquisidora de Snape. La joven apenas si atino a encoger los hombros

-Yo…. Yo tengo… ¿me puedo retirar?-.

Snape prefirió no presionar más a la joven, por lo cuál asintió con la cabeza

-Gracias-.

Dicho esto, la chica salió del despacho. Ella realmente se sentía mal, ya que solo había dos personas en las cuales confiaba ciegamente, una era Gillian, y la otra era Snape, y no decirle lo que pasaba, realmente la mataba. Solo dos personas en el mundo

-¡¡Ayla!!-.

¿O quizás 3? La joven giro al reconocer la voz que la había llamado. Era Oliver Wood, el cual avanzaba con paso titubeante

-Yo… yo te…-. Dudo al hablar, -Te estaba buscando-.

-Ahhh-.

-¿Podemos…?-. Intento preguntar Oliver

Varios estudiantes avanzaban por el pasillo, lo que cohibía a ambos, cuando un alumno muy alto empujo a Ayla al no notarla,

-Ven-. Tomo el chico a la joven del brazo, y sin esperar respuesta, la metió a un salón

-¿Wood? ¿Estas bien?-. Dudo ella

-No-. Respondió este secamente

Ayla lo observo atentamente. Esa no era la respuesta que ella esperaba

-Bien, esperare a que te tranquilices y…-.

Ella ya no pudo avanzar… la mano de Oliver sujetaba con firmeza la suya

-Yo… Ayla… ¿quieres ir conmigo al baile de Hogsmade…?-.

La joven de un brinco se separo de el. No era miedo, era simplemente que de todas las cosas que Oliver pudiera haber dicho, esa le había sorprendido mucho

-…como mi pareja…-. Finalizo Oliver la interrogación de un gran suspiro

-Pues yo, a decir verdad, Wood, yo…-. Intento hilar una frase coherente

-A menos que ya tengas pareja-. Esbozo una mueca de frustración, -¡Claro! Debí de haberlo sabido, lo mas seguro es que Flint y tu…-.

-¿Flint? Giuuu… Es decir… ¡Guácala!... no, no… ¡¡No!!-. Dio un paso hacía atrás una asqueada Ayla

-¿No?-.

-No… nunca-. Bajo la cabeza, -Es decir, pues no…-. Pero volvió a enderezarse al recordar todas las enseñanzas de Gillian

-Este… bueno… piénsalo ¿Si?-. Se rasco la cabeza Oliver, -Por lo pronto… me… ya… ya me voy-.

Oliver apenas iba a avanzar, cuando sintió la cálida mano de Ayla, tomar la suya

-Nos vemos en la entrada del castillo-. Guiño esta su ojo antes de salir

…

¿Realmente había hecho eso? No podía creerlo, realmente no. Su cara le ardía de vergüenza. No, definitivamente estas palabras no habían salido de la boca de Ayla Rickman… no, esa había sido Gillian Cox hablando en su lugar. Ella iba tan absorta en esos pensamientos, que no noto la presencia de otro chico…

-¡¡Ayla!!-. Exclamo este al verla

-¿Diggory? Hola…-. Se extraño la joven

-Que bueno que te veo. Toma esto-. Dijo antes de entregarle un trozo de pergamino doblado

-¿Y esto es?-.

-Ya lo entenderás. Nos vemos-. Le aseguro antes de alejarse corriendo

Ayla lo observo por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente reacciono. Ella tomo el pequeño trozo de pergamino y sonrió… era una papiroflexia de una luna menguante… definitivamente ya sabia de quien provenía el mensaje. Con mucho cuidado, ella se dispuso a abrirlo, cuando sintió una fuerte mano sobre su hombro

-¿Montague?-. Le tembló la voz a la joven

Pero el aludido no respondió, solo tomo a Ayla de los hombros, y la condujo a su sala común

…

-Vaya, vaya… miren quien nos honra con su visita-.

La sarcástica y fría voz de Marcus Flint resonó por toda la sala. Todos los estudiantes de Slytherin se encontraban reunidos a su alrededor, formando un tétrico circulo

-Hola Ayla, es un placer tenerte aquí-.

En otras circunstancias ella habría bajado la cabeza, se habría encogido, pero ya no. La situación le estaba hartando y no pretendía quedarse así para siempre. No le daría ese gusto a Marcus

-Pues si, un placer ¿verdad? Tal vez venga mas seguido-. Le sonrió

Ese comentario crespo mas el humor del chico; y los murmullos de los estudiantes, no ayudaban mucho

-¡¡Silencio!!-. Calló a todos, -Y en especial tú…-. Y tras tomar su varita con fuerza, le grito, _-¡Triskipitiris!-._

Ayla sintió como si algo dominara su cuerpo con fuerza. Ella fue arrastrada hasta quedar inclinada frente a Marcus

-Que linda te vez, bajar la cabeza ante mi presencia es algo a lo que te debo de acostumbrar ¿o no?-. Comento antes de azotarla contra el piso, -¿Vez? Por eso es bueno obedecer-.

Ayla no pudo responder, el golpe había dado sobre su cara. Sus labios se habían amoratado, e incluso un poco de sangre salía de su nariz. Marcus y el resto de los Slytherins veían la escena con fascinación

-¿Cariño?-. La levanto un poco, -Se con que te puedes sentir mejor… lo diré antes de que quedes inconsciente… tu, serás la privilegiada dama que me acompañara al baile de san Valentín…-.

Ayla solo sintió otro golpe…

…

El cálido roce de una dulce mano sobre su hombro, fue lo que hizo que reaccionara

-Shhh-. La tranquilizo una serena voz, -Vaya, te recuperas muy rápido Rickman-.

-¿Eh?-. Dudo la joven mirando alrededor

Ella se encontraba en la enfermería. La mirada amable de Madame Pompfrey le sonreía. La enfermera con gran habilidad apunto con su varita, y tras combinar varios en una taza, se la acerco a la chica

-Que… ¿Qué me…paso?-. Cuestiono con dificultad

-No hables. Bebe primero esto-. Le apresuro la emulsión, -Querida, aun estas muy débil, esa caída fue más complicada de lo que pensaste; gracias a Dios que Gia estaba cerca, y te pudo traer-.

En el rostro de la joven se noto la contrariedad

-Toma tu medicina. Hablaremos luego-. La apresuro

…

-…y yo que pensaba que Potter tenía el record de más tiempo aquí. Le diré que se cuide por que le estas haciendo competencia-.

Ayla sonrió ante el comentario de madame Pompfrey. Habían pasado 4 días desde su 'lesión', y aunque su recuperación había sido lenta, ella ya se estaba sintiendo mejor

-Tus flores-. Le entrego su par de alcatraces, que los últimos 3 días había recibido

-Gracias-.

-Ah, y por cierto… tienes visita-. Acomodo su almohada antes de avanzar hacia la puerta, -Le diré que pase-.

El corazón de Ayla latió con fuerza. Ella realmente esperaba que el recién llegado fuera el chico que había estado mandando las flores…

-¡¡Hola mensa!!-.

-¿tú?-.

-Uy, si quieres mejor me voy-.

-No es eso, es solo que…-. Ayla negó con la cabeza, -¡¡Gillian!!-. Intento ponerse de pie

-Eit, no te levantes, aun tienes un par de huesos fuera de su lugar-. Sonrió la rubia

-Volviste… como…-. Ayla se volteó y rebusco en su cama, extrayendo una papiroflexia de la luna menguante

-…y cuando esto pase, yo estaré…-. Leyó en voz alta la nota

Gillian señalo por la ventana. Ayla se inclino y sonrió… la luna les sonreía, lo extraño es que a pesar de ser de día, esta estuviera asomada

-¿Cómo…?-.

-Tranquila, he vuelto… Ya nada malo te pasara… por lo pronto, prometo ir a patearle el trasero a Marcus…-.

-¡¡Gill!!-. Abrazó una Ayla mas tranquila a su mejor amiga

…ahora las cosas iban a volver a la normalidad… bueno, lo que para ellas era normal

…

El entorno de Ayla cambio significativamente ante la llegada de Gillian. Incluso las clases se sentían más amenas, bueno… un poco más amenas, ya que después de adorar sus dobles clases con Snape, sorpresivamente Lupin había regresado

-… Y bien, eso es todo por hoy. Mañana repasaremos los hechizos que han hecho, y veremos que tanto avanzaron con el profesor Snape ¿De acuerdo?-.

La clase concluyo, por lo que todos los alumnos avanzaron en tropel hacia el gran comedor

-¡¡Ayla!!-. Detuvieron a la joven repentinamente

La aludida volteo, solo para ver a Hermione parada al pie de las escaleras

-Ahí estas-. Escucho una voz masculina, -¿No se suponía que venían detrás de Harry y mío?-. Se quejo un pelirrojo

-Lo que pasa es que vi a Ayla-. Explico una jadeante Hermione antes de acercarse a la chica, -Ya te veo muy recuperada-.

-Madame Pompfrey es muy buena-. Encogió Ayla los hombros, -Por cierto Potter… ella piensa que te estoy haciendo la competencia ¿Quién tendrás más parada en la enfermería este año?-.

-…ese es un concurso que no me gustaría ganar-. Comento el pelirrojo amigo de Hermione

-¡¡Hola Gillian!! Veo que tú también has vuelto-. Se sorprendió la castaña de ver a la rubia amiga de Ayla

-Hola Hermione, espero que hayas cuidado bien a Ayla mientras no estuve-.

-Pues… trate-. Se rasco la cabeza confundida

-En fin-. Miro Gillian de reojo a Harry, -¿Podemos ir a comer? Muero de hambre-.

-De acuerdo. Gracias Hermione, y… hablamos luego-. Se despidió

Gillian no espero respuesta, simplemente avanzó. Ayla la siguió, no sin antes despedirse rápido de Hermione y sus amigos… confundida solo vio como Harry se llevaba una mano a su frente

-Ahh… ¿Gillian?-. Alcanzó a su mejor amiga

-¿Qué paso?-. Se sentó la chica en la mesa

-Mmm, ¿No te agrada Hermione?-. Se sentó a su lado

-Me es indiferente-. Contesto, -Montague, pásame el último trozo de bistec que te ibas a comer

El corpulento chico obedeció con rapidez

-Es simplemente que Potter no me simpatiza-. Agregó

-Pero… estas hablando de… 'El chico que sobrevivió'-.

-Mj- .Se paso un bocado, -Simplemente no me agrada. Eso es todo-.

…

-…como verán, nuestros linajes son muy importantes, y no tanto por el echo de ser magos de sangres… por decirlo de alguna manera pura, si no por que eso nos hará comprender que en cierto modo, todos estamos atados… ya sea por un primo lejano o un cuñado incomodo…-.

Ni Ayla ni Gillian ponía atención a esto, la verdad ellas se encontraba revisando el nuevo ejemplar de "**Cosmobrujiland**"

-Yo quiero el azul-. Apunto Gillian con su varita

Y con este movimiento, la modelo sonrió, y tras dar una vuelta, Gillian 'apareció' usando ese vestido en la revista

-¿Qué opinas?-.

-Que yo me quedo con el negro-. Sonrió Ayla

-¿Rickman? ¿Cox?-. Las llamo el profesor Binns, -¿Tienen algo que quieran comentar acerca de esos árboles genealógicos?-.

-Pues… ¿Qué son árboles?-. Intento adivinar Gillian

Ayla apenas si pudo contener la risa, y más al ver la expresión de su maestro

-Muy bien, ya que saben todo…-. Y en ese momento el timbre anunció el cambio de hora, -Quiero para la próxima semana su árbol con al menos 5 generaciones hacia atrás suyas. Pueden retirarse-.

Las chicas fueran las últimas en abandonar el aula, aun así avanzaron como si nada frente a su enfurecido maestro

-En fin, tendremos que darles los últimos detalles a nuestros vestidos-. Comento Gillian

-Así es… y ¿Gill?-.

-Claro Ayla, yo te arreglare

…

Era tarde cuando Gillian por fin había terminado los vestidos de ambas

-Wow-. Apenas si pudo exclamar Ayla

Realmente la joven no sabía de donde su amiga podía sacar tanta imaginación. Lo cierto era que los vestidos que había echo (uno negro para ella, y un azul para Gill) parecían realmente como si un diseñador profesional los hubiera diseñado. Definitivamente Gillian era genial

-Eso era todo lo que quería escuchar, claro que lo prefiero de la boca de Cedric y de Oliver-. Comento Gillian

-¡¡Gill!!-. Le reclamo Ayla, -Baja la voz…-.

-Eit, tranquila-. Sonrió la rubia

Lo cierto es que Ayla no sonrió. Ella realmente no sabía como iba a reaccionar Flint al día siguiente cuando se enterara que ella… pues ella se había ido con Oliver Wood, quien a la sazón era su peor enemigo

-Bueno, bueno-. Frunció Gillian el ceño, -Haré un hechizo para evitar que nos aparezcan ojeras. Tu prim…-.

Ella no pudo continuar, cuando una pequeña lechuza entro por la ventana

-¿Correo?-. Dudaron

Ayla apenas iba a tomar la nota, cuando Gillian se la arrebato

-Vemos… mmm-. Comenzó a leer en voz alta

"Rickman, es decir… Ayla… nos vemos en el vestíbulo a las 9.

OW

PD: Confirma que esta nota llego"

-¡Mujer! ¿Qué esperar? ¡¡Reacciona!!-. Movió a Ayla, -Escríbele… y vamos a dormir ya, por que mañana tienes que estar perfecta-.

Ayla obedeció con rapidez…

"Wood ¿O debo decirte Oliver? Nos vemos mañana a esa hora y en el sitio acordado.

AR

PD: Los alcatraces estaban hermosos

Y tras asegurarse que la lechuza se fuera se dispuso a dormir, con la idea de que mañana seria un día muy emocionante, y ella equivocada no estaba

Continuara…


	18. Chapter 18

The True Behind Her Eyes

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, salvo los que yo voy a inventar, son de la magnifica mente de J.K. Rowling, y creo que de haberlos inventando seria multimillonaria… o una loca esquizofrenica. En fin disfrútenlo

**--Nota--   
**Donde la ilusión termina mi imaginación empieza… o era algo así. Anyway, después de haber destrozado dos memorias USB (Si creían que no era posible, soy la prueba viviente que si) regreso con el capitulo 18 que derrama miel hasta por los codos. Casi hasta el final el capitulo se podría considerar semi R pero no tanto. Enjoy it y recuerden, se aceptan todo tipo de criticas constructivas ¿Algo mas? Saludos para mi editora Amy Blacky les recomiendo que lean su fic "The Sun in the Darkness" ¿Vampiros y Harry Potter? Esa es su historia

**Chapter 18**

_Hace mucho tiempo_

…_desde hace mucho…_

_Que mi cabeza no podía levantar_

_Desde hace tanto_

_Que ni siquiera por mi misma podía respirar_

…_y todo…_

_Lo que yo podía recordar_

_Era tu cálida sonrisa_

_Tu ánimo, tu apoyo, tu amor_

_Y hacía más tiempo_

_Que no me enamoraba así_

…

…a…

…la…

…yla…

…Ayla…

Asustada la susodicha reacciono. En su mano izquierda aun conservaba la pluma con la que había escrito su último poema, e incluso al lado de su cama reposaba su libro rojo. La castaña entorno sus ojos, tratando de enfocar, de saber quien la llamaba

-¡¡Rickman!!-. Gritaron con mas fuerza al tiempo que una luz la cegaba

…

-¿Ayla? ¿Ayla? ¿Estas bien?-.

-Yo…-. Ella abrió los ojos y confundida miro alrededor

Tirada al lado de su cama, y con las sabanas completamente enredadas en sus piernas. A su lado la cara preocupada de Gillian la miraba

-¿Que paso?-. Pregunto al tiempo que intentaba levantarse, pero al ver que por métodos convencionales no podía, tomo su varita, -_Enervartte_-.

De inmediato las sábanas se desenredaron de sus pies, y se posaron gráciles sobre la cama de la chica. Gillian ayudo a que su amiga se pusiera de pie

-Dos comadrejas entraron en la noche, y decidieron hurgar entre nuestras cosas-. Contesto Gillian, -Y aprovecharon para _jugar_ un poco con nosotras-. Le dio un espejo

Ayla con horror vio que su cara estaba cubierta de granos y pústulas a punto de reventar, la joven apenas iba a gritar cuando la fuerte mano de su amiga sobre su brazo, evito que se moviera

-Tranquila, no es tan grave-. Tomo su varita y apunto sobre su cara

La sensación de millones de partículas limpiando su rostro con rapidez la hicieron sentir mejor

-Listo-. Le dio de nueva cuenta el espejo, -Incluso mejor… Ese par de trolls, pensé que habían hecho algo realmente grave, pero son tan idiotas que ni siquiera saben hacer un buen hechizo-.

-¿Ese par de trolls?-. Separo Ayla el espejo de su cara, -¿Pues quienes fueron?-. Cuestiono aun tocando su ahora limpia cara

-Kirkpatrick y Parkinson. Sabía que habían sido ellas, pero como me hicieron un hechizo aturdidor… en fin-. Gillian avanzo hacia su baúl y saco dos largos trozos de tela-.

-¿Gillian? ¿Cuándo dijiste que jugaron con nuestras cosas…?-.

-Así es-. Señalo con la mano sin separar la vista de las telas, -Pero no te preocupes. Mejor arreglate para el día de hoy-.

Ayla observo con horror como los vestidos tan lindos que Gillian había terminado la noche anterior yacían desgarrados por todo el piso de su habitación

…

Eran las 9:05 cuando por fin las dos amigas bajaron corriendo las escaleras

-Espero que Filch no haya cerrado las puertas…-. Comento Gillian

Repentinamente la rubia se freno en seco. Ella se encontraba al pie de las escaleras, sola ¿Dónde demonios se había metido Ayla? La respuesta la encontró al levantar la vista, y divisar la silueta de su amiga al inicio del pasillo

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-.

-Es que… ¿Segura que me veo bien? Es decir… no lo se, siento que este no es mi estilo… ¿Y si el no llega? ¿Y si…?-.

-Eit, tranquila. Es normal lo que sientes. Se llama _ansiedad_. Si te hace sentir mejor, creo que te vez fabulosa, y Oliver, bueno…-. Ella jalo a su amiga un poco más

Y ahí, al pie de las escaleras, y mirándola fijamente

…Oliver Wood la esperaba…

Su corazón dio un vuelco, al tiempo que su estomago comenzaba a compactarse y sus rodillas comenzaban a temblar ¿Acaso podría permanecer mas tiempo de pie?

-Ayla-. La llamo Gillian por lo bajo

La joven reacciono, y una sonrisa de dibujo en su rostro al tiempo que se tomaba del pasamanos y se deslizaba lentamente

-Buenos días-. La recibió Oliver con una cálida sonrisa, -Te vez muy bien-.

El rostro de Ayla enrojeció por completo. Ella miro de reojo como su mejor amiga era recibida por la calida mano de Cedric, la cual besaba su muñeca

-Este…-. Miro Gillian alrededor, -¿Que estamos esperando?-. Cuestiono sonriente

Ayla reacciono de inmediato

-Pues si…-.

-Tenemos que aprovechar este día-. Dijo Oliver mirando a Ayla

-Entonces vamos-. Avanzó Cedric con paso firme

…

El trayecto rumbo a Hogsmade fue mas corto de lo habitual… ¿O había sido largo? La verdad ella ni lo sintió, y probablemente su acompañante fuera el culpable

-Vamos-. Extendió Oliver el brazo para que Ayla pudiera bajar del vehículo

Ella encantada lo siguió

-Definitivamente, que bueno que no me vestí de rojo-. Comento Gillian la cual en esos momentos era ayudada a bajar por Cedric

…y vaya que tenía razón…

Tanto rojo, blanco y rosa era absurdo. Fachadas, ventanas, puertas, globos, adornos y corazones. Todo estaba cubierto por estos colores, incluso Gringgots parecía un corazón gigante

-Definitivamente adoran esta celebración-. Exclamo Cedric

-¿En serio?-. Arqueo Ayla la ceja, -Por un segundo y pasaba ese detalle de largo

Cedric se sonrojo, y Oliver le sonrió a la chica

-Bueno chicos-. Se adelanto Gillian, -¿Ya tienen planes de lo que vamos a hacer hoy?-

-¿Convivir?-. Dudo Cedric

-Tenía entendido que el día de hoy se iban a realizar varias actividades-. Comento Oliver, -Por ejemplo, en la tienda de Olivander's iban a hacer test de que tan compatible es tu varita con la de tu… pareja-.

-Suena divertido-. Exclamo Gillian, -Yo quiero ver-.

-Pero, ¿Y el baile?-. La detuvo Ayla

-Ese es en la noche en el salón de eventos sociales _Egux_, a menos que prefieran asistir a la cena de Hogwarts-. Explico Oliver

-Vaya, al parecer sabes todo-. Se burlo Cedric

-Debo de-. Lo miro serio

-Pues vamos a ver los alrededores-. Tomo Gillian la mano de Cedric

De inmediato Ayla bajo la cara… ¿Ella también tenía que darle la mano a Oliver? Digo, Gillian y Cedric eran novios, pero… ella y Oliver…

-Vamos-. La saco de sus pensamientos

Y ellos simplemente siguieron a Gillian y a Cedric

…

Juegos del tiro al blanco, descifrar si tu carta astral te hace compatible con tu chico, abrir una cuenta juntos en Gringotts, libros y pociones de amor, dulces y chocolates en forma de corazón, flores que mandaban mensajes… realmente ese día había muchas opciones de diversión y Gillian parecía empeñada en probarlas todas

-¡Ahora vamos a ver los globos en formas raras!-.

-Claro-. Le sonrió Oliver, el cual arrastraba un saco con varias cosas, en especial un gran peluche que había ganado al medir su fuerza

Ayla y Oliver por su parte iban atrás, uno caminando al lado del otro sin cruzar palabras, ya que mientras Gillian y Cedric se abrazaban, jugaban y besaban, ellos apenas si se miraban

-¡¡Ayla!!-. Le grito Gillian a su mejor amiga al notarla tan retraída

-Voy…-.

-Espera-. La detuvo Oliver, -¿Realmente tu quieres hacer esto?-.

-¿Estar aquí?-. Se confundió la chica

-Es decir… ver los globos, hacer todo lo que Gillian dice-.

-La verdad-. Ella levanto la vista solo para ver como Cedric y Gillian se daban un sendo beso, -Yo pensaba en algo mas…-.

-¿Privado?-. Sonrió Oliver

Ayla completamente enrojecida, únicamente encogió los hombros

-Eit ¿vamos a ir a los globos o que?-. Se les acerco Gillian

-Gill…-. Ella tomo aire, -No se que otros planes tengan para el día de hoy-.

-Pero nosotros también tenemos los nuestros-. Completo Oliver su frase

Una mirada pícara se dibujo en el rostro de la rubia. Esta simplemente tomo la mano de su novio, y entrelazaron sus dedos

-Genial, si ese es el caso nos reencontraremos en el baile de esta noche-. Asintió con la cabeza, -…y Ayla, cualquier problema me mandas un mensaje-.

Ayla sonrió captando de inmediato el mensaje. Un pequeño hechizo convocador bastaba para que ambas pudieran comunicarse

-Nos vemos chicos-. Tomo Oliver la mano de Ayla y avanzó hacia el otro lado

-¡¡Los globos!!-. Reacciono Gillian arrastrando a Cedric hacia el otro lado

…

Su corazón palpitaba con tal fuerza, que ella estaba seguro que el podía oírla. No eran mas que nervios, nervios por avanzar por la calle principal de Hogsmade tomada de la mano del chico de sus sueños, era esa leve caricia la que la hacia desvariar

-¿Sabes a donde vamos?-. Se detuvo de repente

-No-. Giro Ayla la cabeza confundida, -Aunque creo que todo depende de que queramos hacer-.

Oliver sonrió

-Bueno, ¿que quieres hacer?-.

Muchas cosas pasaron por su mente, desde algunas más simples, a otras un tanto complejas que la ruborizaron por completo

-¿…estar solos…?-. Dudo en decir

-Eso concuerda con la idea que yo tenía en mente-. Aseguro antes de avanzar

Ayla lo siguió muy de cerca, sintiéndose totalmente confundida ¿Ella tendría que ser la de la iniciativa? ¿Ella tenía que tomarle la mano ahora? ¡Demonios! Gillian nunca estaba cuando…

-Es por aquí-. Señalo un bosque

Ayla asintió y juntos comenzaron a caminar… y una hora después, dentro de la cual ninguno intercambio palabras… Oliver se detuvo

-Mmm… ¿Wood?- lo llamo

-Ya casi llegamos. No te preocupes-. Hablo como si nada

-Claro, me lo imaginaba-. Miro Ayla hacia ambos lados

Ellos estaban… ¡¡En medio de la nada!!

-¿Rickman?-. Se volvió a detener, -¿Acaso tienes idea de a donde vamos?-.

-La verdad no, pero te vi tan seguro…-.

-Bueno, por que hemos llegado- Señalo un claro que se divisaba un poco mas adelante

-Ah-. Exclamo Ayla no muy convencida, -¿Y aquí nosotros…?-.

-Espera, le quitas la emoción- Apunto con su varita

Ayla emocionada vio como de un árbol salía una pequeña canastita con comida, la cual se acomodaba para dar paso a una especie de picnic muggle. Refrescos, sandwiches, incluso un pequeño pastel de postre… todo ya estaba servido

-¿Tienes hambre?-.

-Pues no, pero…-. Ahora fue su turno de sonreír, -¡¡Claro que si!! Después de la larga caminata que me hiciste hacer-.

-Que nena eres, ni fue tanto. Además quería que el sitio fuera perfecto-. La guío hasta la 'mesa'

-En primera, si soy nena-. Se sentó y se sirvió un poco de agua, -Y en segunda ¿en serio preparaste todo esto? ¿Que tal que si hubiera dicho que no?-.

-Agradezco enormemente que seas chica, y por lo mismo estoy seguro que no hubieras podido decir que no. Tu misma lo dijiste, eres nena-.

Ayla no dijo nada, solo comenzó a comer con tranquilidad. De repente todas las punzadas de su estomago se iban apagando ante cada bocado, y los nervios iban desapareciendo… la plática comenzó a tomar forma. Ellos charlaban animadamente acerca de la escuela, los maestros, música… y su tema favorito: Quidditch

-…se que es una maniobra arriesgada, pero si Chasez pudo hacerlo en las semifinales de Wimbledon, debe de ser posible ¿No crees?-.

-Se requiere mucha coordinación, pero lo más importante, un buen capitán que pueda mantener al equipo unido, así que no veo por que no se podría-.

El rostro de Oliver se hincho de orgullo. Ayla lo notó, y fue en ese momento que comprendió que esa era su forma de comunicarse… eran ellos dos, ellos dos solos, y lo demás, lo demás que aguante

-…temía que no aceptaras venir conmigo-. Confesó Oliver una vez que terminaron de comer

-¿Pensaste eso?-. Arqueo Ayla la ceja

¿Eso significaba que un chico tan perfecto como el también tenía miedo? ¿Eso significa que el era humano? Repentinamente la concepción que tenía Ayla acerca de Oliver había cambiado, y no para hacerlo menos, si no para convertirlo en algo mas terrenal… en un chico al fin y al cabo

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-. La saco de sus pensamientos

Ella negó con la cabeza al tiempo que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

-En fin...-. Lanzó un gran suspiro, -Ahora ¿qué quieres hacer?-.

-Descansar-. Respondió Ayla de la misma manera

Una ligera brisa se dejaba sentir... era el ambiente que se había puesto de acuerdo con ellos. Una sensación de plena tranquilidad

-¿Ayla? ¿Me permites hacer algo que... que desde hace mucho tiempo quiero hacer?-.

Ayla lo miro intrigada, al tiempo que su ceja se arqueaba. El chico sonrió ante este infantil gesto antes de acercarse. La respiración de ella se comenzó a agitar, se sentía nerviosa... pero para su sorpresa el solo la estrecho entre sus brazos con fuerza. El calor los envolvía de una manera mágica, algo casi irreal... Ayla cerró los ojos y se apoyo aun más en él, al tiempo que enredaba sus brazos sobre su cuello y sentía la cálida presión sobre su cintura

-¿Oliver…?-.

-Shhh-. La silenció, -Disfrutemos esto-. Dijo antes de besar su cabeza, para después recargar su barbilla… pudiendo disfrutar del suave olor a manzanilla en su cabello

…

…_paz…_

…_calma…_

…_quietud…_

Ellos seguían inmersos… en ellos. La diferencia es que ahora Oliver se encontraba recargado sobre el tronco de un viejo roble, y Ayla dormitaba sobre su bien formado dorso. Era su respiración errática la que la arrullaba. El simplemente se entretenía jugando con su sedoso cabello. Quizás muchos pudieran pensar que era algo aburrido, pero el hecho de estar solos, significaba mucho para ellos… repentinamente, un chillido, como el de un perro herido se escucho

Ayla reacciono levantándose con rapidez. Confundido Oliver la miro fijamente

-¿Estas bien?-.

El ruido de escucho otra vez, por lo que Ayla llevó su dedo índice a su boca indicándole que no hablara. Un confundido Oliver la obedeció al tiempo que se ponía de pie

-Suena como…-. Intentaba recordar Ayla ese sonido, -¿…un perro sufriendo?-.

-Ayla, yo no escucho nada-.

A pesar de todo, Ayla volvió a escuchar el lastimero aullido. De inmediato comenzó a correr, tratando de localizarlo. Oliver no tuvo otro remedio que seguirla, y vaya que fue dificil ¿Quién diría que esa chica corría tan rápido?

-¡¡Rickman!!-. Le grito

Cuando ella repentinamente se detuvo en seco, lo que ocasiono que el casi chocara con ella, de no ser por sus rápidos reflejos

-¿Que es lo que…?-.

-Shhh-. Señalo ella el sitio a donde habían llegado

La espeluznante casa de los gritos se hallaba frente a ellos. Grande e imponente, con sus cortinas desgarradas, sus ventanas rotas, y el follaje entre vivo y marchito que la cubría

-¿El ruido…?-.

-Así es-. Lo interrumpió ella muy seria, -Lo que escuche viene de aquí-.

-¿Y?-. El escudriño el lugar con la vista, hasta avanzar y recargarse en la oxidada reja, -¿Que haremos aquí?-.

-Tengo que entrar, y comprendo si quieres irte pero…-.

El joven capitán de Gryffindor se irguió lo más que pudo

-No entiendo muy bien que es lo que pretendes, pero te acompañare-. La interrumpió

-¿Estas seguro?-. Dudo ella

El no respondió, simplemente extendió su mano y tomo la de Ayla, asegurándose de que sus dedos se entrelazaran. Su otra mano libre sirvió para abrir la reja

-Muy bien-. Lanzó un gran suspiro, -Tu guíame-.

…

Era extraño. Ya que a cada paso que daban, Ayla escuchaba el chillido cada vez mas lejano, sin embargo algo le indicaba que ese era el sitió correcto

-¿Rickman?-.

-¿No habíamos acordado el llamarnos por nuestros nombres?-. Le recordó ella sin dejar de avanzar

-Tienes razón… Ayla. Bueno, me preguntaba si… yo… ¿falta mucho?-.

-¿Estas cansado?-. Abrió ella otra puerta

…los jóvenes aun avanzaban tomados de la mano…

-No es eso, es solo que… es extraño el buscar algo que no se que…-.

-¡Shhh!-. Puso su dedo índice sobre los labios masculinos, -Creo que…-. Ella miro la escalera de caracol que llegaba hasta la torre más alta de la casa

-¿Adivino? Es por ahí-. Avanzó con paso firme

Una vez que llegaron, Ayla percibió el sonido… fuerte, no tanto, bajo y al final, el silencio

-…se fue…-. Musitó

-¿Que?-.

-Yo…-. Ella miro al chico sin saber muy bien como explicarle que lo que habían estado buscando era una broma jugada por su mente

-Vaya, estando aquí adentro me doy cuenta que este sitio no es tan espeluznante como todos creen-. Comento el chico antes de mirar alrededor

Y era cierto

Ellos se encontraban en una pequeña habitación. Una cama matrimonial pegada a la ventana, una mesa de estudio e incluso un viejo librero. Salvo la capa de polvo que lo cubría, se podía decir que alguien vivía ahí

-¿No tienes sueño?-. Le arqueo coqueto la ceja antes de avanzar hacia la cama

-No lo entiendo-. Lo soltó ella de la mano solo para ver como el chico corría hacia el sitio antes mencionado

-¿Que? ¿Que este lugar es genial?-.

-¿Y los espíritus? ¿Fantasmas? ¿Los hechizos repelentes? Algo debió de haber neutralizado todo eso-. Medito Ayla en voz alta, -¿No crees que…?-.

Ayla se quedo callada al notar la expresión de Oliver, y como su mirada se clavaba en el techo del lugar. Ella también decidió mirar, y lo que vio la dejo completamente anonadada… un mural, era un viejo mural. Tres criaturas míticas, las cuales paseaban sobre sus lomos a tres delicadas figuras femeninas, cual si fueran princesas medievales

-¿Seguro que nadie nunca vivió aquí?-. Se levanto Oliver y bajo de la cama

-No tengo la menor idea-. Seguía ella mirando el techo

Había algo tan familiar en esas imágenes, algo que le erizaba la piel y exaltaba su corazón, pero ¿que podía ser?

-¿Ayla?-. La llamo Oliver

-¿Eh?-. Se giro confundida

El chico se encontraba frente al librero, una pequeña caja de madera reposaba en sus brazos. Ella se acerco para darse cuenta que su nombre estaba tallado sobre la tapa. Ayla avanzo hacia la caja como hipnotizada… era algo atrayente. Su corazón palpito con fuerza al tomar el objeto que Oliver le entregaba con tanto cuidado y miedo a la vez. Ella lo tomo y avanzo hacia la cama, y se sentó

-¿Estas segura que?-.

Al fin regreso a su realidad. Era la voz preocupada de Oliver ¿Y como no? La rara caja dejada en la Casa de los Gritos no era augurio de algo bueno

-Tengo que abrirla yo-. Aseguro mirando las pupilas dilatas del chico y entonces comprendió

…el temía que algo malo le fuera a pasar. No quería que esa simple caja fuera algo que la dañara. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara y se sorprendió ella misma al levantar la cara y depositar un cálido y dulce beso en sus labios. Oliver simplemente enrojeció

-Voy a…-. Indico señalando la caja

-De acuerdo-. Asintió con la cabeza antes de sentarse detrás de ella

La joven lanzó un gran suspiro. Sentir la respiración errática de Oliver sobre su oído la hacia sentirse mas segura, cuando repentinamente sintió como sus brazos rodeaban los suyos y lo comprendió: ellos abrirían la caja juntos.

…

-Pensé que te habías entretenido en algo más divertido-.

Ayla le sonrió al reflejo de su mejor amiga, la cual ya estaba completamente lista, contrario a ella que acababa de llegar corriendo al sitio acordado

-Digamos que tenía un par de pendientes-. Dijo

-¿¿Te acostaste con Oliver Wood??-. Exclamo al tiempo que se separaba del espejo y avanzaba hacia la chica

-¡¡Gillian!!-. Grito al tiempo que enrojecía como tomate, -Claro que no. Solo nos entretuvimos más de lo debido-.

-Mj-. Murmuro no muy convencida, -En fin… lo mejor será que te arregles para poder llegar a tiempo al baile-.

Ayla obedeció al meterse dentro de un cambiador y comenzar a acomodarse el vestido, el nuevo vestido que su amiga había hecho en la mañana

-¿Y a ti como te fue con Cedric?-. Quiso saber

Ella solo escucho una risa por parte de su amiga

-¿Tomo eso como que si te divertiste?-. Salió del lugar

-Digamos que la tarde fue entretenida-. Respondió antes de apuntar con la varita y acomodar el vestido a su amiga, -¡¡Listo!!-.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Ayla al verse reflejada en el espejo. Detrás de ella, Gillian le daba los últimos retoques

-Creo que es todo-. Sonrió, -Pareces una princesa-.

-Tú no te quedas atrás-. Señalo el precioso vestido de la rubia

-No hacia falta que lo dijeras-. Fingió arrogancia, -Solo algo…-.

Y un débil halo de luz cubrió su rostro y cabello

…

Una balada muy tranquila, y varias parejas paseándose por el elegante salón. Una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Oliver mientras Ayla bajaba los últimos escalones de la escalera. Las miradas esquivas y celosas de un par de chicas de Slytherin las cuales, Ayla no lo dudaba, informarían a _Parkinson & Cia._; pero eso no le importaba, ella estaba con su chico…

-Te vez muy bien-. Dijo con sinceridad

Y ella se estremeció

Era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso ¿O era la segunda? El sentirse bonita y apreciada por alguien del sexo opuesto era una experiencia completamente nueva… y a ella le encantaba, pero mas que eso, adoraba que esas palabras, esos halagos y esas inocentes caricias salieran de ese capitán de Quidditch que tanto adoraba ¿Sería posible que tanta felicidad pudiera radicar en un solo momento? Era el cúmulo de emociones, el día tan extraño quizás, o el misterioso contenido de la caja… ¿el haber compartido juntos eso? Por que el había confiado en ella, el la había seguido, la había apoyado… la había protegido cuando tuvo miedo, la había estrechado con fuerza en sus brazos… y ahora estaba frente a ella, tomando su cintura y guiándola por la pista de baile. Embrujados bajo el hechizo de esa mágica noche, guiados por la tenue luz tornasolada que brillaba sobre ellos. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios al tiempo que su cabeza recargaba en su pecho… ese pecho que tanto adoraba y que tanta seguridad le daba; inconscientemente entrelazaron sus dedos… manos suaves en contraste con la de el, firmes y quizás un poco ásperas, los guantes no contrarrestaban los efectos de las quaffles… repentinamente el la soltó, y con la mano libre tomo su barbilla haciendo que sus miradas se cruzaran. Ojos oscuros y piel canela… ante sus ojos era perfecto, humano pero perfecto. Ella se estiro… el era alto pero se inclino… y sus labios se rozaron, lenta y delicadamente… disfrutando su sabor, disfrutando el momento. Que mas daba si los veían, eran ellos dos… sus alientos, sus bocas, sus lenguas entrelazadas, la pasión desbordada en un sublime momento… Cuando ella se alejo, una mirada de confusión se percibió en su rostro

-¿Ayla?-.

-¿Podemos…?-. Dudo en romper el momento, pero tenía que hacerlo, -¿Podemos sentarnos un poco?-.

Oliver asintió y tomándola de la mano, la llevo a uno de los mullidos sillones que había en las orillas

-¿Ayla? Si sientes que me sobrepase o que forcé las cosas…-.

-Todo esta perfecto-. Asintió ella

-Bien, yo… yo iré por algo para tomar ¿De acuerdo? Es decir…-. El se irguió, -Traeré algo para los dos-.

Una sonrisa en sus labios y se fue. Ayla se acomodo mejor en el sillón y sintió su corazón, este latía muy aprisa. Si así se sentía el amor, definitivamente era el sentimiento más bonito de todo el mundo

-Linda noche ¿No crees Rickman?-. Preguntaron a sus espaldas

Su piel se erizo completamente… no podía ser el… ¿O si?-.

-Montague-. Se giro con naturalidad, -¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-La misma pregunta te podría hacer a ti-. Se puso frente a ella para que pudiera verlo

-Disfrutando la noche-. Fingió una sonrisa

Ella se sintió nerviosa, sin embargo mantuvo su postura de seguridad al tiempo que miraba por el hombro del tipo. No había el menor rastro de Gillian, y Oliver ¿Acaso Alexa Gallagher estaba con el?

-¿Rickman?-. La llamo Montague al percatarse que no le ponía atención

-Yo…-. Ella negó con la cabeza

Ahí estaban los dos, riendo como si fueran viejos amigos, platicando y… ¡¡No!! El la había llevado a la pista de baile. Ayla no podía resistir mas, por lo cual se puso de pie y salió corriendo del lugar.

…

…cuando repentinamente unas manos la apresaron por la cintura…

-Gracias Montague, hiciste un excelente trabajo-.

_Esa maldita voz_

-Flint-. Musitó entre dientes

Una bofetada sobre su mejilla derecha

-¿Que clase de desacato es ese?-. Grito el chico, -¿Se puede saber que demonios pretendes al salir con ese imbécil?-.

Ella levanto la cara. Flint, Montague y otros tres chicos se encontraban rodeándola. Estos simplemente tomaron sus brazos y comenzaron a avanzar… un poco mas adelante se detuvieron y arrojaron a la chica al suelo. Ha como pudo levanto la vista, ya que su ojo comenzaba a hincharse, haciendo su visión un tanto borrosa, sin embargo ella pudo distinguir el sitio donde se encontraba

-La casa de los Gritos-.

-Así es maldita-. La pateo Flint con fuerza, -El sitito donde pasaste toda la tarde con ese imbécil de Wood-. Grito con furia, -Con tu pareja del baile, siendo que formalmente yo te dicho que fueras conmigo-.

-_…obligado…_- Musito al tiempo que intentaba incorporarse

-El punto es que…-. Fingió no escucharla, -Señorita Ayla Rickman, esta noche usted cometió una grave falta contra el código de Slytherin y la pena…-.

-¿Matarme?-. Logro al fin levantarse, -¿Acaso vas a hacer eso? ¡¡Te reto!!-.

El lanzó otro golpe en la mejilla contraria, tirándola al suelo

-Nunca más me vuelvas a levantar la voz-. Y tras sacar su varita, apunto fijamente, -_Petrificus Totalus_ _-._

Y el cuerpo de Ayla se volvió rígido. Ella solo vio la lasciva mirada Flint sobre ella… una sonrisa de satisfacción antes de arrastrarla hacia la puerta de la casa

-Mi querida Ayla… estas petrificada y aun así luces hermosa-. Paso su sucia mano por la cintura de la chica antes de inclinarse y pasar su lengua por su cuello

Asqueada intento moverse, gritar, huir… rogó una plegaria en silencio

-¡¡Chicos!!-. Le grito a sus acompañantes, -Vigilen bien el área-. Pidió antes de volver su atención a Ayla

…_odio…_

…_satisfacción_

…_coraje…_

…_lujuria…_

Los ojos asustados de Ayla miraba la escena con aprehensión. La mirada sucia de Marcos Flint antes de comenzar a desabrochar el vestido de la joven

…y un fuerte aullido en medio de la oscura noche

…


	19. Chapter 19

The True Behind Her Eyes

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, salvo los que yo voy a inventar, son de la magnifica mente de J.K. Rowling, y creo que de haberlos inventando seria multimillonaria… o una loca esquizofrenica. En fin disfrútenlo

**--Nota--  
**Como ya ni perdón de Dios tengo, no me extiendo mucho y mejor me voy directo a la publicación del capitulo. En fin, gracias a las pobres almas perdidas que aun leen este fic. Gracias todas las personas que agregaron mi historia a sus favoritas, espero con esto, redimirme… aunque sea un poco. De nuevo, gracias Amy!!

**Capitulo 19**

_Y si este es un sueño_

_Si es así_

_No me quiero despertar_

_Por que se, solo se_

_Que aquí tú no me dejaras_

_La densa neblina tú podrás apartar_

_De todos los males cuidar_

_Por que aquí nada ni nadie me podrá lastimar_

…un largo sendero que ella atravesó con cierta parsimonia. Lo frío del camino, calando en sus desnudos pies. Fue la fuerte ráfaga de viento la que la hizo reaccionar, ráfaga que comenzó a hacer girones con su blanca piel.

_Rasguñando, sangrando_

Asustada se detuvo en seco, tenía que escapar, tenía que huir

-¡¡Oliver!!-. Grito con fuerza

Al tiempo que volvía a su negra realidad

-Tranquila-. La sujetaron unas manos

-¿Do…donde estoy?-. Pregunto asustada al verse envuelta en una total oscuridad

-Estas…-. Susurró una pasiva voz

-¿Gillian?-. Dudo ella

-_Lumus_-. Musitó la aludida, -Ayla, ¿Estas bien?-.

-Yo-. Ayla llevo con lentitud la mano a su cabeza, fue hasta ese momento que se percato de lo mucho que le dolía, -…no, realmente no. ¿Qué paso Gill?-.

-Pensé que tú me lo podrías explicar mejor-. Apunto la varita cerca del rostro de su mejor amiga

Ayla cerró sus ojos. Ella trataba de recordar, quería pensar en el que había pasado, pero solo recordaba la difusa imagen de…

-¿Oliver?-. Dudo al tiempo que miraba fijamente a su amiga, -Yo estaba… fue… estábamos en la casa…-.

-¿La casa? ¿Cuál casa?-.

-…fue como si… y luego el baile ¡¡El baile!-. Continuó Ayla como si nada, -Estábamos ahí, tú me arreglaste. Baje y…-.

Ayla se quedo estática. Su respiración se alentó a tal grado, que Gillian sintió perderla

-¿Lo recordaste?-. Pregunto con timidez

-Marcus Flint-. Apenas si abrió la boca, -Oh por Dios. Gillian, ¿el me…?-.

-Vamos, necesitamos regresar al castillo-. Obligo la pelirroja a que su amiga se incorporara

Pero Ayla no respondió, simplemente se dejo arrastrar por la chica, cual si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Gillian tuvo que hacer fuerza para no caer junto con su amiga

-Ayla, tranquila… necesito que me ayudes… tengo que llevarte al castillo-.

Ella seguía ida

Gillian negó con la cabeza

-Lo siento, no quería llegar a esto, pero tenemos que volver a casa-. Dijo antes de apuntar con su varita

…

El lejano eco de su voz. Las pesadillas las cuales se agolpaban en su mente, y la acorralaban a cada paso que daba. El rasgar de su ropa, las densas lágrimas que escapaban de sus cuencas. Ella se sentía sucia y manchada…

Fue ese aullido nocturno el que finalmente la hizo reaccionar

-Primero que nada, quiero que sepas que tu eres una persona con alma pura y limpia, y eso nunca va a cambiar…-.

Ayla parpadeo un poco, antes de poder distinguir bien

Era Gillian la cual se encontraba sentada al lado de ella

-…También quiero que sepas que eres mi mejor amiga, y eso nada ni nadie lo puedo cambiar-. Agrego

-Eso me asusta demasiado ¿Estas consiente?-.

-Ayla, confía en mí. Tranquila-. Paso una mano por su cabello, y tras ayudarla a ponerse de pie comenzó a caminar junto con ella

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo

-¿Ayla?-. La llamo Gillian con dulzura

Pero ella no respondió, simplemente se volvió a recargar en el hombro de su amiga. Gillian estiro un brazo y la rodeo con dulzura

-Lo siento tanto, no debí permitir que eso pasara-. Le susurró en voz baja antes de aferrarla con fuerza

Y ella comenzó a llorar

Descargando su ira y rabia

Todo el dolor que se había acumulado en su interior

El sentimiento por Oliver, el miedo por Marcus, y el odio hacia ella misma

No podía, no quería

Temblaba de coraje, de impotencia

-Gill, ese maldito…-. Presiono sus puños con fuerza hasta casi ocasionar que sus propias manos sangraran

-Ayla, necesito que entiendas el porque no te puedo explicar nada ahora. Prometo si es necesario matar a ese imbécil, pero quiero que te metas a bañar y te vuelvas a dormir-.

-No quiero-. Negó

Grandes lágrimas se deslizaban por su mejilla, quemando su piel

-Ayla Rickman, no quiero enojarme ni gritarte. Haz lo que te digo-.

La seguridad en su rostro contrasto con la debilidad que sentía.

Ella no quería mas peleas, no tenía fuerzas para lucharlas, por lo que término aceptando lo que dijo.

…

Los rayos del sol que por lo regular la acariciaban, en estos momentos le quemaban, le ardían. Su piel los detestaba, se detestaba más a ella por haber permitido… _eso._

La nausea otra vez.

El sentimiento de que aunque hacia un rato había pasado mas de una hora bajo al regadera, la sensación de suciedad no desaparecía. Ella solo quería, solo quería…

-¿Ayla?-.

La dulce mano de su mejor amiga fue lo que finalmente logro despertarla

-¿Gill?-. Dudo ella

-Tranquila preciosa-.

-¿Qué día es?-.

Gillian lanzó un gran suspiro antes de acomodarse en la cama, y abrazar a la chica

-Te diré la verdad, no te puedo explicar por que no te lo dije ayer, supongo que necesitaba que acomodáramos nuestras ideas para evitar actuar estúpidamente-. Dijo al tiempo que mordía su labio superior con fuerza, -Así que… antes de yo empezar a explicar, quiero saber que tú recuerdas-.

Ayla cerró sus ojos, y las imágenes se agolparon en su mente.

Otro par de lágrimas corrió por sus mejillas.

-La casa embrujada, Oliver… es decir, Wood y yo… el baile… el besando a… a Alexa… ¿Y yo?-. Ella se separo de Gillian sumamente asustada, -Ese idiota de Flint me… me…-.

-No-. Hablo Gillian con tranquilidad, -No hizo… casi nada-. Encogió los hombros

-¿A que te refieres?-.

-Verás, yo estaba en el baile con Cedric… cuando el me indico que Wood y esa perra… digo, tipa se estaban besando. Intuí que algo andaba mal cuando te vi siendo sacada por ¿Montague? No se, el punto es que Cedric avanzo a confrontar a Wood, mientras yo corría a seguirte. Cuando te encontré, el idiota de Flint te tenía en el suelo, y apenas te había quitado la parte superior del vestido-. Una sonrisa que extraño a Ayla se dibujo en el rostro de su amiga, -Le hubieras visto la cara de idiota que puso. Yo pensé que solo le gustabas por que no te podía tener… lo siento, creo que realmente le gustas-.

_-Giuuu-._ Esbozo Ayla una mueca

-¿Verdad que si? Total, yo llegué con un hechizo aturdidor y te traje de vuelta-.

-Pero ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?-

-Es parte del plan que no te voy a contar-. Le guiño el ojo, -Así que no te preocupes, … Flint no alcanzo a hacerte nada-.

-Eso me preocupa menos-. Se abrazo a su amiga

Una sensación de tranquilidad invadió su cuerpo.

Fue si como la pesadez que cargaba su alma, de repente hubiera desaparecido, al menos parte de esta

-¿Qué te preocupa pequeña saltamontes?-. Cuestiono Gillian al sentir el temblor de su amiga

-Es solo que… si se atrevió una vez, ¿Quién no me asegura que no lo va a volver a hacer?-.

…

Una pequeña explosión. Ayla reacciono de sobresalto

-¿Qué haces?-. Miro a una sospechosa Gillian

-Nada, nada-. Se sacudió esta las manos llenas de ceniza, al tiempo que una lechuza salía volando por la ventana

-¿Nada?-.

-Vamos a desayunar y déjate de complicaciones-. Le sonrió antes de apuntar con su varita, y arreglar a la chica

De esta manera, la chica de mala manera, tuvo que seguir a su mejor amiga.

Un temblor antes de atravesar la puerta

-Descuida- Sonrió Gillian, -Vienes conmigo-.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, antes seguir a la chica y de esta manera salir de su sala común. Un paso con tranquilidad al notar lo vacio del colegio, probablemente debido a que aun era temprano

Repentinamente, una furtiva figura, paso corriendo a su lado

-¿Hermione?-. Reconoció a su amiga, -Espera… ¿Estas llorando?-.

-No, yo solo-. La morena observo de reojo a Gillian, -Estoy bien-. Mintió antes de irse

-Pero...-. Intento detenerla

-Creo que necesita estar sola-. La detuvo la pelirroja, -Solo espero que _realmente_ este bien-. Agrego

-Yo también, yo también-. Encogió Ayla los hombros

…

Afortunadamente, la semana paso muy rápido para la castaña.

Ella no se había topad con Flint, y por alguna extraña razón, el resto de sus compañeros de casa la ignoraban olímpicamente, lo cual en cualquiera de los casos no era algo malo.

Las clases seguían igual, incluso los profesores.

Su mundo había cambiado en un solo segundo, sin embargo, para el resto de las personas, este seguía siendo normal. Incluso su clase favorita: Pociones, con Snape. No hubo nada diferente el viernes. Ella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de detenerse a averiguar que demonios le había pasado a Oliver Wood

…Oliver Wood…

Ese era un tema punto y aparte

Su corazón se encogió de solo pensarlo. La verdad ya era bastante horrible recordar lo que había pasado esa noche, como para tener que recordar la razón por la que se quedo sola. Desgraciadamente, las esperanzas de que todo hubiera sido un error, se vieron desvanecidas cuando el chico ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de preocuparse por ella. Ni una carta, ni siquiera la busco ni nada.

Quizás eso era lo mejor, además, el chico tenía mejores cosas de que preocuparse. Su equipo jugaría contra Ravenclaw, y Harry Potter había conseguido su Saeta de Fuego, además estaba el hecho de que finalmente había comprendido la razón del llanto de Hermione. Al parecer su gato se había comido a la mascota de su pelirrojo amigo, y eso había causado demasiados problemas

-¿Sria. Rickman?-.

Ella se detuvo al darse cuenta que durante toda su meditación se había ido caminando

-¿Profesor Lupin?-.

-¿Esta usted bien? Esta semana la note muy retraída en clases ¿Algún problema? ¿Algo en que la pueda ayudar?-.

-No, yo solo-. Ella llevo su mano a su cabeza, y acomodo su cabello

Y su jade brillo

El maestro lo noto, por lo que tomo la muñeca de la chica. Ella lo observo confundida. Aun reaccionaba con violencia ante el contacto de otras personas, salvo Gillian, claro estaba

-Ahhh, lo siento… yo. Eso es jade ¿Verdad?-.

-Así es-. Bajo su mano y observo su pulsera, -Es de la cultura mexica-.

-Lo se-. El medio sonrió, -Una vieja amiga tenía una igual, por eso me extraña que tú tengas una… es decir-.

-Me tengo que ir maestro-.

-De acuerdo. Avanza-.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, no sin quedarse pensando. Había algo extraño en el, o mas bien en ella cuando estaba con ese maestro…

…

Sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana, y con su libro rojo en las piernas, Ayla garabateaba algunas frases sin sentido.

Símbolos extraños de sus pensamientos

La verdad estaba tan abstraída en el juego de quidditch, que no tenía tiempo para concentrarte en algo mas. Realmente la saeta de fuego era una escoba excelente, pero nada de eso se comparaba sin las habilidades innatas que su "jinete" poseía. Aun así la seguridad en el rostro de Oliver Wood era excitante… ¿Excitante? ¿Realmente ella había dicho eso? Un escalofrió recorrió por su completo, pero no de miedo, este fue diferente

El cimbrar de la gente fue lo que hizo que reaccionara.

Gryffindor había anotado otro punto. La expresión de Oliver lo decía todo…

…repentinamente algo blanco se acerco...

¿Acaso sería?

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, y mas cuando una furtiva figura se acerco detrás de ella. La joven giro la cabeza, solo para ver a Gillian sonreírle

-¿Dónde estabas? Pensé que estarías en el juego-.

-No, yo solo… ¿Qué es eso?-.

Gillian avanzó a la ventana, solo para ver como un _"dementor"_ era tumbado en el suelo por un hechizo de Harry Potter

-¿Un _Expecto patronum_?-. Dudo la joven, -¿Cómo…?-.

-¿Un que?-. La miro una confundida Ayla, -¿Qué acaba de hacer?-.

-No pensé que ese chico fuera tan…-. Ella negó con la cabeza, -En fin, ¿sabes que significa que Gryffindor haya ganado?-.

Y ese fue el momento en que Ayla reacciono

Como Gryffindor había ganado… la final sería contra Slytherin

…

Ella no pudo conciliar el sueño esa noche, había algo que no la dejaba tranquila, por tal motivo, la castaña decidió salir a dar una vuelta por los pasillos.

Un lento caminar mientras buscaba el sueño

Desorientada como se había vuelto su costumbre, la joven trastabillaba, cuando repentinamente choco con alguien

-Auch-. Se quejo al caer al suelo

-Lo siento, es que estaba tan emocionado…-. La ayudaron a levantarse

Fue cuando ella reacciono, apartando su mano de inmediato

-¡¡Suéltame!!-. Grito con fuerza

-Tranquila Ayla, soy yo-. Intento Oliver de contener a la chica

Y eso, lejos de calmarla, la altero más

-¡¡No…déjame!!-. Pidió, -No me toques, no te me acerques… Ve a festejar tu triunfo con Alexa y déjame-.

-Ahhh, eso-. Le negó con la cabeza, -Ayla, es lo que…-.

El se separo de ella, y pateo con fuerza la pared

-Me he tratado de comunicar contigo hasta el cansancio, pero nada… no se puede contigo. Lo que paso esa noche fue un error. Ella se me encimo, la aparte, corrí a buscarte, y el idiota de Cedric me detuvo-.

Ella lo miro sin creer

-Yo me tengo que ir-. Intento caminar

-Por favor-. Le cerro el paso y la miro a los ojos, -Es verdad, quise buscarte, explicarte. Toda la semana te he tratado de contactar. Te he mandando una lechuza todos los días y no pasa nada. Te he buscando en los pasillos y pareciera como si… si tú ya no quisieras verme-. Bajo la cabeza, -¿Ya no quieres verme?-.

Ella cruzo los brazos y frunció el ceño

-Yo… no lo se-. Negó, -Estoy… he pasado por cosas malas. He tenido…-. Ella trago saliva, -Necesito irme-. Lo aparto con cuidado, y comenzó a caminar

-¿Sabes?-. El levanto el tono de su voz, -Hace un rato, cuando gane, no pensé en la copa, ni siquiera en Slytherin… pensé en ti. En la plática de quidditch que tuvimos, en las estrategias y las técnicas. Pensé que si hubieras estado en el estadio, hubieras podido criticar mis jugadas, darme consejos… no se, pensé que quizás algún día podríamos jugar juntos…-.

-Yo tengo que irme-. Dudo en voltear

-Por favor, no te vayas así. Dame una oportunidad… por favor-.

Ella giro con lentitud, y finalmente sus miradas se cruzaron

La sinceridad en esa mirada color caramelo la hizo temblar

Realmente parecía honesto. Parecía estar preocupado y asustado

-Yo…-.

-Con que ahí estabas-. Salió Gillian de la nada, -Te estaba buscando-.

Oliver escudriño a Gillian con la mirada, cosa que Ayla lo notó

-¿Todo bien chicos?-. Pregunto la rubia al tiempo que arqueaba la ceja

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada

-Ayla, mejor volvamos a nuestros dormitorios-. La apresuro

-Espera, yo estaba platicando con ella-. Se interpuso Oliver

Gillian le iba a responder, pero justo en ese momento, un grito resonó por todo el casillo

…

Las chicas regresaron a toda prisa rumbo a la sala común, solo para encontrarse con cierta sorpresa y malestar, que la mayoría de los alumnos estaban despiertos

-Hola chicas-.

Era Marcus Flint

Ayla tembló, y se tuvo que aferrar del brazo de Gilllian

Era la primera vez que lo veía tan directamente desde… desde… desde eso

-Ya que ustedes estaban afuera a horas no apropiadas…-.

La retante mirada de la rubia, le hizo meditar sus palabras

-… ¿Qué paso?-. Finalmente el pregunto

-Nada, solo que al idiota de Ron Wesley se le apareció Sirius Black-. Contesto Gillian con toda tranquilidad

Incluso Ayla la miro sorprendida ¿Cómo era posible que ella supiera eso?

-Ahora si me disculpan-. Tomo del brazo a la castaña, -Es tarde y tenemos sueño-.

Ayla sintió la fría mirada de sus compañeros, pero la seguridad del brazo de su amiga, le evito reaccionar.

Una vez que llegaron al dormitorio, Gillian avanzo hacia su cama

-¿Gillian…?-.

Pero ella no respondió. Eso preocupo a la castaña. Algo raro estaba pasando en Hogwarts, y no necesariamente tenía que ver con Sirius Black

…


	20. Chapter 20

**The True Behind Her Eyes**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, salvo los que yo voy a inventar, son de la magnifica mente de J.K. Rowling, y creo que de haberlos inventando seria multimillonaria… o una loca esquizofrenica. En fin disfrútenlo

**--Nota--  
**Mientras intento ponerme al corriente con todos mis proyectos, sigo con esta historia. Gracias, en serio, a todos los que la siguen leyendo y sigues disfrutando las aventuras de Ayla Rickman. Jajaja y la "crepúsculo-manía" ataca a esta escritora, así que no se sorprendan si ven que de ahora en adelante Cedric (AKA Rob Pattison AKA Edward Cullen XD XD XD) aparecerá mas… Esta bien, ¿No? Anyway, disfruten la historia, y no se olviden de hasta el final comentar… ¿Eh? Saludos a todos, en especial a mi amigueta del alma Amy. Animo gurl!!!

**Capitulo 20**

_¿Aun me recuerdas?_

_¿Aun me piensas?_

_¿Siquiera me sueñas?_

_Por que yo si, claro que te recuerdo_

_Recuerdo tu sonrisa, tu mirada_

_Claro que si te pienso_

_Lo hago cada día, cada hora, cada minuto…_

_Y soñarte... ni se diga_

_Es en ese dulce segundo_

_Ese momento donde escapo de la realidad_

_Es ese momento donde sueño que contigo puedo estar_

Ayla finalizó con un punto el poema que acaba de escribir, antes de cerrar la libreta y estrecharla entre sus brazos con demasiada fuerza.

Era todo lo que tenía y todo lo que le quedaba

-¡¡Demonios!!-.

La voz de enfado de Gillian la puso sobre alerta

-¿Gill?-. La llamo al tiempo que se ponía de pie

-Odio esto… créeme que si Sirius Black hubiera entrado a Hogwarts, no hubiera sido así-. Se dejo caer en su cama

-¿Sigues enfadada por que nos tienen encerradas en nuestra habitación?-. Pregunto Ayla en tono burlón

-¿Qué tú no?-. La miro con aire ofendido

-Pues…-. Ayla bajo la vista y miro sus escritos, -Claro que preferiría estar en la biblioteca, pero creo que es la forma que los maestros nos protegen-.

-Ya te dije que Sirius no es tan idiota-. Repitió la misma cantaleta de los últimos días

-Pero Wesley dice…-.

-Ayla, un día tendrás que aprender a no confiar en todo lo que te dicen-.

-Quizás… pero por lo pronto aprovechare esta guardia para poder terminar mis deberes en calma, y con la confianza de que ningún estúpido miembro de Slytherin entrara a mi cuarto-.

-No es la actitud correcta, pero sirve, al menos por ahora-. Apunto Gillian con su varita, -_Accio_ Mochila-. Y en el acto, su pesada mochila cargada de libros, cayó en la cama donde se encontraba

…

Las cosas se habían puesto demasiado raras en el colegio. Desde la extraña aparición de Sirius Black, todos los estudiantes se mostraban muy cautelosos e incluso nerviosos… Todos excepto Gillian

Ayla miraba con cierto enfado a su mejor amiga. La actitud tan despreocupada que mostraba realmente le inquietaba

-¿Qué tienes Ayla?-. Le pregunto, tomándola completamente por sorpresa

-¿Eh?-.

-¿Qué si estas bien?-. Dijo Gillian al tiempo que tomaba una rebanada de pan y lo untaba con una generosa cantidad de mermelada

-Yo…-.

Ayla negó con la cabeza. Estaba tratando de hilar sus pensamientos

-Ahhh-.

La castaña bajo la mirada y la volvió a concentrar en su plato de cereal. Realmente había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se lo había servido, por tal motivo este había formado una especie de pasta aguada. Ella intento revolver un poco antes de lentamente levantar la vista. Su rubia amiga leía un libro con total despreocupación… eso no sería ningún problema, claro si al menos fuera un libro de texto. La verdad ella estaba leyendo un extraño libro muggle

-Son las memorias de Hitler-. Hablo Gillian sin esperar a que Ayla preguntara, -El error de la mayoría de líderes es menospreciar sus debilidades-.

-¿Eh?-. Dudo Ayla

Gillian simplemente sonrió al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, y la cortina de su rubio cabello comenzó a bailar

-Ok…-. Susurró Ayla

Y de nueva cuenta su mirada comenzó a vagar por el concurrido comedor. Primero su mesa… Malfoy y su sequito de admiradores. ¿Podía ser alguien mas petulante que el? La respuesta vino de inmediato cuando Marcus Flint se atravesó.

Una sonrisa fría proveniente de su chueca boca. Era el primer contacto que tenían desde… desde _eso_. Esto provoco un fuerte escalofrío en el cuerpo de la chica. Otra sonrisa antes de romper finalmente el contacto. Sintiéndose culpable, la joven volvió a su cereal, cuando su estomago punzó

-Auch-.

-¿Que paso?-. Bajo Gillian un poco su libro, lo suficiente para poder mirar a su amiga

-Mi estomago. Creo que…-. Ella se puso de pie, -¿Te veo en clase?-.

-¿Segura?-. Miro de reojo la mesa de su casa

-Si. Gracias Gill-. Tomo su bolsa y se paro deprisa

Ella atravesó corriendo las puertas del gran comedor, cuando repentinamente se detuvo. Una plática llamo su atención

-…suficiente-.

-Pero Cedric, no lo entiendes-.

-No Alexa, no lo entiendo-. La voz del chico sonaba sumamente molesta, -Y a decir verdad no me interesa-.

-Es su último año. ¿Sabes todo lo que podría obtener?-.

-¿Y con que fin? Mira Alexa… sabes que yo no soy así…-. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, -Pero creo que es lo mejor. Te tendré que sacar del equipo-.

-Pero, pero…-.

-Suficiente. Ahora ve a clases-.

La chica enfadada salió corriendo con tal prisa que ni siquiera reparo en la pequeña Ayla, la cual se encontraba agazapada contra la pared… sin embargo, el si

-¿Ayla?-.

-Hola Cedric-. Saludo al chico aun con los ojos cerrados

-¿Estas bien?-.

Ella lentamente abrió los ojos, y el sonrió. En ese momento comprendió por que su amiga gustaba de ese chico.

Era arrebatadoramente lindo… _sexy_

-Pero no tanto como Oliver-. Musito en voz baja

-¿Eh?-.

-No nada. Es decir, ¿todo esta bien?-. Ella encogió los hombros, -Es que te vi peleando con esa tipa-.

-¿Te refieres a Alexa Gallagher?-. Cedric volvió a sonreír

Ayla simplemente bajo la cabeza, por lo cual el chico extendió su mano y la obligo a mirarlo

-Adoro a Gillian, créeme que nunca podría dañarla-.

-Ojala todos los chicos pensaran así-. Se separo de el

-Mmm, a mi no me conviene. ¿Imaginas como sería si todos los chicos quisieran con Gillian?-.

-Tonto-.

-No, ya en serio… me refiero al hecho de que-. Cedric detuvo sus palabras, -¿Cómo lo digo sin que se escuche mal?-.

-¿Qué Oliver es un idiota por no saber valorarme?-. Medio sonrió

-O Alexa una resbalosa. En cualquiera de los casos, la idea va por ahí-.

Y Ayla sonrió, verdaderamente se sentía cómoda con ese chico, aunque era la primera vez que realmente charlaba con el…

…y no fue el único en notar esa comodidad

-Ups, siento interrumpir-.

Los dos se separaron de inmediato, al reconocer la voz masculina

-¿Oliver?-.

-No, no se detengan por mí-. Siguió avanzando, -Solo… Ayla, es solo que no pensé que tu pudieras caer tan bajo, y menos aun que pudieras traicionar a Gillian-. Y sin más se alejo

Y Ayla se quedo ahí parada, en medio del pasillo.

Con todo ese coraje, anudado en su garganta

…

Los días pasaron en total abstracción para la chica, y sin embargo a la lista de dudas de Ayla se había sumado una más: ¿Acaso Oliver Wood había sentido celos de Cedric Diggory?

Esas ideas pasaban por su mente, cuando reacciono… alguien mas había entrado en la biblioteca

-¿Hermione?-.

Sus ojos rojos, sus ojeras, su aspecto más desgarbado de lo normal

-¿Todo bien?-.

La chica de Gryffindor simplemente negó con la cabeza

-¿Segura?-.

Y la respuesta, de nuevo negativa hizo que la castaña encogiera los hombros y continuara sumida en la lectura de su libro. Hermione por su parte mordió su labio inferior

-Es solo que…-. Suspiro al fin

Ayla aparto el libro que leía y movió la silla que tenía a su lado para que de esta manera la joven se pudiera sentar. Hermione tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de finalmente posarse a su lado

-Han pasado muchas cosas raras en el colegio, ¿no crees?-. Le cuestiono en voz baja

-Solo…-. Ayla miro alrededor antes de finalmente asentir con la cabeza, -Lo dices por lo que paso con Sirius Black-.

-En parte-. Volvió a morder su labio inferior

Fue en ese momento cuando Ayla reacciono. Su amiga estaba preocupada y al parecer esta conversación la había ensayado varias veces, y todo apuntaba hacia algo… hacia alguien

-Hermione, Gillian es mi mejor amiga, y la quiero demasiado…-.

-Lo se, es solo que…-. Ella comenzó a doblar el pedazo de pergamino que tenía entre sus manos

Ayla tembló, pero finalmente sus ojos se encontraron con los de su amiga.

Tenía muy poco de conocerla, casi nada, y sin embargo ella había podido traspasar una barrera que en su momento pensó que solo Gillian podía atravesar.

Era Hermione Granger, hija de muggles, como ella. Una chica famosa dentro de Hogwarts, más de lo que pensaba… y estaba frente a ella. Confirmando lo que sospechaba

-Ayla…-.

El susurró de su voz al inclinarse. La cadena dorada de su cuello que brillo con intensidad. Un pequeño reloj de arena… un muy interesante dije, que la chica guardo de inmediato. Y ella aprovecho esta distracción

-Yo…-. Ayla poniéndose de pie con rapidez, tirando los libros de la mesa, -Lo siento, lo siento-. Se alejo corriendo y salió de la biblioteca

Fue tanta su prisa, que no notó que alguien caminaba en sentido opuesto

...PAZ…

El estrepitoso ruido hizo que incluso la señorita Prince saliera de la biblioteca

-¿Qué paso? Oh por Dios… Albus, ¿Se encuentra bien?-.

La bibliotecaria hizo bruscamente a un lado a la joven para de esta manera poder ayudar a que el frágil director del colegio se pusiera de pie

-¿Esta usted bien señor?-. Pregunto con timidez

-Eso creo… ¿Qué hay de Ayla?-. Miro hacia ambos lados hasta que encontró a la castaña

La señorita Prince confundida miro a la joven, la cual intentaba ponerse de pie-Disculpe, no pretendí lastimarlo-. Musito la aludida en voz baja

Las replicas de la encargada de la biblioteca apenas iban a empezar, cuando la carcajada de Dumbledore sorprendió a las mujeres

-Lo siento… es solo que-. El se estiro para ayudar a la joven, -¿Esta usted bien señorita Rickman?-.

-Si-. Contesto ella con sequedad antes de sacudirse

-En fin, lo mejor será continuar con mis actividades, que ahora incluyen poner más atención en el camino-. Extendió la mano para que ella se levantara bien

Ayla no muy segura, le dio la mano y el viejo la ayudo

Fue cuando su pulsera brillo

-Mmm-. Detuvo el brazo de la joven para poder observar con detenimiento la verde joya, -Interesante… ¿Es jade?-.

-Si, es una joya prehispánica-. Explico Ayla al tiempo que soltaba su mano

La verdad se sentía incómoda ante la situación

-Pues en parte… pero siento-. Soltó a la chica, -Creo que es algo más-.

Y Ayla noto como los ojos azules del director del colegio brillaron con intensidad, detrás de sus lentes de media luna, ocasionando que ella cohibida, escondiera su brazo.

-En fin-. Se irguió completamente antes de empezar a caminar, -Si se siente mal, le sugiero que vaya a la enfermería… Ya me dijeron que le hace competencia a Potter sobre estancias ahí-.

…

Los TIMOS se acercaban, y con ellos la presión de todos los alumnos de 5° grado, lo cuales parecían estar alterados con la situación, todos menos Gillian… lo cual confirmaba las sospechas de Hermione Granger acerca de que su amiga era un poco rara.

-¿Ocurre algo?-. Pregunto Gillian de repente

Esto lo tomo por total sorpresa, ocasionando que la castaña casi se cayera de la silla

-Tenga cuidado Rickman-. Se acerco Snape detrás de ellas

-Lo siento-. Murmuro entre dientes antes de volver a la lectura de su libro

-Repito-. Musito Gillian entre dientes, -¿Ocurre algo malo?-.

-Es que… no se… no te veo preocupada por los exámenes-.

-Mmm-. Gillian pasó un mechón de su cabello detrás de sus orejas y se preparo para hablar…

…justo en el momento en que la hora de estudio termino

-Pueden retirarse. _Slytherins_, pasen a la sala común-. Indico Snape

Ayla lo miro de reojo antes de dedicarle una franca sonrisa al maestro, este le respondió con una mueca que ella supo apreciar. Bien sabía que el nunca sonreiría en público

-Vamos-. Apresuro Gillian

Justo en ese momento Alexa Gallagher se adelanto, golpeando con fuerza el hombro de Ayla

-Auch-. Se quejo

-¿Sigue enojada?-. Pregunto una voz masculina

-¡¡Cedric!!-. Brinco Gillian antes de girar lentamente

-Lo siento-. Se disculpo el chico por su compañera de equipo, -¿Estas bien?-.

-Ella está perfectamente bien-. Respondió Gillian

-¿Eh?-. Dudo Ayla

-Gill… ¿Podemos?-. Se mordió Cedric el labio inferior

Gillian miro hacia ambos lados, antes de volver a posar la vista en su amiga

-¿Me cubres?-. Cuestiono la rubia

-Pues yo…-.

-Gracias-. Le dio sus libros antes de escabullirse junto con Cedric

Ayla simplemente negó con la cabeza antes de caminar

-Rickman-. Escucho una voz detenerla

Ella se giro solo para ver a Snape

-Debido a ciertos comportamientos… la espero en mi despacho-.

La chica solo atino a asentir

…

Eran 10 para las 8, cuando Ayla finalmente abandono su sala común.

Para ella no fue ninguna sorpresa que su mejor amiga no hubiera regresado aún; sus encuentros con Cedric, por lo regular duraban mucho tiempo… demasiado.

La joven negó con la cabeza antes de comenzar a deslizarse por los largos pasillos del colegio. Aun podía escuchar los murmullos de algunos estudiantes rezagados.

Ella finalmente se detuvo frente a la gran puerta… un suspiro antes de darle tres golpes

…toc, toc, toc…

El crujido de la puerta al abrirse con lentitud, y un Snape sonriente preparado para dejarla pasar

-Buenas noches señorita Rickman-. Asintió

-¡Hola profesor!-.

-¿Tiene hambre? ¿Un té?-.

-Cene en el gran comedor-. Ella negó con la cabeza, -Pero un té estaría genial-.

Snape simplemente meneo con su varita antes de que las tazas con el líquido caliente aparecieran sobre la mesa

-Ayla... varias dudas inquietan mi mente-. Dijo de repente

Ella lo miro confundida

-Mmm. ¿Has hablado últimamente con el profesor Lupin?-. Cuestiono

-No realmente, a menos que considere "habla" a la relación alumna-maestro-. Contesto antes de comenzar a preparar su bebida, -¿Debería de hablar con el?-.

-No… si no lo consideras necesario-. Comenzó a pasearse por su despacho, -En fin, quería saber… no hemos platicado desde el baile de San Valentín. ¿Algo que deba saber?-.

Ayla medito seriamente antes de negar con la cabeza

Un Snape frustrado lanzó un suspiro de exasperación

-Ni hablar, será mejor platicar de otras cosas-. Se sentó finalmente, -Este fin de semana tendrán visita a Hogsmade-.

-Así es-. Le dio un sorbo a su bebida sintiéndose sumamente confundida, -Profesor, ¿Qué ocurre?-.

El la miro, y maldijo entre dientes. Todos estos años, y la confianza que se había ganado e la chica solo le había servido para hacerlo mas vulnerable

-Ayla…-. El reacciono a tiempo, -Necesito pedirte un favor. ¿Recuerdas cuando hablamos de quidditich?-.

-Mmm. Si-. Respondió sin mucho convencimiento

-Bueno, te voy a pedir por favor que me compres una escoba. La que quieras… tú favorita-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Toma-. Le entrego una bolista a la chica, -Es todo, puedes regresar a tu sala-.

-Pero, pero… ¿Profesor?-. Fue su turno de dudar

-Ayla… sabes que cualquier problema que tengas, estoy aquí. Buenas noches-. La insto a ponerse de pie

Ella, sin saber muy bien lo que pasaba salió del despacho de su maestro

…

Ayla sonrió al darse cuenta que su amiga ya estaba esperándola en la cama cuando ella regreso…

-Y yo que pensé que no ibas a llegar temprano-. Dijo a manera de saludo

El rostro… _inexpresivo_… de su amiga le preocupo

-¿Gillian? ¿Estas bien?-. Se acerco con lentitud a la cama

La rubia simplemente miro fijamente a su mejor amiga. Sus pupilas estaban dilatas, y su respiración se escuchaba errática…

-¿Gill?-. Toco su frente solo para darse cuenta que esta ardía, -¡¡Auch!!-.

Fue la reacción. El rígido cuerpo de su amiga, y ella intentando contenerla

La chica realmente estaba convulsionando en sus brazos

-¡¡No!!-. Exclamo Ayla asustada, -¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!-. Comenzó a gritar al tiempo que rogaba que algún miembro de su casa acudiera…

…

Ayla reacciono ante los murmullos matutinos antes de mirar alrededor

-¿Do…donde estoy?-.

-Buenos días Ayla-. Le sonrió la señora Pompfrey, -¿Quieres desayunar aquí o prefieres ir al gran comedor?-.

-Yo…-. Ella talló sus ojos, -¿Dónde esta Gillian?-.

El rostro de la dulce y apacible enfermera cambio

-¿No lo recuerdas?-.

-¿Recordar?-.

El tono empleado la hizo asustarse demasiado

-Supongo que estabas muy cansada, claro… tu trajiste el cuerpo rígido de tu amiga a rastras-. Dijo, -Afortunadamente Kirkpatrick te ayudo-.

-¿Gia Kirkpatrick?-.

Las imágenes de la pelirroja entrando a su habitación y ayudando a su mejor amiga vinieron a su mente. Probablemente Flint o alguno de ellos la habían obligado, y sin embargo eso no era lo importante

-¿Como esta Gillian?-.

-Bien, bueno… estable-.

Faltaba algo en esa explicación

-No esta aquí, ¿Verdad?-. Arqueo la ceja

-Como siempre, tú amiga esta en San Mungo. Su padre vino por ella en cuanto supo, le insistimos en que no era nada grave, pero el quiso asegurarse-.

Ayla miro a la enfermera, buscando algo que denotara un sentimiento. Algo para hacerla sentir mejor… o peor, pero nada, la pasividad había vuelto al rostro de la enfermera

-…ya no te quise despertar por que era tarde-. Siguió explicando, -Pero no te preocupes, te aseguro que Cox regresara muy pronto-.

-De acuerdo-. Rascó Ayla su cabeza, -Creo…-.

-Por cierto, el día de hoy irán a Hogsmade, yo te recomendaría que te apresuraras si no te quieres quedar-.

-¡¡Hogsmade!!-. Recordó Ayla

Hoy era sábado, y el profesor Snape le había hecho un encargo

Ella no podía faltar

…

La joven salió del castillo con tanta rapidez, que apenas si tuvo tiempo de abordar el tren que la llevaría al pequeño pueblo mágico.

-La salida era a las 8-. Le espeto Flinch con desprecio

Ella encogió los hombros antes de subir, y sentarse en el único asiento libre que quedaba, el cual para su fortuna era del lado de la ventana.

En su mente las imágenes de su mejor amiga se seguían agolpando, y era mas que eso, y es que simplemente no lograba comprender el motivo de su malestar, como era que siempre se enfermaba de ese modo… eso solo lograba preocuparla y hacerla sentir impotente. Bien, si no podía hacer nada… al menos podía asegurarse de que supiera que le importaba. Eso pensó Ayla, ya que en cuanto llegaron a la ciudad, ella corrió hacia la oficina de correos

Un nudo en su garganta al mandarle una lechuza a su amiga. Solo esperaba que esta fuera lo suficientemente rápida para que Gillian pudiera recibir el mensaje antes de salir del hospital…

…si es que salía

La castaña decidió que era mejor realizar la compra prometida, para de esta manera poder regresar más rápido al castillo. No, no tenía mucho humor para pasear por Hogsmade, considerando lo malo de su última visita

Con las manos en sus bolsillos, ella avanzo, cabizbaja por la calle principal del pueblo. A lo lejos pudo notar al pelirrojo amigo de Hermione, parecía que alguien "invisible" estaba a su lado, pero eso no fue lo que le llamo la atención, lo que la intrigo fue el hecho de que la misma Hermione no estuviera con el

El joven pasó a su lado, y ella lo miro de reojo. Algo raro ocurría ahí…

…PAZ…

Y de nueva cuenta, Ayla choco con alguien

Ella bajo la vista, había tropezado con algo pero no estaba segura que había sido. ¿Acaso un pie invisible? Era como si un fantasma o algo hubiera pasado

-Si sigues viendo al suelo te vas a caer-. Le indicaron

_Esa voz_

Ella levanto la vista, solo para encontrar el rostro sonriente de Cedric

-Hola Cedric-. Susurro con torpeza

-Hola Ayla. ¿Estas bien?-.

-Si…-. Contesto sin mucha seguridad

-¿Y por que a mi no me parece?-.

Su rostro pícaro solo la puso más nerviosa de lo normal

-Creo que tropecé con algo-. Miro al suelo antes de morder su labio inferior

-De acuerdo. Ten mas cuidado la próxima vez ¿De acuerdo?-.

-Tratare-.

El chico le dedico otra amplia sonrisa antes de continuar caminando, fue en ese momento cuando Ayla percato un detalle bastante particular

¿Si era el novio de Gillian? ¿Por qué no estaba preocupado?

¿Sabría algo acaso?

Una idea rápida atravesó su mente

-¡Cedric!-. Le grito, -Espera…-.

Este se giro

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-.

-En parte… Oye, ¿no quieres acompañarme a comprar una escoba?-.

-Mmm…-. El miro su reloj para después poder mirar hacia ambos lados de la calle, -De acuerdo, vamos-.

…

"_Artículos de Calidad para el Juego del Quidditch"_, una tienda siempre llena, solo que la mayoría de veces, la gente solo se detenía a mirar

-¿Qué clase de escoba quieres?-. Pregunto Cedric al tiempo que se paseaba por los estantes

-Mmm. No lo se… tendré que ver los modelos-.

-¿Nimbus? ¿Saeta de Fuego?-.

La joven se detuvo frente al estante de la Saeta de Fuego y negó con la cabeza. Ella continuo viendo modelos… hasta que una hizo palpitar su corazón

-Una _Impala_-. Murmuro entre dientes, -Pensé… pensé que ya no las fabricaban-.

-¿Una que? Ahhh… ese vejestorio. ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-¿Vejestorio?-. Se sintió ofendida, -¿Acaso no sabes quien usaba esta escoba?-.

-No-. Contesto Cedric

-_Thunder Chasez_-.

El la miro y Ayla comprendió que el no tenía idea de a quien se refería

-¡Por Dios! Es una leyenda en el quidditch, es… No importa-. Se quedo callada al recordar quien era la _"otra"_ persona que lo conocía, -El punto es que esta escoba en su momento fue considerada la _Ferrari_ de las escobas-.

-¿La fe…que?-.

-Olvidaba que eres mago-. Frunció el ceño, -Iré a pedir que me la muestren-.

-Definitivamente Gillian tiene razón-. Comento al aire

Eso hizo que la chica se detuviera, y lentamente regresara hacia el

-¿Gillian que?-.

-Tu amiga te quiere mucho, y todo el tiempo habla de ti. Supongo que eres su orgullo o algo así-.

-Es como mi hermana-. Medito Ayla en voz alta, -Y que raro, ella no habla mucho de ti-. Volvió sus pasos hacia el dependiente

Cedric ya no dijo nada más, y solo se limito a seguir a la chica

Finalmente el encargado les entrego la escoba que Ayla había pedido para observar

-Buen peso y buena alineación-. Señalo Cedric

-Una pregunta, ¿Por qué no estas con tus amigos?-.

-¿Te molesta que este contigo?-. Le entrego la escoba

-No… es solo que-. La recibió y comenzó a revisar, -Es raro. Es como si Gillian te hubiera mandado a cuidarme-. Dijo y miro de reojo al chico

El nerviosismo en su rostro. Ella sonrió satisfecha

-¡¡Lo sabía!! Por eso me encontraste cuando llegamos al pueblo, y por eso no estás preocupado… ¡¡Tú sabes que le paso!!-.

-Baja la voz-. Pidió el chico, -No es lo que tú piensas-.

-¿Entonces Gillian no te pidió que me cuidarás?-.

Un suspiro de frustración

-También me dijo que era muy probable que lo descubrieras, pero que de igual manera no te dijera nada-.

-Entonces… ¿entonces ella esta bien?-.

-No esta tan mal como muchos piensan. Es raro…-.

-Gillian es _rara_-. Comenzó Ayla a examinar las puntas de la escoba

-Ella no es rara, ella es diferente. Es especial-.

El tono empleado le hizo darse cuenta que el chico realmente estaba enamorado de su rubia amiga. ¿Y como no? Si hasta había accedido a cuidarla todo el día

-Me la llevare-. Dijo finalmente antes de avanzar hacia el mostrador

-Una excelente elección. Edición limitada, solo para verdaderos conocedores-. Comenzó a envolverla, -Solo se hicieron 5, y otra persona ya tenía puesta su vista en esta. Creo que le ganaste-.

-¿Otra persona?-. Cuestiono al tiempo que pagaba

Ella tenía una idea muy precisa de quien podía ser esa persona

Y como una invocación, esa persona apareció por la puerta en ese mismo momento

-Hola, vengo por la…-.

Su fría expresión que se clavo en los ojos color almendra de la joven, la cual solo reacciono cuando Cedric poso la mano sobre sus hombros

-Nos vamos, ¿Cierto Ayla?-.

-Yo…-.

Cedric actuó con rapidez, ya que de inmediato tomo el bolso negro de la chica, y le pago al dependiente. Este no muy convencido, le entrego la escoba… desgraciadamente la tensión del ambiente era tal que la escoba se le resbalo.

Un duelo de egos. Algo machista

Tanto Cedric como Oliver atraparon la escoba en el aire, mientras Ayla se quedaba petrificada sin saber como reaccionar

-¿Compraste la… la _Impala_?-. Dijo con voz acompasada

Ella asintió con torpeza

-Ayla, tenemos que irnos-. Otra vez la voz de Cedric, la volvía a su realidad

El tomo su mano, obligándola a salir de la tienda. Ayla se giro, pudiendo mirar de reojo el rostro estupefacto de Oliver.

Ella quiso detenerle, gritarle que no era lo que pensaba, que ella no estaba con Cedric, es decir, el era el novio de Gillian y…

-¿Piensas comprar algo más?-. Pregunto de repente al tiempo que la soltaba

-¿Eh?-.

-Según Gillian, solo vendrías por un rápido encargo-. Sonrió, -Creo que lo mejor será que regreses a Hogwarts-.

¿Lo mejor? ¿Lo mejor para quien?

-Tienes razón-. Prefirió Ayla no discutir, -Me… voy. Gracias Cedric-. Comenzó a caminar la chica hacia el otro lado, justo de vuelta a la estación

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-. El tono de burla en su voz era evidente

-Estoy… estaré bien. Si pasa algo, usare la escoba-. Levanto su compra

-¿Golpearas gente con eso?-. Fue lo último que Cedric dijo

Y de esta manera se perdió entre la gente

…

El sentimiento aun seguía atorado en su garganta

Ella lanzó un gran suspiro cuando se dio cuenta que la estación no estaba muy llena. Era demasiado temprano y los estudiantes siempre buscaban aprovechar al máximo el día. Aun así no era la única…

-¿Hermione?-. Se encontró con su amiga de Gryffindor

-¡¡Ayla!!-. Exclamo y casi tiro el libro que traía en sus manos: "_Leyes mágicas y tratados sobre criaturas asombrosas" _

-Sigues con lo de Hagrid, ¿Eh?-. Se sentó a su lado

-Sin mucho éxito realmente-. Confesó, -He tenido tantas cosas que no he podido prestarle la atención debida-.

-Te exiges demasiado-.

-Debo de hacerlo Ayla, realmente tengo que…-.

-¿Y por qué estas sola? Hace un rato vi al pelirrojo también solo, ¿Acaso pelearon?-.

-¿Ron solo?-.

-Si… actuaba extraño. Como si algo estuviera al lado de él, no lo se fue muy raro-. Negó Ayla con la cabeza

-_Entonces si vino_-. Susurró Hermione

-¿Eh?-.

-No nada-.

-Hermione, ¿Estas _realmente_ bien?-.

-Claro, estoy lo mejor que puedes estar cuando tienes infinidad de tarea. Cuando uno de tus mejores amigos esta enojado por que piensa que tu mascota se comió a la suya, lo mejor que puedes estar cuando tu otro mejor amigo se finge indiferente ante la situación…-.

Era lo que necesitaba. La olla de presión finalmente exploto.

La castaña rompió a llorar en los brazos de una preocupada Ayla la cual apenas si atino a consolarla. Ellas continuaron así todo el camino… Hermione sollozando y Ayla intentando interpretar el día tan raro que había tenido, hasta que finalmente ellas llegaron al castillo y con lento andar atravesaron la puerta

-¡Granger!-.

El grito del profesor Snape hizo que las dos chicas reaccionaran de sobresalto

Era evidente que el maestro estaba sumamente enfadado

-¿Profesor?-. Lo miro Ayla intrigada, pero su rostro le indico que lo mejor era esperar

-Señorita Granger, Hagrid me pidió que le entregara esto-. Le dio un trozo de pergamino doblado, -Le agradecería que la próxima ocasión, usted y el profesor usaran una lechuza para comunicarse, y no me pusieran a mi como el medio-.

-De acuerdo-. Tomo la nota y lentamente la desdoblo

Ayla nunca comprendió como era posible que sus ojos pudieran tener más lágrimas después de todo lo que ya había sollozado en el camino, pero la castaña volvió a llorar, incluso con más fuerza

-Hermione…-.

-Tengo que irme-. Dijo antes de comenzar a correr con todas fuerzas

La joven estuvo a punto de intervenir pero la mano de Snape sobre su hombro se lo impidió

-Condenaron al _hipogrifo_ de Hagrid-. Explico al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar en sentido opuesto

-¿Leyó la nota?-.

-¿Conseguiste la escoba?-. Replico el con otra pregunta

-Si, así es-. Contesto dudando, -¿Profesor, podría…?-.

-¡¡Profesor Snape!!-. El grito masculino interrumpió a la joven

-¿Eh?-. Se giro confundida solo para ver como Draco Malfoy corría a toda prisa, siendo seguido por sus dos idiotas amigos

-Ayla, ¿Podemos hablar después?-.

-De acuerdo-. Comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario

-Y por cierto, te sugiero que revises la enfermería-. Agrego antes de encontrarse con el rubio

…


	21. Chapter 21

**The True Behind Her Eyes**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, salvo los que yo voy a inventar, son de la magnifica mente de J.K. Rowling, y creo que de haberlos inventando seria multimillonaria… o una loca esquizofrenica. En fin disfrútenlo

**--Nota--  
**De nuevo, muchas gracias todas las personas que se toman la molestia de leer esta historia, de agregarme a sus alertas y de mandarme uno que otro review motivador. Las quejas, sugerencias o ganas de asesinar a la escritora son siempre bienvenidas (siempre y cuando solo se quede en ganas). Muchas gracias a todas las personas que de manera voluntaria o involuntaria hayan aportado algo a este fic.. **We Love Oliver Wood!!!**

Y estamos en la recta final, así que… disfruten la lectura

**Capitulo 21**

_Llorando te vi alejarte_

_Jurando nunca dejar de amarte_

_¡Que ilusa fui!_

_Realmente hubo una época en la_

_Que yo confiaba en ti_

_Supongo que al final de todo el sol siempre vuelve a brillar_

_Una esperanza nueva que al final despertara_

_Y al final de todo, la noche terminara_

La dulce voz que entonaba con tanta pasión algo que había salido de su mano, hizo que reaccionara y finalmente despertara…

-¿Gillian?-. Creyó reconocer la voz

-Vaya, debo admitir que tus poemas han ido madurando mucho-. Comenzó a hojear la libreta roja, -Mmm ¿Será que tienes un buen muso?-.

-¿_Muso_?-. Se tallo los ojos sintiéndose mas confundida aun

-Si, ya sabes… esa persona que te inspira, y por la cual eres feliz… bla, bla, bla-.

La castaña aun seguía pensando en lo que su amiga trataba de decirle, cuando de sobresalto reacciono

-¡¡Gillian!!-. Brinco y la abrazo con fuerza, -¡¡Volviste!! Estas bien… ¿Qué demonios te paso?-.

-Ok… tranquila pequeña-. La separo de si antes de que la golpeara, -Un "que bueno que volviste", hubiera sido más sencillo-.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en ese rostro de rasgos finos y delicados. Con su piel pálida y brevemente sonrosada a la altura de las mejillas, unos impresionantes ojos color esmeralda los cuales enmarcaban a la perfección con esa delgada cortina de cabello dorado claro… esa era su mejor amiga, la cual había vuelto

-¿Qué te paso?-. Arqueo la ceja Ayla, -Estaba muy preocupada por ti, es decir ¡¡Comenzaste a convulsionar en mis brazos!!-.

Gillian la miraba con atención

-No se que paso, te lleve a la enfermería… al día siguiente resulto que tu padre te había enviado a San Mungo y yo…-. La exasperación en su rostro era más que evidente, -¡¡Odio que me hagas eso!!-.

-¿Enfermarme? Disculpa, no es algo que yo planeara, créeme que si pudiera controlarlo…-.

Algo en su tono no acaba de convencerla, fue cuando recordó lo que había pasado en Hogsmade…

-Si es algo que controlas-. La interrumpió, -Es decir, ¿Por qué Cedric lo sabía? ¿Por qué lo mandaste a cuidarme? Discúlpame pero no tengo 5 años y eso me hizo sentir tonta-.

-Entonces discúlpame a mí por preocuparme por ti. Por si no lo sabías, mis síntomas me avisan, y yo… yo le avise a Cedric que si me pasaba algo cuidara de ti-.

-¿Tus… síntomas… te… avisan?-. Se puso de pie de la silla y le arrebato su libreta roja, -Ahora resulta que yo no conozco a mi mejor amiga, y que su enfermedad que me ha tenido al borde de la histeria durante los últimos…-.

-¡¡Pues sabes que!! No tendrás más por que preocuparte…-. Se puso de pie y avanzo hacia la puerta

Solo que la rubia no contaba con que alguien estuviera en la puerta

-Me alegra que se sienta mejor, pero eso no quiere decir que puede correr libre por los castillos-. Dijo la enfermera Pompfrey con aire serio y tranquilo, -Si usted y su compañera quieren regresar a su sala común, tendré que acompañarlas-.

Ayla se irguió completamente antes de caminar con la enfermera

-Pues por mi si, ahora que si mi compañera tiene algún síntoma raro que no haya querido confesar, bueno… pues si se vuelve a desmayar, dependerá de ella, ¿No  
cree?-.

La mirada de la enfermera lo dijo todo.

…

La frase "efecto bola-nieve" de repente comenzaba a cobrar un significado mucho mayor… eran todos sus problemas los cuales parecían agregarse uno tras otro, intentando mostrar lo irónica que podía ser la vida

¡¡Como si necesitara saber eso!!

Cuando mas necesitaba a Gillian, ella había decidido que era el momento perfecto para confesar que le había ocultado cosas, cuando realmente empezaba a abrir sus sentimientos, Olvier se había encargado de demostrarle que era un idiota, y si de por si eso no fuera suficiente, los TIMOS con todo lo que la simple palabra llevaban se cargaban sobre sus hombros, haciendo un interesante contrapeso con las medidas de seguridad ahora mas fuertes, que había impuesto Dumbledore

-Muy bien chicos… hasta aquí llego yo-.

Fue la apacible voz de la profesora McGonagall la que la hizo reaccionar

Su grupo había llegado al sitio donde tendrían su siguiente clase

El profesor Lupin los esperaba sonriente desde el marco de la puerta

-Gracias Minerva, yo me haré cargo-. Dijo sin borrar la expresión de su rostro

Ayla se pregunto como sería eso posible, después de todo, era bien sabido que nadie de Slytherin lo apreciaba, más por el hecho de la preferencia hacia el profesor encargado de su casa: Snape, que si bien para ella era su favorito, no por eso desmeritaba la labor del cansado profesor

Claro, decir cansado era una palabra muy ambigua

Sus profundas ojeras que había bajo esa mirada por lo regular cálida. Su aspecto desalineado, no sucio, si no desgastado, como si algo malo le hubiera pasado recientemente

-¿Señorita Rickman?-.

Ella brinco, sintiéndose apenada al darse cuenta que su inspección se había hecho mas que obvia para su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

-Señorita Rickman, solo falta usted de entrar al salón. ¿Se encuentra bien?-.

-Este… supongo que mejor que usted-. Comenzó la chica sin pensarlo

-Podrá tener algo de razón, y aun así… apuesto a que mi estado físico no se compara con su estado anímico-.

Ella lo miro fijamente y el sonrió enigmáticamente antes de hacerse a un lado para dejarla pasar.

El resto de la clase ella no pudo prestar mucha atención. No estaba segura por que pero había algo en ese maestro, algo diferente… un cierto sentimiento que no lograba descifrar del todo, era como si lo conociera desde antes. Como si el la conociera e incluso la quisiera.

-Bueno, esa será la tarea-. El ruido de los alumnos al ponerse de pie y comenzar a salir del lugar, -Los veo en la siguiente clase-.

Ella aun confundida se puso de pie y comenzó a guardar sus cosas con cierta pasividad

-¿No se lo dije?-. Se acerco Lupin a la chica

Ayla se giro para mirarlo, y fue cuando se percato que Gillian tampoco había abandonado el salón, por el contrario, esperaba a que ella también saliera. El cuerpo tenso de la rubia, mientras Ayla se ponía de pie y salía del salón.

Gillian venía detrás de ella, fingiendo cierto desinterés, y un poco mas atrás, el profesor Lupin las escoltaba. Finalmente Gillian acelero el paso y detuvo a Ayla

-¿Qué fue lo que ya te había dicho?-. Pregunto con cierta agresividad

Ayla la miro fijamente

Ella se encontraban en medio del patio; el profesor Lupin se había recargado en uno de los muros, vigilando a los varios estudiantes que por ahí jugaban

-Pues…-. Ella pensaba que responderle

Justo en ese momento, y para su desgracia, una _bludger_ salió disparada.

La joven la alcanzó a apreciar por el rabillo de su ojo, y eso le dio oportunidad de empujar a Gillian, y aun así tener tiempo de esquivar la bola. La pelota golpeo con fuerza la pared, antes de que ella pudiera detenerla con sus manos

-Wow-. Musitaron

Ayla se levanto, solo para darse cuenta que _todos_ en el jardín habían visto su buena atrapada. Todos, especialmente los que se la habían lanzado…

-Eres buena-. Comento uno de los gemelos Wesley al acercase a recibirla

-Fue… fue un golpe de suerte-. Le entrego la _bludger_ antes ponerse de pie y tomar sus cosas

El resto de las personas aun la seguían mirando. La sonrisa de Lupin

Y sin embargo fue esa dura mirada la que la cohibió más… la de Oliver Wood el cual la miraba desde una esquina…

…

La biblioteca

Otro de sus refugios favoritos dentro de Hogwarts.

La castaña avanzó hasta una mesa un tanto apartada y tras abrir su mochila, comenzó a revisar los deberes que tenía pendientes. Una mueca de disgusto al darse cuenta que seguía sin saber la tarea de Lupin, debido a que Gillian era la única a la cual le podía pedir dicha información…

-Hola Ayla-.

El tono animoso con la que la saludaron, hizo que ella apartara la vista de su pergamino

-¿Hermione?-. Dudo

-¿Te importa que me siente aquí?-. Dejo su pesada mochila a su lado, -Hay… tengo tantas cosas que contarte-.

-Ok…-. Dudo Ayla, -Hermione, ¿Consumiste drogas o algo?-.

-¿Eh?-.

Ayla espero a que la joven terminara de sacar todo su material, dándose cuenta que ocupaba mas de la mitad de la mesa, y a juzgar por el tamaño de su mochila, no era todo el trabajo que tenía

-Deje Adivinación-.

-Tú… Hermione Granger… ¿Dejaste adivinación? ¿Es eso posible?-.

-Es que fue el peor día de mi vida, bueno debió haber sido el peor para Malfoy-. Comenzó a reír

De esa manera, la alumna de Gryffindor le contó todo por lo que había pasado, desde el golpe que le dio a su compañero de casa, el juicio de Buckbeak, la reconciliación con sus amigos y su baja de la clase

-Veo que has tenido una semana interesante-. Apenas si atino a decir

-Si… algo-. Sonrió Hermione divertida

-Una pregunta. ¿Puedo burlarme de Malfoy por esto?-.

-¡¡Claro!! Si no, ¿Qué sentido tendría contártelo?-.

Una risa de parte de las jóvenes, ocasiono que la señorita Prince apareciera de la nada, solo para callarlas y recordarles amablemente que estaban en una biblioteca

-Y por cierto-. Agrego antes de alejarse, -La solicitan en la recepción-.

-¿A mi?-. Dudo Ayla

La señorita Prince no respondió, simplemente se alejo caminando

-Ve-. La apresuro Hermione

Ayla camino hacia dicho sitió, pero para su sorpresa no encontró a nadie, solo una nota.

…

-¿Gillian?-.

Ayla entro con cautela a su habitación

-Si buscas a la que se esconde entre las sombras… entonces si es ella-. Salió de un rincón

La castaña se quedo de pie, y cruzo sus brazos sin decir nada

-Ayla, sabes que mas que hables como loca hasta por los codos, lo que mas odio es que te quedes callada-.

-Te ahorre entonces la molestia-. Dio media vuelta

-Espera, por favor… tengo algo importante que decirte-. Apunto con su varita y cerró la puerta con un simple movimiento

-Escucho-. Siguió dándole la espalda

Otro toque de Gillian hizo que girara

-Lo siento-. Mustio en voz baja

-¿Lo…sientes?-. Dudo

-Tenías razón en enojarte, no es justo lo que te hice ni la forma en que me comporte. No debía haber mandando a que Cedric te cuidara y siento que eso haya hecho que Oliver se molestara contigo-.

-Eso no me molesto-. Confeso la chica, -Bueno, un poco… creo que lo que mas me afecto fueron los celos-.

-¿Celos?-.

-Gill, eres mi mejor amiga… cada mes, cuando pasan tus recaídas, ¿tienes la menor idea de cómo me siento? ¿Lo impotente e inútil? Y que lo único que puedo hacer es esperar pacientemente a que mejores y vuelvas a mi vida-. Bajo la cabeza

Lágrimas silenciosas escapaban por su mejilla

-Que Cedric supiera mas que yo, me preocupo… se que un día quizás te cases con el, y te vayas a América, a L.A., no se… ¿Hollywood?-.

-¿Y que te voy a olvidar?-. Medio sonrió

Un suspiro de la joven fue su respuesta

-Ayla, Cedric no sabe mas que tu… de hecho menos que yo, pero he aprendido a darme cuenta de ciertas cosas. Cada mes, por ejemplo es mi primer indicio… no quisiera lastimarte, ni que te pasará algo en mis ausencias, conozco la clase de ratas que pululan en este lugar-.

Y como respuesta a su comentario, un fuerte grito que ocasiono las chicas bajaran corriendo de su habitación

-¡¡Dejaste que te golpearan!!-.

Ellas no habían sido las únicas, ya que incluso los demás chicos de Slytherin salieron de sus cuartos, y los que estaban en la sala común se hicieron a un lado pero se quedaron a ver que pasaba.

En el centro de la sala común, Malfoy se encontraba con la cabeza fija en el suelo, y frente a el, un enfadado Marcus Flint lo regañaba

-No se que es peor, ¿Qué sea una mujer la que te golpeo o que sea una sangre  
sucia?-.

-Me encargare personalmente del asunto-. Musito entre dientes

-¡Pero ya te vieron! Y aunque sea mentira, el rumor ya se esta esparciendo-. Comenzó a manotear, -¿Tienes idea de cómo quedará nuestra imagen? ¿Nuestra casa?-.

Malfoy no respondió, solo contenía su ira en sus puños

-Tendré que pensar que hacer. Ahora… ¡¡Todos fuera!!-.

Y todos se dispersaron ante la orden de Marcus, todos menos Ayla que aun seguía justo al lado de Gillian

…

-Por primera vez en mi vida, estoy feliz de ser yo-. Comento Ayla

Las dos chicas avanzaban rumbo a su siguiente clase, que para fortuna de Ayla, era Pociones con Snape

-Marcus esta medio histérico, ¿No?-.

-Me preocupa… digo, no me importa Malfoy-. Doblo para comenzar a bajar, -La que me preocupa es Hermione-.

-No creo que le hagan nada, además su novio Potter no lo dejaría-.

-Harry no es su novio-. Comenzó a reír Ayla

-¿No?-. Dudo Gillian, -Pensaba que si… entonces el otro, ese pelirrojo ¿Western?-.

-Weasley… Ron Weasley-.

Gillian negó con la cabeza, y mejor entro a clases

-Venenos-. Comenzó Snape, -Todo el semestre pasado vimos antídotos, y creo que ha llegado el momento de pasar a lo letal. Como armas de defensa y solo en situaciones extremas… penados por el ministerio, y sin embargo Dumbledore lucho para que esta clase se conservara. ¿Alguna idea del porque?-.

-Por que para poder aplicar el antídoto correcto, debemos de saber contra que estamos luchando-.

-Correcto Cox-. Asintió a la respuesta de la rubia, -Además, así sabrán si los quieren envenenar, y actuar incluso mucho antes. Bueno chicos… primero los apuntes-.

…

Como siempre, Ayla se demoro un poco mas guardando sus cosas

-¿Todo bien señorita Rickman?-. Se acerco Snape

-Si… bueno no, esta bien… no-.

Snape arqueo la ceja

-Lo siento, es solo que… ¿Sabe del rumor de que Hermione golpeo a Draco?-.

-Granger. Si, lo escuche pero no lo tome en serio-.

-Bueno, en nuestra casa si, y no me gustaría que algo malo le pasara a una compañera-. Mordió su labio inferior, -¿Entiende lo que digo?-.

El rostro de Snape cambio

-Me haré cargo-.

-Gracias-. Sonrió la joven antes de salir corriendo

Y darse cuenta que el siguiente grupo ya esperaba impaciente

En cuanto la castaña salió, el grupo entro con rapidez, todo menos uno

-Ayla…-. La llamo Oliver con suavidad

-Wood-. Asintió ella con la cabeza

Sus miradas se cruzaron, y ambos se quedaron en silencio… esperaban ver quien iba a hablar primero, pero parecía que ninguno iba a ceder, o al menos Ayla no pensaba hacerlo

-Señor Wood, ¿Va a entrar o de una vez le pongo la falta para todos ser felices?-.

La fuerte voz de Snape. Oliver simplemente avanzó hacia clases

…

-Si somos magas… ¿Por qué no tenemos un manual una poción o algo que nos haga entender a los hombres?-.

-Por que de ser así-. Comenzó Gillian a probarse ropa frente a su espejo, -La vida sería muy aburrida. Además, a pesar de los filtros amorosos, existe algo llamado libre albedrio-.

Ayla se encontraba acostada boca arriba en su cama, su cabeza colgaba y de esa manera podía ver a su amiga, la cual con un simple toque de la varia en su cuerpo se cambia la ropa y los accesorios

-Quizás…-.

-Además, si la vida fuera tan simple… mas que simple sería aburrida. ¿No crees?-.

La semana había transcurrido con relativa normalidad para Ayla pese a todos los chismes y tensiones por las vacaciones y la final de Quidditch. Tener a Gillian a su lado, la hacia sentirse mas tranquila y relajada, realmente su mejor amiga influía mucho en su estado de ánimo, y en su empatía con el resto del mundo, que si bien, no estaba de acuerdo, al menos lo sobrellevaba.

Eso hacia mucho mas fácil aguantar a sus pomposos compañeros de casa

"_Pero un día estarás sola"_ la había amenazado Pansy

Si, era cierto

Algún día tendría que defenderse sola, pero mientras Gillian cuidara de ella, no tenía por que preocuparse…

-Junta de Casa-. Les entrego de repente Gia una nota verde doblada finamente

-¿Junta de que?-. Cuestiono la rubia al tiempo que con un movimiento de varita volvía a su ropa normal

-De Casa. Este viernes a las 8 todos nos veremos en la sala común. Nadie puede faltar…-.

-Nadie-. Lo repitió con cierto sarcasmo

-A mi no me miren, si tienen problemas… arréglense con Marcus. Quien sabe, quizás le de chance de faltar a su novia-.

Ayla apenas se iba a voltear para golpearla, cuando Gillian la detuvo

-Lo tomaremos en cuenta. Gracias-.

Y de esta manera siguieron avanzando

-Maldita perra…-.

-Shhh, no hace falta que le tomes importancia-. Sonrió, -Aunque tendrás que ir sola a la junta-.

-¿Sola? ¿Yo sola con ellos? ¿Por qué?-. Tembló

-Por que es el último viernes antes de las vacaciones de semana santa, y pues quede de verme con Cedric en la Torre de astronomía. Veremos una lluvia de estrellas-.

-¡¡Gillian!!-. Grito Ayla desesperada

-¿Qué?-. Entro la joven a su cuarto, y se quito la capa, -Una duda, por cierto… ¿Siempre si terminaste con Oliver?-.

La pregunta la había tomado completamente fuera de lugar… fuera de contexto, fuera de si

-¿Eh?-.

-Que si ya no eres novia de ese Wood-. Siguió ella caminando por el cuarto

-¿De… ese? ¿Novia?-.

Ayla se había quedado petrificada en medio de la habitación. Es decir… si, a ella le gustaba Wood, y probablemente Wood… digo Oliver también gustará de ella, pero eso a…

-El no es mi novio-. Confesó con cierta pena

-Pensaba que si. Bueno, no importa…-.

…

La perspectiva de Oliver como su novio la había seguido el resto de la semana ya que por primera vez ni siquiera le preocupaba el hecho de que el viernes hablarían de las medidas que tomarían contra Hermione… bueno, su amiga si le preocupaba, pero lo que pasara ese día no.

Era como si una situación de vacio se hubiera inundado en su interior, las cosas estaban cambiando mas rápido de lo que ella hubiera deseado y eso solo la hacia sentirse mas vulnerable y confundida.

-¿Tanto te deje pensando?-.

Ayla levanto el rostro solo para ver la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de su amiga, una sonrisa que ella conocía muy bien

-¿Vas a escaparte?-. Cuestiono en voz baja

-Deberías de hacerlo de vez en cuando-. Se puso una capa oscura sobre sus hombros, -Es gracioso, pero Hogwarts tiene más vida nocturna de lo que muchos piensan-.

-Ok… no quiero saber eso. Al menos no por ahora-.

-Bueno, tú te lo pierdes. Nos vemos mañana-. Dijo antes de salir por la puerta

La mirada de Ayla se contuvo por unos breves segundos antes de negar con la cabeza y regresar a su cama. Gillian tenía razón, la noche era muy larga aun

…

Marcus se encontraba mirando al frente. El resto de Slytherin esperaba pacientemente, todos apostados a su alrededor simplemente contemplándolo.

Ayla miraba la escena con aburrimiento, mientras Gillian en vez de poner atención se divertía leyendo ahora otro libro

-El día de hoy.-. Comenzó Marcus

El suspiro contendido, exceptuando el bostezo de Gillian

Ayla sabía que de haber sido otro miembro de la casa, la burla de Gillian le habría ganado un buen castigo. Realmente no alcanzaba a comprender los privilegios que ella tenía, o la razón por la que era "intocable", quizás era el simple miedo, el hecho de ser la única en toda la casa que tenía la capacidad para retar a Marcus, y para estar en su contra

-¿No deberías estar con Cedric?-. Le susurro

-Cambio de planes. Luego te explico-.

-…mas bien dicho-. Continúo Marcus ignorando por completo los murmullos de las amigas, -El motivo de esta reunión es tomar medidas serias. Nadie nos puede retar, nadie se puede burlar de nosotros y mucho menos esa sangre sucia

Sangre sucia

El corazón de Ayla palpitaba con furia al tiempo que sentía la ira que se iba acumulando. La única razón por la que había convencido a Gillian de asistir a esa junta era para asegurarse que no le hicieran nada a Hermione, y en caso de tratarlo, saber como actuar

-Mañana empiezan las vacaciones de semana santa, y una semana después es la final de Quidditch, por lo cual ahí será nuestra venganza-. Sonrió lánguidamente

-Flint…-. Intento Draco intervenir

-Me refiero a que no tiene caso hacerle algo en estos momentos por que el efecto no sería el mismo-. Se explico, -Pero por otro lado, lo que si podemos hacer es no solo ganarle a su equipo, si no… lastimar a su buscador-.

¿Lastimar a Harry?

-Excelente-. Sonrió Draco

-Muy bien. Esa será la estrategia-. Trono los dedos y la junta se rompió

-¿Es mi imaginación….-. Comento Gillian de repente, sin siquiera despegar la vista de su libro, -…o a Marcus se le están agotando las ideas?-.

Ayla miro desde lejos a su pomposo líder de casa. Algo raro estaba pasando

-Y por cierto. Papa nos espera en casa… vayamos a hacer nuestras maletas-.

…

Trono sus dedos y movió su cabeza en repetidas ocasiones en un vano intento por recuperar la concentración que había perdido, la confianza en si misma y la simple motivación de volver a escribir…

-¿Aun nada?-.

Ayla levanto su mirada para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de su mejor amiga, la cual venía cargada de varios libros

-Oye, estas no son vacaciones… y prefiero ponerme a estudiar antes de que a mi padre se le ocurran cosas raras-.

-¿Cómo querer platicar contigo?-. Arqueo la ceja

El rostro de la rubia cambio

-No tenía por que obligarme a venir aquí, lo único que quería era tenerme segura y vigilada-. Coloco un pesado ejemplar de Transformaciones, Nivel 5 sobre la mesa

-Gill…-. Susurró Ayla, -Es tu padre y se que en el fondo solo lo hace por que esta preocupado por ti-.

Unas palabras incomprensibles escaparon de los labios de la joven

-Como sea-. Cerró Ayla si libreta antes de tomar un libro, -Si estamos aquí, al menos aprovechemos el tiempo-.

…

Los débiles rayos de luz, los cuales hicieron que entrecerrara sus ojos… no era algo común que ella se levantara temprano, y sin embargo bien valía la pena si podía ver tan magnifico espectáculo. Esa era otra de las razones, por las que adoraba quedarse con en Gales

-Cosas como esas nos hacen darnos cuenta de lo pequeños e insignificantes que somos, ¿O no?-.

-¿Y que el universo no es tan perfecto como pensábamos si no que lo es aun mas, mucho mas?- Se giro con una gran sonrisa

El padre de Gillian, avanzaba con lentitud… y una taza de té en la mano

-Como… ¿Cómo esta Gillian?-.

Ayla se quedo seria, analizando una pregunta que en cuestión debía de hacer ella

-Me refiero a que si sigue enojada conmigo-. Completo la pregunta al ver la expresión de la joven

-Yo… si es por lo molesta, no se preocupe. No puede odiarlo eternamente-.

-Me alegro-. Volvió su vista hacia el horizonte

Un largo silencio en el cual ambos solo se limitaron a contemplar el panorama, a ver como el sol terminaba de aclarar el firmamento

-Señor Cox-. Finalmente se atrevió a romper la calma, -Usted… yo quería saber-. Ella se giro y miro a ese hombre

Una mirada cálida y agradable, unos ojos oscuros enmarcados por unas grandes pestañas que nada tenían que ver con la mirada verde y enigmática de su mejor amiga

-¿La enfermedad de Gillian?-.

Ayla asintió nerviosamente con la cabeza

-No sabría ni por donde empezar…-. Lanzó un gran suspiro, -Pero lo importante es que sin importar que pase, o que tenga, siempre hare lo que este a mi alcance para proteger a mi hija

-Pero…-. Intento replicar

-¡¡Ayla!!-. El grito de su mejor amiga la interrumpió, -El desayuno…-.

…

-Perfecto-. Cerró Gillian su libro antes de levantar la vista y mirar por su ventana

Justo en ese momento, una lechuza color marrón se poso delicadamente sobre el perchero de la joven. Ayla ni siquiera se molesto en mirar el reloj, sabía que la noble ave sería puntual como lo había sido durante todas las vacaciones

-¿Carta de Cedric?-. Cuestiono con ironía

La alegría que enmarcaba el rostro de la rubia era más que evidente

Una alegría que adoraba compartir, pero que en el fondo le causaba un vuelco en el corazón al recordar que la causa de su alegría _–como solía bromear_-, nunca más le volvería a enviar una lechuza. Un dolor que le recordó que tenía demasiado tiempo de no saber nada de Oliver, de no sentarse a platicar con el, de no verlo… no rozar sus manos, no disfrutar su compañía

-¡¡Ayla!!-.

Ella apenas si reacciono, solo para ver como su amiga le tronaba los dedos

-¿Estas bien?-.

-Si…-. Mintió al tiempo que se ponía de pie y comenzaba a recoger sus cosas, -Mas que bien, perfectamente-.

-Ayla Rickman, da media vuelta y siéntate frente a mí-.

La castaña se quedo parada justo al lado del marco de la puerta, lentamente giro y miro a su mejor amiga

-¿Me hablabas?-.

-Si-. Le arrojo una libreta y una pluma muggle, -¡¡Escríbele!!-.

-No… no se de que hablas-. Bajo la cabeza

-Ayla…-. Se acerco y levanto su barbilla, -Esa lechuza aun tiene fuerza para un viaje. ¿Por qué no confesarle lo que siente?-. Ella negó con la cabeza, -Y confesarte yo que se ha intentando comunicar contigo, pero tu amiga celosa no permitió que hiciera contacto-.

-Lo se, es solo que… ¿Qué tu que?-.

Gillian encogió los hombros

-Pensé-. La joven tomo aire, -Pensé que realmente te había lastimado y hecho daño. Cedric hablo conmigo y me explico como era Alexa. Debí de habértelo dicho antes, no se… no quería que te dañaran-.

Ayla aun miraba a su amiga

-No es el momento, ni el lugar… pero creo que deberías hacerlo. Siento mucho no haberte dicho esto antes, pero…-. Ella paso saliva, -Lo dejo en tus manos-.

…

Las vacaciones terminaron mucho mas pronto de lo que empezaron, al menos así lo sintió Ayla… y parte de la culpa la tenía Gillian

¿Enojada?

Pues no tanto, mas bien extrañada y en un estado indefinible.

Un cumulo de emociones que le ocasionaban un gran malestar y que la hacían lucir mucho mas pálida de lo normal. Esa sensación cuando sabes que tienes algo pendiente, algo por hacer, y sin embargo te niegas a hacerlo.

Y ese _algo_, era Oliver

Sabía que tenía que hablar con el. Confrontarlo

Disculparse por lo que Gillian le había dicho, aunque sabía que en el fondo, su amiga lo había hecho para protegerla.

Esas ideas deambulaban por su mente, mientras caminaba sin prestar mucha atención por los pasillos de Hogwarts

-Rickman, creo que estas vacaciones no le sentaron nada bien-.

La joven apenas si reacciono a la voz de Lupin

-Yo…-. Negó con la cabeza

-Nos vemos en clases-. Siguió el caminando

Ella lo observo alejarse, no pudiendo evitar una sensación… una rara sensación de extrañes.

¡Genial!

No conforme con todo por lo que ya pasaba, ahora tenía ese raro presentimiento con el maestro. ¿Sería el hecho de que su enfermedad fuera similar a la de su amiga? Snape les había dado los síntomas. Confiaba ciegamente en ese maestro… pero, _¿Hombres lobos en Hogwarts?_ Además, estaba el hecho de que Gillian no podía ser un _licántropo_… ¿O si?

-No… no puede ser eso-. Se dijo así misma antes de seguir caminando

…

El bullicio general del colegio la envolvió

Hacia un par de días que Hogwarts había recuperado su ritmo después de las vacaciones, y realmente el resto del mundo parecía mas interesado en la final de Quidditch, cosa que ella no podía negar, incluso de no haber tenido ese humor, muy probablemente hubiera estado de la misma forma… y sin embargo era precisamente por ese estúpido juego por el que no podía concentrarse

Mas que el juego, era por el

-¿Ayla?-.

Y esa voz que hizo que temblara

Girando sobre sus talones, la joven quedo frente al magnánimo capitán de Quidditich… Oliver Wood

Su uniforme rojo escarlata que brillaba con intensidad

-Si…-. Le tembló la voz

-Aun lado, que vamos a pasar-. Dijo con brusquedad antes de que todo el tropel del equipo de Gryffindor pasara

Unas miradas burlonas de parte de los gemelos pelirrojos, y una más de extrañeza de parte de Potter

-¡Alto!-. Grito con fuerza, no muy segura de lo que hacia

El equipo de se freno en seco, y lentamente giro

-No ustedes, el-. Señalo a Oliver, -Te… tenemos que hablar-.

La firmeza en sus palabras, incluso la asusto

…

-¿Hablar de que?-.

Ayla miraba el rostro de aquel chico del cual siempre gusto, aquel perfecto capitán de quidditch, aquel muchacho del que a pesar de todo seguía enamorada

-Hablar de nosotros, creo-. Rascó su cabeza

Sus brazos seguían cruzados, y su gesto de evidente molestia

-Escucho-.

-No, no quiero que escuches-. Le tembló la voz al tiempo que se acercaba, -Quiero mas bien que me entiendas…-.

-¡¿Entenderte?! ¡¡Eso es lo único que he tratado de hacer!!-. Giro desesperado

Cosa que la tomo por sorpresa

-¿De que hablas?-.

-Ayla… ¿No lo entiendes? Las cartas, las flores en la enfermería, el cuidarte desde lejos, el mandar a Potter a que te vigilará y que este a su vez mandara a Hermione…-.

-¿Eh?-.

-No me malinterpretes, a Hermione le agradas en serio… pero era la única manera de estar seguro de que tu estarías segura-. El se detuvo, -¿Se entendió lo que acabo de decir?-.

-No-.

Ellos se miraron fijamente

-Ayla-. Extendió su mano y acaricio su rostro con delicadeza, -Eres la chica mas complicada, rara y extraña que conozco, y por extraño que parezca, lejos de desagradarme… eso me gusta más-.

No podía creer esas palabras, bueno si podía

Era la fuerza, era el momento, era como si todo lo que había pasado terminara en ese punto

-Oliver, yo…-.

-Lo se, tu salías con Marcus, y luego esta Alexa-. Negó con la cabeza, -Y lo más raro fue Cedric explicándome todo-.

Ayla sonrió.

Después de todo, Cedric si era buen chico

-Supongo que me he comportado como una tonta-.

-Solo un poco, pero yo no soy un santo así que estas justificada-.

Ella lo miro y sonrió

-Siento haberte abandonado en el baile, siento no haber hecho mas para encontrarte y explicarte las cosas-.

-No hubiera sido tan malo si Marcus no se hubiera sobrepasado conmigo en cuanto me dejaste sola-. Ayla se detuvo muy tarde

La expresión de Oliver lo dijo todo

-¿Marcus…se sobrepaso…contigo?-.

-Si, digo no… o sea, solo intento, pero…-. La joven detuvo el tropel de sus palabras, ya de por si era difícil recordarlo, ahora era mas el explicarlo, -Lo importante es que ya paso-.

-No, no ha pasado-. La firmeza en su rostro, -Ese tipo siempre te ha molestado, y no me extrañaría. ¡¡Ayla!! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-.

-¿Qué te iba a decir? Fíjate que el día del baile, si ese día que me abandonaste por Alexa, Marcus intento violarme-.

-Podría haber sido un comienzo-.

Ayla negó con la cabeza

-Eso ya no es importante. Gillian estuvo ahí y lo detuvo… lo que me importa ahora es… es el tu y yo-.

El capitán de Quidditch se giro, y abrazo delicadamente a la chica

-Pero si lo intento una vez…-. Beso su frente, -…no te preocupes, me asegurare que ese idiota no te vuelva a hacer nada malo-.

Y sin más, se alejo caminando

…

El corazón de Ayla se encogía a cada latido al tiempo que sentía como el nudo que por lo regular se formaba en su estomago, ahora se había acomodado en su garganta impidiendo que respirara

-Hay Ayla, solo tú te puedes meter en esos problemas-.

La castaña miro como su rubia amiga terminaba de arreglarse frente al espejo

-Gracias…-.

-No lo digo por eso pequeña-. Avanzó hacia ella y la abrazo

Ayla intento apartarla con rapidez, fue cuando noto unos feos rasguños en su brazo

-Gill, ¿Qué es eso?-.

La joven intento apartar la mano de su amiga, y ocultar la herida pero fue demasiado tarde

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que fue Cedric?-.

-Noche de pasión-. La miro Ayla con cierta ironía, -Gillian, algo raro esta pasando contigo y no se que es. Me ocultas cosas, dices que es para protegerme pero…-.

-Mira la hora-. Reviso la joven su reloj de pulso, -¿Sabes? Me tengo que ir… es tarde y mucho. Bueno corazón, te quiero-. Avanzó, beso su frente y salió del cuarto

Ayla no se quedo con los brazos cruzados y decidió seguirla…

…

…solo que su amiga fue mucho mas rápida

Y a medida que se internaba por los pasillos, a medida que caminaba más, se daba cuenta que ella no estaba

-Es como si hubiera desaparecido-. Medito en voz baja

-¿Quién?-.

El corazón de Ayla se detuvo por unos breves segundos, antes de girar y lentamente ver quien se acercaba

-Oliver…-. Le sonrió abiertamente, -…espera, ¿Qué haces caminando tan tarde?-.

-Pensando-. Dijo con un aire bastante extraño, -¿Te importa si platicamos?-.

-Claro que no-. Avanzó hacia su lado

Y el le tomo la mano con delicadeza.

Una caminata tranquila que término en los patios del pasillo Un ligero viento que los envolvía con delicadez, lo necesario para ser fresco sin llegar a ser molesto

-150-. Hablo Oliver de repente

-¿150 que?-. Se sentó ella sobre un tronco y miro confundida al chico

-Estoy pensando en la final. En el juego y que es mi última oportunidad de levantarme con una Copa-.

-La primera de muchas-. Extendió su mano y el entendió, por que de inmediato se sentó a su lado, -Piensa en eso, y será mucho mas fácil-.

-Somos el equipo que tiene que competir contra Slytherin en la final, somos el equipo que venció a los otros y sin embargo eso no nos tiene asegurado el triunfo-.

La cabeza de Ayla comenzó a contar con rapidez, a recordar los últimos juegos, sus momentos sentada en la orilla del Alfeizar de su cuarto, mientras lo observaba jugar

-¡¡150 puntos!!-. Reacciono, -Eso significa que son los puntos que tiene Slytherin de ventaja, si tú no sobrepasas eso, ellos ganaran…-. Ayla se quedo callada

-Así es-.

-Lo harás-. Puso su mano sobre ella

El giro la muñeca y entrelazo su mano con la de la chica, sus dedos se mezclaron y brillaron incluso en la oscuridad… la perfecta sincronía de su mano y lo bien que parecía encajar

-No lo había notado-. Dijo al tiempo que levantaba ambas manos, -Pero mi mano embona muy bien con la tuya-.

-¿Como nuestros labios?-. Dudo Ayla no muy segura de sus palabras

Una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro de Oliver antes de girarse, y con mucho cuidado tomar el rostro de la chica con la mano libre, y lentamente posar sus labios sobre los de ella. Caricia suave que término incluso antes de empezar

-¿Algo así?-.

-Si…-. Asintió ansiosa antes de separar sus brazos y llevarlos hasta su cuello

El la recibió con cariño, otro beso ahora mas profundo.

Era una caricia ansiada, una que llevaban mucho tiempo de esperar

-Vaya, vaya-. Escucharon una fría voz, -Y de todas las personas que esperaba encontrar aquí…-.

Oliver miro a Ayla, presiono su hombro con suavidad y se puso de pie

-¿No deberías estar descansando para el gran juego?-. Le pregunto al tiempo que se ponía de pie y cubría a la castaña con su cuerpo

-Mmm, debería-. Sonrió, -Si no supiera que voy a ganar-.

-¿Y eso a que se debe Flint?-.

-A algo muy simple-. Trono sus dedos

Y en el acto, uno de sus idiotas guardaespaldas, apareció de la nada e intento jalar a Ayla

-Noo-. Grito la castaña, al tiempo que se aferraba con fuerza del brazo del capitán

-Ella nada tiene que ver en esto Flint-. Reto Oliver, -Déjala y por una vez, solo por una vez en tu vida pelea limpió, pelea como el hombre que se supone que eres-.

Otro trueno de dedos de parte de Marcus, y otro troglodita que apareció, arrebatándole a Ayla de Oliver

-Ese es el problema Wood, _ella_ tiene todo que ver en esto-.

Oliver miro a Ayla, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Marcus le lanzó un golpe traidor directo en el pecho

-Oliver…-. Chillo Ayla

-Si así quieres jugar-. Preparo Oliver sus puños antes de golpear la quijada del capitán de Quidditch de Slytherin

Los golpes y quejidos por parte de los dos chicos. Una lucha de egos donde el mas macho tenía que ganar… donde por momento parecía ir ganando Oliver, y por otros Marcus. Una pelea que tenía al borde de la histeria a Ayla, ella mejor que nadie sabía lo sucio que Marcus podía llegar a ser

-Ríndete-. Exigió Oliver al ya tener prácticamente en el suelo a Marcus

-Jamás-. Metió la mano en su bolsillo

Un halo de luz verde que envolvió el lugar

-¡¡Noooo!!-. El grito a todo pulmón proveniente de Ayla

Y el golpe pesado de un cuerpo al caer al suelo


End file.
